


Our Child

by sissikahn



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom Eames, Bottom Saito, Love Pistols - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Pistols - Freeform, 斑类设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn





	1. Chapter 1

01

“……你怎么有空到我这里来？”  
眼前的客人，Saito不想招待；无关商业利益，他一出现，总提醒着Saito许多悬而未决的事情。  
“几年不见，还以为你孩子都快上学了呢！”西方男人歪斜在椅子上，笑得事不关己，“怎么，还没着落？”  
Saito没回答他。Saito有Saito的坚持，宁缺毋滥之类的词语都不能概括他对血统的理解。  
对面的男人看见他那一提及此事就硬冷起来的嘴角，满脸钦佩：“没见过你这么强硬的家伙，那些眼睛长在头顶上的法国佬也抛开血统跟现实妥协了。”男人打量着Saito，尤其是他那张已不年轻的脸，“以你的年纪，再等下去，就算我办成你委托的事，也会因为年龄过高而失败！”  
Saito知道，随着时间的流逝，他早就错过最好时机了；不过，他可不会为此放下身段：“如果你只是来调侃我的，那请你离开。否则，你的出现会让我错以为，你是有了眉目才会来的。”  
男人满意地倚在靠背上，他的得意神情似乎早就告诉Saito答案。  
“你没理解错，是符合你要求的人。”  
“……猫又？”Saito记得以前他也推荐过几个，但都令人失望。  
“没错，跟你一样。”  
“美洲豹？还是老虎之类的……”  
“不，是狮子。”男人得意起来，他知道Saito想要什么。  
Saito停下一切动作，只盯着男人。  
“Eames，你知道的，就算是最重种，我不会去求那些法国佬……”“不是那一支的狮子，是德国狮子。”被称为Eames的男人打断Saito的话，“用你的头脑仔细想想，Saito，德国的狮子，这代表什么？”  
德国……竟然，是德国……长期以来，猫又中最高等级就是法国的那个家族，至于德国，德国的狮子……不都早就灭绝了吗？  
难道说……Saito骤然瞪大双眼，不敢相信自己的猜测。  
“对，你明白了，先祖回神，Saito先生，我帮你找到了一个先祖回神的狮子。”对于自己的工作，Eames一向很有信心，像Saito这种血统至上的贵族，怎么会放过先祖回神？  
确定了自己的想法，Saito的眼神突然收敛起来：“狮子的先祖回神，怎么会至今还没有伴侣，等着你推荐给我？”  
“哦，他的情况比较特殊，觉醒晚了，而且……他跟我一个行当，我一发现这事儿就趁乱帮你藏起来了。”其中各种波折Eames一言难尽，“以他目前的状况，我觉得，你有机会接近。”  
Saito眯起眼睛：“……他是盗梦者？”  
“我跟他合作过多次，人是闷了点，不过做起任务挺有趣的。”Eames轻笑，看来是个熟知底细的人，“他还不知道自己的身份，我藏得好；如果你看得中，那我得想个办法帮你们搭上……”  
Saito的眼神不置可否，Eames也不说话，看着他严肃的神情勾起嘴角。  
“要是你能帮他的忙，他肯定会感激不尽的。”Eames若有所指，轻点着头。虽然一直在征求Saito的意见，但他明白Saito不会放过这个机会。  
“我在想……”Saito总算开口了，“我手上有件事情，正好需要一个顶尖的盗梦者。”  
Saito心里清楚，先祖回神的狮子，一生再也碰不上比这更好的机会了。

Saito是斑类。日本猫又支系中，最重种的斑类。  
人类的祖先从猿猴进化成人的过程中，有一些DNA里残留了猿猴以外的哺乳类、爬虫类基因，后来他们继续进化成人，却继承了各种不同动物的特征，外观可以改变成动物的模样，他们就是斑类。他们叫一般的人类为“猿人”  
魂元是动物，外形也能变成动物，再加上一些不同的能力……除去这些，在日常生活中斑类跟猿人看起来没有区别。  
不过，一旦说到种族繁殖的问题上，斑类又不一样了。斑类的繁殖能力远比猿人低，如果与猿人繁殖后代，90%会产下猿人，所以斑类越来越少，族群能否维持下去都是个问题，更别说是Saito这种注重血统纯净的人。  
从少年时就在寻找，作为日本猫又最重种，那些轻种、中间种自然不放在眼中，而日本的重种又大多是与其他种群混血而来，纯种猫又难寻。放眼世界，猫又重种能超越Saito家族的，也就是法国那群狮子，Saito接触过，那种以为自己就是世界之王的高傲，他高攀不上。  
综合种种条件，Saito想要个重种猫又，与自己能力不相上下的纯种，这样留下的后代才无愧于整个家族的血统。  
可是，都到了这个年纪，Saito还是没有任何后代。  
Eames这个人有各种职业，盗梦者，职业赌徒，或者其他Saito不知道的，但在斑类的世界里，他是个善于为人搭桥牵线的国际红娘，解决了不少家族下一代的问题。Saito耳闻他的业绩之后，便开出了自己的条件；记得那时Eames就说，看你挑剔的劲头，不给你找到个先祖回神，绝对满足不了你。  
如今，Saito熬到这个岁数，总算等来了Eames口中的先祖回神。  
先祖回神是斑类中极少的一类，猿人体内的斑类基因突然觉醒，成为斑类。这样的斑类不光有斑类的种种特征，还有猿人强大的繁殖能力，非常稀有，对于其他斑类来说，一生能遇到一个，也就无憾了。更何况是能跟先祖回神成为伴侣。  
Saito挑剔，但也没想过在拜托Eames这么多年之后，Eames真能给他找来一个先祖回神。  
而且，还是早已灭绝的重种支族，德国的狮子。  
这个先祖回神叫Cobb，美国人，有两个孩子，丧妻。警方认为是他杀了自己的妻子，所以Cobb回不了美国，回不到孩子们的身边，只能从事盗梦这种违法的工作，在业内挺有名气。  
正巧，Saito有能耐帮他消抹那些罪名。Eames说Cobb并不了解自己的身份，有关斑类，有关先祖回神，如果Saito直接以这些事情去找他，那必定得不到好结果，不如用工作接近他。Saito早对Eames的盗梦工作很感兴趣，有件棘手的事情说不定能让盗梦者处理，于是一拍即合，先让Cobb以Saito为目标，两人相识，紧接着Saito就可以提出交易条件，让Cobb为了回美国而完成Saito的任务。  
Eames效率很高，转身去了蒙巴萨，没多久，Cobb就自己送上门来。  
在新干线上初遇，Saito第一次见到Cobb，是在一个梦中梦里。在昏黄暧昧的灯光中，那个金发的男人如同一个求人办事的业务员一般收敛着自己，诚恳地推销他的脑内安全训练课程；可没过多久，他就藏不住那些锋芒了，跃跃欲试与志在必得，不管他身旁的黑发青年如何谨慎地遮挡，也改变不了。  
也对，狮子，他是狮子，狮子怎么能勉强得了自己？  
Saito的网还没铺开，Cobb的潜意识就先找上自己，泄露了盗梦的意图。后来他知道，那位美丽的女性就是Cobb的妻子，被Cobb的罪恶感锁在潜意识里的前妻，不过Saito对他们的过去并不感兴趣，他对操纵梦境的人们的心态都不了解；但回转过来细想，既然那是Cobb的潜意识，那说明Cobb本人也是想阻止这次盗梦行动的。  
由不得他，这场局是Saito设下的，只有Saito可以叫停。  
一切都如他事先与Eames设想好的一样，Cobb的任务失败，Saito先提出帮助他逃亡的条件，Cobb果然没有接受，此刻亮出真家伙——消抹罪名，让Cobb回美国——这时，Saito便成为他唯一的路。  
Fischer的事情，若不启用Cobb，Saito也能找到办法，无非多花点力气。可是既然他需要Cobb，需要一步步地靠近Cobb，需要跟Cobb留下后代，没有更好的选择了。  
Cobb是个不知道斑类为何物的男性先祖回神。斑类的同性之间可以繁衍后代，男性仅凭怀虫造出假腹即可孕育，只要有足够的耐性，得到一个Saito家的继承人不是难事。可惜Saito的目的跟Cobb不能直说——这意味着让Cobb怀孕生子的可能性为0，Saito要做的，是在Cobb没有意识到的情况下弄到Cobb的孩子。  
这很困难。不说斑类的生育率，不说同性之间翻倍的难度，更不说Saito现在的年纪，如果要从Cobb那里得到孩子，Saito就必须跟他成为远超越雇主与盗梦者的关系，甚至要超越朋友——或许先祖回神的繁殖能力能够降低其中的难度，但只靠一次两次朋友之间的酒后乱性，没人能保证他们可以下种成功。  
面对植入思想这困难的任务与Saito开出的条件，Cobb没有选择，接下了这个超乎他想象的困难任务。与此同时，Saito心中便一直在盘算，到底如何才能万无一失地得到Cobb。  
所以他才会成为任务中的旅客，并为此受到Eames的怀疑。  
“你准备怎么办？以你的经验，到梦里可没什么人能保护你！”Eames私下里劝说道，嘴边都是冷嘲热讽似的笑，“完成任务的事情包在我身上，你别告诉我你是为了打动Cobb——他只会觉得你碍手碍脚！”  
Saito却不这么认为。  
“那你说你准备怎么在梦里‘偷’到Cobb的信任吧？”Eames干脆搬了个椅子坐下，环抱着椅背等着看好戏。  
“见机行事。”Saito心里没谱，但他有种预感，跟下去绝对没错。  
在Limbo的时候，Saito的机会来了——除了Cobb那位死去的前妻，绝对再没有一个人能像他这样，与Cobb产生如此深刻的羁绊。  
Saito至今记得Limbo里他们相遇时Cobb的眼神，那种令他苦等了多年的眼神。  
那一刻，Saito甚至认为，现实中的几十年，梦境中的几十年，这加起来大半个世纪的时间，Saito一直在等的，就是Cobb那一双眼睛，那一个眼神。  
如果不是在梦里，Saito会以为，这就是他寻觅许久的伴侣，斑类的直觉与天性都是如此告诉他的。  
可这是在梦里。Cobb不会是个优秀的斑类伴侣，Saito也并不需要一个伴侣，他需要的只是个有着优秀血统的继承人。  
更何况，等梦醒来，Saito和Cobb，这两个人又回到了雇主与雇员的关系，Cobb对回家的渴望，让Saito沉溺梦境的时间连一秒都没有。  
无关情感那些虚无缥缈的东西，Saito必须挥开Limbo里的种种错觉，直达他的目的。


	2. Chapter 2

02

 

“不知你是否做过一个梦，梦见周围的人都变成了猴子……或者其他什么动物？”男人眯起眼睛来，眼角弯钩似的飞扬着，仿佛在努力回忆梦境，又似乎在诚恳地征询他人的意见。  
Cobb隐约听到了有些熟悉的场面，但他最直接感觉到的是，那男人提问时身体向他靠近了一点。  
“……变成猴子？”  
对，确实如此，Cobb记得那个梦，那次他与Mal从Limbo回来没多久便有过，梦境荒诞无比，却又真实无比，后来因为Mal糟糕的精神状态蔓延到生活中，他才没有多在意那朦胧的梦——毕竟连Mal在那个梦里也变成了鲜红的猴子，穿着她最爱的那套黑色礼服。  
那时Arthur和Eames都听说了，Arthur一笑了之，而Eames难得认真地帮他分析了这种异变之梦与Limbo之间的密切关系。  
虽然没有参考，但Cobb被Eames说服了，这种满眼都是动物的梦，跟最原始的潜意识、跟Limbo有关。  
“对，猴子，不过也有些其他的动物，总之，他们都穿着人的衣服，还会说话……你说这跟上次的任务有没有关系？”以Cobb对他了解，这个男人话并不多，简单明了，点在最重要的地方；如今他尽力描述清楚梦境的模样显得有些费力，眉头轻轻皱着，手指下意识地贴在嘴角，目光并不在Cobb身上，身体却毫无目的地倾向这边。  
不知从何时开始的，Cobb总觉得自己是不是还在梦里——一个疯狂的梦。  
他觉得这个男人身上有种奇异的香气。不是任何香水或喷雾的化学气味，也不是由青草与花丛中带出的，Cobb甚至感觉不到这香气是如何钻进他体内的——不是鼻腔，绝不是可以嗅到的东西——那阵浅淡的香气似乎是弥漫在他脑袋里的，时而飘浮，时而淹没，将他的脑神经一根根数出来，又一股脑塞回原处。  
那香气很吸引人，充满了难以言说的诱惑，甚至可以说，那是Cobb一生都没有碰触过的暗示，关于性的暗示。  
Cobb不能正视，他现在觉得，Saito身上有致命的吸引力。  
对，是Saito，就是那个雇佣过他去完成植入思想任务、并帮他回到美国见到孩子们的Saito。  
针对Fischer的任务，是Cobb做的最后一笔。盗梦，在某种隐秘的法律世界中，毕竟是违法行为。当他再不用东躲西藏、可以将孩子们拥入怀中的时候，他没必要继续。而帮了大忙的Saito，本应为了这个任务心照不宣地形同陌路，可Saito没有，他抛下雇主的身份，俨然同甘共苦的挚友一般走进Cobb的生活。  
是的，Cobb必须承认，一段Limbo中的共同经历远比任何朋友之间的羁绊都深刻，可Saito是雇主，是Cobb有所求的人，是在任务和交易结束之后永不应该提及的人，一旦说起就代表了一段过往、一段阴谋的人……  
Saito似乎没有Cobb这么多忧虑，他无所顾忌地踢走了Cobb对街的邻居，无所顾忌地走进Cobb的生活。  
那时Cobb看见Saito的脸，便立即强调：“我已经洗手不干了。”他以为Saito又有新的盗梦计划。  
而Saito根本没有理睬他，只是敷衍般说着“我知道”，进而关心起了Philippa和James上学的校车问题，说起自己的司机闲得发慌的事情。  
Cobb从不喜欢接受施舍，他没有接受Saito好意的理由。  
更何况，如今的Saito跟任务之前作为目标的那个Saito不太一样，那种可怕的错觉，给原本神秘的东方商人蒙上一层迷醉的虚像，令Cobb无法断绝。  
Cobb相信一切都是错觉，什么诱惑什么吸引力，这些都是与Saito这个男人不沾边的东西，更不应该与一个坚定了性向几十年、深爱过妻子、有两个孩子的男人有关。  
可是……Saito，Saito浑身上下这莫名其妙的……Cobb找不到更好的词汇形容，因为Saito说完，身体又不着痕迹地收了回去——Cobb松了口气，整理起脑中空白一片。  
“你认为呢？是不是因为……Limbo？”Saito见Cobb没有回答，开始自己寻找答案。  
“……我想，很有可能。我曾经有类似的情况。”嗯，或许正是如此。Limbo，是Limbo让人产生的幻觉。那次Limbo里的经历太过真实，中弹的Saito，濒死的Saito，老去的Saito……还有同他一起回忆种种约定的Saito，每一个复杂的角度都融合在短短的十个小时中，又投射到现实中的Saito身上去。  
异变之梦，去过Limbo……这联系到一起解释非常合理。Cobb没有发现如今的他在Saito面前多少有些被动，没有发现这一来二去之间，那个人类变成猴子的“梦境”就在潜意识里化为梦境，理所当然地隐藏了边界。  
Cobb至今不知道斑类，不知道先祖回神；他是两个孩子的父亲，是一个兼职的建筑师，有几个仍在做着盗梦工作的朋友，还有一个“朋友”，每隔几日就会悠闲地坐在他家里喝茶聊起已离他远去的梦境。  
“James觉得学校如何？”若Saito不说梦，那必定谈及孩子。Saito的人脉不仅在于帮助Cobb消抹罪名，他还能与人高谈教育。  
James到了上学的年纪，Saito为他推荐了绝对优秀的学校——这不是钱的问题，据说当初Philippa上学时外公外婆也为她报名申请过，可优秀如她，还是落选了。可当孩子们拥有Saito的推荐就不同了，新入学的James不用说，连Philippa都挤进这所拒收插班生的名校，坐着Saito的轿车上学。  
Saito在改变他的生活，他的孩子，他的观念。Cobb应该警醒，但看着孩子们的笑脸，不尽的溺爱翻卷上来，又无法出声阻止。  
或许Philippa对突然出现的有钱叔叔还带有一丝警惕，可James完全不会，他看到这个紧接着父亲来到家中的叔叔，亲切的感觉有时都超过了离家几年的父亲，更别说Saito叔叔总会“变”出许多值得在朋友中炫耀的机器人模型，看起来不知比动画片里的要酷多少倍。  
“James，他很好，每天都很开心。”由于刚才Saito的靠近和离去，Cobb心里还有些混乱，简单地说起每天都跟他念叨Saito叔叔的儿子，“他很喜欢你送他的东西。”  
“那就好。”Saito明朗的笑容里总端着一种说不出的高贵劲头，内敛的自得，“下个月他生日，我从日本捎带点东西给他。”  
Cobb察觉眉毛不自觉地动了动。  
“Saito，谢谢你的好意，可你没道理这么宠James。”作为James的父亲，Cobb无法认同Saito的这种做法，就像当初说到学校问题时，Cobb从未想过要让孩子们进入那么好的学校读书，一直在坚持的只有Saito这个……外人。  
“这是理所当然的，Cobb，希望你能把我当朋友。”  
如果不收下那些礼物，Cobb就不愿意交Saito这个朋友？不，不对，不是当不当朋友的问题，Cobb越想越糊涂，Saito的种种行径，让他引以为傲的思维路线被打中间切断，还被打了个死结。  
他根本不知道Saito到底想做什么？他想要什么？再也不是顶尖盗梦者的Cobb还能给他什么？  
他只知道，他根本无力阻止Saito。  
至少是无力阻止任务结束以后就换了个人似的Saito。  
还想劝说Saito，劝他尽量不要再靠近一步，Saito就找到新的话题——放学时间到了，James和Philippa回家了。  
“Saito！”风风火火的James似乎连“叔叔”的称谓都不加，熟悉到直呼Saito的名字了，“这回你能待到星期天吗？”  
Cobb看着自己的儿子，好像根本忽略了亲生父亲似的，直奔刚认识不久的Saito怀里去。  
“怎么了，James？”如果没记错，Saito似乎没有孩子；Cobb却认为他抱起James那熟练的手势，比自己合格多了。  
“我们跟爸爸约好了要去主题乐园！”James兴奋地瞄着Philippa，后者也露出了肯定的微笑，“Saito能一起去吗？”  
Cobb发现Saito脸上神情有明显变化。Saito和游乐园——格格不入的画面。Cobb不知从哪儿来的顽皮，带着点点报复，也凑上前去跟着James煽风点火：“如果你没事的话，一起去吧？James早想邀请你了。”  
James万分配合地使劲儿点头。  
“……”Saito没有看向James满怀期待的小脸，而是紧盯着Cobb，眼神里的犹豫与窘态是Cobb有些幸灾乐祸看到的。  
可他没想到，真正窘迫的还是他自己。捉弄Saito的兴奋感退得迅速，Cobb猛然间发现他离Saito居然这么近。  
那种令人疯狂的香气……仿佛将他整个儿包裹起来，连透气的缝隙都没留下。  
Saito在看他，尽管为了游乐园的事情有些窘迫，但Saito并没有看James，而在看他。一双眼睛比Cobb见过的东方人都显得大些，但眼中层叠着的深邃与沉静比其他东方人更甚，还有狡黠，勾起人探索欲望的、近乎善意的狡黠。  
多少年了，Cobb只会计算自己的生理年龄，早忘记了被梦境模糊的心理年龄。除了对家人的执着，他总认为自己已经失去了其他可称之为人的情感。可就在此刻，在面对Saito的时候，他发现有一种不知名的热情从身体与灵魂交界的地方蠢动着爬起来，躲闪着不准他的理智擒住。  
Cobb喘不过气。  
无论怎么克制，都平抚不去。  
明明James和Philippa都没有感觉……只有他一个人，被Saito身上的香气困在坚固的牢里。  
直到Saito移开征询意见的视线，咧开嘴冲James笑开，不见犹豫地满口答应。  
Cobb不知道究竟发生了什么变化。  
也许是Limbo的缘故，也许是Saito的缘故，也许就是因为他自己。


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

在游乐园这地方总要经历许多众口难调的尴尬，更别说你带着两三个孩子——尤其是这些孩子的岁数还有不少差距的时候。  
Phillipa和James的身高明显是两个等级，被划分在了完全不同的游戏类型。  
Phillipa已经到了这种年纪，开始略懂些人情世故，开始向往成年人的世界，不再喜欢被人当作孩子，不那么想与年幼的弟弟妹妹混在一起。对于这个主题乐园，她早上网查找了信息，选择了一些充满挑战与刺激的项目，扯着Cobb的手肘，一进园便恨不得直奔过去。  
而她中意的这些游乐设施，根本没有James可以玩的。安全设备束缚不住James，他被身高线无情地挡在外面，眼巴巴地看姐姐高声惊叫。  
每次遇上这种情况，Cobb都会轻声安慰脸色越来越难看的James，让他再等一等，等一会儿Phillipa就会来陪他玩了；可这样的话也不知道说了多少遍，园内的儿童乐园似乎永远也走不到似的，James依旧站在一旁，焦急地看着自己的姐姐和爸爸。  
而在James旁边还有个Saito。自从第一个器材开始，两个成年人的分工便显而易见了——Cobb陪着Phillipa玩，Saito带着James等在外面。Cobb不知道是不是Saito对这些游戏心存蔑视，也不知道是不是他隐约有些恐惧，他的脸上总有种缺乏兴趣的神情，但又被对着James的笑容掩藏起来，  
不过Cobb也看出了变化。最初James还被Saito举得挺高，两个人一起向被机器甩在高空中的Cobb父女挥手；后来James的不满溢于言表，不安分在Saito臂间，Saito跟他改成手牵手的状态，时不时弯下腰指点着高速的过山车上叫得没声音的Phillipa，露出笑容；再过了一段时间，Cobb看见的James已经被Saito拎在手里，衣领或是背部，大概是耐性早消磨殆尽，如今的他，Saito只想扛在肩上，或者安顿在某个婴儿角里。  
Cobb记得以前带幼小的二人去游乐园的情景，那时Mal哄了许久也没平息孩子们此起彼伏的哭泣，他更是束手无策——现在他们虽然长大了，那可爱起来像天使顽劣起来根本是魔鬼的性子还是没变，别说未为人父的Saito，Cobb应付起来，还没找到窍门。  
主题乐园对Saito来说就是勉为其难，还要他照顾耍起脾气的孩子……果然，等Cobb和Phillipa一身是水地从船上下来，就看到Saito拖着James走过来说，先带James去园区的另一边转转。  
那边都是些温和的游乐项目，适合儿童甚至婴儿，还有不少游艺活动与奇趣商店——照目前这样下去，James已经不耐烦了。  
是个明智的选择。Cobb稍一犹豫便赞成Saito的提议，说完保持联系之后，他又想起什么重要的事情，赶忙拉住Saito。  
“别给他买东西。”Cobb一脸严肃地说，却换来Saito无声笑弯了的眼睛：“最多一个气球，如何？”  
看着Saito远去的背影，Cobb突然觉得，像Saito这样的有钱人，可能用钱是最方便省事的办法，当他们需要逃避现实躲过麻烦的时候，就立即想到钱。别看Saito平时跟James他们在一起一副游刃有余的模样，若撇开礼物不说，Saito除了微笑，再没有其他的手段了。  
还记得当初在梦里的时候，Saito不再是外面那个随手买下航空公司的Saito，他再没有金钱上的优势，面对盗梦，他不过是个旅客，是个经验不足的菜鸟；尽管后来证明他学得很快，把一切做得很好，可还是透着一种放下权势换了主宰的感觉，单薄。  
Cobb有点欣赏那样的Saito，总觉得那才是个纯粹的人。  
真奇怪，有时人只有在梦里才能看到真实和纯粹的东西，可醒来以后就会将它们都抛在脑后。  
“爸爸，Saito先生是你什么样的朋友？”Phillipa似乎也在思考，不禁问出口，“我感觉你们不大像朋友。”  
我也这么认为……Cobb很想这么回答。  
“我在外国工作那几年受到Saito的照顾……”Cobb说着，仔细想想与现实相差不大，“要不是因为他帮忙，我也不能这么早回来看你们。”  
“他有工作在美国？或许你现在能帮助他了。”Phillipa稳重起来就像个大人，还能给人工作上的建议，“不过，像他这样的有钱人，到底是经营哪方面的公司呢？”  
后面的问题仿佛是Phillipa的自言自语，小声嘀咕，但正好砸中Cobb思考的东西。  
除了能源方面的竞争力和卡布尔公司的对手，Cobb对Saito工作方面的了解并不多。不像他自己的梦、潜意识、Limbo都被Saito了解得一清二楚；不提他与Arthur为Saito造的梦，Saito心里藏的东西，Cobb一样都不知道。  
Saito至今神秘得像个未知数。  
而Cobb，一点都不了解他。  
“爸爸，我觉得我刚才太任性了，把James晾在一边……”Phillipa开始自我检讨，“Saito先生一直陪着James——他看起来很吃力。”  
说罢，她执意领着Cobb想要追上Saito。可游乐场很大，儿童乐园那边聚集着横冲直撞的孩子们，想到找Saito他们，可需要花不少心思。商店逐一找过去，没有，游戏机旁也没有。Cobb都没想起用手机联系，就听Phillipa蹦出一句：“嘿，我想起一个故事。一出生就极有天赋的小王子，被预言会成为救世主，所以恶魔扮成仙人，骗走小王子，把他带去邪恶的国度……”  
Cobb莫名其妙地慌乱起来，看了看她。  
“不过后来小王子仍旧坚信正义之光，手持荣耀之剑杀了恶魔……你觉得这个故事好听吗？”说完还咯咯笑，似乎讲了个有趣的笑话。  
Cobb不认为有趣。他刚刚发现，他根本不了解Saito。  
“……爸爸，你当真了？”Phillipa大感意外，一个拙劣的童话故事，父亲竟能套用在朋友身上。  
他有理由当真，Saito出现得蹊跷，他完全有理由当真。  
如果Saito是想从他这里弄到什么……如果……Cobb发现，他的生活中值得珍惜的，只有两个孩子了。  
不过……应该不会……  
猛然想起还有手机这东西，Cobb急匆匆地寻找——真巧这时，Phillipa拍拍他：“看那边！恶魔和小王子！”  
是Saito，还有James。他们俩坐在同一匹旋转木马上，James指着不远处的矿山剧场激动地喊着什么，而Saito勾下头在他耳边说话，可眼神并没有顺着James的方向，而是疲惫地低垂着。  
就算他们坐的是最高大的那匹白马，Saito的身体也被迫蜷缩起来，手脚全是妨碍。  
让Saito来这里，真是给他出难题了。Cobb悄然愧疚，Saito虽然不大乐意，但尽心尽力地完成这项“任务”，还能在孩子们面前撑这么久——遇上James前面的状态，他早就教训起来了，怎么还能容忍下去？  
能坐上木马，James看上去非常开心，而且还有他喜欢的Saito叔叔陪着……Cobb其实有些嫉妒，James完全就不像Saito的孩子，可Saito怎么看都比他这个父亲讨人喜欢多了。那和睦的模样，才让Cobb回忆起自己离开他们已经好几年了。  
“爸爸！过去我都没坐过旋转木马！”转眼间，James已经兴奋地跑到他身边来了，而远处的Saito收起疲倦的神情，轻松地微笑。  
“好啦！James，我们去那边坐火车吧！”Phillipa把James拉扯过来，完成做姐姐的责任。  
“她不多玩一会儿？”Saito那游刃有余的浅笑，总给Cobb一种礼节性的错觉。分明是不需要礼节的关系，Cobb总是被他的态度扰乱。  
还有那香气……到主题乐园以后，Cobb从未与Saito单独相处，也没这么近过，如今……Cobb有点期待James在的时候，至少那时他根本不会注意到Saito的特别之处。  
或者说，至少能找到转移注意力的目标。  
“Phillipa终于想起她的责任了。”Cobb看孩子们走入火车那边的队伍，放下心来，转向路旁的饮料摊，“给你添麻烦了……来一杯？”  
“不用。我不能喝咖啡。”Cobb难得找到略表心意的机会，却扑了个空。  
“你看起来很累……工作忙的话，不用特意陪这些小孩子出来。”Cobb知道一些东方人说话客气，明明强人所难的事情也不会拒绝，“你也知道，小孩子都是这样……”  
“没关系，他们都很可爱……我也想先跟小孩子熟悉一下。”Saito跟他一起找了离火车最近的长椅坐下，客套着——不过Cobb听出点端倪。  
“你……”Cobb瞄了瞄Saito空空的左手手指，“你打算结婚？”问完又发现这显得太过亲近，可惜改不了口。  
“这倒没定。”Saito也看着自己的左手，忽地抬眼望着Cobb，“但是，我总需要继承人的，对吗？”  
的确如此，Cobb点头，而James他们正在火车上向他们招手：“不过，如果按你对James的方式，你的继承人会比小Fischer更容易搞定。”  
Saito哼笑，明白Cobb的意思：“好吧，我向James的父亲道歉。”  
“……”Cobb没有笑，他不得不将一直在思考的问题说出来，“Saito，你到底想要什么？”到美国，到我家的对面，跟我的孩子们来到这主题乐园，你到底要什么？  
直接追问上来，Saito没有任何慌张，反而像是在认真思考一个从来没有想过的问题。  
“非要有什么目的吗？”“什么？”问题反被抛给Cobb。  
“我会待在我想去的地方，为什么非要带着一些目的？”  
Saito说完，直勾勾地盯着Cobb，逼得他根本没办法逃避，只能对上他的视线。  
Cobb有种掉入陷阱的错觉，Saito挖的，或者根本就是他自己挖的。原本是他想解开疑惑，可带有这种疑惑的他却成为不合理的存在——对，Saito有他的自由，他可以去自己想去的任何地方；如果不想被他打扰，将他推拒出去就行了，他犯不着纠缠一个不再有利用价值的Cobb。  
但Cobb从未赶走他。  
也许是因为自己真心想交这个朋友？Cobb在Saito的目光中充满迷惑，锐利而可信的目光，但伴着一阵阵危险的甘甜气息，让人有种被狩猎的错觉。  
Cobb越来越容易把事情想得复杂，他根本不应该以各种不堪的角度猜度Saito。  
一旦放下心防，Saito眼睛中的光芒也柔和起来，爽朗和友善，替前面质问他的人解围：“看来小孩子真不得了，你也累得不轻啊。”  
一说起恶魔，恶魔就来了。这样的小火车满足不了憋久的James，他甩脱Phillipa就向这边冲过来。  
“这个可没有木马有趣！爸爸，我们再去坐旋转木马吧！”James一手抓着Cobb的胳膊，一手拉起Saito的手，“Saito叔叔答应等会儿陪我坐一次马车的！”  
“James，别任性了，你看……”“好！我们去吧！”  
Cobb刚想教训一下随心所欲的James，Saito就挂上一脸宠爱的神情，拉着James往木马那边去了。  
那感觉，Saito早就是他们家的一员了。


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

等按下门铃的时候，Cobb才发现，自从Saito买下这里以后，他一次都没拜访过。  
游乐园归来，Cobb和孩子们自然而然地邀请Saito共进晚餐，但Saito以还有工作需要处理为由，推辞了晚餐。后来在餐桌上，James和Phillipa激动地说起今天的经历，每次提起Saito，都让家里的大人们觉得，实在是麻烦他了。  
外婆默默地准备了一份草莓馅饼，一吃完饭就让Cobb送给Saito。  
“要不是他，你一个人才带不了这两个孩子。他帮了孩子们那么多，我们都没表示什么。”  
Cobb心里比谁都清楚，所以他才会站在这里。  
可是Saito没有立即来开门。  
难道是太累已经休息了？Cobb手里的馅饼还热腾腾的，一家人还希望Saito能趁热尝一口呢。  
James想跟着一起来，但被外婆叫到厨房里，只能灰溜溜地接受今天的“惩罚”了。Cobb回过头想想，幸好他没来，否则会被“那个东西”吓坏的。  
姗姗来迟，开门的是个英文流利的东方老人。可能是管家一类的身份，Cobb也没在意，说明来意，就被老人请进去。  
Cobb其实想过把馅饼直接交给老人，让他转达好意；不过听到老人诚恳的邀请，他又想进去了。  
Saito这样的人会把这栋屋子装扮成什么模样？Cobb认为是自己建筑师的天性作祟，如今他端坐在客厅里了。  
令他奇怪的是，这间客厅跟当初Hopkins先生一家住的时候没有任何区别。Saito就像从未在这个家里留下痕迹似的。  
老人说Saito先生有些疲倦，在洗澡，请稍等。可客厅里已经有一位“主人”在迎接Cobb。  
Cobb正仔细分辨浴室传来的水声是否停息，沙发后面一阵骚动，进而是小腿上传来一股热度，伴随穿透布面的毛质触感……  
低头一看，白色的……老虎……  
老虎！？Saito的家里怎么会有老虎！镇定如Cobb，即使觉察不出老虎有危害他人的趋向，也不禁向后挪了挪。  
这不是在梦里吧？  
可Cobb退后，老虎就靠近。一点一点地贴近他的腿部，露出威严神情的虎头还凑过来，快抵上Cobb的下巴。  
这只老虎很大，如果他能直立起来，绝对超过180公分；四脚站立，高度快要比得上陷在沙发里的Cobb。  
Cobb不再动弹，与沉默的白老虎对峙起来。这老虎到底是怎么回事？当然不可能是从动物园出逃擅闯进来的，那只能是Saito的东西……  
宠物？  
经常听说富豪们饲养各种特别的宠物，Cobb在梦里梦外也见过不少，可拿老虎当宠物，还是这种奇异的白色老虎，Cobb是第一次见。这符合相关条例吗？Saito什么时候把它带进美国带进这间屋子的？  
Cobb庆幸孩子们没过来，一是怕老虎吓到他们，二是怕如果他们熟悉以后总想过来与老虎玩，那他才是真正担心呢！  
不过这老虎真是温驯，看起来毫无野性；在他身上来回蹭蹭，便趴伏在沙发上，虽然大张着眼睛，可浑身上下都松弛下来。  
听见它粗重的鼻息，Cobb觉得它是累了，带着困倦的睡意，可又硬撑着不愿入眠。  
就像今天他的主人一样……Cobb总算明白老虎的亲切感从哪里来了。宠物跟主人大多相似，这只老虎不仅神情像Saito，连身上的香气都很像。  
那种令人思路混乱的香气，这白虎身上也有。  
莫非是野兽天生的气息？或者说，搬来之后Saito身上弥漫的香气，其实是从这只宠物身上染到的？  
Cobb不知不觉间松了口气。如果那种几近原始暗示、足以抹杀人性的香气并不是Saito本身而是被老虎熏染上的，那Cobb总有办法甩开错觉，克制内心一股蠢蠢欲动的暗流。  
老虎仍旧瞪着眼睛，却毫无威慑的意思。热气腾腾的呼吸接连不断地吐在Cobb膝盖大腿一带，特有的湿气令裤子黏在皮肤上，有些痒。Cobb不禁笑了，放开胆子摸了摸它的脑袋：“你也累了？跟你的主人一样。”听老虎发出低吼声，Cobb并不觉得是吓唬他，反而像是一种受用的感觉，便又加重手的力度，像帮人按摩般从白虎的头顶揉到脖子那片——柔软又充满韧性的皮毛，随手一捋，光滑无比，仿佛感觉到它全身都在颤抖，而Cobb的手随着它一起晃动。  
Cobb小时候养过一只大狗，不知道为什么，总是不愿与他亲近，甚至有些害怕他。那时他偶尔几次摸上狗的皮毛，就有相似的触感，只不过，白虎的毛更短些，也更让人爱不释手。  
要不给James和Phillipa也养一只狗或者猫？Cobb盘算着，另一只手搭上老虎放在沙发上的爪子，想帮它直一直身体；等摸到老虎软乎乎的肚子，Cobb发现它真是没有一点攻击性，忍不住，索性环抱住老虎，就像它根本是他的宠物一般，说不出的熟悉感觉，好像他们原本就是挚友，原本就是最亲密的宠物与主人。  
Cobb从小就不讨小动物们的喜爱，头一次能跟动物这么接近，像是瞬间填补了几十年的空缺，又像是瞬间回到了无忧无虑的少年时代。  
老虎任由他揽着，就算Cobb的力气重了点，它也只是加重了呼吸的声音。  
埋首老虎颈肩一片，那种香气更加浓郁了。Cobb从没想过动物会有这样的气味，难道是因为这老虎的品种特殊？他有些羡慕拥有这样一只宠物的Saito，同时又疑惑起来，毕竟他没想过自己会在这种猛兽身上感受到一种……性方面的暗示。  
“你的主人洗了这么长时间……会觉得头晕吧？”Cobb压制住一些危险的想法，又忍不住跟老虎聊起天来，“难道还有更长的时候？说真的，再慢点馅饼就不好吃了。”  
老虎动了动身体，既像挣扎，又像软绵绵的摩擦。  
“你喜欢草莓吗？草莓馅饼做到外婆这样，可真要花点功夫练习。”苦等Saito，Cobb也不知道做些什么，只能把这只老虎当成小孩子，发音位置立即放到舌尖和牙齿之间，好像要诱惑白虎也来尝尝馅饼一般，“要不你先来一块？然后我们一起上去找你的主人……”  
一直温顺无比的白虎突然挣脱Cobb的双臂，直起身，像是被触及什么值得气愤的部分，不再理睬Cobb，晃悠着长长的尾巴，往里屋去。Cobb望着它那背影，觉得刚才的亲密像一场美梦，极通人性的动物，根本就像一个人类似的，舒展在Cobb的怀中。  
没看清楚老虎到底是公是母，Cobb有种奇妙的错觉，方才像是一位慵懒而矜持的女性，孤零零地等待别人的疼爱。  
而它身上的香气，如同专属于雌性的荷尔蒙，引诱身边每一个人流连忘返。  
没想到一只野兽也能给他带来这么多幻想，Cobb不得不质疑自己，这种饥渴的感受，内心的呼唤，他怎么还能做到？  
该有多少年了？再无心于这些“属于年轻人的事”？  
老虎的身影消失在Cobb的视线中，而之前那位老人也再没有出现。Cobb越发焦急地看了看渐渐没了热气的馅饼，他不能再等下去了。  
循着隐约间的浴室水声，卧室在二楼。Cobb知道这么做不大礼貌，可一楼没看见管家的影子，Cobb必须直接找到Saito。  
卧室的门关着，淋浴声非常清晰，可就是听不到房中的动静。  
Cobb敲门，没人应答。Cobb呼唤Saito的名字，里面除了水声还是水声。  
不好的预感。Cobb不等了，嘴上说着打扰了，推门进去。  
简单得毫无人气的卧室，Cobb开始怀疑Saito到底有没有在这里住过。  
而浴室……那是，Saito？！  
Cobb刚走到浴室门口，就看见淋浴房的门开着，龙头里不断喷出水珠，而Saito，半身趴在淋浴房外面，另一半则留在里面被水冲刷——明显是想要出来时摔到在地。  
“Saito！”顾不了那么多，Cobb立刻上前，想办法将Saito扶起来，“Saito！你还清醒吗？撞到哪里了？”  
Saito很重，似乎完全失去支撑身体的力气，瘫软在地上。忙乱间Cobb对上他的眼睛，半合着，还在转动，看来并没有晕过去，只是没有力量与Cobb配合而已。  
这是怎么了？Cobb也没遇上过这样的情况，依照本能，拦腰抱起Saito，拖出浴室。疲惫到昏厥？这不大可能。难道是不小心睡着了，然后摔下来撞到头部？Cobb觉得Saito不是这种没有自控能力的人，他必定会撑到最后。  
一用力将Saito放在床上，Cobb翻找他身上可能的伤痕，却一无所获。可奇怪的是，Saito的身上到处发红，不明原因地弥漫着平时看不到的艳丽颜色——总不至于在这么短的时间内就喝醉了吧？Cobb慌乱中下意识捏紧拳头，听见Saito的呻吟才发现自己的手还护在对方的腰上，这一下，大概是捏疼他了，附近的肌肉，甚至是大腿都瑟缩了一阵。  
Saito的神情，很痛苦。Cobb忽然回想起在梦境中中弹的Saito，当时也是痛苦，也是紧皱眉头，也是低沉呻吟，可那种痛苦与现在的完全不同。  
Saito的意识清楚，但浑身通红，呼吸剧烈，几次想抬起手来都没有办法。这到底是什么？心脏病？Cobb又觉得不像，不对，这不像任何一种病症。  
这倒像是……  
突然，Saito紧紧抓住Cobb放在他腰间的手，难以想象的力量，在手指间一点点聚拢。  
Saito在看他，两只眼睛忽地睁大，直勾勾地看他，如同瞪视，又饱含严厉的乞求。  
这让Cobb想起客厅里那只白虎——主人和宠物，他们总是那么相似。  
Cobb才发现，从老虎出现在他脚边，直到现在，那一阵阵暧昧香甜的气息，从来没离开过。而如今，与Saito面对面，被Saito的眼神紧紧抓住，Cobb意识到那种纠缠了他这么久困扰了他这么久的香气在这一刻翻了十倍一般扑面而来，让他根本没有办法摆脱出去。  
Cobb再也抑制不住。这么强烈的刺激，他的身体已经先一步产生反应。  
而Saito的身体也很热。在Cobb试图想清楚Saito种种反应之前，他先察觉刚才把Saito放在床上的姿势里充满了暧昧的感觉。平躺却在轻轻扭动身体的Saito，覆盖在他上面、与他越来越近的Cobb，加上那两只纠缠在Saito腰间的手……Cobb脑中早被香气冲击得无法思考，而身下湿淋淋的光裸身躯，余光所及之处那些被肌肤束缚着可呼之欲出的纹理线条……  
Saito不知道从哪里蓄积的力量，狠狠地勾住Cobb的后颈，吻了上来。  
这下所谓的暗示都失去了意义，Saito明确地表示一切意图。  
Cobb可以想起Saito的性别，回忆起Saito的身份，更应该告诫自己犯不着为了一时的冲动付出未来尚不知晓的代价；但他同时也明白，眼前的场面，并不是一时失控。  
他早就停不下来了。


	5. Chapter 5

05

 

Saito被偷袭了。  
至少Saito自己认为，他被偷袭了。  
作为日本猫又的最重种，他对自己那些收放自如的荷尔蒙充满自信，当初听取Eames的建议，他也选择用这种办法对Cobb展开时间不短的培育与诱惑。可在他以为自己要胜利的时候，才知道，原来论起荷尔蒙，最重种的他肯定会输给作为先祖回神的Cobb。  
可Cobb根本在Eames与他一起设置的封闭环境中，Cobb应该对此没有意识，不会也不能控制先祖回神的力量。  
Saito失策了。原来如果直接与Cobb交锋，先败下阵来的，会是他自己。  
Cobb到底是什么时候对他下的“猛药”？Saito仔细想想，难道是他带着草莓馅饼坐在沙发上的时候？那时变回原形的Saito藏不住自己，只能出现在他面前。然后，Cobb的抚摸，Cobb的拥抱，还有Cobb说的那些话……虽然对斑类来说，让魂元外化经常都是最虚弱的时候，但Saito不明白为什么仅仅如此，Cobb就毫无意识地击败了最重种的Saito，撩拨起他的全部欲念。  
所以说，Saito是被偷袭的，全无还手之力。  
为了不被Cobb识破原形，他凭借最后一线清晰爬上二楼，钻进淋浴房，尽力化作人形；可就远离Cobb一会儿，他便撑不住了，成人之后再也做不出其他动作，就倒在浴室里。  
后来多亏Cobb上来查看，否则Saito一个人熬过这个晚上，真的难以想象。  
不过，有了Cobb的陪伴，才是真正的难熬。一个浑身无意识散发着荷尔蒙的先祖回神，还是狮子，作为最重种白虎的Saito，完全无力抵抗，只能乖乖雌伏的份儿。  
Saito不服气，就算是屈服于狮子，他也想要主动权。他吻Cobb，挑动Cobb的唇舌，极尽全力进攻占领，仿佛忘记了一贯高高在上的姿态，甚至带上一点取悦的意味，寻找Cobb口中薄弱的部分，突破最后的防线。  
“Saito！……Sait……唔！”  
Saito不给他出声拒绝的机会。  
根本就是在比试，Saito从来就认为，狮子种族站在猫又的最顶端是因为他们处于拥有世界主导思想的西方世界，而老虎，真争斗起来，绝不会输给他们。但斑类世界的和平秩序维持多年，他不愿打破，遗憾地失去机会——如今，某种意义上来说，也是一个时机？  
Saito盘算了许多，其实到了实际操作中，就没有那么多算计。他能察觉到的，仅仅是Cobb挣扎之后投入的热情，以及那身体上的变化。  
他没遇上过先祖回神，不知道当先祖回神兴奋起来，连刚刚开端的戏耍也再没有抽身的余地。原先被Saito按在腰上的手摆脱他的束缚，不耐地摩挲起来，刚为占了上风得意的Saito不得不溃散而逃——挪动身体，却被Cobb擒住后腰，退出的舌头被阻截在半路，被逼得无处可逃。  
纠缠的水声直接回荡在脑中，Saito无力招架，连上颌都被搅得痒到麻痹，喉咙早丧失了吞咽口水的能力。  
甩开他……Saito拼命冷静下来，要抽回胶着在一处的嘴唇，其间的吸力都不知道是来自Cobb的还是他自己的。进攻步步紧追，偏开脑袋的速度稍稍慢了，就会被抓住，直到Saito抵抗腰间的力量侧过身来，才得到喘息的机会。  
都是斑类特有的荷尔蒙惹的麻烦。一个停歇，Saito意识到自己早已失控的身体；不仅是Cobb在逼迫他，他也在逼迫Cobb，最重种毫无约束的力量，足以搅乱任何一个斑类的大脑。即使是狮子的先祖回神，也不例外。  
没有经过训练的先祖回神，不过是个半吊子。Saito跟Cobb的对峙才刚开始，他还有不少胜算。躲开凑向他脸颊耳畔一带的Cobb的唇，Saito已经可以支起上半身了；他坚信，如果他有意志抵抗Cobb身上的气味，Cobb必定在他的股掌之中。欺身上前，揪住Cobb便服的衣领，干脆地拉扯开来；他想用这样的动作调整一下自己，更是要表现刚才被抛在脑后的游刃有余。  
他没有料到，藏在Cobb衣服里的是致命的东西。刚触及Cobb胸前烫热的皮肤，Saito猛地发现，被尽力隐藏起来的魂现渐渐暴露出来——一不留神，臀间压着一个毛茸茸的东西……  
是Saito的尾巴，属于此刻不应该出现在Cobb面前的白老虎的尾巴。  
Saito发现被遗忘的身体状况。连续几天工作上积累的疲惫，游乐园带来的头晕目眩，要命的草莓气味过敏……现在放在Saito面前是一个二选一问题：要么保持清醒地变回老虎，要么用仅剩的控制力维持人形，随波逐流。  
对着Cobb，他还能选择哪一个？  
Cobb的手还在腰上，如果他稍一移动，察觉尾巴……Saito不能犹豫，再度吻上Cobb。  
这一回就不是攻城略地了，Saito的强势只能维持一会儿，当注意力全部移到身后收起不听话的尾巴时，Saito等于把自己交给了Cobb。  
这次比试，Saito输了，输在不合时宜的健康情况，他只能暂且服从狮子的威严。Cobb拨开他停在自己衣服上的手，完成他无力完成的事情。  
另一个男性的身体，就算被封闭魂元也能散发出的强烈攻击性，两种荷尔蒙叠加扩张彼此吞噬的疯狂状态……Saito发现，一旦松懈下来，只留享用的力气，那一切都是极为快乐的事情。  
对于兽类来说，饥饿时对食物的渴望与发情时对性的渴望很有点相似，Saito感受到的，像是彼此要将对方揉入骨血中，靠唇舌的尝试与牙齿的撕咬，就能得到最直接的快感。Cobb逐一舔过他的身体，齿尖的摩擦绷紧了他脑中一根根的细线，每次轻咬，都会崩断一根，附着在线上的理智也就循声而逃，再不见踪影。等Saito稍有点清明意识时，发现自己已从Cobb的颈间沿着肩胛和脊柱，一路吮吸下去，狠厉的红印里都刻着牙齿的轮廓。  
他需要Cobb身上的气味，拆吃入腹的冲动，好像连浮出的汗珠也可以缓解浑身的热度。Saito想抓住最后的主权，摸索到Cobb的下腹，那里的渴求与他的一样，坚不可摧的欲望，仅仅是抚触根本无法满足。  
他们想要更多。  
这个时候的Saito根本想不起原本那些有关继承人有关Cobb有关他自己最终目的的事情，这是一场无关繁衍的性，Saito挣扎着表达自己最后的妄图。但他清楚，Cobb认真起来，无论如何，他也抵挡不了。  
从侧腰揉到臀肉，短短几秒，Saito就被放倒在床上。Cobb手上的动作撩拨出他一阵阵潮红，除了憋在嗓子里的声音，只能任人宰割。  
不甘心，就算是先祖回神，就算是狮子，Saito也不甘心。挤进臀缝的手指带着湿意，也不知道是汗水还是别的东西，寻找着唯一的入口。  
随着手指的侵入，Saito模糊地意识到，他从未屈居人下，他犯不着这么做。不是对渐渐翻卷而来直击大脑的疼痛的恐惧，他讨厌被控制，被降服那是多么悲哀的处境。  
其实被催情的香气软化的身体立即能从中得到乐趣，但Saito残存的骄傲无法忍受，尽力推拒着Cobb。  
不过，狮子跟老虎一样，厌恶反抗，厌恶不服从自己的一切。Cobb手上用的狠劲，强行冲击肉壁显得稚嫩的阻挡，无所畏惧地开拓陌生之处，甚至迅速不容置疑地挤进第二根。  
Saito不得不直接瞪视Cobb的脸，那双黯沉着的蓝色眼睛里溢满迫不及待。Saito知道他被两人的荷尔蒙唤醒，肯定是先祖回神的力量破壳而出——这不是过去那个Cobb，不是深入梦中的Cobb，也不是捧着草莓馅饼拘谨地坐在楼下沙发上的Cobb。  
Saito想要Cobb，完全是先祖回神的原因……但又不对，这个Cobb不是他要的Cobb。  
下意识指挥身体挣脱Cobb，Saito都不明白这种精神逼迫肉体的情况还在什么时候出现过，他脑海中充斥着同一种声音，他要的不是眼前的Cobb。  
可Cobb不允许他离开。叫嚣着的欲望搭配强力都无法控制Saito；一直紧盯着Saito下巴的他，咬上Saito的嘴唇。  
胡茬儿擦过唇上，已经热得等不下去了。  
Saito被翻了过来，肩膀则被死死地按在床上。  
狮子要降服猎物，顾不得那些缠绵的温柔；他耗光了猎物的气力，如今是他的天下。  
短暂的空虚，滚烫的柱体丝毫没有犹豫，对着微微张开的穴口横冲直撞进来。Saito满心撞上床头以便用疼痛和眩晕转移注意的想法，可是距离太远，他摇着头也只能撞在枕头里，咬不住枕套半分，眼睁睁看枕头从紧抿的唇缝中逃离。  
可恶……Saito合不拢嘴，低吼断断续续，一点一点被哽咽挤碎。他知道身体已经接纳了Cobb，识相地柔软开来，包裹吞吐之间尽是令人鄙夷的谄媚；可微弱的意志仍旧坚持抵抗——先前考虑好的借种和诱惑临到关头，又Saito被强硬地忽略了，至少，他没想过会是一场失去主导权利的性事。  
Saito咬着牙拧过脸来，用此刻能作出的最凶狠的眼神，斜睨着压制着他的Cobb。  
“……Cobb！你别……别……”  
你别得意！Saito想这么说，厉声地说。但声音早就不是他可以想象出的模样：不说无法完整的句子，光是音调，那也变成愉悦的呻吟。  
混账！可恶的斑类！可恶的本能！Saito为斑类天性中对交配的渴望深深地痛心疾首，管不住的身体，还有管不住的魂元……那他现在正坚持的抵抗到底是从哪儿来的？  
一旦迷失，Saito心中流窜的就只有享受。  
为什么要坚持？为什么不随波逐流驰骋于铺天盖地而来的快感之中？Saito朦胧的视线里有Cobb的神情，完全陶醉在他身体里的神情，紧皱着眉头用全部的肌肉大力抽送的快乐，放纵在有着细密紧致吸引力的狭小天地中的喜悦。  
谁说一定是狮子征服了老虎？Saito在几近崩溃的边缘上渐渐体味出新的意味——最重种与先祖回神，强者之间的较量，没有任何规矩会告诉大家，单纯的占有就是征服。  
Saito没有输过，过去是，现在也是。就算被牢牢固定在下方，他也不是失败的那一方。抓紧身下的被单，攥紧拳头，Saito豁出去了，全力迎合起Cobb的节奏，结合处的摩擦消磨去最后他那些无谓的坚持，蚀骨的快乐，令他身前的欲望难耐地蹭着床单，湿濡一片。  
没想到这样的举动带着他甩摆腰臀，无意间勾起Cobb的不满与新的渴求。  
这样的Cobb，根本就是被Saito煽动得失去控制，根本就是臣服在Saito身体中的残兵败将。他只能一味地加快速度，用蛮力探索从未达到的深度。  
Cobb，此刻，是为他而疯狂的。Saito在迷乱的欲念中轻轻勾起嘴角，这样的性，早令他遗忘接近Cobb的理由，直到股股他之前渴望的热流充盈体内，都只沉浸在降服了Cobb的满足感中。  
尝过荤腥的猛兽怎么懂得浅尝辄止的道理？如果就此停止，Cobb不会善罢甘休——不仅是这一次，还有那未来的不远处。  
只不过Saito有些得意忘形了。他忘记自己跟Cobb一样，也是同一个等级的猛兽。


	6. Chapter 6

有些事情，等事后彻底冷静下来仔细思考，才知道后悔。  
“一切还顺利？”电话里的男人心不在焉，打给Saito的电话如同例行公事一般。  
“我浪费了一次机会。”Saito平静地叙述——事到如今，他已经冷静了很多。  
“呵，你怎么会放弃机会？难道说……”Eames逮着机会揶揄他了，“事到临头你怕了？”  
Eames理解错了，Saito不是那种一点委屈都忍不了的人：“是先祖回神的问题，我还没准备好怀虫。”  
的确，一切发生得太快，远远超过Saito和Eames的估计。也就是说，Saito虽然和Cobb发生了关系，但在那之前，Saito根本没有做好准备。  
“……呃，你是说……好吧，恭喜你迈出第一步了。”显然Eames没想到Saito已经把Cobb拐上了床，他以为Saito会严格按照原本盘算的，循序渐进。  
没什么值得恭喜的，明明是Saito浪费了一次宝贵的机会。  
怀虫，假腹……他根本没有准备。Saito心中的悔意无法直接告诉Eames，毕竟他浪费了那么多他最强大继承人遗传基因的一半，先祖回神的种子，若他有心，他甚至有信心一击命中。  
那将为他省去多少麻烦。那天Saito从疯狂的性事中清醒过来的时候，满床的狼籍，他身体内外的东西连成一片，多得足以保证继承人计划的成功。  
“不过，你真是什么准备都没有啊。”Eames听着Saito的语焉不详就猜到了情况，有些惋惜地说，“我要是你，至少准备好器具事后收集一些回来，说不准就能借助科学手段了！”  
意识到Eames指的是什么，Saito本应该用斑类不适宜科学手段为由驳斥他，或者忽略这一切跟他商量后面的对策，可Saito不可抑制地回忆起那个时刻——幸好热气还没爬上脸颊，就被对面的家伙生生阻断了。  
“没事儿，有了第一次，以后就方便了。”事不关己，Eames从来都很轻松。  
Saito一点都轻松不起来。  
醒来以后，屋子里已经没有Cobb了。摆脱荷尔蒙束缚的Cobb落荒而逃了。  
不过这是应该的。Cobb不是一个能在与半生不熟的友人荒淫一夜之后还能作出若无其事的家伙，在Saito原先的计划中，也设想过打破僵局后会出现的情况，抗拒，逃避，甚至颠覆和消抹痕迹，猛地想起来，原来Cobb在他眼里就是这么个不愿承担责任的家伙。  
不，Cobb不会……Saito知道自己清醒以后近乎敏捷地翻身起来坐在床边对着地面与墙壁的交汇处愣了很久，他都不知道在想些什么，就那么坐着看着，直到第一通晨间报告到达手机，他才发现身体上的不适。  
这年纪，早不是纵欲的时候了。扶着腰去接电话，Saito无意识地拉开窗帘——他的司机在楼下准备车送Phillipa和James上学，可Cobb家的大门紧闭着。  
他什么时候回去的？就这么回去了？连醒来后一点借口或者解释的话语都想不出来？  
废物。Saito带着模糊的口吻低声斥责着。还是要他出面？打算去浴盆里泡一会儿便直接找Cobb的Saito刚碰到水面就打消了念头，他得给Cobb一点时间，紧贴上去不一定有好处。  
好吧，这也许只是他为了休息而找的理由。趴在浴盆边缘一合眼，再睁开水都冷透了，浸着Saito的皮毛，引起一个个寒战。  
体力消耗太大，热气一熏就藏不住魂现了。Saito望着身上黑色的斑纹，不禁想起前面这样见到Cobb时的场面。  
面对“Saito的宠物白老虎”，Cobb似乎更容易放松下来，更容易露出真实的面孔。  
或许这只“宠物”还有点用……Saito没有告诉Eames尚未成型的想法，他只跟Eames分析了客观情况。  
“或许，我想，或许你应该早点找他。”Eames语气犹豫，也不知是在为他担心什么，“拖得越久，尴尬越厉害；若你不加紧追上去，Cobb可能觉得你根本不在乎。”  
不在乎？Saito在乎，很在乎，事到如今他怎么能放过这只先祖回神的狮子？  
但Saito从没如此犹豫过，等他发现时，他已经在屋子里每一扇门每一扇窗之间兜兜转转许多次，而每次看向窗外，对街的大门都是关着的，就算里面亮着灯火，门也没向他这边敞开过。  
要找Cobb，他犯不着上门自讨没趣，也不会直接打电话；Saito知道Cobb最近在做的项目，换个跟负责人同样国籍的号码打过去，Cobb自然躲不过。  
“出来谈谈？”独特的声音加上带点儿口音的英语，Cobb知道对面是谁，而Saito直截了当的提议，让他沉默许久。  
“家里不是说话的地方，出来谈谈。”见他不回答，Saito解释清楚一些，不再征求他的意见。  
Cobb没有继续沉默下去，简单地问了时间地点，也不多说。  
如果Cobb就此与Saito断绝会如何？不是没想到这种情况，不过Saito随即否决，他所了解的Cobb可能会逃，但也会一直背负着过去的一切。  
经过那一晚的事情再见Cobb，Saito有种异样的感觉。或许是见过Cobb另一面的缘故，平日里的Cobb与此反差，令Saito印象深刻。现在的Cobb没有那天被勾起的满身斑类气味，不是先祖回神的狮子，仅仅是个英俊而成熟的男人。眼前的每一样东西都如同平凡生活的一部分一样，只有眼神，Cobb眼睛里的东西在触及Saito时，不自觉地躲闪起来。  
至少说明，Cobb没有不在乎。先前隐约的担忧在遇见Cobb之后完全打消——Cobb在乎，很在乎，在乎那一夜的事情，或者说，在乎Saito的存在。  
Saito在这方面没有经验，他从不知道自己的身体对另一个男人来说是什么样的滋味，他只是相信，在重种以上斑类气息的催促下，不论多糟糕的反应都会成为绝妙的享受，足以给对方留下终身难忘的印象。  
而且Cobb自己看不到，一夜交欢，他的身上已经留下属于Saito的标记；就算眼下Eames为了隐藏Cobb先祖回神事实做的障眼法失效，也不会有斑类或者猴子敢靠近Cobb——“真是太可惜了，那已经是最重种老虎的人了。”  
不管用上什么办法，能占有一个先祖回神，总是斑类值得得意的事。  
就是不知道这样的标记能否刻到对方的精神里。Cobb似乎在犹豫，仍旧没有主动开口。对于他来说，他根本没有理由解释发生这一切的理由。他们都没有喝酒，这绝对不是酒后乱性；可他面对半昏迷的Saito作出的事情是不能用理性来判断的。Cobb可不懂斑类的规矩，被蒙在鼓里独自挣扎的感觉其实并不好受。  
“Cobb，你……”必须是Saito先开口，他选择了一种迂回的方式，可又直达中心，“你能记得在梦里说的话吗？”  
Cobb仔细地打量他，似乎不明白这个问题的含义：“……醒来以后回忆梦境是一件很困难的事情，但这不代表梦中的内容被彻底清出大脑，毕竟做梦跟人的潜意识密切相关。”  
解说的语调，有点生疏——不过Cobb似乎也从未和他亲切过。“潜意识？对，就算不记得梦里的事情，那也是你的潜意识……”Saito预料到他的反应，从他的话中接过来，挑动嘴角。  
“我忘了什么？”Cobb追问。  
“……”Saito没有直接告诉他，“那都是最混乱的潜意识，忘了吧。”  
Cobb的心里必定着急，Saito好像在暗示他忘记了极不应该的东西。要是过去，他可能也会跟Saito一样，觉得忘记就忘记吧，可如今，他迫切地想知道。  
“后来你就回去了？”冷不防，Saito问道。  
“后来”是什么时候的“后来”，对两人来说不言自明；今天来此就是谈论这个问题的，但Cobb没有料到Saito可以这么轻松地说起，就像他们俩之间丝毫尴尬都没有。  
“不，最近Arthur在这边，时间晚了，我去的是他那儿。”  
同性友人，过去的同事，不便打扰家人，这些都很合理，可惜合理的理由都在为一件不光彩的逃避作证。  
“你告诉他了？”“怎么可能？！”Saito轻描淡写的一句，引起Cobb激动的情绪；瞟了Cobb一眼，那神情，看来与Saito发生关系是连挚友都不能提及的悲惨情况。  
“Saito，我不知道你的想法是什么，只是我觉得这都是……”面对Saito的不动声色，Cobb急于解释，但那个关键的词冲到嘴边又生生吞了回去。  
这都是错误？凭直觉，Saito猜出这个词，只不过他认为，就算这真的是个错误，那抱歉，不管是不是错误，等完成了我的事情再说。  
“……Cobb，你记得在limbo里说过的话吗？”  
一提limbo，Cobb直起背。  
“Inception……是inception。”Saito给出不一般的答案，“你在limbo里也给我植入了一个想法。”  
足以让我迷上你的想法。Saito想这么说，可话到嘴边就说不出口了。  
那是个谎言，虽然Saito绝对拥有面不改色说谎的本事，但他终究没有说。  
有关梦境，有关limbo，有关那个带着纯净诚恳的目光说出“我们”的Cobb，Saito现在冷静而清楚，都是梦。  
“不，我没有这么做……”对于inception，Cobb保持着充分的敏感——他不想再被负罪感笼罩一生，“Saito，我并没有那么想……Saito，你是误会我的话了。”  
Cobb认为自己这话有点残酷，微微垂下头。他记得，记得limbo里他们相遇时的情景，早该在任务结束之后抛到脑后的情景，被深层的潜意识一次次翻卷上来、不得不面对的情景。他明白Saito断续的话中的含义，那是一种指责，一种失望，仿佛在谴责Cobb不慎言行导致的后果，可是……  
可是Cobb没想过自己说出那些有关脱离梦境有关变回年轻人的话，会让Saito对他产生了莫名的情愫。  
他本没有这样的意思。他也不明白Saito为何如此执着。Cobb不得不直面事实，从limbo归来之后，让Saito转变的罪魁祸首，原来是他自己。  
Cobb可以立刻撇清澄清，说自己的本意，说inception的不可操作性，说Saito心里所想的一切都是梦境造成的可悲错觉……如果他还是两天前的他。  
现在，他跟Saito一起犯了个错，应该说是他的错误更大一点，这让他根本没办法撇清自己，撇清自己的潜意识。  
对，是潜意识，或许混乱的一切都来自潜意识。Cobb迷惑地看着对面的男人，Saito，一个有些年纪的东方人，一个成就斐然的经营者，严肃而坚忍的面孔下面偶尔藏着一个俏皮话儿，但很快又被认真与坚持遮挡去了。可也就是这个男人，却会带着极其诱惑的香气和神情，出现在Cobb身下。  
Cobb没有经历过那样的性，竭尽全力地攻陷对方的每一部分，甚至可以为此拼上性命，可以在事后回忆起其间种种，满含悔意地沾沾自喜。  
如果Saito说他在limbo里给他植入了一种迷恋，那在现实中，Saito成功地报复了他，仅凭一次肌肤之亲，Cobb从身体到灵魂都被植入了最深刻的牵绊。  
有时他想放纵自己，相信潜意识，相信早在limbo之中，眼下彼此之间的羁绊都被潜意识表现出来了；但Cobb又不能轻易放纵，潜意识的渗透，会让他生命中的许多坚持都成为笑谈，而且，还有这个Saito……  
到如今，Cobb只要看到Saito，就移不开眼睛，就不可抑制地回忆起一个疯狂的夜。  
Saito在暗示他，暗示一个向他敞开的内心世界；可他不敢敲门，即便知道那扇门轻轻一推就能触摸到最甜美的东西。  
他还是不敢相信。Cobb从Saito眼中看到的热情在某个瞬间虚幻起来，不是他自己所能匹配的东西。  
他不能……  
听到Cobb略显无情的解释，Saito的神情没有什么变化：“……或许是我想得太多了。”  
Saito给了他们彼此一个台阶，只不过没有谦让，他自己先要踏着台阶离开。为点来却没有喝过的饮品买单，Saito要走，干脆利落。  
他想把一切当作都没发生过。确实，很适合他这种身份地位的人物的处理办法。  
可他没顾及Cobb的想法。  
“Saito。”当他刚签完账单准备起身时，Cobb突然叫住了他，“起先你问植入思想的难度时我就在思考，盗梦这一行还有没有比这更难的任务。”  
Saito只是看着他。  
“我最近静下来才想清楚这个问题。植入思想并不是最困难的。”  
“那你认为，什么才是最难的？”Saito像是被引起了兴趣。  
“消除记忆。”Cobb终于正视Saito的脸，以及那一双神情凌厉的眼睛，“植入想法只是添加一些东西，人的大脑早有这样的承受力；但消除记忆需要找一段看似相同但本质完全不同的东西替换，这是根本无法做到天衣无缝的任务。”  
Cobb相信，Saito明白他的意思。  
“所以说……”  
“所以？”Saito轻挑起眉脚。  
“所以……在还没能彻底消除一个人的记忆之前，不要擅自决定离开。”  
你给我植入的东西，才是最深刻的。  
也许我们彼此的理解都有偏差，但在弄清楚所有想法之前，你不能擅自让一切戛然而止。  
Cobb望着不再准备离开的Saito，目光越发坚定不移。  
但他没有发现Saito悄悄放松的眉头，以及被Saito半合的眼睑藏起来的光芒，得逞的光芒。


	7. Chapter 7

Cobb遇上一个问题。  
他弄不清楚对Saito来说他到底是什么。  
好吧，从常人的角度来看，现在他跟Saito的关系可以称为恋人：来到家中作客，一同外出进餐，饮酒，闲聊，吻，性……拥有其中几个关键的部分，世间就会认为那是恋人。但这正是Cobb的难题，因为他们如今所作的事情，过去也都曾有过，在他们没有摊开来谈论感情之前，都曾有过。  
或许本来恋人与友人的关系就比较模糊，或许是他遭遇了一个带着他读不懂的意义的异国人，为他们之间关系的开脱借口有许多许多，但Cobb还是觉得有什么地方不对劲。  
无论他们俩的开端是什么，打破僵局的是性。而如今，如果要Cobb回忆Saito，出现更多的也是性。这是种古怪的感觉，就好像他们在一起除了做爱再没有发生过别的事情一样，Cobb一联想到Saito，就想起那些跟肉体有关的内容。  
那种时候的Saito跟平时不大一样，五官是平时看见的五官，身体也是平时包裹在衣服里的身体，可就是不一样。Mal走后，Cobb再没有接触过其他的身体，欲望或是需求如同他的精神年龄一般淡薄，直到遇上Saito。  
可以说，Saito的存在足以消抹掉他过去对性的认识，以及过去对性固有的观念。这个男人很神秘，又充满直白与性感，像每个来自东方的神话一样，粗暴直接却带着令人迷惘的因素，会激起一部分西方人永不消逝的疯狂兴趣。  
Cobb就成了这其中的一员，近乎迷恋地纠缠在Saito的身上，宣泄那些本以为早不存在的热情。  
但Cobb又不一样。他不像那些沉迷于“蝴蝶情结”中的西方人——他们看不清自己面对的那个人，只活在自己构想的东方梦境中；而他怀中的也不是一般意义上的“蝴蝶”——Saito不是个身陷东方世界中等待异族英雄拯救的弱势群体，他的心中也许没有那些“蝴蝶的爱情”般忠贞不渝的深情。  
Cobb察觉不出，这样的相处，他无法直接感受到Saito对他是否怀有爱情。每到迷惘之时，他甚至不知道Saito是否喜欢他。  
他可以安慰自己说这是因为Saito出身的民族与地域，与生俱来的矜持令Saito不善表达情感，但他还是忍不住怀疑，Saito与他在一起的目的，是不是仅有性。  
Saito的事业遍布世界各地，他待在美国、待在Cobb身边的时间并不太多，所以他们的约会更多是围绕着种种生理需要，从餐桌旁到床上，自然而然。Saito跟他闲聊时说的都是James、Phillipa，说的是Cobb接到的设计工作，说的是Saito近期大致的行程，从没涉及过Saito的家庭Saito的过去。Cobb看Saito，仍旧像是隔着一层东西，除了床上的Saito，他没有更多新的了解。  
虽然对门的老管家说起Saito留在美国留在这间屋子里的时间是最长的了，虽然时而出现在Saito屋子里的那只宠物老虎对Cobb展现出从未对其他人表现的亲近，但Cobb还是弄不清楚自己到底是什么。  
特别的人？  
对，他受到了绝对特殊的待遇。不说管家，不说宠物，不说每次约会时各种细节上的安排，单说最原始的东西，Cobb相信，Saito那种身份地位的人，就算与同性发生过关系，也绝不会乐意躺在下面。  
他Cobb享有了这些特权，可还是看不透Saito；或许是因为，每当Cobb察觉Saito另有所图的时候，常识范围内没有一条线索可以告诉他Saito图谋的逻辑。

而Saito也遇上一个问题。  
种种情况都表现出一切顺利，事情向着良好的方向发展，可一件不起眼的小东西成了他最大的阻碍。  
过去的Saito从没想过现在的他会和安全套过不去。  
怀虫的事情Saito只是了解，并没有使用过，这次算是实验了一下，尚可，除了造出的假腹偶尔影响腔内其他器官引起隐约的不适，除了怀虫的存活与假腹的存在都有一定的时间限制，这东西对Saito正常生活的影响并不大。熬过前面二十小时左右的时间，身体内两个系统的功能都恢复正常，一个能够孕育他的继承人的宫殿，无声无息地竣工。  
可他缺了一样东西，继承人的另一半基因。  
一层人造薄膜在阻止继承人诞生。  
而Saito没有任何拿得出手的理由来说服Cobb，停止使用安全套之类的话题简直是在向Cobb的性道德挑战。  
所以初夜之后Saito对浪费机会的悔意拿到现在来看一点都没有夸大其词。  
如果在安全套上动手脚……Saito打过这个主意，可是考虑到斑类同性生育的特殊性，生理结构与低出生率不允许在保持安全套看上去完好的前提下配种成功。  
Saito所计划的一切，不能让Cobb看出来。  
为此Saito花了不少心思，比如尝试策划了“毫无准备的”性爱，比如更换约会地点改变Cobb的生活步调，可Cobb出人意料地有所准备……  
就好像Cobb看出来两个人每次相见的最终目的一样。  
这真令Saito为难，一是因为他无法“劝阻”Cobb使用它，二是因为Cobb这一行为的出发点不是自己的利益，而是一种礼仪，对Saito的礼貌，包含着尊重与保护。  
Saito喜欢干脆利落的关系。如果Cobb只是在斑类荷尔蒙的影响下对他的身体有所需求，那他能毫不犹豫地用上一些特殊手段，尽快完事，尽快离去；但Cobb不是如此，Cobb心里渴望的，其实是更深层次的东西。  
Cobb想从Saito这里求得感情，不是单方向的承认与接受，而是彼此相通的情意。  
尽管Cobb连自己的想法也看不清楚……有时Saito在观察他，观察他眼底的动摇和闪烁，观察他嘴角的迷惑与怀疑，Saito就知道，他是认真地考虑着两个人的未来与可能性，而且在这个问题上，担忧远大于乐观的展望。  
浑水搅和得有点深了，Saito意识到，这样下去，他还没完成怀孕的任务，就必须思考如何脱身了。  
其实在两个人的关系里，Saito仍旧占据着明显的主导地位。到达美国后主动联系，提出见面地点，预约，点单，设计行程，签单……以至于性事，每件事情，或多或少，都在按照Saito的意思进行，他拥有绝对的权威。可是这样的控制力能控制所有物质，人心却无法控制。他一直觉得Cobb会是个聪明人，事成之后，只需点拨，Cobb就能立刻明白分手就在眼前，尽管有所不愿，但以后再也不会前来纠缠；可他没想过人都在变，更何况是被他煽动起来的人。  
都是些麻烦的问题。每当Saito想起时，他就刻意将它们抛在脑后——必须狠下心来，不能被某些虚无缥缈的东西阻挡了脚步。  
“怎么样？你们辛苦耕耘的‘土地’有动静了吗？”自从Eames发现Saito上手如此迅速远远超乎他的想象，便打定主意要调侃到底。  
与安全套的矛盾，别指望Saito能直接告诉对方。他只能模糊地回答：“没有进展。”  
Eames作为一个经验十足的斑类繁衍问题顾问，把Saito的话仔细一琢磨，便看出端倪：“嘿，你这个猫又最重种怎么能被这种问题难倒？弄乱他的脑袋，就算是先祖回神也不是照样儿听你的？”  
对，就是可以如此。能力强的斑类可以在对方毫无防备时破坏较弱斑类的大脑思维方式，严重的还能伤害对方的大脑，想让一个中间种或轻种乖乖听话，这是最简单粗暴的方式了，对重种本身无害；而先祖回神在完全开发自己的力量之前，绝不是重种的对手。Saito完全可以对Cobb施以这种手段，轻松方便，只是偶尔有可能会给Cobb的大脑造成损伤。但Saito没用，即使在眼下Eames提醒过他之后，也没有这个打算。  
“不知道这么做会不会对下一代有影响。”Saito嘴上是这么说的，但心里明白自己在说谎。  
但不说谎怎么行呢？Saito没有那么多时间去整理脑中复杂的想法。  
Eames笑了。“好好，你就是这么仔细严谨的家伙。”显然不信Saito的托辞，他也没必要跟Saito理论，“我记得我有办法帮你——你最近去美国吗？到时候来找你。”  
经验丰富的Eames看不下去Saito与Cobb之间的弯弯绕绕，难得主动要求帮忙。  
美国……“James要过生日了，Cobb想办个家庭聚会，我会去。”  
“……主要邀请James的朋友还是Cobb的朋友？”Eames难得小心翼翼地追问，令Saito很奇怪。  
“我想都有。不过Cobb附近很少有朋友，也就只有几个盗梦的同行还彼此联系……怎么，你要来？”  
“哦，不了，那时我大概不在美国，正忙着。”Eames没注意到前后话语的矛盾，无法自圆其说。  
Eames大概在逃避什么东西，Saito无权干涉，只能说起其他无关紧要的话题。  
Saito有他必须绞尽脑汁完成的事情，真是刻不容缓了。


	8. Chapter 8

08

 

推翻Saito设想的那些对于James来说有点过于奢侈的生日宴会方案，Cobb选择了简单的家庭聚会，James的一些同学，附近的几个朋友，家里的亲眷……考虑到家里真还没什么长辈了，Cobb邀请了自己的朋友，尤其是James熟悉的那些。  
这样的聚会明显分成两部分：放学回家后是孩子们的天下，由外公外婆主办，Cobb被几声尖利的叫声吓了回屋，等小孩子们填饱了肚子才再次露脸。Phillipa显然已经开始藐视这样疯狂的聚会，对于她来说，独自坐在一旁打电动顺便把前来挑战的小屁孩们赢得屁滚尿流才是作为寿星姐姐的最好招待。  
等吹了蜡烛塞了蛋糕，已经快到上床睡觉的时间了，寿星还要打起精神等待新的客人，但小客人们就挨个上了外公外婆们的车——两个老人难得有段休息的时间，给外孙过完生日就准备回欧洲转转，见见老朋友，于是顺路捎带几个孩子。Cobb还在让Phillipa组织其他孩子打电话给家人来接的时候，Saito来了，带着他的司机和管家，不知从哪里来的三辆车，稍一分配，便解决了送小客人们回家的问题。  
Saito似乎很喜欢做这样的事情。Cobb不清楚他这种大包大揽的个性到底是与生俱来还是因为对象不同而有所不同的，总之他每次都做得很漂亮，不会令人尴尬，同时又让人充分领情，充分到完全不知道如何回报的程度。  
James对Saito的到来很是兴奋，对Saito带来的礼物更是爱不释手。在Cobb眼中，那些都是骗小孩的玩意儿，也就James这个年纪的人会觉得很酷；可同样在他眼中，Saito的出现，本来就是最好的礼物。  
Saito难得没有西装领带正式登场。或许是他觉得对于孩子来说正装还是太过疏离，或许是他已经把这里当作自己的家丝毫没有多余的顾忌，Cobb看那简单的衬衫外套搭配，总觉得比过去包裹在西装里的模样更显得成熟，还有性感。  
无法不将Saito同这个词联系起来，Cobb不知道别人有没有察觉，这段时间以来，Saito身上散发出来的诱人气息已经到了肆无忌惮的地步。  
可惜，这个问题他不能跟James或者Phillipa交流，也不能跟随后到达的Arthur交流，更别说是看起来仍旧天真懵懂得跟Phillipa差不多大的Ariadne……不，或许其实是Phillipa更大些，毕竟Phillipa已经知道围绕在她特别喜欢的Arthur身边，而不是同一群长不大的孩子混在一起。  
而Ariadne，感觉像个活在自己世界里的女孩，创造着属于自己的梦境，乐此不疲，甚至，越来越有点不修边幅的味道。  
“最近如何？哦，别提了，都是工作工作找工作！”Ariadne跟Saito都坐在James的身边，Saito关心了她一句，就引起她的怨气，“我跟教授说了，现在我没法找到合适工作的原因就是在最好的时机没去实习而是跟着Cobb先生钻研梦境去了……为什么我一点都不现实？”  
“或许你可以让Cobb写一封介绍信，作为曾经的雇主给出充分的肯定？”Saito看着她的眼神，仿佛这是她相处多年的女儿一般，有些莫名其妙的默契。  
“我的雇主？我的雇主似乎另有其人吧？”Ariadne按照Saito的思路一想，当初雇佣他们的人可是Saito啊，再怎么说Cobb只是个部门总管；而且Cobb的名字业内没什么人知道，而Saito的大名就算是没太多关系的建筑业界，也一定如雷贯耳。  
Ariadne突然觉得，或许自己的工作有点着落了。Saito没有给她正面回答，露出微笑，进而是一口手中的红酒——Arthur带来的礼物，似乎是他母亲没弄清楚寿星的年纪就硬要他带过来的。  
好在这绝佳的美酒正好填补了Cobb家缺酒的空儿。Arthur看起来是个不怎么沾酒的人，进门之后跟Cobb闲聊两句就陪Phillipa打电玩，偶尔跟他们搭一两句话，而Cobb则是在老人们离开以后接手厨房的工作，把外婆留下的菜肴加热加工，手忙脚乱了好一会儿，才有空加入Ariadne他们。  
“Cobb，因为你给了Ariadne‘实习’的机会，并且对她的工作很满意，所以你得帮她解决工作问题。”Saito提醒他，对自己的实习生学徒要负责到底。  
“零散的任务我可以介绍，”Cobb看了看满脸期待的Ariadne，摆出长辈的架势，“不过现在对她来说最需要的是社会系统的磨练。”一毕业就躲在家里摆弄设计，这并不是什么好主意。  
“得了吧，Cobb先生，你也是个没什么社会经验的人。”Ariadne忍不住嘲弄他，自从她了解了Cobb心里藏的那些事情，她就常常把Cobb划为中度人际交往障碍的人群之中——好吧，跟她自己差不多。  
没想到这话一出口，Saito率先笑了：“那你以为他几岁了？”“这可不是照年纪来看的……就算是精神年龄也不可以……总之……”对于Cobb这种在limbo里的特殊情况，Ariadne也不知该怎么说清楚好了。  
“好，那这样吧。”Saito帮她接过难题，“我也是你的雇主，我有必要帮你物色个工作。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯，没问题。我想想……”Saito的神情煞有介事，说得像真的一样，“比如进入Cobb建筑公司做设计师之类的？”  
Ariadne有点失望：“根本没有这种公司。”顺便还瞥了Cobb一眼。  
“你不能不相信Cobb——总会有的，或许等不到你毕业就有。”Saito这说法，好像Cobb已经在筹划中了。  
而撑在沙发背上的Cobb半信半疑。“Cobb建筑公司”？他的积蓄如果把两个孩子供到大学毕业或许没有什么问题，但应付起突发事件来，就显得单薄，更别说是建立公司了。可既然是Saito说出来的，这事没准儿真有可能。  
不过，一想到可能性的来源，Cobb有些不适，只能对Saito说：“你是不是喝多了？”  
Saito望着他轻笑，Cobb有点不好预感。不过还没细想，Ariadne又打断他们：“如果有的话，那我非常乐意加入——还有Arthur，他虽然不是学建筑的，但公司的后勤保障那可是绝对细致！”  
Arthur听见自己的名字，从游戏中扭头过来，茫然地扫了他们一圈，眨了眨眼。  
“还有Eames！搞定客户之类的事情就交给他了！”“Cobb建筑公司”对于Ariadne来说大概也算是个纯粹的创造，极能激发她的灵感，“一个眼神过去，再随便说两句话，多有难度的工作都能敲定下来。”  
对于Ariadne的设想，Cobb不用思考就能默认，这样的职位确实适合Eames。只不过在场的其他人便显得有些沉默了。Saito可能是因为跟Eames不太熟悉，也罢，可Arthur这个向来喜欢否定Eames成功可能的家伙，居然没有趁着“建筑公司”的话题嘲讽Eames一番。  
“Arthur，Eames怎么没来？”Ariadne看着Arthur的背影，理所当然地疑惑起来。  
“的确，我也通知过Eames，他满口答应。”或许那个吊儿郎当的Eames如果来到家里会给孩子们带来负面影响，不过Cobb还是挺欣赏他这个人的，“Arthur你知道他有什么事吗？”  
Arthur没转过来，只是手上的动作停了。  
“Arthur？”  
“……为什么你们总要把我们俩搅和在一起？”冷不防，Arthur说完才起身向他们这边走来，“他在哪里、有什么事情，似乎跟我没有关系。”  
连Cobb也没想到，Arthur能给出这么一个回答。他们俩怎么了？吵架？如果Eames那种吵架能叫吵架的话，他们俩确实是吵了许多年了。怎么就突然撇清关系了？  
而此时的Saito也在打量面无表情缓缓走过来的Arthur。Eames真是说到做到，没有出现——或许，原因是为了躲避眼前的Arthur？  
Saito隐约有点猜测，还没明了坚定，就听门铃响了。  
就在Arthur尴尬地说起Eames时候，Eames竟然来了。  
“嗨，你一定是James！看你的眼睛，跟我这小盒子的颜色一模一样！”Eames只跟Cobb点了点头，就不知从哪儿摸索出一个小盒子，从James眼前晃过，往James手心一点，“不过这并不代表它属于你……哦，现在不行，你别急着打开！只有今晚十二点整的时候打开，它才会告诉你，你到底是不是它的主人。”  
一个卖关子的圣诞老人，一个做姿态的神之使者，Eames像魔术师一般用精巧的小盒子在James眼前画出残像构成的图案，引得James兴奋的呼叫。  
最终生日礼物还是来到James的手中，但James已经完全信任了Eames，小心翼翼地藏着那小盒子，下定决心要憋到十二点才打开。  
Eames远比他会对付小孩——Saito心想，有些佩服Eames在孩子面前能放得下架子。  
孩子们睡觉的时间到了，Cobb扛起赖在Saito身边翻来覆去研究着小盒子的James就往房间送，而Phillipa收起了游戏机，依依不舍地道晚安。  
“现在是成年人的时间了。”Eames笑道，还顺便瞄了眼Ariadne，“哦，没有给你准备礼物你生气了，小Ari？放心，每个人都有礼物——只不过要看你的运气了。”  
Eames双手展开，从Ariadne眼前划过，就收到背后去了。  
“礼物在哪儿？”Ariadne跟James一样，饶有兴趣。  
“这个问题是我问你的——在哪儿？”  
原来是想让她猜测左右手。  
小孩子的把戏，但Ariadne很受用。如愿以偿得到了Eames藏在左手的小匣子，她发现今晚好像收获到很多惊喜。  
“那么……Saito先生。你说在哪儿？”如法炮制，Eames转向Saito。  
Saito轻笑地偏过头去，他觉得这把戏逗他有点过分了——可幸好他的余光发现Eames眨眼间的暗示。  
“……还是左手？”  
“Saito先生，你真是坚定又幸运！”包装得严严实实的正方体，塞到Saito手中的时候，才发现有些柔软还有点空隙。  
这就是Eames在电话里说的东西？对他有所帮助的东西？  
“你看，只要你有足够的热情，任何障碍都会为你融化！”Eames像个蹩脚的吟游诗人一般唱了两句，不着调，但恰好点在Saito心上。  
Eames把那东西用这种办法交给他了，只不过他还不知道是什么。不过就凭那句“融化障碍”，Saito觉得，值得一试。  
Cobb还没安顿好James，但Eames的游戏要继续。他来到稍远一些的Arthur旁边——自从他进门以后就没给人好脸色的Arthur出于礼貌，不得不看向他。  
“那么，Arthur先生，你的选择呢？是今晚一直代表幸运的左手，还是虽然要冒着风险有所改变，但说不定就能取得大奖的右手？”Eames话里的笑意越来越深，面对Arthur，他像是强忍着笑才问出这些话的。  
Saito不能确定Eames想躲避的人究竟是不是Arthur了。从两个人的交流来看，明显Arthur的神情更想逃开。  
一副我为什么要跟你玩这种无聊东西的感觉。  
这时Cobb回到客厅，看到Eames正让Arthur选择，也靠过来。  
“这是最后一个机会了。连Cobb先生是否能赢取礼物也由你来决定——现在，是保持幸运的左手，还是铤而走险的右手？”Eames就像是没看见Arthur脸上的表情，继续他的解说。  
Arthur皱起眉头，悄悄抽出视线从Eames背后绕过，求助一般扫了客厅里其他人。但没人明白他的意思，他必须选择。  
“……左手。”对于Arthur来说，没有悬念的答案。  
“哦，哦，哦！真是太可惜了！”Eames发出夸张的声音，抽出背后的左手——那手心里什么都没有，“看来我们要恭喜今晚最后的幸运儿Cobb先生了！说真的，这件礼物值得你冒险。”将右手里的东西交给Cobb，后面的话，Eames却是对着Arthur说的。  
于是，除了Arthur，谁都收到了来自Eames的礼物；而且每个人都乖乖听从了Eames的忠告——不到午夜，绝对不能打开它。


	9. Chapter 9

09

 

Eames交给Saito的正方体里，整整齐齐包着一打安全套。  
看上去非常普通，没有任何特殊的地方，放在任何地方都不会有人怀疑，连Saito在看到里面那张字条以前，都没能跟Eames暗示的物品联系起来。  
那字条上用奇怪的小字写着：“斑类专用——遇热即化——请足够热”字迹很有点暧昧的感觉。  
Saito明白了，而且理解Eames把这东西交给他时说的话的含义。  
足够热情，融化障碍……这特殊的安全套是会融化的。真是奇怪的发明！Saito注意到字条的背面和外包装的角落都标示了一个头上粘着朵非洲菊的骷髅标志，不明白，但总觉得，这东西是违法行为。  
这就是Eames的法宝，Saito必须试试。  
今天Eames来Cobb家，或许正是来送这东西的，或许又不是。从送礼环节结束到聚会结束，冷淡的Arthur跟活跃的Eames一直相安无事，直到讨论起送Ariadne回家时才有了矛盾。  
“来吧Ari，我送你回去！”Eames自告奋勇，先一步起立，躬身邀请。  
Ariadne扑哧笑出来，她可不习惯Eames作出绅士的模样。但当她想也扮一回淑女接受邀约的时候，过分认真的声音插了进来。  
“如果你跟他走的话，接下来会发生什么，我们谁都无法保证。”Arthur则是利落地穿上外套，仿佛可以直接开门出去，“Eames先生没有信誉可言。”  
如同狗血八点档的戏码，好像是两个男主角争夺女主角似的，可旁人都知道，这只是两个男人莫名其妙地较劲而已。  
Eames不起正面冲突，想带着Ariadne绕过Arthur，但Arthur看穿他的路线，提前挡下来——这回不对上是不可能的。  
不过，怎么看都是只有Arthur一个人在生气。Saito不明就里，Cobb也一样；两人对视一眼，立即由Saito出面调解：“两位骑士似乎都没有适合公主的坐骑，不如由我的司机代劳吧。”  
Ariadne也感受出那两个人之间逐日恶化的气氛，她踩不起这个地雷，省心一点，赶忙随Saito出门。  
等Saito吩咐完司机回来，Eames和Arthur都离开了。  
“……他们这是怎么回事？”  
“一向如此，只不过这次升级了。”Cobb似乎看惯了，但一皱眉之间的神情，告诉Saito他隐约的担忧。  
Saito刚接触这个盗梦小组的时候，就发现Arthur与Eames之间那种奇妙的默契——如果无休止的斗嘴和看对方笑话也算在默契之中的话。不得不承认，在行动中，他们都为对方考虑了许多，而且那些孩子较劲儿般的行为也都乖乖地躲在一个可以接受的范围内，从来都是为团队增添乐趣的。Saito猜想过他们必定是彼此欣赏，但因为个性和生活环境差距太大，本能地保持距离感；Saito甚至觉得，尽管他们如此这般，可在心灵上还是极为密切的朋友。  
只不过，就是Cobb说的，这次的“争论”升级了。  
想起之前Eames电话里的语调，Saito知道必定发生了什么事情，但又无法明确判断。  
Saito跟Eames并不算朋友，而且Saito有Saito的问题。  
身上有一打特殊的安全套，客厅里有个Cobb。  
Saito不需要选择。

对于Eames跟Arthur之间的事情，Cobb只能推测，不能断定。过去他只是觉得两人奇妙的对峙关系，不可调和也不愿意调和；到如今，Cobb察觉出新的意味——总是尽力不提及Eames的Arthur和总想拐弯抹角聊起Arthur的Eames，他们俩的羁绊并不单纯。  
为什么会这样理解？Cobb看着他们，脑子里想到的都是Saito。  
不知道把他摆在什么位置的Saito。  
Saito无声地向他靠近。在他家的客厅里。Arthur带来的红酒，对于已经很久没有碰过酒的Cobb来说，今晚仍旧只是手中象征性的摆设，酒全进了Eames和Saito的肚子里。Eames平时的酒量不用说，Saito的身份地位，这么一点红酒也应该不在话下。  
可Cobb觉得他根本是喝醉了。否则也不会做出这样的事情。  
刚才Arthur和Eames分别告辞，Cobb脑中被他们俩紧绷了许久的弦放松下来，自然而然地坐回沙发上，恨不得深陷到海绵与弹簧之中，不要为别人的事情烦恼。而送走Ariadne的Saito进来之后，完全没有晚安道别的意思，反而边走边扯下外套，只穿着衬衫来到他身边。  
“Saito……”Cobb与他相处了这段时间，不需要用眼睛去看，只要闻到这种越发强烈的气味，就明白Saito靠近的含义，“时间不早了。”  
Cobb早就发现，只要Saito有这个意思，他就无法拒绝。但理智尚存，Cobb还知道这是哪儿——他自己家的客厅。  
虽然外公外婆去欧洲了，但James和Phillipa都在。尽管现在已经是孩子们睡觉的时间了，但难保没有一个会突然醒来，去洗手间的路上被客厅的灯光吸引。  
说到底，他和Saito，还从来没有在他的家里发生过关系。某种意义上说，这就相当于打开了一扇禁闭的门，一旦开启，两人心中实际上又有了改变。  
可是Saito似乎没有考虑到这些，他提起修长的腿，抵上沙发，不给Cobb任何回答，先一步吻他。  
Saito在性上的主动，超越了他是东方人的事实，显得令人惊喜。与Saito做爱是件非常愉悦的事，但眼下Cobb的心情算不上愉快。  
Saito某些方面的表现，总让他觉得，对方需要的只是他的身体而已。  
回应热情但又带着一种绵长节奏的吻，随着Saito身体动作的变换，唇舌的角度也不同了；Saito双腿分开半跪在Cobb之上，身高上些微的优势，让Saito的嘴唇总有一种快要离去的感觉，若即若离，Cobb总是得不安地吸住他的舌头，进而擒住他整个人——藏在衣服里可能看不出来，Saito有着宽厚的背部，但肌肉并不多，顺着腰线摸上去透着种柔韧的感觉，平时微隆的肩胛一带因为Saito撑着沙发背面的动作而显得突兀，更说明他用上了多少力气来持续这个吻。  
Saito没有一点想离开的意思，他没有放下身体彻底坐在Cobb身上，只凭口唇与Cobb接触。不过很快，Cobb发现他们下体蜻蜓点水般一点一顿地碰在一起，进而Saito身上的热度接近了，开始了一段难耐的摩擦。  
每当这时，Cobb都分不清到底是Saito撩拨起了他的情欲还是他不知觉间诱发了Saito的，留下的是被弥漫的香气指引着强烈需索对方的两个人，甚至是兽。  
在遇上Saito、与Saito发展到这一步前，Cobb从未想过自己的身上还存在如此疯狂的兽性，那种人与人的交缠全然是原始的感觉，没有语言，就只是发情的野兽。  
他想制止Saito，但束手无策，只想将Saito的身体拉近，将两人彻底揉成一个。  
就算如今他们还在Cobb家的客厅里。  
“Saito！James他们都在家！”隔着裤子，双方都了解一旦继续，那就停不下来了，Cobb抓住Saito放开他嘴唇的机会，低声提醒，语调里带点斥责的意思。可一抬眼，便看见Saito半合着眼睛注视着他，从眼睛到鼻梁再到湿润的唇，最后那眼神描绘出他脸的轮廓——闪动的眼神，似乎没有焦距，但又带着本能的迷恋。  
露出这样眼神的Saito，呼吸里融化了低喘的热度，渐渐从沙发靠背移动到他头发和颈间的双手……Cobb有种翻身把Saito压在沙发上的冲动。  
但他鬼使神差般没有动作，好像在期待Saito后面还会有什么举动。  
或许因为浑身上下都觉得热，Saito从Cobb脑后撤出一只手，要解开衬衫的扣子。但忙乱中一只手连扣眼都摸不到，更别说解开，没尝试几次，他便把领口用力扯向一边，想强行崩了扣子。不过衬衫线头很结实，现在的Saito根本没这个力气。  
Cobb察觉，Saito跟刚才不同，他的动作有点软，力量一点点地流失，压在Cobb大腿上的重量越来越沉；随着Saito拉扯衣领的动作，他的臀部不断地扭动，摩擦间Cobb无法忍受。  
“……Saito，你喝多了，冷静点！”Cobb仍旧低声警告，但这样的话放在Saito耳朵里，反有点调情的意味，更何况为了阻止他的动作，Cobb的双手环上他的腰，用力箍着。  
Saito放弃了自己的衬衫，绕过Cobb套头的上衣，直奔Cobb的裤扣。不容抗拒的动作，Cobb想掰开他的手，但被Saito以肘阻挡，强硬得如同发狂的公牛，逼得Cobb的手只能老老实实的，任他宰割。  
简单明了，Saito抬起身体，把Cobb的内裤外裤一起扯了下来，没有犹豫握住挺起的性器，一刻不停地刺激。Cobb看着他脸上颈边因为搓揉别人而漾起的红潮，再也没办法推拒，揽过他的后颈便吻，吻得原本想使坏的双手力道小了不少。  
明明是个有些岁数的中年男人，却懂得这么多诱惑人的手段。一重一轻，那手势令Cobb也觉得急迫，随时都可能溜走的享受，Cobb总觉得抓不住他。  
Saito知道Cobb等不及了，开始拉扯自己的裤子。停留在他颈窝里的Cobb立即按住他的手：“到我房间去。”毕竟这里是客厅，一来容易被孩子们看到，二来没有人会在客厅准备什么东西。  
仿佛读懂他话中的含义，Saito甩开他的手，从裤子里摸出安全套。Cobb愣在那里，紧盯着从来没这么做过的Saito亲自为他服务，略带着点小心翼翼，替他做好了准备——他没有理由再要求回到房间去，他也没有耐性回到房间去。  
Saito的服务不止这些。Cobb看着他褪下裤子，看着他的手指伸向后穴，看着他眯起双眼摇摆脑袋尽力撑开身体……原本想帮他的Cobb没有任何动作，就只能看着，直至他渐渐靠近，抬起腰，奋力将Cobb的前端包裹进去。  
可怕的刺激，这次进入的主导权不在Cobb手里，Cobb根本无法预测下一秒自己将面对什么样的对待，只能任由Saito的身体一点点地吞吃他。Saito也从未这么做过，不懂得技巧，只知道在自己身体的承受范围之内，将Cobb的东西全部收纳。这个过程远比他想象中的痛苦，支撑在沙发上的大腿逐渐绷紧，几乎撑不住身体的重量了，Cobb就看他绷直脖子咬着嘴唇，觉得忍耐过去，一切就好了。  
可还没达到深处，Saito的腿就失去力量，坐了下来……  
整根没入，Saito就算咬住嘴唇，也不得不低叫出声。别看他的举动大胆，只有Cobb知道，Saito的内里有多么紧张；Saito经常如此，表面上看似乎满不在乎，但所有的羞涩都藏在身体内部，不像这样深深地探入，根本体会不到。  
这种窒闷感让Cobb有些难受，Saito用上全身的力气绞住他，夹得他险些折断。双手摸索上Saito依旧软在那里的大腿，进而是紧绷的臀和戳着他腹部的坚挺，Cobb想让他放松下来，想带给他一切快乐，让他不要将做爱想象成那么决绝的事情。  
对Saito来说，此刻任何的抚慰都很有效果。Cobb不仅仅感受到内壁的柔软，Saito的体内甚至有种湿润的错觉——刚才没有任何润滑剂。  
蠕动着吸附上来的嫩肉，Cobb甚至不觉得隔着一层薄膜，甚至觉得这是最贴近彼此的一次接触，紧紧附和，如同将整个自己都揉进对方的体内。  
Saito并没有到此为止，他扭转着弓起身体，再猛地直起背，屡次三番，全身的肌肉都在带动身后那地方，上下吞吐，察觉不到这样带来的更强的疲惫。Cobb疲于招架，他无法移开目光，仿佛是用整个身体来欣赏这个Saito，一个虽为初次但善于总结经验学得很快的掠夺者。  
对，Saito是掠夺者，那藏在眼睑后面的眼神，时不时展露出来，就能激得Cobb惊心动魄。  
若要类比，那简直是杀气腾腾，有着嗜血的快感。Cobb不知道食欲与性欲之间的联系是什么，只是看着Saito，他忍不住想起紧追猎物的猛兽，或是正准备撕咬猎物的饿兽，对鲜血和鲜肉精光大放，极度的亢奋，而且不允许其他人介入，他绝不会像那些群居的动物一样，与人分享。  
他独霸着Cobb，就跟独霸一只最健壮最肥美的羚羊一样。  
但Cobb清楚，自己不是羊。虽然向Saito的主动进攻妥协也是一种难以言传的美事，但Cobb想要反击。他在等待Saito的力量流失殆尽，一次反转，就能完全剥夺Saito的权力。  
Cobb忽然抓住Saito的侧腰，再也不许他动弹了。Saito一旦被别人控制就会露出慌神的表情，特别是在这种时候，想藏都藏不住。Cobb不能给他上身挣扎的机会，伸头过去，隔着衬衫咬住他因为下身刺激涨起的乳头。Saito被人偷袭，想去推开对方的脑袋，但随着下面突然开始的抽动，推拒的动作反而像是要把Cobb按向自己的胸口。  
Cobb的撞击猛烈，而且速度很快，死死按在Saito腰上的手像是钉子钉住的，根本不给Saito逃离的机会。  
Saito只能承受。Cobb下身的速度跟他嘴巴的速度完全不同，快速的冲撞，可嘴唇懒懒地游移在衬衫领口暴露的前胸之上，甚至开始试着用唇齿来解开衬衫扣子。这种感觉难耐异常，在喉咙里被撞破进而碎散开的声音，是Saito自己挡都挡不住的。  
不过，Saito没有一点窘迫。因为他在等待，他放纵自己的理智，把仅存的思绪全放在甬道里感受变化。他知道在那里面，Eames给的安全套正渐渐地发挥效用，虽然不是整个都会融化消失，但至少关键部分再没有阻隔，Saito觉得那里已经被Cobb的摩擦烫伤了。  
Saito在等，用上所能的全部办法挑逗Cobb。尽管他已经不再有什么理智，可还有信念。  
一次性爱就是一次难以把握的机会，他要把这头雄狮榨得一滴都不剩。


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

假腹的位置与女性器官不尽相同，Saito不清楚有没有什么专门的办法留住射入体内的精液，但从用怀虫造假腹时的感受来看，想要一切顺利，仅凭这一次肯定不够。  
所以趁着Cobb高潮后喘息的空档，Saito的手探进他衣服里，撩拨他燃起新的欲望。他不能给Cobb休息的时机，也不能让Cobb有任何闲暇，发现安全套上的蹊跷。  
他吻Cobb，直接诉说需求——他要Cobb，一次接一次，决不允许停歇。  
Cobb身上那种属于先祖回神的香甜气息并没有衰退，还愈加浓重。Saito帮他脱掉上衣，赤裸滚烫的胸膛，狮子的金色鬃毛，喷薄而出的是强烈的荷尔蒙。  
对于习惯孤独的老虎来说，狮子身上带有一种颠覆他们生活原则的安逸感，令老虎恨透了又无比贪恋的东西；Cobb也是，Saito发现自己竟然中邪一般认为Cobb的胸膛是个值得尝试依靠上去的地方……怎么可能？他怎么能倚在另一个男人的怀里休息？  
一秒也不行！Saito的手换成了舌头，连带着嘴唇和牙齿，毫无章法地在Cobb胸前一阵蹂躏，吮吸中的力道足以留下暧昧的痕迹。  
“……”Cobb发出一线声音，似乎想叫Saito的名字，但又咽了下去；与此同时，Saito渐渐感觉到身体里的东西再度蠢蠢欲动。  
他得逞了。Saito撑着沙发靠背想调整姿势，左右摆动，Cobb便忍耐不了了。  
Cobb逼着他，他再也扶不到沙发靠背，悬空的手随着身体后倾而从空中划过，抓不着一个支点，只能牢牢地勾住Cobb的肩膀，任其天旋地转。  
原来是Cobb不再给他主导权力，反压过来——沙发的边缘，只有Saito的腰臀能够接触到那田园风格的碎花布料，剩余的部分都悬空在外面。  
Cobb也没注意，按着他的腰开始抽动；Saito就感觉身体一点点后仰，眼前是茶几的木腿和单人沙发上的碎花花纹边缘，而沙发垫子里弹簧的声音格外清晰……  
下一刻，他就滑落下来，背后是隔着衬衫都很明显的细细密密的触感。  
Cobb把他从沙发挤到地面上，压在质地并不柔软的地毯上面；而Cobb本人紧追而来，对这样的变化浑然不知，急于排遣身体里横冲直撞的欲念。  
“Cobb……Cobb！”Saito咬牙呼唤他，毕竟躺在这儿不大舒服，不说地面的硬度，单说地毯上一根根纤维透过布料扎在背上……痒，不论是躺着不动还是被顶着前后挪动，都难以抑制。  
Cobb听见他的声音，放缓了动作，伸手绕到Saito脑后，扶住了他的脖子。  
“你……”Cobb发出一个单词后深喘一口气，好像所有的呼吸都是被Saito的身体夺走了一般，挣扎了半天都说不出话来，“Saito，你到底……”  
Cobb架起Saito一条长腿，并没有发现他的脚趾撞上了茶几的台面，而只看到了他突然变得痛苦的神情。  
“你到底想要什么？”这个有点似曾相识的问题，早在他们还没变成这种关系的时候就问过，早在他们还没开始inception计划的时候就问过——事到如今，Saito还是过去那个Saito，躲在一层层梦境里等着他上钩的Saito。  
“如果你想要我的心……我的注意我的迷恋我的爱或者是别的东西，Saito，你已经得到了……你已经得到了啊，Saito……”尽力压近他的身体，Cobb的话贴在他侧脸上，那声音一点一点地微弱下来，甚至带着种绝望的意味，只有潜入Saito的耳道里才能听见，“可如果你根本不要这些……你根本不需要的话……我……”  
Cobb望着Saito，说不下去了。  
这样的话，落在Saito的耳中，令他无法抑制得颤抖了一下。仅仅是一瞬的事情，但也能察觉颤抖中的动摇。  
Saito控制不住那阵战栗的感觉，控制不住莫名的恐惧，更控制不住因为Cobb透着苦涩味道的甜言蜜语而剧烈收缩的下体：本能地想留住，留住这个男人或者留住这个时刻，孤独一世的老虎，或许也想有个温暖的地方可以躲避风雨。  
紧缚着Cobb的一部分，好像两人真是一体的。如果清醒过来再回想这个时刻，Saito必定会嘲笑透露这种想法的自己，可就在此时，Saito却抬起手来，抓着Cobb头发，进而一路颤抖着抚摸，直到扶住Cobb的脸颊。  
“Cobb……”Saito不知道该说什么，只能反复叫他的名字；而Cobb听到这样低沉的呼唤声，如同叹息一般的呼唤声，不再停顿，缓慢地研磨着Saito的身体，变幻着角度，细细地琢磨着内壁的每个角落。  
有点难耐，煽动性的温柔，喘息的机会，却叫人透不过气来，生怕下一次会被找到致命的弱点。相比之前野兽交配般的粗暴，Saito反而受不了眼下的对待，他想让Cobb加快速度，可张开嘴没发出声音，Cobb拉过他的手，轻吻在手心里。  
Cobb真如前面说的那些话一样，爱上了他？Saito不能确定真假，可他看着一次又一次吻着他手心的Cobb，心和大脑都像被融化了。  
“……Dom。”Saito突然这么叫道。  
Cobb顿了顿，从他的手腕开始，一直吻到手肘上。  
“Dom。”那吻移到他的上臂，可还没等他唤出第三遍，便封住了他的嘴巴。  
Saito不知道他叫了这个名字，激起的欲望比先前他费尽气力撩拨的多了很多。Cobb不再说话，打开他的双腿，想挤进更深的地方。Saito甚至感觉得到捏着他脚踝的手，正从刚才撞到茶几的位置抚过，赶走了最后一点疼痛。  
密合地包裹着不断进出的性器，Saito禁不住认为到最后这场兽类为了繁衍后代的交配竟成了心意相通的欢爱。  
这绝对是错觉。被Cobb抓住身体里的把柄，Saito无法抑止奔涌而上的快感，自讨苦吃地缠住Cobb，汲取更多。他不过是在与先祖回神的交配中得到了快乐，他并没有为此付出什么精神上的代价。  
这绝对是错觉。  
Saito坚信自己清醒冷静了不少，可身体背道而驰，反而仅仅借助Cobb的抽插，便达到了高潮。  
搭在Cobb背上的手指一点点收紧，几乎抠进那肩胛骨中。Saito想笑，为了得到继承人，他竟然放任自己雌化到这种地步……他想用上一切不堪的言语嘲弄自己，用言语鞭打屈服于斑类本能的淫乱身体，用言语践踏仅看见一线温柔就想倒戈的摇摆灵魂。  
这都是错觉。可Cobb看不见他心中那些冷笑与挣扎，Cobb看到的是他被高潮引出的难得的羞赧，还有身体上难以置信的快乐。Cobb像是有些惊讶，又带着得意的喜悦，吻着Saito，Saito的嘴唇，Saito的颧骨，Saito的耳朵。  
Saito分不清究竟是Cobb越来越烫还是自己越来越冰冷，他只觉得一寸又一寸，皮肤都将被灼伤。  
但他不能让印记烙上他的灵魂。  
Saito先一步睁开眼睛，天还没亮，夜色尚且浓艳，这是仍旧是Cobb家的客厅，而客厅的主人趴在他身上沉沉睡去。  
他很清醒。在Cobb醒来之前，他处理掉那些Eames给的、只剩下一半的安全套，简单地清理身体，捡起扔在沙发上的衣服……不用一会儿，他完好如初地站在那里了。  
虽然纵欲过度，但Saito还有他的体面。等被他摇醒的Cobb睁开眼睛时，大概怎么都无法把眼前的男人跟合眼前压在身下的那一个联系起来了。  
“去床上睡。别给孩子们看到。”拿出昨天Cobb教育他的话对付Cobb，Saito看着他头发蓬乱地眨了眨眼，似乎还没弄清楚自己的处境。  
一副没睡醒的模样。仔细分辨，那双迷蒙的蓝眼睛下面还有黑眼圈。  
“Dom，回房间去睡觉。”Saito叫了他名字，随后被自己吓了一跳——非常自然的口吻，他们就像是最熟悉的人，而且是熟悉了很多年的人。  
不过，对于Saito来说，他确实认识Cobb很多年了；可是Cobb不是，Cobb并没有那段在limbo里几十年如一日想念着他的经历。  
听到Saito的称呼，Cobb眼神清明了一些，回忆起昨晚的事情，微笑着向站在那里的Saito伸手。  
以为是要拉他起来，但其实是被Cobb拉了下去。“我该走了！去睡觉！”由于跌坐地上的声音太大，Saito低声警告道。  
“我们什么时候能好好地过一夜？”Cobb突然问。  
Saito不知道怎么回答。因为考虑到Cobb的家庭，他们俩真的从未完整地度过一夜时间，没有一起迎接过早晨的太阳。  
“我只是想，认真地说一次‘早上好’，还有……”Cobb的脸上带着些许孩子气的顽皮，话没说完，轻吻了Saito的唇，“认真地来个早安吻。”  
他在撒娇。认识到这一点，Saito不禁也笑了。毕竟Cobb年纪比他小，还有权力撒娇。  
“好吧。”Saito语气无奈地点着头说，“等以后，总有一天可以……现在，回房去。”  
Saito回吻了他，比前面那个吻更轻巧，一下子就抽身起来，走到门边点头告别。  
Cobb没有立即起身，似乎等门合上以后还在依依不舍地目送他。  
门外有点凉，披着外套回去，却跟前一天晚上不同了。Saito有些头晕——酒精、纵欲和失眠，哪一样都不适合他这个年纪的人了。  
而有另一种东西更不合适，Cobb在激动时说出的东西，爱情。  
老虎不需要伴侣，它们只需要继承人。Saito冷静下来思考，却只找到乱糟糟的思路，不管现在是什么时间，他必须拨通电话来安心下来。  
“上次说的事情，以最快速度进行……不论金额数目，尽快办好。”也是今天早上的事，Saito突然觉得有些东西变得刻不容缓了。  
“……对了，还有件事……”  
Saito下意识地向Cobb家的屋子张望了一眼。  
“找一个欧洲女人，有点名只缺钱的那种……对，安排好时间，我要见她……”Saito想了想，又补充说，“要金发，蓝色的眼睛……”  
金发，蓝色的眼睛。  
Saito说着，脑中出现的是另一张面孔。  
不过这面孔的主人是谁快要无关紧要了，等他有了继承人，是谁都无关紧要了。


	11. Chapter 11

11

 

除了最初的那几个人，往后“Cobb建筑”的员工没几个知道公司的背后还有个阔气的出资人，更不会知道出资人跟挂在公司名字上的Cobb之间有什么关系。  
公司成立之初，跟Cobb关系最近的几个人其实也不知道。他们只知道Saito要跟Cobb“合作”建立建筑公司，专门负责Saito手中产业在美国这边的工程任务。  
Saito没露过几次脸，公司的筹备会议都是Cobb开的。虽说那个时候Ariadne已经是公司的重要设计师了，但最早的图纸都是出自她那些师兄的手中，经过公司老板兼设计顾问Cobb的修改，她只是负责学习与实践。Cobb雇佣的都是刚离开高校没多久的年轻人，第一批工作需要的并不是名气与经验，而是孜孜不倦的勤奋。  
都是Saito旗下的分公司在美国的建设项目，从基础的厂房到稍有些创意的办公楼，眼看着这架势，不用多久Cobb的公司就能小有成就。这是多好的差事啊！筹备公司时连Arthur都忍不住问了Saito为什么要建立这种公司，毕竟看起来有些让别人赚走自己钱的意味。  
“这也是我的产业——自己赚自己的钱，今后还能往新的行业发展，何乐不为呢？”  
对那时的Saito来说，似乎Cobb挣来的钱就是他的钱。  
当然这只是Cobb的想法。在Saito眼里，迅速成立“Cobb建筑”，就是在为Cobb准备“工钱”，先祖回神给重种猫又配种的“工钱”。  
这就相当于在Cobb不知情的情况下，他雇佣了Cobb；等配种成功，Cobb就能得到相应的工资，然后，合作解除。  
当Ariadne还在为公司的种种前景作出规划、将新鲜社会人的热情全部投入前途未卜的“Cobb建筑”时，受人所托刚被任命为“Cobb建筑”市场营销经理的Eames就已经在打算下一步如何离职。毕竟一个对数字很头痛的营销经理不是长远之计，他也不过是负责跟客户喝酒聊天东拉西扯一通然后签字画押之类的。  
“这就是我不喜欢一个固定职业的原因，我可不想天天跟这群无聊的客户打交道。”对于公司的出资人，Eames一点敬畏的意思都没有，反而觉得一切都很是麻烦，“伪装者也得有恢复真面目的时间，你知道东部汽车联盟那家伙几点打电话过来的吗？9点！早上9点‘Cobb建筑’还没开门呢！”  
Saito很想提醒他，那个时间段你的老板Cobb已经西装革履端端正正地坐在会议室里等部门经理来开会了，只不过他是知道你不会到所以就没通知你。  
不过，Eames还有更重要的作用。“做好你的工作，我需要‘Cobb建筑’能很快走上正轨，脱离我站稳脚跟。”Saito在Eames身上也花了大价钱，不论哪一个方面的工钱，“打通我说的那几个路子，Eames，这个公司需要我以外的长期客户。”  
既然是给Cobb的，那就要给个完备的，Saito不能留下拖泥带水的机会。  
“老实说，这工作挺适合我的……不过就是我自己不怎么喜欢。”Eames能做好许多事，这只是其中的一件，“比起这个，我更喜欢帮人牵线搭桥，或者卖点小玩意儿之类的……”  
前面还在说Eames不喜欢的话题，随后他又换了副面孔，不怀好意地若有所指。  
Saito被他的语调牵引，瞥了他一眼。  
“如何？还需要那东西吗？”不是别的，Eames也就给过Saito一打安全套。  
在Eames看来，这些时间，早该用完了。可惜Saito没有遂他的愿：“不必了。”  
Eames脸上的神情显然有些失望。不过他是个反应快的人，不用多久他就明白Saito那简单的三个字的含义。  
“成了？”Eames眼中的惊喜，就好像他自己是当事人一般，“这么就成了？！”  
Saito没说话，算是默认。  
“嘿！先祖回神就是先祖回神，啊？这可要恭喜啦！”虽然Saito脸上不见喜乐，但Eames了解这可是他长久以来的期望，“既然都成了，你还赖在这儿干嘛？还折腾这‘Cobb建筑’干嘛！莫非……舍不得孩子爹了？”  
面对Eames情绪激动的调侃，Saito很是沉稳：“情况还不稳定，再等等。”他可不想因为急迫而前功尽弃。  
而且，离开Cobb的事情，不是这么快就能跟Cobb谈的。  
Saito的假腹里已经有了下一代的生命迹象。这或许是个神秘的奇迹，去斑类专门的产科检查时，医生护士比他本人激动多了，尽力鼓励他留下一些影像资料，说能带回去与自己的伴侣分享，而且等到孩子出生以后，这些影像都是宝贵的回忆；但Saito体会不到他们的心情，并不复杂却顾及他的身份异常精密的检查，从头至尾Saito都没有实感，与之前的期待相比较，显然冷静过了头。  
Saito有了个继承人，虽然还没有明确的形状，但新生命已经在孕育之中。  
知道这点就足够了。医生劝他留下的影像资料他一偏头就看见了，一片混沌与模糊的画面，隐约有个东西，看上去根本就是一动不动。Saito没见过一般人类生命诞生那会儿的图像，他也并不清楚假腹中所谓的孩子跟其他的血肉有何不同，他那时想的是，猫又重种和猫又先祖回神，这样的孩子会不会跟其他的斑类都有明显区别？  
这才想起，在检查之前的调查书里，“父方种类”一栏Saito根本没有填写。  
不能填“狮子”，这会引来与其他家族之间不必要的麻烦；更不能填“先祖回神”，一个尚未登记的先祖回神，没有被斑类社会接纳考核之前，成为重种的伴侣会是打破上流社会秩序的事，而且涉及整个斑类族群的秩序。  
……不，不是伴侣。这才是不去填写的原因。  
继承人，孩子，无论怎么称呼这个在屏幕上分辨不清的小东西，它都是Saito一个人了。  
Saito急着运作“Cobb建筑”不是没有道理的。在确定孩子稳定成长之前，他要让那公司完全变成Cobb的，完全到跟他一点关系都没有的地步。  
终究是要断的。Cobb被动地完成自己的“任务”，Saito本该一身轻松，不必再与一个男人纠缠在一起，也不必屈居于狮子之下，不必应付那些复杂的家庭关系，也不必再去担忧逐步雌化的身体与精神。再等上几个月，他就能够回复原先的状态了，屹立在庞大帝国顶端的Saito，还多了一个称心如意的继承人。  
“要不要我给你介绍个私人医生？”Eames是个优秀的推销员，一连串的服务，很是熟练。  
斑类世界里各种跨国的配种活动其实很频繁，这方面的交易是合法的。但如果配种活动中涉及先祖回神，那情况要复杂得多。毕竟先祖回神不是出身斑类家庭，没有登记在册，在觉醒之前一直不属于斑类管辖范围。而觉醒后的先祖回神必须参加一个证明其斑类生存能力的考试，通过后才能被接纳；一旦无法通过，有可能作为“无生存能力”的斑类被相关组织收容。像Cobb这样觉醒后被其他斑类用障眼法隐藏起来的先祖回神极为稀有，游离斑类社会之外的同类，无论是隐藏他的，还是与其配种的，都是在挑战斑类法律的灰色地带。  
为了躲避不必要的麻烦，一般的斑类医院并不合适，所以Eames自然想到了私人医生——这样对Saito也好，可以有一个人充分了解他的各种情况。  
当然，Eames也能得到不错的介绍费。  
怀孕对Saito来说，是一件从未仔细考虑过的问题。口味胃口一类的不用说，都是一夜之间就能改变的事情，而那些身材的变化、体内的情况，需要一天一天仔细观察留意，才能掌握。初期假腹本身的感觉并不明显，倒是突然减退的食欲令人担心；过去听说女性怀孕之后胃口大开只不过吃啥吐啥，Saito却是一点食物都不想碰。  
没有作呕感，只是对一切食物都提不起兴趣了，胃里似乎总是满的，没有空下去的时候。  
本来以为没有大碍，但不到三周就掉了不少斤两。遵照医生的指示调整食谱，还是没有根本的好转。Saito像个特殊的案例，同性、高龄、先祖回神、最重种、狮虎杂交……每一个医生贴上的标签都可以将他作为良好的研究对象，这个孩子的一切也充满不可预知性。  
表面上都看得出来了，Cobb最近问过他几次，是不是建筑公司的事情带来很多麻烦——显然因为他消瘦得有些病态。  
实际上Saito并没有为建筑公司花多少力气，倒是Cobb全身心地投入，有些时候连家里都顾不上。Cobb这么认真敬业不是没有原因，Saito第一次跟他提出公司的事情，Cobb其实全力反对了；他似乎觉得目前的状况挺好，除了没有固定工作这一点有些气短。后来是Saito诚恳地告诉他，这个公司也是为了Saito自己的财团着想，在这方面，可以托付的熟人也就是Cobb了。  
Cobb是抱着为Saito分忧的想法接过了公司，认认真真地做他的老板。那个“最可怕的盗梦者”回归了正常的社会，勤勤恳恳兢兢业业，看起来完全是个卖力养家的优质男人。  
Saito没有想过这到底是不是Cobb想要的，他只是按照自己的思路给出了配种交易的代价。  
其实Cobb对于Saito的工作进入繁忙时期的推断有些偏差，现在的Saito，正处于一个难得的假期状态。那些劳心劳力的工作暂时搁置，Saito的身体与精神因为怀孕都极易疲倦，一不留神，魂现就会露出马脚。  
面对这种情况，Saito干脆长时间留在家里，放松自己变成兽态，不用见其他人，整日昏昏欲睡。  
这时若遇上Cobb的拜访，管家就不会再说Saito先生在洗澡了。Saito先生这两天不在美国，Saito先生今晚有个重要的晚宴，Saito先生太忙了所以……当Cobb以为这个家的主人为了种种事务走遍天下时，他不知道那个在客厅里陪他坐了一会儿的大型宠物其实就是他要找的Saito。  
不过这样也有个坏处——他发现Cobb面对这只白老虎特别坦诚。Cobb总以为对老虎说话其实是自言自语，可有些话落在Saito耳朵里，便容易产生微妙的反应。  
“你的主人是如何找到你的？”这天Cobb突然问半梦半醒伏在沙发边上的白老虎Saito，“总觉得，以他的个性，他会亲自去丛林里把你抓回来。”  
无论盗梦者还是造梦师都是极有想象力的职业，Cobb开始构想Saito与老虎初遇的场面了。那些日以继夜的勘察与追踪，激烈中还带着一线血腥味儿的围捕，带着最精良的现代化装备的Saito强行擒住一只充满野性的受伤老虎，坚信着自己必定能驯化它，将野生动物变成自己的宠物。  
有些离谱的想法。Saito很想提醒他那些带着非洲风情的描述里一般很难出现一只像这样的老虎，不过，更加离谱的是，在Cobb的眼中，Saito成了一个丝毫不给对手反抗余地、不遗余力降服绝对弱者的霸道人物，不论怎么什么样的动物保护组织面前，都会成为千古罪人。  
为什么会这么构想？Saito没能问出口。Cobb不需要一只老虎的回应，同时却又对老虎发问。  
“一个丛林之王，却被他这么圈养起来，你恨他吗？”  
Saito动了动脑袋不屑地喷出鼻息，任他胡思乱想去。  
“看，你恨过。”Cobb从Saito的动作中读出自己想要的答案，“不过，现在的你已经离不开他了，对吗？”  
……Cobb到底想表达什么？  
“不管过去你是什么样，不管你是不是曾经恨得想把他脖子一口咬断，现在你是他的俘虏，是他的宠物了。”起初Cobb还盯着他，视线从他的额头转到他的耳后；可没过多久，那眼神就顺着他的背部滑到地面上，进而再也找不着目的了。  
“你根本离不开他。”Cobb断言，独自一人跟只“宠物”较真。  
Saito不明白他的意思。是不懂，也是不想理解。这一切都是Cobb的自言自语。但他还是抬起眼睛注视着Cobb，前爪悄悄地扶上Cobb的膝部，直到对方收回目光发现他的注视，拉过他的爪子将他半推半抱到沙发上坐着——像个人类。  
“你怎么也瘦了？”  
该死，连兽态都能被别人察觉异样，Saito必须考虑严格执行医生给的饮食计划了。  
“我听说宠物跟主人感情好的时候，主人的变化主人的心情都会让宠物产生差不多的变化……你真是喜欢他。”Cobb开朗地笑着，这样的神情，当Saito还是人类形态的时候都很少看到。  
还记得他们在一起的第一个晚上，Cobb也是看见了兽态的Saito，也是无比熟悉亲密无间地戏耍在一起，那时重种与先祖回神之间的荷尔蒙吸引让Saito无法克制自己。现在Cobb的手在他的前爪上来回磨蹭，像是要握手一般，又像是想直接来个拥抱，Saito仍旧感觉到那强烈的气息对兽态的自己充满刺激性，但自从知道怀孕的事情之后，Saito心里没底，不着痕迹地跟Cobb保持了一点距离。  
不可能不怀念做爱的感觉，无论是Saito，还是Cobb。但在这段关系里，Cobb没有过多的决定权——他被理智地等待孩子情况稳定的Saito支开，不能把精力放到性上。  
可眼下，Saito浑身都是懒散的愿望，就想放任自己窝在Cobb怀里。  
“你觉得你主人喜欢什么？快到圣诞节和新年了……”  
是啊，都这个时候了，所以才冷成这样……Saito无意识地挪了挪身体，Cobb身上挺暖和的。  
也可能是他一身的毛皮让Cobb变得暖和起来。Saito不计较这些，而Cobb的问题他也并不在意，毕竟对他来说，除了继承人，他什么也不缺了。  
“上次还是Eames那个礼物提醒我了……虽然不是什么值得一提的东西……但是，还是希望你主人能喜欢……”  
这是什么感觉？每到节日，一个没有多少零花钱的小孩想尽力为父母准备点东西的心情？Saito眯起眼睛仰着头，斜眼打量有些局促的Cobb。  
这里不是Saito的“宠物”吗？又不是Saito本人……每次Cobb来，Saito都能从他那里听到一些关于自己的事情，关于自己的想法，甚至是对Saito的模糊的爱意，Saito总觉得，这么听多了会有洗脑的作用，所以每到这样的段落，他就尽量保持头脑的清醒，想些跟工作有关的复杂的问题。  
他不想为了即将走出他生活的Cobb有太多改变。  
“他看起来什么都不缺。”Cobb叹气，看老虎仰着头便揉捏起它的下巴，确实瘦了。  
这只老虎跟以前似乎有了什么变化，不仅是像它主人那样瘦了一些，心理上还有点变化。老虎不再像以前一样任Cobb怎么摆弄都不生气反抗了，老虎特别不喜欢他碰自己的腹部，也不喜欢被揽得很紧，躲着亲情躲着温暖，就跟叛逆期的青少年似的。  
或许连这些方面它也跟它的主人保持了一致。Cobb不想怀疑Saito什么，但最近的Saito，显然是被工作彻底骗走了，别说心思，连人都很少见到。  
还有那个耗空他心力的建筑公司……有的时候Cobb觉得，Saito身上那种不稳定感越来越严重了，令他时不时就想到James过生日那晚Eames带来的幸运盒中的东西。  
一张硬质的卡片，上面有个联系电话，卡片背面还有各种会员优惠政策的说明。  
来自一位珠宝首饰商人。  
并不是说Cobb有多么需要这上面的折扣，卡片有种奇妙的联系，让各种心情下的人都能浮想联翩——真不知道这是不是Eames口中说的“值得冒险的幸运”。  
可是，这个Saito……Cobb又一次被Eames莫名其妙的暗示带往不着边际的幻想中去，不禁环抱着比从前瘦了一些但手感依旧柔软舒服的白色老虎，稍微一想，忽然退后一些，满心认真地问那只老虎：  
“Ariadne说我忙得瘦了不少，嗨，你看如何？”


	12. Chapter 12

12

 

自从学会了有关梦境的那些技能以后，Cobb的业余生活便基本没离开梦过，现实社会中的娱乐活动和那些花边八卦都与他没什么缘分，也不知道是Cobb存心绕道过去，还是那些信息看见他就会绕道。  
所以有关某位法国女星未婚先孕嫁入豪门在圣诞节后举行订婚典礼的消息，是新年前才从Ariadne那边传到Cobb耳朵里的。  
在依旧忙乱的工作中Ariadne会说起这个，不是因为那位女星多么迷人或是有多少拥趸，也不是因为豪门订婚典礼请了多少位大牌设计师出谋划策引领时尚风潮，Ariadne会在这个当口提起，是她突然想起女星未来的新郎是Cobb建筑公司里几位高层都认识的人——Saito。  
“那个演员……对了，说是跟Saito订婚了——怎么我们没有收到邀请？”Ariadne在午休时间捧着垃圾食品突然说道，有些愤愤不平的语调。  
为什么我们要收到邀请？Cobb满脑子是新年假期前要见的最后一个客户，他觉得速战速决比较省力，可惜Eames至今还认为有些值得跟对方仔细纠缠的东西，想确保每一分利益。  
“作为我们的老板，他没有必要请我们。”不知什么时候就把午饭吃完的Arthur盯着电脑屏幕搭话，看上去了无兴趣，“他需要我们加班加点工作。连圣诞假期都没有，还请员工参加订婚典礼？”  
确实，工作多得做不完了，Ariadne觉得自己也只是在吃东西的时候才有点时间说题外话。  
“不过，”Eames拉开椅子坐下——他离开了一会儿就不知从哪儿又拿了份午餐过来，“不提前告诉我们一声，挺不够意思……再来点儿？”  
Eames朝一脸严肃努力思考的Cobb伸了伸下巴，分享午餐；不过Cobb没什么食欲，刚一拒绝，Eames又转向斜对面的Arthur，挤眉弄眼，抬下巴努嘴，没一个神情Arthur看得见的。他只好再转向Cobb：“这家伙真不够意思啊……你说是不是，Cobb？”  
“什么？”Cobb必须回答了。  
“我说Saito不够意思！”  
“Saito……为什么？”显然Cobb没有仔细听Ariadne前面的话。  
“Saito上周在法国订婚了。”Ariadne无奈地再重复一遍，“说真的，以前我还想过他干嘛不结婚，现在看来他是挑花眼了，如今这位未婚妻也不知有什么过人之处……”  
Saito订婚？Cobb愣了愣，好像这个Saito根本不是他认识的Saito。  
不过他还是想明白了：“怎么可能？！”Saito他怎么可能订婚？  
“没什么不可能的。”Arthur把手里的电脑推到Cobb面前，“虽然是非公开的典礼，但还是有照片流出，媒体犯不着开这种玩笑。”  
网站的照片有点模糊且角度不好，但Cobb还是能认出Saito，并且发现在他身边站着一位笑得恰当得体的金发女性。  
的确，Saito订婚了。在这条新闻的下面，还有许多相关的消息，逐一看过去，都是这位女星与神秘男性密会的蛛丝马迹，以及对女星婚后是否息影作出的推断。  
即将嫁入豪门，准新娘怀有两个多月的身孕……这些词句被反复提及，作为例证女星未来前途的手段；可这女星的星途Cobb一点都不关心，他只能反复地看那些照片，仔细分辨其中的Saito。  
一个被他认为是爱人的男人。  
订婚典礼是在圣诞节后一天。Cobb记得，圣诞节前夜他打电话给Saito问他圣诞节期间在不在美国想不想到他家来一起过节，Saito就说过，他目前在欧洲，有重要的工作，可能要等新年才能见面。  
原来是忙着订婚去了。Cobb浏览那些网页的时候极为认真，都没意识到在同桌几人眼中自己一边看一边点着头，让人猜不出在想些什么。  
Cobb一直觉得，圣诞节的邀约是件很不寻常的事情。他与Saito的关系，虽然公司里的人还看不出来，但外公外婆绝对有所察觉。对于他们来说，Cobb走出Mal给他的阴影重新接受一段感情或许是件好事，应该为这事儿提供点方便。从日常性的邀请到圣诞节前夜的邀请，大多数是老人们提出的——他们甚至还将孩子们带走，说是要去欧洲过新年。  
Cobb跟Saito约好新年之前再见，时间恰好是今晚。  
而就在此时，订婚的消息突然炸裂开来，将Cobb的脑袋搅和得一团乱麻。  
订婚？Saito和一个女性订婚？就在与他保持恋人般的关系这么长时间以后，突然跟从未听说过的女性订婚？Cobb实在无法想象，就跟他无法想象自己在听说这件事之后如何去赴与Saito的约会一样。  
圣诞节没能见面，Cobb为Saito准备的礼物一直留存至今，就是为了今晚的事情。  
可是，订婚……这都是在说些什么！Cobb难以相信屏幕上出现的种种图片文字，不停地切换着页面。  
“……嘿，嘿，冷静。”隐约听见Arthur的声音，或许是因为他的动作实在有点疯狂。  
“Cobb，对Arthur的电脑温柔一点。”Ariadne也提醒他，“你这是怎么了？Saito订婚，你的反应比我们大多了！”  
Ariadne掩不住怀疑的眼神，有种想要追根问底的感觉，但又因为Cobb心里那些弯弯绕绕而没有逼问出来。  
Cobb的反应自然比其他人大。Cobb跟Saito是什么关系？恋人般的相处状态，更何况，Cobb已经确认，他对Saito存有不同寻常的感情。  
爱情？不单单是。Cobb感受到的吸引力占了主要地位，肉体上的，精神上的；除此以外，还有一种莫名其妙的归属感，错觉之中，Cobb总有一种在异类里遇上同类的喜悦。  
Saito给他的，都不是一般的吸引力。  
可是，订婚这件事……Cobb发现无法帮Saito找到任何理由，他只字不提就这么与约会了一段时间的女星有了孩子，还打算结婚！  
这是Saito完美的未来规划，可是，Cobb究竟被放在了哪里？  
Cobb对他来说到底是什么？  
等下午离开公司时，最初听闻订婚消息的激动心情似乎已经有些平静，Cobb不禁想起今晚的约会——Saito定好的房间，高档的晚餐直接送达房间，作为圣诞前夜缺席的弥补。  
Cobb必须去，他知道无论媒体上如何报道，友人们如何评说，最终可以告诉他答案的只有Saito。  
订婚的真假，心中的地位……整个下午Cobb心中转来转去也就这些问题，从与Saito开始之前的种种不稳定感通通翻涌上来，将他的整个人包围得密不透风。  
无论如何，他必须赴约，必须见到Saito。  
酒店专为贵宾准备的套房，只要Cobb报出名字，就有专门的侍者为他引路、开门。风格明朗简洁的装饰，不着痕迹地细节点缀，餐桌上摆放着名贵食材制作的头盘……夕阳浅浅地浮在地平线上，落地的窗户看出去是近二十层的城市风景，但冰冷的一切又被柔和的光亮包裹得令人舒适。房间里有温暖的光，但这种温暖反而像是被隔着一层玻璃塞进来的，透着与外面完全相反的意味。  
窗边立着一个人，被橙色的阳光照映着的白色衬衫——是Saito。  
一个人安静地守着即将被夜色吞没的窗户，Saito不知在看什么风景，连眼神都停在远处一动不动。  
“来了？”  
Saito的声音，仿佛许久都未听过一般，带着浅淡的陌生与隔阂。  
“还以为你不愿来了。”  
轻描淡写，Saito估计到了一切。  
平淡得似乎连Cobb都随着他宁静下来。  
紧随其后的不是Cobb预想中的一一验证与盘问，面对Saito此刻略显孤单的背影，Cobb有些难以忍受——必须把Saito的肩膀揽入臂间，才不会让现实变成梦幻，一起消逝。  
想到这儿，Cobb便去做。不像Cobb预想的任何一种反应，Saito毫不反抗，任由他抱着肩膀，没有挣脱，也没有扭身回抱，像个蜡人似的，定定地立在原处。  
连呼吸都没有变化。Cobb为Saito的无动于衷失落，原想抱得紧些的手臂顺着Saito的手臂滑落下来，看似松脱，可实际上是要从腰间将他紧紧困住。  
“来干什么？”Saito突然出声，打断了他的手势。Cobb这回听得清楚，遥远的语调，就好像根本不是同他说话一样。  
怎么回答？来问你订婚的事？来问你我在你心里到底是什么位置？来这里充满疯狂的嫉妒非要从你嘴里得到个承诺？  
……不，你不会，作为那个Saito，你从不轻易留下承诺。  
Cobb发现，他来到这里，在看见Saito的一瞬间就放下心来，好像他的目的只是确认，在他订婚之后，他能否记得这个与Cobb的约会。  
“Saito……”为什么会为了他忘我到这种地步？Cobb的那些惊讶与愤怒，就好像在遇到Saito的瞬间消失殆尽，融化在这个总快要消失一般的男人面前的玻璃上。  
“Saito，你到底……是你到底想干什么……”将Saito的问题抛回去，Cobb觉得自己的力气像被抽光了一样，下巴倚靠在眼前的肩膀上，“是你先走过来的……你来干什么？”  
Saito一阵沉默，语调里就突然带上笑意：“你好像忘记了卡布尔公司？”  
这是在质疑Cobb的问题，放在Cobb耳朵里，这简直就是最虚弱的质疑。  
但又是可以毁灭他们之间全部联系的质疑。Cobb根本不能忍受这个，Saito在暗示他，他们之间的关系根本来自一个盗窃案件，不论今后如何发展，都掩饰不了最初那些利益——而且这样观念会永远消抹不去。  
Cobb不能忍受这样的质疑。订婚，孩子，就算是Saito的远去在这质疑面前都缩小了许多，Cobb不能忍受自己投入的感情得到的是这样的污蔑。  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”渐渐收紧的手臂再也无法简单支撑Saito的身体，Cobb突然握紧Saito的右臂，翻转过来，“这就是我的下场？你专门为我设计的下场？为了那次失败，你大可以杀了我或者像对Nash一样什么都不做！可你做了，看你都做了什么！Saito！”  
他要看着Saito的眼睛，他要让Saito看得见他的眼睛，看见里面那些闪动的东西。  
“你找到我，你要我植入记忆，你可以帮我回家，你搬到我的对面，你走进我的生活，你成天抱着我的孩子，你……”Cobb看不见，Saito的眼睛里完全没有跟他相似的东西，就如同第一次走进Saito梦境时隔着那长桌Saito的眼神，面对不断推销着潜意识防御课程的业务员，早就识破了骗局还耍弄他玩，对一切都不置可否，引诱推销者再多说一点值得他拿去背后取笑的谈资。  
“你靠近我诱惑我不断地跟我说limbo里的故事，你跟我说inception说得跟真的一样，你甚至想让我以为……”  
“以为什么？以为我爱上你了？”当Cobb无法发出声音说下去时，Saito帮他说完，眼睛连动都没动，“Cobb，你不是个会因为别人的感情而改变自己的人。”  
Cobb的话就这样被Saito一个理由拨弄开来。  
“作为一位曾经最优秀的盗梦者，你甚至没有判断过你接收到的到底是什么……仅仅一个暗示？”一个无凭无据的暗示？  
这样的Saito，仿佛是Cobb从未见过的，可是仔细一想，这个才是最早的那个Saito，最初面对他的那个Saito。  
“至于inception……”Saito的胳膊被渐渐捏紧的手指勒得发痛，只能尝试调整一下肩膀，可惜毫无效果，“这种东西也就只能骗骗小Fischer这样的家伙，你以为我察觉不了任何一个想法的来源吗？你怎么能改变得了？”  
绝情的话，Cobb和Saito在一起的种种理由都被他这么撇得干干净净。不过，正是这样的话，让原本被怒气狰狞的Cobb反而笑了。  
“你在用这种办法赶我走？”真可疑，一个平时与你如胶似漆的情人突然冷下脸来说出这种话，分明是某种骗局，“为什么？伤害你自己来赶我走？一段婚姻和一个没出生的孩子就这么重要？犯得着跟我演这种戏码？”  
这话似乎激怒了Saito，那怒气没有显现，只是从眼中浮出来：“这婚姻和孩子都与你无关，你自然能产生这种错觉。”  
“无关？！你居然说与我无关？”太可笑了，Saito，你竟然以为能把一切撇干净？“两个月大的孩子……两个月，想想两个月前你都在干什么！你，Saito，在我的屋子里，背着我的孩子跟我偷欢！你居然敢说跟我没有关系！”  
Cobb无法抑制自己，猛地把Saito抵在玻璃上，目光梭巡在Saito的脸上，发现那其中没有一寸肌肉为了他的话软化下来，硬冷无比，不给他探究的缝隙。  
可恶！Cobb紧逼上来吻住那无情的嘴巴，可完全撬不开齿缝，更得不到如往日般热情的回应。  
呵……还真是拒绝个彻底。Cobb贴上Saito嘴角一带，狠狠地划着弧线，一遇上耳垂就有种撕咬下来的冲动；可惜真下了口，又变成了唇舌间的缠绵，含糊的蠕动。  
“你想想看，Saito，两个月前你在哪儿。”Saito的耳后颈间没有任何气味，那些一度令Cobb疯狂的香气再也不见踪影，和它主人那些属于人类的感情一起，不知道跑到了哪里，“你在我家客厅的地毯上，你骑在我的腰上……你总是这样，没有任何顾虑紧盯着我的身体，纠缠着想要把我压榨干净……你怎么能风骚到这种地步！Saito，是我不对，我怎么能让你饥渴得去找女人？……你居然还应付得了女人？”  
口不择言，有时候被激怒的痛苦，会让曾经甜蜜的事实变成最不堪的东西，Cobb头一次察觉，原来对于Saito，他也能说出这样的话。  
而Saito没有反抗，被Cobb压在玻璃上，在窄小的空间中平静地等待Cobb把令人难堪的话说完。  
“女人……呵，还有两个月的孩子……Saito，说真的，我不相信，我不相信你那时候有空去招惹别人，还有孩子……”Cobb猛然觉得这大概是最幽默的笑话，不管是Saito，还是他自己，“若说真有孩子，我宁愿相信是你有了个孩子……Saito……”  
Cobb边说边伸手去摸Saito的小腹，仿佛他话中所指的真实的孩子就在这里：“那孩子就在这儿……是我的孩子……”  
一直没有挣扎过的Saito突然低下头发力，将陶醉在自己幻想中的Cobb推到一边，彻底摆脱他的控制。  
“你想证明什么？我为了有个继承人所以忍痛抛下你？”等Saito再抬起头来的时候，他又跟刚才一样，带着不屑一顾的神情，眼神扫过停在一旁死死盯住他的Cobb，“别想那些不着边际的浪漫故事吧，Cobb先生，你可是连继承人都没办法给我留下。”  
就在前一刻，Cobb甚至以为自己察觉到Saito身上的慌乱，但下一秒的Saito就宣告那都是错觉——错觉，对，在Cobb心中有关Saito的一切，都是错觉。  
在现实中，Saito就是最强的“盗梦者”，执行起inception的任务简直易如反掌。  
Saito否定了一切。他与Cobb之间那些故事虽然时间不长，但点点滴滴累积起来，也充满各种美好的价值；可他根本没有继续探讨继续回忆的想法，那些都是消遣是娱乐是过眼云烟，经不起仔细推敲，或许根本没有留存的价值。  
面对刀枪不入的Saito，不管他是出于什么理由铁了心拒绝，都会带来抑制不住的绝望。对于Cobb来说，怒火、激愤，什么都不是眼下他对Saito的感受，几乎是一次爆发——他看着眼神冷淡的Saito分分秒秒，不远不近的距离，他却被阻隔在崇山峻岭之外。  
Cobb发出近乎兽类的低吼声，沙哑而绵长，并不激烈也不会让人产生恐惧感，反而像是受伤的瞬间被疼痛激起的哀鸣。他突破与Saito之间的对峙，扑向那个恢复到从前的精明与谨慎的男人，牢牢地箍住他的肢体，肩膀、手臂、身体上的任何一个部分，不能动弹。  
吻再不是吻，啃咬着皮肤上的每一块地方，仿佛想要将Saito拆吃入腹；不顾挣扎与躲避，强行拉开那在这个季节里显得单薄的衬衫，里面露出的肌肤显出不正常的苍白。Saito瘦了很多，不知道是被什么影响，瘦得身体都虚浮起来，跟Cobb记忆中的有些不同了。在Cobb的记忆中，那并不明显的肌肉总会因为他的抚摸绷紧，而且还能跟着欲望与激情绽放出艳色的光——跟现在的完全不同了。  
前后不过几天，Saito的身体不再为了Cobb散发出情欲的气息。  
Cobb停下了动作。  
因为他发现自己身上也没有欲望，而只有难以排遣的悲恸。  
Saito似乎是明白了他的变化，不再抵抗，仅仅是等待着Cobb剧烈的喘息一点点地平复。  
“感谢你陪我度过寂寞的时光，Cobb先生，你必须得到应得的报酬。”Saito的声音不像刚才那样硬得无论如何都不能动摇，那声音轻了许多，低语一般，看来只有Cobb能听见，“Cobb建筑公司的转让手续已经全部办好——如果你觉得并不公道，请给我的秘书打电话，他会全力帮助你的。”  
原来如此……果然是这样……忽然间，Cobb认为这样的话从Saito的嘴巴里说出来实在是太合适了，Saito的嘴巴Saito的声音本来就是为了说这些话而存在的。他费了些力气，恢复站姿，离开半倚在玻璃上的Saito。  
他不想看见Saito的眼睛和Saito的脸。  
Saito的意思再明白不过了。而如今的Cobb早已超过了追根问底死缠烂打的年纪，这样的含义，他还能视而不见，继续在这儿不识好歹下去吗？  
Cobb必须离开。接受Saito的“礼物”，忘记一切，潇洒地离开这里，像任何一个成熟的家伙那样，从一个人的身边走开，往另一个人身边走去。  
但Cobb潇洒不起来。他自己都能看见那浑身散发的失魂落魄，失败者的味道，被人戏耍之后却不能反驳的无力。  
Saito在他背后发出一声轻叹，Cobb听得不是很分明，可是他根本不愿转头，不愿再想起Saito……  
“对了，”是他忘了，自从听说订婚的消息，自从走进这个房间，他就忘了，“给你的圣诞礼物。”  
Cobb把皮质的盒子放在餐桌上，放在那些逐渐冰冷的食材与烛光之间。他希望这最后一样东西能离开自己，跟着Saito，不管最终如何，跟着Saito去吧。  
这样的东西……总不能依旧留在自己身边。  
属于Saito的，就让他都拿走吧，任他处置。  
可是，Cobb的想法并没有被Saito实现。Saito根本没有看那盒子里的东西。  
Saito不想看，就跟Cobb不想再看他一眼一样，Saito不想看那盒子。  
而且Saito也不能看。  
Cobb走得匆忙，他没看到走后的房中，Saito靠着玻璃滑坐在地上，再没办法起身去餐桌边取那个盒子。  
不过，幸好，Saito觉得还有点幸运，手机在他身上，在不用费力就能触碰到的地方。  
拨通排在第一位的号码，现在Saito只能求助别人了。  
他的肚子在痛。痛得连伸手去抓住东西的力气都没有，痛得连心口都被绞了进去，不断地抽搐。


	13. Chapter 13

13

 

“……我说，这些麻烦事是不是我最初的误导造成的？”男人斜倚在窗边抬眼望着天花板，语调轻松得像个玩笑一样。  
Saito醒来之后，病房里出现的是Eames，带了把火红的鲜花，随意地摆在电视旁边。  
他在想些什么？Saito脑中有些朦胧的错觉，好像根本没弄清楚自己为何出现在这里。  
……对了，是孩子。  
Saito记起那一天在房间里发生的事情。那种控制了全身的疼痛，不论怎么想起，都会认为相比而言现在真是舒服啊……  
那时腹部在痛，Saito清楚地知道，是假腹的位置，对周围器官的压迫感非常强烈，仿佛让胃肠都移位了一般，有种欲呕感，可胃里都没东西可呕。而且Saito不能在那时作出什么激烈的反应，因为Cobb在身边。Cobb什么都不知道，也不应该知道。  
所以Saito不能流露出一点痕迹。最初是什么时候感觉到痛的？大概是在Cobb带着一身的无奈从身后抱紧他的时候，那时隐约的疼痛浮现，Saito甚至起过一线念头，想靠Cobb的拥抱来缓解，不过，幸好压制下去，否则情况还不知道如何收场。  
等到被Cobb压在玻璃上腹部被Cobb的手碰到时，那种痛苦已经是席卷而来了，可是Cobb的存在似乎加重了痛苦，那提及孩子的声音触及孩子的手，让假腹中的家伙闹腾得更厉害。  
就像是想跟自己的父亲打招呼一样——可惜太过激动了。  
由于自身的各种不利条件，对怀孕后要受的罪，Saito心里有些准备，只不过这个孩子还是超乎他的想象了。食欲全无，贫血，不断下降的体重，这些对孩子和他本身都是巨大的伤害，还不要说这家伙才两个月大就喜欢运动，闲不住似的翻来倒去，恨不得在假腹里有个标准跑道或者干脆有座丛林，好发挥他身上一切使不完的力气。起初不是很严重，只是对周围器官有些压力，偶尔难受；可后来，到了那次订婚典礼上，猛烈到几乎可以称得上是攻击的运动，五脏六腑移位般的搅腾，让Saito险些撑不下来。  
他选择了一位女性，金发，蓝眼，身上还有淡薄的狮子血统，虽然品种跟Cobb不大一样，但至少以后有人看见这孩子的魂现不会对Saito的父亲身份有所质疑。对，Saito是父亲，从决定远离Cobb的那天起，Saito就是孩子的父亲了。而孩子有个“买来的”母亲，一个为了钱会只字不提的母亲人偶。  
Saito告诉那女人，不仅是妻子，她还得做一个未出生孩子的母亲，他告诉她自己有个即将诞生的私生子，但孩子母亲的身份不能公开。他不知道那眼神里透着聪慧的女性的会不会识破他说的谎言，会不会从他虚弱的魂现里看出正在怀孕的事实，他相信钱的力量，相信一切都能走上正轨。  
而Cobb，那就是应该陌路的人了。那天Cobb走后，Saito总算可以松一口气放纵自己面对疼痛。想想当时的情况，Saito就会后怕，如果Cobb继续留下，这糟糕的身体状况就会被看穿，而真相也会暴露。  
他怀着Cobb的孩子，这个事实必须忘记，就像必须让Cobb忘记他存在过一样。  
可Eames好像根本不这么想。过去Saito对Eames的印象里总带有玩世不恭之类的词语，可是现在的Eames有些不同，对于与Cobb的事情，Eames并不欣赏Saito的作法。  
“确实是我说的，我说这事儿要瞒着Cobb进行。”Eames发现Saito彻底清醒，便靠过来，“那是因为，一开始我根本没想过你居然有这能耐，把Cobb抓得牢牢的……”  
Eames在他眼前捏紧了拳头，嗤笑着：“怎么办到的？那可是颗早冷下来的心呐！”  
对于Eames这种调侃的话，Saito不会回答。可那些有关Cobb的内容只是耳边掠过，耳朵就迫不及待地把它们都拉了回来，藏在自己怀里好好琢磨。  
甚至藏在了Saito本人都不清楚的角落。  
“都不知道多少年了，我没见过Cobb那样喝酒——Mal自杀后他都没有碰过酒。”无意或是刻意，Eames拿出Mal来与Saito比较，“那天Ariadne一说你订婚的事——啧，你没见到Cobb当时那种神情真是可惜——我就知道Cobb肯定要被你打败回来。果然，就找我喝酒去了。”  
Eames至今还在“Cobb建筑”里工作。吵着要离职，从最初到现在，还是没有放下那里的事情。现在，他自然还是Cobb的至交好友，他自然还知道Cobb的种种动向。  
“你猜他喝醉以后跟我说了什么？”Eames越来越近，压低声音悄悄说，想勾起Saito的兴趣。  
但Saito不会追问，一点也不会。  
到了这时，Eames并没有急着揭开谜底，他不问，他就不说。Eames只是笑，盯着Saito弯着眼睛笑，笑得对方不知道该怎么接下去才好。  
“……第二期的酬劳已经打给你了，你只需要在家等孩子出生拿到全部的钱了。”Saito把Eames的酬劳问题搬出来，明显有赶人的意思。  
“哦？我以为你还想跟我续约，雇我继续留在Cobb建筑公司帮忙呢。”Eames可是一点走的意思都没有，“如何？薪酬方面我们可以再谈谈。”  
表面看Eames是在跟他谈新的合同，可Saito心里清楚，Eames在威胁他，掐着Cobb威胁他。就这么软绵绵的一句，Saito顿时觉得自己被硬生生地敲诈了。  
“我宁愿花钱雇你离开那公司。”需要堵上的嘴还有眼前这一张。  
“可是那公司里没人能像我这样，玩得转你介绍来的那些难缠客户。”不是每个人都能如此，Eames很得意，你看公司里那群人，不是人际交往障碍症患者，就是刻板到说不上几句话的家伙，“想想看Cobb，你就这么抛弃了他，他现在除了把全部经历投在这公司上还有什么别的办法？莫非你想看他为此焦头烂额，折腾到最后还身败名裂？”  
Saito不着痕迹地打量着他，他从Eames紧逼的说法中察觉到了一些东西：“你就这么想留在那公司里？”  
“瞧你说的！”Eames突然退后身体，靠在椅子上，笑得开怀，“如果不是发现你的钱特别有赚头，干嘛拿那公司困住自己呢？”  
这个伪装者在撒谎。从前Saito似乎也就被他这么糊弄过去了，但现在不一样，Saito能发现他谎言的源头。  
因为Saito深有体会。  
“那我可以有更合适的事情雇佣你去做。”想起Eames前面对他的调侃，Saito决定试探一下这个戴着面具的男人的底线。  
果然，Eames不说话了，他一时想不出反驳的理由——他想留在那公司里，为了某种不可告人的原因。  
“……你不会有这个闲心。”Eames的脸上是自嘲的神情，无力地反驳Saito即将作出的决定。  
不过，了解至此，Saito觉得足够了。至少他也有了Eames的把柄，不必担心对方变着法子的敲诈。  
Eames知道Saito看穿他的想法，有种破罐子破摔的气势，也不想再兜圈子，说回他今天来的主旨：“总之，我觉得以Cobb对你的感情，现在你告诉他事实，告诉他斑类和先祖回神的事情，他很可能会接受的。”  
接受？怎么接受？接受一个中年男人靠近你成为你的爱人是为了骗种为了生个有你血统的孩子？这也能接受？  
Saito觉得Eames虽然有些本事，但他明显还是西方人的思维，想问题有点理所当然。都不考虑这一切本身就是个骗局吗？妄论什么感情，连基本的诚实都做不到。  
更何况，Saito为何需要Cobb接受这件事？  
跟Cobb的一切都结束了。  
“Eames，请你考虑清楚再说话。”Saito冷冷地打破他的设想。  
“我当时完全可以建议你直接去跟Cobb谈谈，而不是搞出那个盗梦的任务。”Eames露出悔恨的神情，但旁人知道，那完全是装的，“这样才省下那些折腾，直接说，我让你回家你让我怀孕不就好了？猫又们一绕起圈子，那是连自己都绕进去了。”  
直接说？Saito一听完就想象了一下那个画面，他在Eames的介绍下，与Cobb面对面，讨论起借种怀孕的事情……这根本不是Cobb能否接受的问题，Saito觉得，他绝对无法对着Cobb说出这种话。  
“别急着否认，你在想的都是现在的你，以及你现在了解的Cobb。如果你完全不认识Cobb，对一个陌生人，你就没那么多羞赧可说了，绝对公事公办——对不对？”Eames看透Saito的心理活动，微笑着指出。  
Saito不能否认他说对了，如果他根本没有了解Cobb，那他不可能会有眼下种种犹豫……可是：“但是，就算如此，Cobb不会同意。”  
一听这话，Eames扑哧笑出来：“对！对！就是这个原因！Cobb宁愿以盗梦换来回家的机会也不会以做种马来换！”Eames知道他上钩了，“那为什么你有了个孩子？哦，来吧，现在你明白了，别视而不见了！Cobb怎么就这么爱你啊？”  
如果不是因为爱，Cobb才不会跟Saito作出那些事情——这就是Eames想说的？这就是他处心积虑引导他的结论？Saito迷惑地看着Eames，他是不是弄错了什么？  
这语气，这眼神，好像在暗示Saito，明明是他也爱上了Cobb。  
“等一等，Eames，我想我们从一开始就很明确，我想要个继承人，没说要个伴侣吧？”Saito发现一味跟着Eames的步调，自己会混乱的，有必要打断，重新整理思路。  
“是啊，我明白，我很清楚。不过……”Eames一脸无辜，他从来都是对的，问题出在Saito身上，“不过你确定？”  
你确定不是想要个伴侣？你确定你不想跟Cobb成为伴侣？  
这两个问题随着Eames不明不白的问题，从Saito心中蹦出来，惊得Saito抖了抖肩膀。  
伴侣……那到底是什么？如果是像他父亲母亲那样的为了繁衍后代的婚姻关系，抱歉，他不需要。  
他只需要继承人，从头至尾，他只需要继承人。  
Saito一直是这么坚持，也一直是这么做的。  
“对，我确定。只要孩子出生，我就得到我想要的了。”Saito如此说着，觉得自己的脑袋彻底清醒清晰了。而腹中的感觉渐渐翻滚上来，那种脏器被外力推阻挪动的感觉，看来这孩子也清醒了。  
这回轮到Eames沉默了。他就像个不知道该如何对付顽皮孩子的新人教师一样，无奈里带着悻悻，歪着头凝望Saito，说不出建设性意见。  
“你……”Eames终于开口，可很快又停下了。  
Saito不想在跟他耗下去，一分一秒，Eames似乎都在努力动摇他的生活：“我不舒服，你能帮我叫下医生吗？”  
“你就这么抗拒有个人和你共同生活吗？”  
明明看起来很寂寞……Eames把后面半句话吞了回去。  
不是抗拒。Saito漫无目的地想。是从未想过。也不需要。  
他不需要伴侣。他也不需要一个叫Dom Cobb的人。  
不愿告诉Eames答案，Saito费力地扭转身体，按了铃。等Eames离去，医生例行检查也离开以后，Saito才有一个人静静思考的时间。  
医生说，孩子一切正常，可能是物种罕见的缘故，比一般的斑类孩子闹得有些厉害，如果在医院坚持调养，应该是没有任何问题的。孩子需要摄取的东西很多，可是Saito吃下的又很少，那只能依靠医学手段来维系。  
医生还说，可能是Saito做假腹时，怀虫找到的位置有些偏，导致假腹的位置也偏了一些，对其他脏器有不少影响；不过就算因为孩子的运动产生推挤感，其实并无大碍，合理的饮食和适当的矫正运动甚至是药物，都可以缓解这些问题。而且对孩子不会有任何影响。  
孩子，孩子，孩子……等医生走后，Saito的耳朵里全是这个词语。如今四周安静下来，稍一回想，他才有了种实感。  
Saito正躺在一间私人斑类产科诊所的病房里，他有了一个孩子，他未来的继承人。  
这个孩子来自一个他已经决心要忘记的人。  
而将来孩子出生，孩子也不会记得曾有过的这个人。  
只要这个人不再出现，他会忘记，彻底忘记，直到时间久得连看见孩子的面孔都会想不起来的程度。  
孩子只有他这个爸爸，而Saito只有这个孩子……  
Saito顿觉身上有了轻松的感觉，好像在这样的自我陶醉中，那孩子也舒缓地睡了，像飘浮在空气中一样毫无重量。他扶着床边的护栏慢慢坐了起来，靠在枕头上，环顾病房中的每一件事物。  
它们都告诉Saito，他有了孩子。  
对，这是早就预料到的。早就知道这个计划一定会成功的。Saito发现心底涌上来的复杂感情中有些莫名的欣喜，多少有些鄙夷这样的态度，用自信强压下去。  
可那些感情中还有些酸涩的东西。还记得昏厥过去以前，他在那酒店房间里的痛感——痛感中也有这样的东西，鼓动着，激烈地放松又激烈地抽紧，郁结在胸口一带，无论如何，也没法化解去。  
Saito顺着自己的脚尖一路看上来，视线在腹部打着转，随后又来到被单外面的双手掌心。  
周围一片宁静。  
只有在这样的宁静中，Saito才能听见自己身体里发出的声音，才能无力地看清那些被藏在身体深处的东西。  
从一开始，他就没有想到，到如今离开一个人会成为这么困难的一件事。


	14. Chapter 14

14

 

Cobb看见他了。  
一般这种电影节的红毯照片中只会留意明星以及明星的明星同伴们，很少会拍到明星的圈外伴侣。可这一次，仅仅是镜头一偏，扫过的半边身体，就是那么熟悉的人。  
Cobb看见Saito了。  
还记得两年前一别，当时的Saito不知道是什么原因，一度消瘦得厉害。后来转念一想，这种不正常的情况会不会与可怕的疾病有关……每次到这儿，Cobb就不能多进一步，他害怕那时因为过度关注自己的愤怒与失望，而忽略了Saito本身难以言说的状态。  
或许是突如其来的分别刺激了Cobb脑中浪漫的细胞，他不禁想起那些文学上惯有的桥段，心有余悸。好在Eames说他无意间见过Saito，一切正常。  
Cobb终究没有自己去确认。不知是有意回避还是造化弄人，Cobb真的一眼都没有看见，Saito已经从他的生活中彻底消失了。  
他相信他可以忘记Saito，直到Saito以这样的方式出现在他的视线之内。  
Saito不是Cobb离开时的那个Saito，虽然只有半边身体和一个侧面，Cobb也能分辨出来，那神采奕奕高高在上的模样，Saito早已恢复成原本的Saito。  
还没有走进Cobb生活中的Saito。  
对于这个Saito来说，Cobb仿佛没有存在过。不仅仅是愤怒，Cobb产生的更多是迷惑，为什么可以这样？就像是用盗梦的手段真的消除了记忆一般，他怎么可能办到？  
Cobb不相信有人能忘记那一切。自己也是，Saito也是。  
Cobb不知道Saito是怎么想的，但他对Saito的印象，似乎永远停留在那几个月的日子里了。  
可生活永不停息，James渐渐长大，而Phillipa也到了快进中学的年纪，外公的身体开始不能适应长期跨国飞行，外婆也想更多放手让孩子们自己照顾自己了。有一次外公询问了Cobb的意见——或许他们可以离开美国，去欧洲定居。  
对于孩子们到底应该接受什么意识形态下的教育，Cobb没有那么多主见，他希望孩子们能选择自己所爱的学习方式；如果某天James或者Phillipa来到他面前提起这个问题，他说不定会允许他们离开，追求自己的梦想。只不过，Cobb还不想离开这里。  
离开这个国家，离开这间屋子，不知从何时对Cobb来说成了难以忍受的事。  
不知不觉，对面的房子换了邻居。虽然新邻居常常招呼孩子们，常常与外婆讨论美味与烹饪，可那完全是新的邻居了。  
Saito算好了一切，准备干干净净地逃离。但Cobb清楚，他逃不掉，至少Cobb还总是想起他。  
他给了Cobb一个公司，而这公司几乎成了Cobb的全部。  
成立了两年多的“Cobb建筑”小有名气，并且逐步扩大规模扩张领地，从设计到施工建造，各有精通，紧密联系。最初与他们合作的客户也许隐约知道他们的背后有Saito的资助，而后不了了之；新客户就完全不了解这些渊源，只认准Dom Cobb这个颇有点胆色的老板。  
一步步迈入成功人士的殿堂，在别人眼里，Cobb绝对是个惹人羡慕的家伙。可是只有Cobb自己知道，维持这个公司对他来说有多艰难。  
不说公司内部某些重要员工日渐加剧的矛盾与冷遇，就说Cobb工作本身：Cobb有种错觉，每天一来到公司一坐到属于他的靠背椅上时，他整个人周围都被一种熟悉的气息包围，令他产生窒闷的压抑感。  
这些东西，都是Saito给他的，或者是他在Saito的赠礼基础上赚取的。只要触碰到它们，Cobb就觉得有一个Saito，他站在办公室，坐在会议室中，出没于电梯、楼道的每一个角落。  
Cobb有些呼吸困难。Saito是从他的生活中离开了，可又没走；Cobb不清楚这到底是无意还是故意的，Saito通过赠予公司的方式，把自己留在了Cobb身边。  
一个影子。如果说从前Mal只是出现在他的梦里，那现在，这个影子能钻进他生活的每个角落。公司，家庭，孩子们……就算是看到了James房里那些机器人模型，Cobb也会想起Saito。  
跟只留下那个自己不想再看见的盒子的Cobb不同，Saito离开，没有把痕迹全都抹去。他如影随形，渗透在Cobb的每分每秒之中。  
Cobb没有尝试做梦，如果他可以做梦，是不是也能在梦里见到Saito？  
其实在旁人看来，Cobb大可不必这么烦恼，因为公司可以抛下，房子可以搬家，孩子们身边的旧玩具可以扔弃，Cobb完全可以将这些影子消抹掉。但Cobb没有，一样都没有抛开，样样都收存得仔仔细细。如果有个心理咨询师要来剖析Cobb现在的内心世界的话，一定能作出判断——虽然过去的回忆在不断地折磨Cobb，但Cobb正是这样一个人，就算回忆再痛苦，他的心再抗拒，可在他的潜意识深处，他是乐于看到自己的这种痛苦，看到种种伤害给他留下的创口，看到为此失落绝望的自己。  
说白了，Cobb挺享受这样的感觉。钻牛角尖般的自虐，不论是过去面对Mal的事情，还是现在有关Saito的一切。  
Cobb至今不明白，为什么Saito要离开他。  
妻子，孩子……或许有道理，但是Cobb记得清清楚楚，分手那一天，Saito没有用孩子当过理由，唯一提及的时候，反而像是说的气话。  
更别说是提到那位即将成为他妻子的女性了。  
Cobb总觉得或许还有别的原因，或许还有什么没发现的东西至今沉睡在Saito心中的角落。  
而那位女性……作为一个欧洲女星，她并未出演过什么票房巨制，但同业的评价一直很高，可能是那种致力于独立制作影片的个性派。这次出席的电影节也不是大众关注度很高的一个，不过她却是这次电影节上被频频提及的一位。息影了一年多，她在与财阀订婚之后传出的消息也就是语焉不详的几条，有关秘密婚礼，有关产子，有关未来相夫教子不会复出的传闻；幸好，她带着一部神秘的新片参加了电影节，风采依旧，打消了那些不停惋惜的人们的念头。  
Cobb对电影的事情并不关心，他只是在镜头的侧面看见了Saito。  
那才是风采依旧……如同陪着息影的妻子一起淡出人们的视线，Saito又随着妻子的复出而走到台前。  
Cobb看着那个快速扫过的镜头发愣，自己都能感受到投射出去的目光中饱含着的痴迷与怀念。  
他还爱着Saito，毋庸置疑。  
只是他仍旧弄不明白，Saito为什么要离开。

最近，勤奋的Eames帮公司接了个大单子。一位年轻的日本富商，要在闹市建设一个富有传统气息的高端商业中心。  
这不是“Cobb建筑”一个公司就能做得了的，需要大量的分工合作，参与的公司有时会达到十几家甚至几十家。Eames不知道动用了什么本事，拿下了其中三个主体建筑的设计与部分施工的合同。  
全公司上下为了这事儿一片忙乱，而客户方的大老板又是铺张浪费一刻也闲不下来的人。对方召集了参与工程的各个公司，邀请主要设计人员到日本，参加一个聚会。  
“……据说是一个深度体验日本传统文化的宴会。”Arthur仔细读过邀请函，替已经忙得不可开交的Cobb解说，“你，Ariadne，最好再带上Eames，算是向客户表达诚意。”  
Arthur嘴上说着，电脑上已经打开预订机票的页面，挑选好航班，准备确认。  
“等等！Eames接的这个单子你看过吗？”Cobb赶紧拦住他，他心里总有点虚，“这么好的机会，为什么会到我们手里？”  
Arthur沉默地看他一眼，似乎是认为他的小心有些多余。“Eames弄来的单子我都仔细看过，没有比这次的更详尽缜密的了。”Arthur从来都对Eames办的事情带有不信任感，到了公司里也一样，甚至在建立公司之初就当着Eames的面向Cobb申请了越权监督的职责，“这样一个民族传统风格的建筑交给外国人设计，对方本身就有担忧，想借此次聚会统一设计风格引导理念，也是情理之中的事情。你在担心什么？”  
日本风格的建筑……Cobb有所研究，因为一次盗梦任务；只不过当时他并没有担任造梦师，他只是个在梦里失败的盗梦者。  
就是那个梦，他第一次遇见了Saito的那个梦。  
“我觉得你应该跟去看看，Arthur，你做过日本风格的梦，说不定对设计会有帮助。”那个梦是Arthur的，他比Cobb更加熟悉——Cobb在建议他将预订机票的数量改成四。  
“Cobb……”Arthur听到他的话，稍微动了动脑筋就想出话中的含义；但他不会跟Cobb点明，“你打算再让我拿第几份工资？你很清楚，我不在乎工钱，而且这不是在梦里，我的时间有限。”  
Arthur不乐意与Eames单独相处，就算是在公司里，他也会尽力与Eames在有旁人的情况下会面。Cobb不清楚里面的渊源，不过也能猜测出一星半点：过去还不这么觉得，可如今，Eames喜欢Arthur并且紧紧追求的事情，是个人都能看得出来；而Arthur连半点答复他的意思都没有。  
Cobb不知这是从何时开始的事，他关系最近的两个朋友之间发生了这种故事，而且Eames表现得正大光明，全然不顾外人的目光。  
有点难度。Cobb不得不这样评价Eames的努力。不过反观自己，Cobb有的时候很想问问Eames，过去，曾经，是不是能看出他与Saito之间的端倪。  
还有Saito……一提到日本，就想起Saito。日本风格的建筑，日本风格的梦，Cobb第一次遇见Saito是在那里，他后来将Saito带离limbo也是在那里。  
limbo，这似乎是他与Saito之间的纠葛开始的地方……  
Cobb知道再也无法劝说Arthur同他们一起去日本，连想让Arthur与Eames改善关系方面的话题也被一并堵住。他只能在内心祈祷这两个人能有个不伤及旁人的好发展。  
原以为客户举办的聚会是在著名的料亭，东京或者京都，在席间展示传统文化魅力。没想到客户通知的地点却是一处山中的寺院。虽然最终的餐会是在寺院近旁的古朴院落中举办的，但那隔墙而出的清淡钟声，绕梁不去，给本应热闹的宴会带来一种宁静的感觉。会上有东方人有西方人，主人们穿着正式的和服，而Cobb他们没有准备，只能在礼节上尽尽力。  
客户是个意气风发的年轻人，从他与诸多设计师的解说与交谈中就能发现一种绝对的自信，甚至是唯我独尊的骄傲。他很有想法也有相应的胆识，谈吐之间就让大家产生一种信念，跟着他可以闯出一份全然不同的事业。  
这是会令许多设计者兴奋的事。Cobb看了看专心倾听的Ariadne，渐渐退出人群——他不再年轻，知道做事之前，就算有再多的梦想也不得不向现实妥协。  
关键是他刚才忍不住盯着那位年轻的富商仔细地看。Cobb望着那炯炯有神的眼睛就在想，Saito年轻的时候，会不会也有这样的一面？  
或许是东方人的长相总有异曲同工之妙，Cobb嘲笑自己，随便找到一个人，就看见Saito的影子。  
Eames早打声招呼，他可适应不了这种压抑的东方氛围，不知道躲到哪里去消遣了。Cobb发现四周并没有什么值得攀谈的对象，便步出大宅，向旁边的寺院去。  
日本山中的冬末还透着阴冷的寒气，路上没有人，浅淡而又清晰的鸟叫声时而像是从寺后的树林中远远传来的，时而像是从Cobb的身后，让Cobb总想前后张望，寻找鸟儿的去处。眼前的寺院并不大，不是那些远近闻名香客众多的地方，可能是专属于某个家族的寺庙，供奉的是整个家族过去的兴旺与辉煌的前程。熏香的气息渐渐弥漫到Cobb的鼻间，或许其中还混杂着一两种花的香气，引诱着Cobb去那大门虚掩的庙里一探究竟……  
就在Cobb想敲响那门扉的时候，前后林中的鸟儿突然没了声音，四下里只有草动的声音。  
Cobb还没来得及察觉其中的异样，他的小腿就被一团暖烘烘的东西围住了……  
这……Cobb低头一看，居然是一只小老虎！  
看大小，这只老虎大概刚出生不久的模样，白色的皮毛上是黑色的虎纹，仔细观察，脑袋和背脊上还有一些暗金色的细毛，只不过并不明显。  
小家伙不知道是从哪里来的，突然出现，就死死地抱住了Cobb的小腿，怎么也不愿松手的样子。  
是从附近的山林里跑出来玩的吗……Cobb跨开另一条腿，蹲下来，想摸摸这小家伙的脑袋。  
熟悉的感觉。  
对于老虎，Cobb有种特殊的感情。他承认，过去他在Saito家里遇见的那一只大型的老虎，是这种感情的源头。每次主人不在家的时候，那只白老虎就会陪在他身边，听他一个人说话，听他抱怨它的主人，听那些他不会直接对它主人说的事情。后来它主人搬走了，那只老虎也不知道用什么方式运走，再也没见过踪影。  
而眼前这只小老虎，看起来跟那一只有些相似。那柔软的皮毛，那神采飞扬的眼睛……  
这是什么？蓝色？  
这只小老虎有双蓝色的眼睛。  
Cobb没有研究过动物物种，但他总觉得这个品种的老虎不会有这样的眼睛。  
Saito养的那一只是一双明亮幽深的黑眼睛。  
可这只小老虎……小家伙用一双仿佛闪动着泪光的蓝色眼睛望着Cobb，异常动人，望得Cobb的心跟着摇动。  
——就像是在跟我说话一样。Cobb发现它楚楚可怜地牢牢抓住自己的裤腿，受了委屈一般，便顺着它的背脊抚摸下去，想要好好地安慰它。  
小老虎的脸磨蹭着Cobb的小腿，充分地表示自己的好感。Cobb微笑着抚摸它，脑袋和身体，看来正合它意。  
这双蓝色的眼睛……Cobb凭空觉得很是熟悉，但又说不出究竟熟悉在什么地方、  
“……Cobb……Cobb……”就在这时，附近传来呼唤声，叫的是Cobb的名字。声音并不熟悉，Cobb抬头张望，发现走过来的是一位穿着浅紫色和服的青年女性，只不过，那位女性并不是东方人。  
金色的头发盘成发髻，渐渐近些，看见的是她那双蓝色的大眼睛。  
这是谁？Cobb总觉得在哪里见过……她为什么会喊我的名字？  
来者看见了Cobb，并没有什么特别的眼神，但当她看见紧抱着Cobb小腿的老虎时，突然露出惊喜的神情：“Kaoru！”  
这回Cobb听清楚了，叫的不是“Cobb”，而是由于她发音不准而有些偏差的日本名字“Kaoru”。  
是这小家伙的主人吗？女人看见老虎抱着陌生西方人的腿，开始用英文向Cobb致歉，弯下腰想抱起小老虎。  
可是叫“Kaoru”的老虎不干，挣扎着仍旧抓住Cobb，几乎要把他的裤子撕裂。  
这可有点困扰了。既然小家伙不是野生的老虎而是别人家的宠物，那Cobb不能不帮忙。他摸着Kaoru的脑袋，捧过它的脸，看着那双蓝色的眼睛，用英语低声地说了声“听话”。  
Kaoru仍旧紧盯着他，但爪子已经松开了；就算女人将它抱了起来，蓝色的圆眼也一直没离开过他。  
真是可爱。Cobb看着远去的小家伙，隐约听到那位女性用半生不熟的日语在跟它说话，什么“害怕”，什么“爸爸”，仿佛那老虎就是她的孩子一样。  
连抱起Kaoru的姿势也很像……多可爱的虎宝宝，看来现在喜欢养老虎的人还真不少……  
等等。  
Cobb刚要离去，可猛地扭头过来，向那女人离开的方向凝望。  
那个人是……Saito的……Cobb想起来了，那位女性就是Saito娶的妻子，就是Saito孩子的母亲。  
……她在这里，那Saito呢？是不是也在……Cobb努力回想刚才的宴会上，不，没有，Saito并没有受邀参加这场宴会。  
可是……那女人，还有那小老虎……  
如此联想到一起，Cobb总觉得有什么地方不对劲，可一瞬间又认识不到问题所在。  
他只能想起，或许刚才这只叫Kaoru的小老虎是从前那只不知道叫什么名字的白老虎的孩子，多少有点相似，除了眼睛，还有身上细细密密掺杂着的金色细毛。  
那蓝色的眼睛……  
Cobb从有些迷惘的心里找不到方向。  
Cobb突然很想知道，那只Saito的宠物老虎到底在哪儿，他非常怀念，急切地想见到它。


	15. Chapter 15

15

 

Eames来电话的时候，Saito正在思考到底该怎么教训眼前这个不听话的孩子。  
Kaoru过了一岁半，终于开始能变化人形了。斑类的孩子刚出生时都是跟自己的魂现一个模样，随着身体的生长，才能渐渐化成人形。这个成长的过程，不同的孩子会有不同的时间。Saito记得母亲说过自己出生不到三个月就完全能变化了；当然他也见过亲戚家差不多大的孩子在这个过程花了三年。  
有些事情，Saito认为必须争分夺秒地去做，就拿生长出人形来说，如果在这个环节就要耽误那么多时间，与人类知识相关的教育岂不是要晚了其他孩子许久？  
所以自从Kaoru三个月大，日日夜夜，Saito总在思考，这孩子是怎么了，怎么慢成这样？  
虽然研究结果表明，斑类的成长速度的快慢与孩子的血统、天分没多少关系，但Saito在这个问题上总喜欢用自己的标准去要求Kaoru。  
Kaoru每天都在练习如何控制魂现，Saito亲自训练——Kaoru刚满半岁Saito就忍不住这么做了。会不会是因为这孩子天性懒惰，所以一直没有变化？Saito知道不能妄自猜度一个这么小的孩子，可是满心的着急没有办法平抚，除了训练训练训练，他也找不准位置。  
一年时间，Saito发现自己除了必要的事务，剩下的时间都是在训练Kaoru。幸好功夫不负有心人，Kaoru终于变化了。尽管目前只是脸部轮廓和手足，连尾巴耳朵都只是有时能够藏起来……Saito松了口气，认为Kaoru掌握了诀窍……终于，掌握了诀窍。  
他总是忘记这是个一岁半的孩子。  
是Saito的要求太高了。他从未这样与一个孩子相处过，而且他坚信Kaoru会是个不得了的孩子。  
可有时面对Kaoru种种难以理解的行为时，Saito百般无奈脑子只会蹦出一个念头：这孩子怎么回事？到底像谁啊！  
但思维一到这儿，他就不继续下去了。  
如果不是Saito刻意隐藏真相，把他搁在斑类社会里就是一位典型的单亲妈妈——对单亲妈妈来说，这种问题是个禁忌。  
不过这一真相只有少数几个人知道，Eames、私人医生、相关的护理人员……Saito连妻子也没有明确告知过。  
这个女人应该看出来了……所以才会总是在暗地里护着Kaoru，而不会跟Saito讨论孩子的教育问题。  
Kaoru是Saito一个人的，是Saito历经了数月不堪回首的磨难生下来的，有关Kaoru的教育问题，没有人有资格插手。  
看着Kaoru毛茸茸的身体上托着小脸蛋，Saito有点高兴，那分明就是Saito小时候的样子。头发是黑色的，五官轮廓也是东方孩子的模样，特别是那鼻子，跟Saito小时候的照片几乎一模一样。  
可是，如果说那眼睛……蓝色的，嗯，没错，像Saito的妻子，孩子的妈妈，一样的蓝色。  
Saito希望有一天这说辞能把他自己说服了。  
Kaoru一出生时毛发底色是纯白的，那时的情况真是令Saito满意；可刚满一岁，Kaoru的脑袋和背脊上便渐渐长出金色的毛，看起来非常细小，不去仔细分辨根本看不出来。Saito不觉得是个好兆头，到如今，果然，Kaoru身上那些金毛已经可以清楚地看到了。  
如果再这么发展下去，那真会长得像只狮子一样——只不过多了老虎的斑纹。  
作为最重种的老虎，Saito不希望自己的孩子看起来像只骄傲愚蠢的狮子。  
这也是没办法的事情。  
可巧Eames来了通电话。狮子总是走不出他的生活，赶都赶不走。  
“今天Cobb见到那孩子了。”一句话，让Saito的脑子清醒过来。Cobb？Cobb在这儿？  
……对，看来是那个设计师的聚会。Saito的远房亲戚要做个大工程，这两天正借用了Saito家的宅院办宴会。  
这片领地是Saito家族的，山林，宅院，还有这间寺院，现在都属于Saito。作为传统，每年有三个时段Saito是在这里祭拜与祈福，期望这一支重种的斑类能够长久繁衍下去。  
或许只是走个形式——斑类越来越困难的生存状态也是有目共睹的，有所承继就是个困难的任务，若说繁衍壮大，那根本就是神迹——可就算是形式，家族里远远近近的亲戚都在盯着，Saito必须把传统保持下去。  
到此处来，Saito便直接入住寺庙，每天基本不会出来露脸。Kaoru跟他的母亲一起住在附近的私宅，只有白天见面，Saito照例仔细关心孩子的训练问题，而且他发现自从来到此地，他能不受干扰，一心对着Kaoru。  
所以今天一不小心，Kaoru从寺庙里跑了出去。  
真是个野孩子，一点都耐不住性子。Saito合着眼睛心里抱怨，等Kaoru被妻子抱回来时，Saito总觉得那双蓝色的眼睛有些不大一样，莫名安定了许多。  
原来是遇上Cobb了？  
……不，也许根本就是逃出去找Cobb的。  
他忽然间想起过去跟Cobb在一起的时候，尤其是怀孕以后，他经常以魂元的状态跟Cobb相处。那时Cobb是完全没想过那只宠物老虎就是Saito，但他总会留下深刻的印象，不知道如今看到Kaoru这只小老虎，他会不会想起什么。  
不，不可能，Cobb不清楚斑类的事情，他也不清楚自己是只先祖回神的狮子。应该不会有问题。  
……不过，Cobb就在这里。  
怎么就接洽了“Cobb建筑”的人员来参与工程？Saito明白了，八成又是Eames在捣乱。  
转念一想，发现那个举办宴会的宅院跟这座寺庙离得实在太近，他赶紧打了个电话去询问。  
还好，宴会当天就会结束。过不了多久就会有车接走这些宴会上的宾客。  
Saito放下心来。他认为，世间没有这么巧合的事情，Cobb不会发现他的存在。  
“……mum……m……m……mum……”通完电话刚松了口气的Saito突然听到这断断续续的声音，粘糊糊软绵绵的，不仔细听还真不知道是在说话。  
但Saito清楚得很，这是Kaoru的声音。  
而且他在努力叫妈妈。  
妻子不在这儿，他还能叫的是谁呢？  
Kaoru不到半岁就能发出这个声音了，可因为没变成人形，语言中只是单个的词语，没有说完整过一句话；不过他还是能听明白别人说的话，日语和英语都能分清楚一些，Saito告诉他的许多斑类用的指令能明白——这点Saito还是比较满意的，毕竟Kaoru可以沟通，这样说起话来都方便。  
可是，Kaoru当初会发的第一个音，就是这声“妈妈”。斑类的小孩总有种野性的直觉，Kaoru的“妈妈”从来都不是叫他那个对外的母亲的，而是叫Saito的。Saito处心积虑让大众都以为是这位西方人妻子给他生下的孩子，可Kaoru这一声呼唤，所有的掩饰都露了馅。  
小时还好，等长大了，那必定不堪设想……所以Saito拼命纠正他，急起来都不顾形象地向孩子怒吼了，总算最近半年没听见他喊。  
可今天又来了。Saito察觉到自己满心火气，Kaoru叫他妈妈，Kaoru偷跑出去，Kaoru总是完成不了他交代的训练……这一来二去憋久了，就差这么一点，他又该严厉地教训教训Kaoru了……  
可他一转脸就看见Kaoru坐在地上，睁大一双蓝色的眼睛望着他。  
一张东方的脸上有了这么一双蓝色的大眼睛，异常奇妙的感觉，Saito猛然一看，竟有点恍惚。  
这到底像谁呢……  
明摆着的事情，可Saito就是会为此怅然迷惘。可能是因为他脸上的神情显然像要开口骂人一样，Kaoru一看见，害怕了，眼睛里顿时湿漉漉的，快哭出来了。  
就这么一折腾，Saito又不愿意教训他了。他本质上还是心疼Kaoru的，只是有时候觉得他实在不令人满意所以气不过……  
Saito没想到，为人父母，一颗心是很容易软下来的。  
发现Saito没有像自己预想中那样大发雷霆，Kaoru的欢欣写在脸上。他是个乖巧的孩子，为了讨好放他一马的Saito，赶忙努力把自己的耳朵尾巴收起来。  
如今的他，穿着粉蓝色的套头衫，看上去完全是个人类的小孩了。  
如果他能一直这样，偶尔带他出去见见人也不错。Saito边想边坐下来，把Kaoru抱在腿间放着，任他在膝盖上下爬来爬去，任他嘴巴里含糊不清地呼唤妈妈。  
撇开成长速度慢了点这条不说，Kaoru是个听话的好孩子。而他今天的反常表现，原因只有一个。  
Cobb来了。  
孩子跟他那名义上的母亲并不亲密，他懂得用气息和直觉去判断谁是他的亲人，所以才会出现今天的“巧合”。  
孩子应该已经不叫他妈妈了，可今天特别执着，那是他遇见了“爸爸”的缘故——真是聪明，都可以在人群中分清楚自己的亲人了。  
都是因为Cobb来了。  
Saito琢磨着这个名字，原以为会有些慌神，可心中无比平静。  
慌什么！那边的宴会即将结束，Cobb马上就走。  
慌什么！就算Cobb再见到Kaoru，再见到Saito，他也不会知道三个人之间的渊源。  
忍不住捏了捏平时都不大碰的Kaoru的脸，Saito觉得，在这样幽静的环境中，他心里静得很。


	16. Chapter 16

16

 

Saito发现这根本是个梦。  
Saito已经很久没有做过梦了，不知是不是曾经那次旅行的作用，他再没有过如此清晰的梦境。  
他梦见了Cobb。Cobb在这儿，在这间寺庙中，带着一身暴怒的狮子般的张力，已然觉醒。Cobb逼近他，他竟然无法抵抗，只能挣扎着承受Cobb施行的暴力。  
对，是暴力，有关于最原始的性的暴力；强大无比的力量，先祖回神的力量，逼迫Saito屈服于他。  
这或许是一种隐喻。在梦里Saito眼前看见的时而是从未见过的凶暴的Cobb，时而是全身绽放金光的威武的雄狮；而Saito自己，视线所及范围内只有自己的手——一会儿是骨节分明的手指，一会儿又成了爪尖锋利的毛皮之躯。梦里的两人一直游移于人形与魂现之间,分不出明确的界限，只有身体的结合是明确无比的。  
这样的梦，一定是因为Cobb的接近。白天听说的消息导致了夜间的梦境，梦中的场景细节有些模糊，但Saito明白，就在这儿，这间寺庙，整座树林的松涛虫鸣都细切可闻，梦真实得令人无可自拔。  
Saito沉溺在一个带着暴力与征服色彩的春梦里，接连不断的高潮，他透不过气，可连呼吸的权力都被对方剥夺，胸腔内的钝痛，被挤压着的身体，敏感的皮肤上纠缠着细密的触感，一波接着一波，调动了身体中每一个部分，全心全力感受这场令人血脉喷张的交媾。  
是交媾，是绝对的野兽之举。Saito不禁回忆起过去与Cobb相处的时光，没有这样的性，没有这样的Cobb，梦里趴伏在他身上的是那个先祖回神的魂元，迅猛而霸道的动作，不是Cobb，不是那个在limbo的深处找到他的人。  
可是，尽管如此，在Saito冷静地脱离梦境控制仔细观察整个梦的时候，他还是被梦中弥漫的气息打动了——醒来以后，Saito意识到这个梦如实地投射到他真实的身体。就在这间阴寒的佛堂之上，他遵循了潜意识的指引，抚摸着自己滚烫的身体，听凭本能弄脏了被褥与衣摆。  
有些自我厌恶，Saito这年纪还像个中学生一样，连欲求不满这四个字他都不想用来鄙视自己。  
一个真实的梦总会让人醒来以后仍旧沉浸其中，不愿面对现实。Saito搓揉着面孔但还没有彻底清醒，他甚至不能相信这间寺庙里只剩下自己。  
为什么会睡得这么不安稳不踏实？Saito相信无梦之眠才是最好的睡眠，这样清晰的梦，他究竟是被什么打乱了生活节奏？  
Saito很快就找到原因了。轻微的响动，院子里有什么东西。  
屏息静气，他接着门外透进来的月光悄悄靠近门边，渐渐听出院中有脚步声。  
这寺庙里有常驻的僧人，但每次Saito来此，几个僧人都回避到院外林中的别居，不来打扰。今天半夜的脚步声，莫非是谁遗忘了东西，悄然来取？  
可院子里的人似乎并不打算进入任何一间屋子，显然是在院中停滞下来，极为蹊跷。  
Saito不再守候，猛地推开门……  
“抱歉，无心打扰，只是……今天……”  
一个男人慌乱的声音，说的是乱七八糟的日语。他大概是私自闯入这间不将院门上锁的寺庙，一朝被主人发现，想要辩解，却没有为自己开脱的语言能力、  
原本神色严峻带着威慑力的Saito愣了片刻。  
所以说，他觉得这根本就是梦。否则怎么会让梦里梦外遇见同样的人物？  
抑或是那个男人曾经教给他的，一个梦中梦？  
Saito觉得他还在做梦。因为梦里还是Cobb。  
男人惊慌失措地道歉，直到察觉寺院的主人没有声响，才抬起眼睛，发现他仰望的是个熟悉的人。  
Cobb一时间也没了声音。  
他们谁都不会想到时隔两年的重逢会是在这样的情况下，他们都会认为自己仍旧在梦里。  
Saito正要发作的眼神投在对面那双熟悉的蓝色眼睛里，此时此刻，的确不知道该怎么办才好。他还没从刚才的梦中走出来，恍惚不已，而且，眼前的人居然是……  
Cobb……Saito心中大惊，他险些口无遮拦叫出那名字。幸好脑子转得快，他藏起了声音，将种种惊讶都藏在波澜不惊的眼睛后面。  
Cobb也在凝视着他，只不过Cobb与他不同，心里的东西，没有刻意隐藏。  
那是什么？惊喜？为什么是惊喜？面对一个为了莫名其妙冒出来的女人抛弃自己的前任情人，为什么要露出这种眼神？Cobb，把那些露骨的内容收起来，别让其他人察觉！  
Saito仅从那闪动的蓝眼睛里就看见了Cobb比两年前更加炽烈的情感。  
跟刚才的梦重叠了？没有，没有……Cobb的魂现还完好地躲在角落，他还是个不起眼的猴子。Saito不断地平抚内心世界泛起的微波，却不知道在他背后，早已波澜壮阔。  
……不对，是Cobb，这是Cobb，我应该……Saito猛地惊醒——上一次见Cobb的时候他都说了什么？难道我应该在此与他对视许久？  
Saito毫无征兆地转身，以最快速度拉上门……  
“Saito！”动作太快太急，Saito没收拾好衣袖就拉门，没想到袖摆被门夹住；刚想把袖子拽进来，可门外的人大步上前，紧抓住那袖摆，喊出他的名字。  
该死！这下Saito想扯回袖子都没办法了，除非使出什么手段……  
“Saito！别这样！”Cobb并没有强行推拉Saito守着的门，而是隔着一道门，锲而不舍地叫他，“你听我说，Saito！”  
紧贴着门边，那上面透着凉意的木纹质地让Saito冷静下来。为什么他还在这儿？聚会不是在太阳下山前就结束了吗？为什么Cobb还在这儿？  
为什么他能误打误撞找到这里？为什么正巧在这个时刻？Saito想抹去方才梦境中的印象，可眼下一袖间的距离让他根本无法拉下脸忘却。Cobb就在外面，隔着一层薄薄的门，就在外面。  
“Saito，你这么做不对！你根本没有忘记，你只是要逃避——你错了！”被挡在外面的Cobb一时心急地口不择言，也忘记曾准备好在遇见Saito时说的话，直接指出Saito的错误，“你记得我，你记得我！别装作你没看见我！”  
是啊，记得你，每天都能想起你……Saito仰头抵着门框，不知道为什么，外面那个明明不是觉醒后的先祖回神，可那种气息透过门缝慢慢渗进来了，将Saito捆在门上，抽身不得。  
那是Cobb，是Saito每天都能想起的Cobb，是Saito只要一看见Kaoru的眼睛就下意识记起的男人。本应该忘了，忘了Kaoru还有个父亲，忘了他是如何从一个男人那里得到Kaoru的……可是这到底怎么能忘！Kaoru天天围绕在Saito身旁，扑面而来的都是那种气息。  
Kaoru身上已经是满溢而出的最重种的气息，分别属于老虎和狮子的气息，让Saito禁不住联想的气息。  
Saito总是以为自己能忘记这个Cobb，可先不说别的，光有Kaoru在，他就不可能忘。  
门的那边是Cobb……Saito被越来越重的敲击震得浑身发抖，Cobb自顾自地说着，说Saito，说“Cobb建筑”，说这两年间发生的杂乱无章的琐事，说Saito一走了之却给他的生活留下了挥之不去的阴影。Saito听得并不真切，他只是听见了Cobb的声音，听到Cobb在念他的名字，还有那些令Cobb痛不欲生的思念。  
Cobb就在门外，带着没被时间消磨的爱情，拼命挽留Saito的注意……  
就在Saito才听到他的名字以后，就在Saito梦里刚见过他以后……  
面无表情，Saito突然打开了门——Cobb差点儿敲在了他的身上。  
“Sai……”门一开，Cobb都没想过自己与Saito的脸的距离那么近，他这才发现刚才说的话都只是隔着那么短的距离，传进Saito耳中的。  
Saito没有说话，看着愣在原处的Cobb。而Cobb也默默地望着他。  
没有再度克制自己，Saito焦急地吻了眼前的嘴唇。  
那其实是他想念已久的嘴唇。  
既然这也是梦，那为什么要说不呢？  
用梦做借口蒙蔽心灵，Saito不去细想这到底意味着什么，只是将全部的注意力都放在那被冬末寒风吹得冰冷的唇上。  
他觉得自己大概也是冷了，所以连嘴唇都在颤抖。  
原本还愣在那里的Cobb渐渐从Saito的吻中明白种种含义。他一手还抓着Saito的袖子，另一手慢慢抬起来，爬上Saito的后颈，加深这久违的吻。  
Saito有些沉迷于此，过了很久才想起什么……他扯着Cobb的衣领，强行将两人分开。  
果然，遇上Cobb疑惑的眼睛。Saito管不了这些，将Cobb拉进屋里，合上门。  
既然Cobb会半夜来这里一探究竟，就难保不会有其他人也来尝试，Saito不认为在门边那么忘我是明智的。  
一关上门，屋里一片黑暗，纸门透进屋子的月光温润暧昧。Saito对着地面上的影子轮廓，花了很长时间才能静下心来思考眼前状况。  
他把Cobb拉进屋里……这难道意味着……  
但Cobb不会给他反悔的机会了。肩膀上一阵力量，Cobb将他抵在门上，尽力探索起他的口腔。  
“不……等……”Saito挣扎着推开Cobb沉重的肩，找到一个喘息的机会，“你一个人来的？有没有人知道你出来……”  
Saito想问他有没有人看到你到这寺庙里来，但问题还没提到这一步，Cobb就勒住他的腰，将他整个人都向上抬起，换了个角度，自下而上地咬住Saito的唇，不给他继续问下去的机会。  
Saito反手扶着门，承受着Cobb的热情。但他总觉得这门不大踏实，两个男人的重量实在撑不住，不敢用力——没过多久，Saito就失去了平衡，向一边歪倒下去。  
总算有个机会呼吸，Saito斜倚着门框，想稍作休整；Cobb没有休息的意思，就着揽住Saito腰身的姿势，他俯身过去，借着有限的光亮，继续寻找Saito的嘴唇……  
三番五次下来，Saito有些力不从心，一碰到Cobb的脸颊就想躲避。但腰部被抓得牢牢的，他只能靠上半身出力挣脱。每当他用尽力量挪开一点，Cobb就逼上来一点，不见空隙的吻，Saito无力应付，只能逃跑。  
都不能出声暂时制止Cobb。Saito跟他就这么僵持着摩擦着彼此的面颊，在地面上纠缠着爬了很远。为了争取个喘息，Saito的睡衣早就弄乱了，衣襟半敞，领口要从肩膀上滑落，只剩腰带上的结还坚持在原处。可眼下连后退的机会都没有了——背后一阵凉意，Saito意识到他靠在了墙上，整个人都被夹在Cobb与墙角之间。  
就在此时，Cobb停下了动作。  
Cobb在看他，从他的眉毛到他的下巴，反复几个来回，最终停在他的眼睛里。  
借着淡薄的月光，Saito看清那一双幽蓝的眼睛，以及深埋其中的满满的迷恋。  
他会不会也能看见我眼中的东西？Saito突然想，不过下一秒他就感觉到，Cobb的双手潜入他的衣摆之中。两年来都没有过的抚摸，一寸一寸地移动，极为缓慢，令Saito有些不安地转动身体。  
Cobb的手突然停住了。他发现了意想不到的东西。  
那是刚才的梦留下的痕迹……Saito认识到这一点，无地自容，立刻偏过头去。  
“……你刚才在干什么？”Cobb的声音想起，Saito相信自己连脖子都红了。  
Cobb一定发现了他的脸色，进而又问：“或者说，你刚才梦见了什么……”“……闭嘴！”Saito几乎恼羞成怒了，一个不明原因的梦就这么暴露在Cobb面前，他可不想听见Cobb再分析这种梦的成因。  
“是我吗？”Cobb却紧追不放，“告诉我，Saito，你梦见的是我吗？”  
“……唔……”可恶，这家伙一边问还一边撩拨起Saito尚未从上一个梦中走出来的欲望，像是在逼迫Saito回答一般，而且要的是个令他满意的答复，“我为什么要梦见……”  
发现自己的声音有些虚弱，Saito听不下去，努力坐正了，运了运气。眯起眼睛藐视Cobb道：“我什么要梦见你！”  
只要这眼神这表情这句话就够了。Cobb带着得意的笑容贴近Saito，Saito愣了愣，他很少看见Cobb露出那样的笑。  
以前就算看见还不这么觉得，现在Saito有种强烈的感觉——像个小孩子一样……而且，特别像Kaoru。  
他是Kaoru的父亲。  
面对Cobb这样的笑容，Saito第一次如此直接地认识到这个问题。  
Kaoru的父亲，一个本不该在有了Kaoru之后再出现的男人，怎么就能突然而然地走进来……Saito隐约觉得此举有违初衷，可还没等他想好推拒的办法，Cobb的唇舌又一次纠缠上来。  
不论精神上那些难以分辨的东西，Saito不得不承认，他的身体留恋着Cobb的，在性事上，他绝对没有遇上如此契合的人。在Cobb面前，他总能忘记男性的身份和重种的地位，摇摆着雌化的姿态，从身体的每个角落汲取快乐。  
而现在也是这样。Cobb褪去衣物，沿着Saito的脖子一路吻下，纠缠在他敞开的胸口附近；而钻入下摆的手指摸索开拓，渐渐打开Saito久不经事，仍然紧张的身体。黑暗的角落，被隐秘的情感和欲望支配，精神上无穷无尽的刺激……甚至是偶然间从脑中闪过、对目前所处地方的认知，无一例外不煽动起Saito，遮遮掩掩的情欲，在Cobb连绵不断动作中达到的极致的兴奋……  
Cobb抓住他的大腿，将他拉近自己。随着这动作，Saito感觉到Cobb的侵入，极富耐心的，研磨着四周让过度紧张的Saito放松下来。Saito很痛，明明以前他们有过许多次性行为，可这就像是第一次意识到痛感一样，一点一点地进入，由Saito的下体一直震颤到心口一带，久久不去。  
想发出声音，可是，不能……Saito想咬住快从肩膀上滑下去的衣襟，但这只加速了衣襟的滑落；就在Saito没有办法要抬手过来咬住时，Cobb又来了，寻找到他咬紧的嘴巴，温柔地吻上。  
同时猛地贯穿，将自己整个挤进Saito的身体里。  
这动作让Saito差点咬下Cobb的舌头。太强烈的冲击，Saito有点难以适应。  
他不再是过去那个为了留下继承人，可以放弃身体感觉放弃尊严，豁出去一切只为从Cobb身上榨取种子的不择手段的家伙了。而如今的行为，也跟任何繁衍后代没有关系。  
Saito没有任何不愿，这不再复杂，这是单纯的性，是单纯的享受。  
他没想到，两年来他一直在想念这种感觉，这种与另一个人紧密结合、激烈摩擦，进而被点燃被填满的快感。他想念Cobb，不管是垂着眼就能看见的鼻尖或者嘴唇，还是那被他身体吞吐的健硕炙热的肉块……Saito凑上去回吻Cobb，从鼻尖一直到唇，有些轻巧的碰触，倒像是对Cobb的鼓励与嘉奖。  
这到底是怎么了？有时Saito想问自己，问问看这个面对Cobb就会丢弃许多坚持的家伙，到底为什么才能允许其他人如此的对待。可惜，答案似乎在眼前时，它又溜走了，留下一片朦胧的迷雾。  
Saito的精力，全都用来感受Cobb带给他的每一次撞击，或者用来渴望能从Cobb那里得到更多。  
等Cobb略有停歇之时，Saito忽然按住Cobb的肩膀，把他推倒在地上。紧接着，还不等Cobb反应过来，他便自己动了起来。  
他终究还是不能接受一段完全被动的关系，他必须给自己抢占到一个平等的地位。  
不过，正是这种看似放浪的动作，会给Cobb带来更强的满足感。  
藏匿在此处的一场欢爱，满足的到底是谁呢？Saito已经忘记了这些，他好像连荷尔蒙的影子都没觉察到，就能全情投入。  
Saito又擅自决定了。他决定这根本是场梦，一场紧随春梦而来的梦中之梦。


	17. Chapter 17

17

 

Cobb还记得，两年前的他一直希望有一天能跟Saito一起醒来，一起等待早晨的阳光。可是那时他们之间的关系对他们的家庭、朋友来说是极为隐秘的，Cobb的工作又不会有什么外出加班的借口，一觉天明的事，从未存在于两人之间。后来终于在新年之前有了机会，但Cobb心中那点小小的冀望就跟他们的关系一起被Saito打碎了。  
谁也没有想到，在分手两年后的今天，他们终于真正一起度过一夜；等睁开眼睛时，太阳已经出来了，透射在屋子里，门框的影子越来越短，地板上斑驳的漏痕也被模糊了轮廓，光芒慢慢地从佛像的脚边爬开。身上暖洋洋的，隔着被子都能感觉到渐渐靠近的春天气息。  
……这里是佛堂。Cobb想起昨晚为了讨论设计风格被雇主留下而后辗转难眠，想起白日里吸引了他的寺庙到了晚上仍旧虚掩着门，想起月光下院内的冷枝上令人惊喜的花芽……他想明白了，昨晚到底做了些什么。  
一睁眼，就有双眼睛在等着他。Saito醒着，却没有像过去那样匆匆起身，匆匆离去；他动也没动，望着先前还未醒来的Cobb，眼神看似若有所思，实际上对Cobb的清醒都没作出及时的反应。  
Saito看他看得出神了。不知道是不是想起了其他棘手的事情，工作上的，家族里的，总之Saito是看着他出神了。  
说不定自从醒来，Saito一直都在看。  
Cobb对这间寺庙产生兴趣的时候，没有想过Saito会在这里。可当他看见那只小老虎，看见抱走小老虎的金发女人时，Cobb心中就有鼓动，说不定，说不定Saito在这里。  
可Saito到底在哪儿，Cobb并没有猜到，直到他误打误撞在寺庙的院子里直面一脸杀气打开房门的Saito，他才发现，或许自己是跟着直觉找到Saito的。  
更没想到的是，Saito竟然会吻他，竟然会带着那种急切的目光，把他拉进房间……  
对于Saito这样的人，能做到这一步已经是最明白的暗示了，Cobb抱着“关系不可能更坏了”的想法，响应了他的暗示。  
Cobb一直觉得，Saito是个可以把真实的他藏到一个连自己都看不见的角落里去的家伙，虽然常常语调轻松豁然大度，但改不掉他作为东方人的习性。两年前与他来往时，他藏着一些东西，两年后再见，他还是藏着一些东西——尽管Cobb能感受得出前后还是有不少差异的，可Saito心中的东西总要花些力气猜测，猜测来猜测去还不一定准确，真是件吃力的事情。  
不过，Saito不知道，他的身体是不会说谎的。过去Cobb察觉出Saito对性的要求总浮在一个最低浅的层次上，解决欲望，甚至有种性别倒错感，满是繁衍后代的直白。可昨天的Saito，与Cobb分开两年的Saito不大一样，同样是急切，但昨晚的急切里不再只是渴望Cobb的身体，更多的是透过身体，抓住一些更本质的东西。  
这样的改变有些突兀，Cobb不知道是什么原因让Saito的目标性不再那么明确了，至少他看见了一个Saito，开始放纵出藏起来的灵魂的Saito。  
或许是那些吻？Cobb不记得夜里他吻了Saito多少次，也记不得Saito主动回吻的次数，他觉得两个人纠缠在一起，像融合了似的，接连不断的吻甚至比过去的总和还多。  
吻就像个柔光镜，Cobb的视线都被它挡住，没机会看清Saito了。不过他宁愿相信自己的直觉是真的。  
他直觉Saito爱他，爱现在的Cobb，一如既往，一如那段在limbo里发生的故事。  
不论中间Saito做过什么过分的事情，Cobb都愿意相信其中的原因，同时，他也相信其实两人早在limbo里，就爱上了彼此。在那里，他刚告别了对妻子的自杀满怀的罪恶感，而Saito孤独地等在那里，被莫名的悔恨缠绕全身，满心等待着一个莫须有的人物和一段毫无根据的约定。  
从没有一个人为Cobb等了那么久，而且，也没有人被Cobb单独留在梦里这么长时间。  
其实他们早就爱上对方了，对吗？Cobb也望着Saito，望着一双被激情浸透就算是一觉醒来也掩饰不了疲倦的眼睛，Cobb突然想要伸手过去，揉一揉他的头发，摸一摸他的鼻尖，想低声而亲昵地来一声“早上好”……  
可Saito居然反应过来，躲避过去。一偏头，Saito不再像夜里在Cobb的身边那样无措，他立刻逃离Cobb的手掌，稍稍支起了身体。  
昨天被两人抛在脑后放在身下，一番蹂躏得不成样子的和服，现在又遮盖起Saito的身体——除了那腰带不知去向——不过，随着Saito的动作，衣襟滑脱，即将达到肩膀的边缘……  
肩头，锁骨，胸口，展露的肌肤上都是Cobb留下的痕迹，被反复吸吮宠爱的痕迹。盯着那些痕迹，Cobb觉得之前的回忆都被唤醒了一般，那些燃烧殆尽的激情，都被一方衣襟带动，悄悄地起伏着。  
那要命的衣襟又合上了——Saito起身时抓住了快要滑落的衣服，挡起Cobb的眼神正流连着的地方。  
Cobb不禁出手阻止，握住Saito的手背。  
苏醒的触感，Cobb有种拉过他按到在地狠狠吻住的冲动，但他又摸不准Saito那种不置可否的神情，不知这个从夜色中淡出的男人，到底会如何无情地评论他们俩几小时前的行为。  
他会说那是个错误吧？就算发生的一切、渴望的一切都是那样真实，可Saito一定能断言，那些全是错误，断言那些存在过却没有任何存在过的意义。  
Cobb看见Saito动了动嘴唇。“……别急着说‘不’，”Cobb率先打断他还没发出的声音，“什么都别否认。”先给他留下幻想与回味的余地。  
Saito不再准备说话，沉默地看着他，仿佛在等待他后面的话。  
“昨天……我昨天很想见到你，然后，我巧遇了你，然后……”将Saito压在衣襟上的手拉到唇边，没有吻，仅仅是贴上自己的脸，“就是这样，没有别的了。”  
如同妥协一般，Cobb把昨夜的故事缩短成一个暧昧的接触，偷梁换柱似的，从Saito的嘴里夺回决定的权力，先一步收藏起来。  
如果他是Saito，Cobb想，如果他是Saito，他八成会把昨天的事情当做一个梦，梦里充分展现自己，可不愿有个梦醒的时候。  
若是这样，Cobb就先把梦偷走，让梦属于他，而不是那个会扼杀“梦境”的主人。  
而Saito敞开心中的保险柜，一言不发地看他拿走，好像只要被他拿走，自己就能彻底摆脱了一样轻松。  
果然，Saito抽走了自己的手，毅然起身，拉扯着没有腰带的和服，径直向门外走去。  
很久以前Cobb曾经设想过，他们能够一起面对第二天的太阳时的情景。他想他一定会抚摸着Saito的脸颊对Saito说早上好，他也一定会趁Saito半梦半醒之间揽过那肩膀，轻柔地吻有些干燥嘴唇，直到Saito清醒为止。  
不过真到了这样一个早上，现实与他的梦想完全不同——Saito总比他醒得早，而且一瞬间就彻底清醒了，一点也不会沉溺于梦乡。  
除了昨夜，Saito总会清醒而冷静地对待Cobb，让Cobb连一点放纵的依恋都看不到。  
面对这样的Saito，Cobb不知道该说些什么。如果继续诉说那些Saito心里明白的感情，肯定会被厌烦；如果什么都不提及，就这么离去……Cobb难以想象，这又跟无赖有什么区别？  
正犹豫间，院子里传来连续不断的水声。心中疑惑，Cobb顾不上衣服，出去探看。  
寺庙的院子里有一口井，Saito从井中打上水来，正一勺一勺地从头部开始，浇在还披着和服的身体上。  
这是怎么回事？Cobb不解，他只是突然想起眼下的时节，这里还那么冷，怎么能用井中的凉水没头没脑地往身上倒？  
Cobb并不多想，冲进院子，要夺下Saito手中的木勺。  
一扭手，Saito绕开了Cobb，仍旧舀起桶里的水，淋在身上。  
这个举动是为了什么？洗澡？寺院里没见到现代化的设施，或许没有热水……可是如果一直这么冲……  
而且Saito没有脱去衣服——Cobb总觉得在其中能看到赌气的成分。从头顶而下的冷水，在这种天气里就像掺杂着冰块一样，足以让睡眼朦胧的人惊醒。而对于Saito来说，这何尝不是一剂叫人清醒的灵药，抹煞他脑海里那些不愿回想的东西。  
Cobb发现他明白Saito的意思，他不能接受Saito用井水熄灭刚燃起的希望之火。  
“你在干什么！放开！”那盛着冷水的木勺就像是最刻骨的仇人，Cobb放弃说服Saito，直接动手，一边握紧Saito的手腕，一边要掰开Saito的指缝。Saito的力气很大，木柄被捏得死死的，Cobb根本办不到，只能在挣扎僵持的过程中，任由勺中残余的水飞溅到自己的身上。  
井水远比空气冰冷，Cobb都被激起一阵颤抖，怎么就不见Saito示弱？  
Saito硬着脖颈用力，竟能带着Cobb的手，再从水桶里舀水；只不过这次还没举起就歪斜起来，又一勺，两个人都得遭殃。Cobb不明白他是从哪儿来的力量，还有这强烈的意志力，浑身上下一起抗拒外来的主导——Cobb要夺去他唤醒自己的权力，Cobb不许他从这个梦里离开。  
其实Cobb想告诉他，你明知这不是做梦，否则你可以选择死亡或者kick回到上面。Saito的梦就是他内心深处最真实的东西，但他习惯那些虚伪的面具，甚至颠倒了真实与伪装的次序。  
不，并不完全是这样，Saito知道什么是真实，所以才选择逃避。  
就跟Cobb一样。绝对一样。Cobb也似乎弄错过现实与梦境，但实际上，每时每刻他都明白，自己所处的地方。  
他只是想依赖一个东西，一个图腾或者其他的鉴别物，好让自己不会显得那么清醒，清醒得有些孤独。  
Saito也是，看清了自己，反而更想蒙蔽。  
Saito的抗争已经快冲破表面的僵持，涨红了脸要将Cobb排除在外。身体的起伏很大，你来我往不一会儿就推倒了井边木桶，泼洒出来的水花让两人都湿淋淋的。Saito见手中的木勺再无用武之地，但还不愿乖乖被Cobb抢走；用上全部的力气挣脱出来，他把木勺猛地敲在井边的木柱上，木勺承受不住，立即折断，飞到远处角落的草丛中去。  
不知他接下来还会有什么反抗，Cobb屏息以待，以便尽早想出应对的方案。  
没想到Saito转过身来，眼神坦然地对着Cobb：“忘了吧。”  
简简单单，没有疑问成分的祈使句，是Saito想出的最简单粗暴也是最后的办法。说服不了自己的Saito，只能说服Cobb。  
Cobb曾经很难理解Saito的这种心理，对什么事情都游刃有余只有面对自己内心最真实的渴望的时候就变得像触碰到什么脏东西一般，意志坚定地拒绝。Cobb曾经想拉下脸来与他狠狠地理论，但渐渐的，他发现，其实这种时候的Saito才是最脆弱的。Saito希望用这个办法激怒对方，只要对方一时冲动怒火大盛斤斤计较步步紧逼，他就能拿出一样的态度来，将最虚弱的东西藏在镜面反射一般的冷漠与强势中。  
Cobb不能让他遂愿，直接抓紧他的手臂，吻上想继续薄情的嘴唇。  
两人身上的冷水尚未风干，浅浅的气流掠过身体，寒意中都是惹人颤抖的感触。可Cobb一点都不觉得冷，相反，他的身体在发烫，不是一点一点，而是一瞬间的事情；那种温度一窜上皮肤接触到冰凉的水汽，就跟点燃了酒精一般，刹那灼热。  
Cobb不知道Saito会不会也有相同的感觉——或许他还是冷吧？否则不会像现在这样，要找到一块温暖的来源。  
比Cobb更投入，仿佛是身体里最深处的东西都被逐一挖掘出来了一般，仿佛是忘记所有浮于表面的虚伪雾气一般，敞开了身心，连微小的抵抗都没有。  
这果然是他最虚弱的时候。Cobb有些得意地想着，紧拥Saito的身体，像要把他与自己揉到一起。他一点都不想放开，冷得发烫的皮肤上星星点点地抗议着，他也不想放开。  
令人没有想到的是，这样应和他的Saito，居然能在一吻结束后仍旧说着：“忘了吧。”  
怎么可能？“还记得我以前说过什么？”Cobb一旦看透Saito的想法，便能处变不惊地坚持下去，“有种比inception更难的事情，那就是消除记忆。让人遗忘，那是世界上最困难的事了。”  
Saito开启那刚才还被Cobb攥着的唇，似乎想说什么，但很快又合上，紧紧的，坚定不语。  
“我的生命中早已满是你的痕迹了……”Cobb轻声低笑，“这个任务可是很艰巨的啊，Saito先生。”  
我是忘不掉你的。而且，你也一样，根本无法忘记我。Cobb并没有了解Saito生活的全部，但他有自信这么断定，Saito对自己的情感没有选择的余地。  
“……你该走了。”明明前面还沉溺在热情的吻中，眼下Saito又健忘了，他推开有些放松的Cobb的手臂，撇开眼睛。  
Cobb不允许，即使Saito还是他的雇主，也不允许。追到的Saito眼神的前方，Cobb直盯着要问出答案：“能再联系吗？”  
给我一个新的联系方式，或者仅仅是一个许可……Cobb突然发现，上次一别，他竟一次也没尝试联系Saito。  
可是Saito并没有告诉他那些想要的东西：“这个时间我的儿子要过来，你该走了。”  
“我的儿子”，那一个“我的”加在上面，就有种将两人的生活强行分离的感觉。Cobb明白Saito的难处，可就是莫名嫉妒他口中那个“我的儿子”——一个时时提醒Cobb，这个男人与一位女性之间的关系，这个男人在他以外的种种故事。  
暗藏在心底最深处的忌恨，Cobb忘不了Saito，也忘不了两年前那段痛得已不知道痛的时光；麻木，心底的麻木表现在脸上，即便是Saito与他再回到从前，也无法消抹的钝痛。  
但是……没有关系……他知道Saito的心在哪儿。  
他该走了，带着一夜偷情般的欢欣回到邻近的大院进而回到美国回到那个在任何角落里都映着Saito影子的公司，忘情于工作，悄悄期待着是不是还会有这么一夜的美好。或许Eames会察觉，但他一定会心照不宣，或许Ariadne会发现，但面对她的追问，Cobb也有办法蒙混过去。  
就算真的被发现，又能如何呢？  
只有Saito，他只在乎Saito的想法。眼前的工作，说不定很快需要经常来往日本与美国，如果偶遇Saito，他们应该怎么办呢？  
“我的……”Saito抬起眉毛垂着眼，出神了似的，教人摸不清心里底细，“我为什么需要换手机？”  
原本有些柔软的话到了最后又变成强硬的质疑，好像他认为Cobb有关联系方式的问题是对他做人原则的侮辱——他为什么换手机？他凭什么换手机？他又没有做错什么，你想联络大可以打电话过来啊！  
可能是Cobb的幻觉，他觉得这不仅仅是许可，更像是一个邀请。不知道应该如何表达自己的喜悦才好，Cobb想再一次深深地吻他，可迫于时间压力，只能忙中吻上Saito的嘴角，蜻蜓点水，催着自己速速离去。


	18. Chapter 18

18

 

还记得Saito提起过离开limbo都会做的梦。Cobb发现就算没有再次进入limbo，就算没有做梦，可那些情况都出现了。  
周围的人渐渐地变成了动物。  
不是突然之间的事情，明明早晨Saito离开的时候情况一切正常，可等Cobb到了公司，在办公室坐定准备召开会议的时候，整个会议室里就只剩下动物了。  
……也许早上就有点征兆？Cobb隐约想起自己睡眼朦胧时看见Saito的背影，身后那多出来的类似尾巴、黑白相间的东西，等套上裤子就见不着了。  
那便是开始？Cobb不知道。因为那时Saito说的话更加吸引他。  
“这几天我儿子在美国，我去等会儿接他们。”  
他们是谁？自然是Saito那位明星老婆和Cobb素未谋面的儿子。Saito对儿子的保护真是密不透风，应该已经过了两岁，外界连一张照片都没流出。  
Cobb也从未打过照面。  
不过话说回来，Cobb又算是Saito的什么呢？情夫？婚外恋对象？或者比这个更低一档次的他不忍出口的身份。  
Cobb没有资格见到Saito的儿子。  
自从得到了Saito的允许与他暗中来往，Cobb就对这个仿若虚幻的“儿子”抱有莫名的敌意。第一，这是当初他与Saito一起时Saito出轨的证明；第二，Saito总会以儿子为理由，拒绝与Cobb的会面。  
Cobb真的与Saito在一起时，才发现这个“在一起”的质量真低。一个有家庭的男人，确实，太挑战一般的道德观念了，不论如何说起，都应该是Cobb不对吧？  
他知道自己没有Saito的儿子重要。现在想想，他似乎没有嫉妒过Saito的妻子，他能感受到Saito对妻子的淡薄，这位女性可能也是Saito自私的牺牲品，可能还排在Cobb的后面，但这个儿子，Cobb是怎么都超越不了的。  
“不想让我见见他吗？我想James他们会很喜欢一个小弟弟。”早晨醒来不清不楚的大脑想出的挑衅方式，Cobb说出口才觉得自己傻得可以。  
Saito转过身来看他。  
“这是我儿子第一次来美国，”Saito神色严肃，看得令人产生无比距离感，“Cobb，我要给他留下个好印象。”  
好印象！对，发现自己的父亲在美国跟一个中年鳏夫搅和在一起，确实不是什么值得学习的事情。Cobb将自己降了不知多少个等次，翻身背对着门边的男人，仿佛在让他早点离去。  
都是他自己不好……好吧，其实Saito本身的责任也很大。Cobb形容不出他们现在关系，如今Saito一年有三分之二的时间在美国，而留在日本的时间里也有一半是Cobb去那边沟通设计视察工程的——如此这般，Cobb早超越了Saito的伴侣，甚至超越他的儿子了。  
可是Saito身上又带着强烈的距离感……Cobb想了想又琢磨出新的办法：“Saito，我只是想把他当成自己的儿子来对待，没什么恶意……就像你当初对James他们那样。”Cobb没有转过神来，声音有点模糊。  
Saito听清楚了。那边一阵沉默，等到Cobb以为他早走了的时候，才传来一句：“……等下次吧。”  
理智告诉两人，Cobb与Saito儿子见面的含义跟Saito当初跟James、Phillipa他们来往的含义完全不同，可有的时候，Cobb觉得自己没有理智，在心中拼了命地想要逾越两人之间的鸿沟。  
这到底是怎么回事？还有，Saito的儿子到底是什么样子？每次想到这个问题，Cobb的脑中就闪过一个画面，一个金发蓝眼的女人穿着和服抱着一个黑发蓝眼的孩子，那孩子有比Saito柔软的轮廓，但还是像极了Saito。  
而那位女性，五官有些模糊，身着和服，无论头发的颜色还是眼睛中的神采，都与Cobb自己非常相似。  
Cobb知道这想象的来源了。那次在日本的寺庙旁，那只小老虎，还有抱着小老虎如同抱着孩子的Saito妻子。  
为什么不抱着孩子反而抱着老虎？Cobb最初的疑惑被Saito在寺庙里的事实抹去了——孩子必定是在寺庙里与Saito在一起，而女人是出来寻找孩子的宠物的。  
等Saito离开之后，Cobb还在模糊地思考着那个儿子对他的意义，直到他差点再次睡着——恍惚中似乎浮出什么梦境，梦境里女性手中抱着的孩子已然变成了老虎。  
但Cobb不信。现在坐在办公室里仔细思考就能发现破绽，不借助药物，他应该已经不会做梦了。  
……等等，那第一次从limbo出来之后，那个也曾被Saito提及的满是动物的梦……  
Cobb总觉得自己从一开始就弄错了方向。  
人类都能变成动物，这不应该是个梦。  
可如果不是梦，那又是什么？  
连Mal都化身红毛猴子，荒诞离奇的梦……Saito告诉他那是梦……不，最先告诉他那是梦的人是谁？  
“……Cobb，你在听吗？”Ariadne成天醉心于建筑公司的工作，见到所有人都是工作工作工作，完全一副“销售”不出去的样子，“Arthur刚才说日本那工程的资金缺口……你傻了吗？”  
Cobb确实有傻的理由。午休时间，他周围的同事兼好友们都成了动物，他处变不惊淡定了一上午，总算能发现一切的源头了……能不把全部的注意力放在自己的内心世界吗？  
例如眼前的Ariadne，她是一只穿着人类衣服，睫毛很长但有些可笑的褐色猴子。Cobb忍不住往她身后看看，那翻卷着的尾巴一样长，从裙子里面翘出来，很有意思。  
“Cobb，我觉得在东京工程上我们的投入有点超出预计，必须暂停一下仔细核算。”Arthur则是只愁眉不展的长脸猴子，或许那脸长得有点靠近狒狒，不过脸上的颜色很干净，头面上的毛都打理得整整齐齐，看起来挺精神；名叫Arthur的瘦高猴子跟Cobb严肃地说着，抬眼看看桌子对面的家伙——眼神里有的是忿恨与威胁，“当初做工程评估的时候都由谁监管的？一个完全没学过数学的家伙？”  
被Arthur瞪视的没学过数学的家伙叫Eames，Cobb不禁多看了他几眼，因为他是公司里唯一一只其他类别的动物。  
别人都是猴子，可Eames是只套着品位出格的休闲西装的鳄鱼。或许又有些不同，在Cobb的记忆中，自然界的鳄鱼似乎没有那么短的嘴巴，Eames更像一只改良品种的鳄鱼，只是那皮肤看起来依旧湿滑而坚硬。  
也许是因为Eames这人的嘴唇跟别人不大一样？Cobb努力回忆还是人类时候的友人，发现想来想去，Eames的曾经的形象都是鳄鱼。  
真是奇怪……“如果做这么大的工程完全不用承担风险，那是天方夜谭，你就放心地做好你的事吧，Arthur。”Eames满不在乎地辩驳Arthur直白的含沙射影，说着说着他就发现自己的左边不大对劲儿，“……怎么了？Cobb你干嘛用这种眼神看我？喂！”  
没错，Cobb可以确定，最早告诉他那些有关人变动物的情况是梦的，就是Eames这个家伙。一群猴子中的一只鳄鱼？异类总是可疑的东西。  
“我看着你是因为……”Cobb琢磨了半天，才想出一个说法，“因为你是唯一不同的。”  
“什么？”Eames皱起眉头，想不明白他话中的道理。  
“我说，为什么只有你是鳄鱼？”  
Cobb直说，如同当头棒喝，把一向应变自如的Eames都砸晕了。鳄鱼的脸上不知道变幻了多少种表情，Eames大气都不敢出，许久才压低声音问道：“你……你什么时候看见的？”  
“今天早上开始，到现在一直都是这样。”Cobb看Eames的神情，Eames知道一切。  
“嘿！怎么巧成这样！”Eames没急于回答他，而是突然垂下眼，咧开嘴苦笑，甜蜜的诅咒，矛盾得厉害。  
“到底怎么回事？”Cobb心里混乱，急迫不已，伸手过去拉住Eames的胳膊。  
“……嗨，你等等，”显然他这样弄痛了Eames，“你等等，让我想想怎么告诉你……”  
有种被拖延战术袭击的感觉。“Eames！到底怎么回事！”Cobb忍不住晃起Eames的身体。  
“喂！你别晃！轻点儿！”基本不会跟人翻脸的Eames突然变了脸色，怒瞪一双眼睛，充满敌意地戒备着Cobb。  
Cobb的举动至此，桌边一直迷茫着的两只猴子憋不住了。“Cobb！怎么了？Eames？”Ariadne什么都没反应过来，只能左右看看。而Arthur看起来眼神清明一些：“Cobb，别抓着他，你冷静一点。”  
“别跟我说冷静！”冷静？一只穿着笔挺西装的猴子突然说起话来叫你不要抓着一只竖起尾巴的鳄鱼，还叫你冷静？Cobb就limbo里再多待几个五十年也培养不出这种冷静。  
“Cobb！你他妈抽什么风！”说到冷静，Arthur也绝对沾不到边；Cobb也没多想，甚至都没觉得Arthur刚才还在逼问Eames一转脸就为了Cobb对Eames的一个动作粗口这件事存在什么问题。  
Cobb一疯起来，没多少人镇得住。  
第一个冷静下来的是Eames，一只莫名其妙就发起火来的鳄鱼。“Cobb，我们去谈谈这事儿。”他甩开Cobb的手，率先起身，就要离开休息室。但Cobb犟得很，追上去抓住Eames，坚定地认为没什么好回避的就该在这里解决。  
“……”Eames的眼神从Cobb身上移开又来到桌边另外两人身上，“Cobb，你应该看看自己是什么。”  
一句话，震慑效果很强。的确，Cobb来到公司还没注意自己到底是什么模样。  
难道，也跟大家一样是猴子？  
或者，与Eames一样，鳄鱼？  
……别的动物？Cobb不能确定，或许自己也变成动物的模样只是他不自知罢了。  
每个人都是动物的模样……那Saito呢？Cobb记得早上Saito离去的时候好像还没有什么变动，但或许现在见到他，他也成了某种动物。  
不知道为什么，Cobb的脑中闪过那只宠物老虎的样子，它跟Saito是多么相似……  
还没等他想清楚其中的关系，他就跟随Eames离开人群。在走廊上路过玻璃他不经意看见，镜子里的他还是人类。  
伸出手来，手上没有可疑的毛发，或者爬行动物的皮肤。  
Cobb还是人类。但是……“如你所见，我是斑类。”Eames找一僻静处，简单明了地解说，“你也是。”  
“斑类”？听上去就带有动物的感觉。可是Cobb没有相关自己也会是这种东西。  
他一直都是人类，不对吗？  
“你是先祖回神。这一类很稀有，你的父母都是猴子，可你祖上必定有斑类的血统，所以到你身上，那基因就突然……”Eames双手在Cobb面前做了个爆炸的动作，“苏醒了。”  
可是Cobb从未看见父母变成猴子——Cobb想提出疑问，但Eames的神情就在逼着他不要发问。  
“你会看到人都成了动物，是因为你身上的斑类血统觉醒了。我不知道是不是limbo在作怪，总之你几年前就醒了。”  
那为什么……“是我把你藏起来。要知道，不明就里的先祖回神出现，对大家来说都是个麻烦，我有这能力，就先把你藏起来。”Eames说到自己的拿手绝活儿，嘴角勾起得意的笑，可惜因为他现在的尊容，一个歪着脑袋的鳄鱼的笑容，总让人想捋起袖管揍人，“这样别人就看不见你的本体——你也是种不一样的动物。”  
Cobb脑子还算灵活，转得过来，他一点点消化了Eames的说法，终于找到问题所在：“为什么今天我又看见了？”  
Eames没有立即回答，看着他眨了眨眼：“先祖回神的力量很强……嗯，大概是你的本性冲破了我的障眼法？大概就是这样。”  
Cobb总觉得这话不对劲儿，Eames隐瞒了什么，但这似乎不是最重要的。  
“如果是那什么先祖回神，我以后看见的都是动物？”“好问题！”Eames吃吃地笑，“这可是你强大的能力，放在平时，偷看别人的魂现可不是礼貌的事情。”  
“魂现”……看来又是个新名词。Cobb发现人到了这个年纪还有接受一种完全不同的价值观真是吃力，他需要想的事情太多，这种程度的解说，实在是找不着北。  
“作为一个刚觉醒的先祖回神，你最需要的是学习。”Eames拍拍他的肩膀，“是要我送你一本书先读着，还是需要亲身授课？后天周末，我可以挪出空来给你系统讲一讲。”当然，还是需要收取少量而合理的费用。  
“……我到底是什么？”Cobb觉得这跟失忆的人问我是谁一样，搁谁身上都麻烦的问题。  
“总而言之，一种能变成动物的人类。本来斑类就很稀有，你更是稀有中的稀有。”Eames帮他概括了一下，可看见Cobb仍旧一脸茫然的神情，觉得光这么放着任他一个人胡思乱想不是办法，“要不这样，我先帮你压制住先祖回神的能力——毕竟你不想一直看着一群穿着衣服的动物在眼前走来走去吧？”  
这要怎么做？Cobb紧盯着靠近他的Eames，不信任还是写在了脸上。  
“虽然障眼法用不了……这点能力还是有的。来，闭上眼。”Eames用一种劝诱的声音低声说道，一阵冰冷的触感从Cobb眼皮上掠过，就听那声音又满是笑意了，“就你身上这味道，啧啧，放心吧，无论斑类还是猴子，都不敢擅自靠近的。”  
再睁开眼睛，一切完好如初。对面是Eames那张笑得死皮赖脸的面孔，而上面的嘴巴，只是丰厚了一点，完全不是闭眼前那异常短的鳄鱼嘴了。  
“成了！”Eames朝他挤了挤眼，“剩下的等下班后吧，晚上，你乖乖地忍到晚上，我跟你细说，好不？”  
虽然满心的疑惑堵得难受，可没有办法，如果真是与人类不同的异类，那在公司里说起，也有不好的影响。  
毕竟其他人的都是……呃，猴子。  
Cobb学会了一种对人类的新称呼，迈出他作为斑类的第一步。对于斑类的问题，他一下午的时间都在考虑，果然，Eames说的没错，他忍不住各种胡思乱想。幸好Eames帮他解决了满眼动物的尴尬问题，否则他肯定要钻牛角尖了。  
如果他成了斑类，尽管对此他并不了解，但他总是会想起Saito。Saito如何看待一个异类？既是人类又非人类，决定了一切就会尽全部生命贯彻下去的Saito会接受吗？  
等他从Eames那里了解了全部，他必须先跟Saito谈谈。Cobb不想某一天突然在Saito面前变化成什么动物，然后被当作恶魔附体，被彻底踢出Saito的生活。  
他必须跟Saito沟通一下……总算从看见动物的惊惧中清醒，Cobb发现一天都没跟Saito联络，也不知道他是否顺利接到儿子了。  
就算Saito将他剔除在家庭事务之外，Cobb的本能也总是命令他牵扯进去——缺乏理由，为什么必须去管Saito那个跟他一点关系都没有的儿子的事情？  
一条短信过去，可一直没有回音。Cobb知道是Saito有了儿子就彻底将他抛在脑后了，他不该吃一个小孩子的醋，但他今天经历的事情过于离奇，即使不告诉Saito他对斑类的一知半解，他也想跟Saito说上一两句话，似乎这样就能确认他自己是真实存在了。  
拨通了Saito的电话，可是完全没有人接听。无论拨打几次。  
Cobb有种不好的预感。曾经被Saito冷下脸甩开一次让他对Saito保持着紧张感，说不定哪一天Saito又来这一手，让他从另一个渠道了解到Saito对他的冷淡，甚至……甚至是一声招呼不打就消失了。  
就像现在这样？Cobb浑身一激灵，他不能这么猜度Saito，可虚晃的关系让他忍不住多想。  
他得相信Saito，他得换一个思路……Cobb等不及了，他不能等到下班以后再去听Eames的“讲座”，他必须给自己和Eames一个早退许可。  
打给Eames办公室电话，却没有人接。Cobb立即找过去，办公室里没人。  
一个是Saito，另一个是Eames。两个引起Cobb内心混乱的家伙在同一时刻跟他失去了联系，像是要把Cobb孤立在世界的中心一般，让他被人群吞没。  
……也许是一群猴子。Cobb想着，推开Arthur办公室的门，可里面也没有人。  
没走远，否则Arthur会锁门的。Cobb故作镇定地绕到设计部，看见不再是猴子的Ariadne盯着电脑修改设计，眼睛瞪着，眼珠都要掉出来了。  
“见过Eames吗？”“午休后就没见过。”Ariadne完全没有离开屏幕的意思，“也许出去哪儿混了，嗯？”  
也有可能。Cobb刚要拨通Eames的手机，想了想又问：“那见过Arthur吗？”  
“一样。午休后没见过。”Ariadne终于抬起眼睛,“我说，你什么时候这么关心我们了？有什么打算？为了中午那事儿道歉？多久没见你这样了！”  
Saito、Eames、连Arthur也是……他们就像是商量好了一起躲避Cobb——试了试，没一个手机是能接通的。  
公司呆不下去了，连在家都坐立不安。Cobb坚守着那平静无比的手机一直挨到半夜，都没有半点儿困意。  
不过，还好，总算给他等来了点消息。  
来电的是Saito。在一个有理智的人绝对不会打电话骚扰别人的时段。  
“Cobb？”Saito的声音有些无力，连Cobb都不知道平日里的Saito能发出这样的声音，“你在家？”  
知道肯定出事儿了，Cobb一表示肯定Saito就说：“我让人接你过来。”  
“怎么回事？”不稳的Saito……这事儿一定不小。  
Saito先没出声，停了几秒忽然轻笑，笑里有点苦味儿。  
“看来要你重操旧业了。”  
什么？旧业，那是指……  
“是个任务，Cobb。”Saito振作了声音，一如过去那个在直升飞机里跟他提起inception的Saito，“盗梦的任务。”


	19. Chapter 19

19

 

“事情就是这样。我要你潜进去，找到我儿子的下落。”Saito面无表情地说，很有种公事公办的腔调。  
眼前有个刚服用了镇静剂的男人，浑身上下透着落魄的气息。对Cobb来说，他是个陌生人。不过Saito介绍过了，就是这个男人从机场带走了他儿子，趁着Saito妻子翻找手机的空档。  
这个男人被带到了这里，但Saito的儿子不知去向。男人带走小孩的原因似乎是Saito的妻子，男人是她的影迷，无法接受自己的女神嫁给了一个男人，并且有了孩子。他似乎已经从对婚姻存在的失落转向对孩子存在的失落——他想抹杀这个孩子的存在。  
追逐明星的疯子，觉得活跃在屏幕上的明星就应该是他一个人的物品，而不是个有自己生活的人。Cobb不能理解这种人的心态。  
对不起，对不起，对不起……Saito的妻子发型完好，可是妆容已经混乱，独自坐在房间的角落中，不停地对着空气道歉。是啊，是她弄丢了孩子，她跟Saito的孩子，而且掳走孩子的家伙也是因为她……  
Cobb从未对这个女人有过好感，如今看到她的模样，也不禁心软。那诚挚的歉意，仿佛出离于母亲的身份，而更多是个闯下大祸的失责雇员对老板的愧疚。  
或许因为她是Saito的妻子……Cobb忍不住想起过去挽留Saito时的情景，这个不论自己内心世界而硬冷到底的男人。  
“……如果潜入他的梦中，那造梦师……”“这是他生活情况的全部资料，还有从机场到发现他的地方沿路的详尽图片。你可以参考。”Saito打断正在思考方案提出疑虑的Cobb，一摞资料扔在了桌上，他和他的下属做了一个point man的事情，“以防万一，我通知了Ariadne，她负责找齐其他人，万全准备。”  
Ariadne？其他人？Saito是准备大动干戈地进入这家伙的梦？Cobb不置可否地看了看他，这不是过去他们经历过的那个任务，来不及精密准备，现在他们需要的是充分的时间。  
Saito的儿子不知被这疯子遗落在哪儿。而疯子自从被带到Saito面前，一直在重复几个单词，其中最清晰的就是“被杀”。  
热爱的女星跟别人生的孩子——若想让孩子死，这理由已经很充分了。更何况是个思维早就混乱的疯子。  
“来不及了。”一点时间都不能耽误，若疯子在胡扯，那孩子还活着，不知在哪儿，没准儿就面临着危险，“Saito，这不是在偷东西，不必造迷宫，我只需要几个出发点的场景，然后追着目标的足迹去发现线索。”  
对，就这么干。某些偷窃行为需要细致的计划，甚至需要花上几个月去等待时机，可是如果只是弄清楚Saito的儿子是怎么与这男人分开的，凭借大脑主人的潜意识就够了。说罢，Cobb摊开最上面的基本资料，首先出现的就是男人居住的房子以及相关街区的照片。  
……这些，再加上机场，和发现男人的地方……这些就够了。Cobb边看边冥想在这些场景下可能发生的事情以及那些微不足道的细节，他撑在桌上的手臂突然被强有力的手抓住了。  
“他说他杀了那孩子。他肯定是在哪儿弄丢他了，对不对？”Saito依旧面无表情，可眼睛直勾勾地盯住Cobb，甚至连焦距都越过了Cobb的身体。  
前所未有的紧张，Saito害怕失去这个孩子。虽说Cobb对这个孩子的嫉妒之心存有许久，但毕竟是Saito的孩子，所以在他听明白情况之后，一点犹豫都没有就开始思考整个行动的问题。  
简直就像本能一样。Cobb已经三年没进入过别人的梦了，原本出入梦境就像进出家门那么容易，可现在的他究竟能不能胜任？Cobb自己都有些疑问。  
可是Saito充分相信他。在孩子失踪超过十二个小时以后找到一个说不清来龙去脉只会叫嚣诅咒的疯子，Saito心里没底，再多的坚强冷静也是硬撑的，他寄希望于Cobb——即便还有各种从人类嘴里撬出话来的办法，他也只相信这一种。  
Kaoru……Cobb他毕竟是Kaoru的父亲。  
那些坚持，那些不想让Cobb体会到的欺瞒，令Saito没有办法告诉Cobb这个真相，但事实就是事实，他从未忘记，在孩子失踪后，他第一个想起的就是Cobb。  
Saito不知道他用上多大的力气攥紧Cobb的小臂，他的精神世界已经沦落到一种极度的悲观主义境界中，脑中反复出现的都是刚满两岁的Kaoru被一个疯狂狰狞的男人虐待的场面……他无法想得更加深入，他自己不允许，而且Cobb也不允许。  
Cobb抓住他有些歇斯底里的手指，进而是整只手，似乎是在抚慰，可更多是给予信心。没事的，一定会没事的。  
Saito不能失去Kaoru，绝对不能。对他与Cobb之间关系担忧的不仅是Cobb一人，Saito也是；这种虚浮的感觉，就算对方用情再深，一旦发现感情建立的基础根本就是个谎言，还不是大楼倾塌，瞬间的事。Saito不想承认如今的自己该有多珍惜两人间的感情和那些微薄的联系，他知道，Kaoru的事情，一定不能让Cobb知晓。  
所以他不想让他们照面，就算是一点点痕迹，就算Cobb察觉不出，但Kaoru一定会有所反应。  
而且，自从刚才Cobb进来他就觉得不对劲，可慌乱掩盖了一切；现在与Cobb十指相握，Saito终于明白了，不知不觉，Cobb身上那些先祖回神的东西已经彻底觉醒了。  
该死，Eames呢？！如果Cobb能看见魂现，如果他能把Saito跟过去那只白老虎联系起来……如果他能根据斑类的天性判断出三年前的那个骗局……Saito找不到Eames这个帮手，没有那种程度的障眼法，他阻止不了Cobb用自己的能力得知真相。  
“Saito……”Cobb并不了解Saito心中复杂的紧张感，他只是想平抚Saito无声的痛苦，“Saito，会没事的，我们能找到孩子；人不说，他的潜意识会说的，这个懦夫没有能力残害一个孩子。”  
对，只要Cobb能潜进去发现……Saito再一次紧盯着Cobb，那双蓝色的眼睛，闪着在梦里初遇时的神采奕奕。  
“我跟你一起进去。”Saito决定道。他要寻找Kaoru的影子，虽然Cobb一定能凭借本能与直觉找到Kaoru，但Saito要进去，一种确认，一种保护，更深的是对Cobb见到Kaoru以后的发展产生新的恐惧。  
这要求或许有些超乎Cobb的意料，不过他熟悉Saito，这不本来就是意料之中的吗？  
“这次并没有明确的计划，而且……”Cobb想用各种困难让Saito退却，可话被Saito认真的眼神逼了回去，Saito比他的劝诫坚定多了：“请理解一个父亲的心情。”  
……父亲，这是Saito的孩子。换位思考，如果被绑架后又走失的是James或者Phillipa，Cobb会如何？  
答案肯定是一样的。Cobb猛然发现，不知从何时起，他已经把自己同Saito的儿子放在一起，密不可分。  
“那你跟紧我。”Cobb想尽量表现出工作一般的无所谓态度，但面对Saito，他不可能无所谓。这一次在梦里，他必须寸步不离Saito，不能让他再经历那一次梦境沦落limbo的恐怖。  
等Ariadne到达，整个盗梦团队才算齐全。她带着从Cobb眼前消失了一下午一晚上的Eames与Arthur，虽然来人的脸色都很难看，但这回人手充足了。  
“Cobb，这到底怎么回事？”Ariadne发现除了他们几个还有Saito的妻子以及一个陌生的男人，有些不明白其中的含义，“Saito的孩子怎么了？要找到这两个家伙太不容易了……你们都不知道我看到了什么！”  
没等惊吓过度又神采飞扬的Ariadne滔滔不绝地介绍，Arthur就先一步上前，语调平缓地打断她问Cobb：“要进入谁的梦？你设计好迷宫了吗？”  
Cobb指指歪斜在椅子上的颓废男人，Arthur立即来到椅边检查起来。  
“我说，来不及的。”虽然没有中午识破Cobb教导Cobb时那么狡黠的笑，Eames严肃起来神情似乎仍旧带着幽默；他靠近Cobb，压低声音，语义模糊，“难道我们直接进去？总该说说你的计划。”  
“我只造出发点，进去以后见机行事，发现这家伙的踪影就追上去——他的潜意识总能告诉我们孩子在哪儿。”Cobb瞥了眼被Arthur摆弄着的沉睡男人，翻找资料，“你跟Arthur从这里出发，Saito的人就是在这儿抓住他的，走逆向。”  
“我是没问题，你问问Arthur。”一提跟Arthur合作，Eames的神情明显僵了僵，“恐怕我俩一起走，很快就会崩了对方，醒过来继续斗。”  
“……你们打架了？”Cobb这才注意到Eames唇角红肿的伤痕，想细问，但时间紧迫，他需要的是Eames明确的答复。  
“我们之间没什么。”Arthur的声音忽然插进似乎在窃窃私语的二人，事态严重到冰冷的程度，“不过，Cobb，这人是个疯子。”  
“我知道……”“不，你不明白。”Arthur果断阻拦下他，“他是个疯子，是精神病，而你现在想进入一个精神病的梦。”  
……有区别吗？Cobb从未尝试过与精神病患打交道。  
“Arthur的意思是……”Eames神情模糊地解释道，“咱们会遇上‘镜面扭曲’。”  
Cobb发现远离一个行当三年，真是跟不上时代了。  
“因为精神病患情绪与潜意识的不确定性，我们造的梦到了他的脑中会产生扭曲变化，场景、迷宫不用说，不仅会扭曲防御者还会扭曲盗梦者同伴，有可能从精神上毁了盗梦者。”Arthur解说所谓的“镜面扭曲”，“如果目标意志力够强的话，盗梦者的肉体也会被梦境伤害。”  
这就是“镜面扭曲”？Cobb没有提出疑问，或许Arthur和Eames都经历过，有深刻体会。他只是看看不远处趴在桌上继续研究材料中疑点的Saito——不论多么艰险，他有自己必须做的事情。Cobb想罢，已经走向梦境分享系统。  
“嗨！你想仔细了？！”Eames拦住他，“我是觉得，一旦真相也被扭曲了怎么办？”  
Cobb沉默着望向他。  
“我必须去。”Cobb不会推脱，无论梦里等着他的是什么。  
Eames好像早猜出这个答案，他对Cobb这种时候的爽快总是满怀好感的：“……好！来吧，咱们走！”  
“那我……”“Ariadne，你别跟来了。在外面掌握情况。”Cobb扯出长导线，分别交给Saito和Eames；等他们都准备妥当时，一直在旁边沉默的Arthur走过来，默默地给自己准备好。  
“你不是……”Eames看他那脸上的神色，好像是要英勇就义似的，悲壮得很。  
“如果你还像上次那样，我负责把你拖出来。”Arthur迅速准备完毕，看着Eames的眼神里有种恨不成器的意思。  
Eames突然悄悄笑了，他不辩驳Arthur这种明显有失事实的话。  
没事的……Cobb又一次看向在他身边的Saito，准备开始这场凶吉未卜的盗梦之旅。  
“都准备好了吗？”Ariadne的手放在红色按钮上，“三，二，一，睡吧！”


	20. Chapter 20

20

 

睁开眼，周围的一切与Cobb想象中的相同，可又有些不同。  
Saito不在身边。  
屋子里黑通通的，只有窗帘的缝隙里透出一线光明。这里是那个男人的房间，墙上密密麻麻的照片已经将原本的电影海报掩盖得分不清边角。Cobb靠近那面墙，窗外渗入的光线正好照在几张位于中心位置的照片上，照片上的人物不是别人，正是Saito。  
出没于各种场合的Saito被贴在墙上，可是原本应该跟Cobb一起待在屋子里的Saito却不在此地。  
这就是“镜面扭曲”？连Cobb建造好的出发点都被强行修改？连盗梦团队中的伙伴都不能处于同一地点？  
……对，这不是Cobb所造的屋子。从资料图片上看到的屋子墙壁上有许多照片，但无一例外的都是那位女星，Saito的妻子；可如今，这些照片转变了焦点，它们记录下来的都是Saito。  
本就不完整的迷宫连出发点都产生了扭曲，那终点到底在哪儿？会不会根本就被无限循环的路程隐藏了起来？Cobb摩挲着照片上各具情态的Saito，心里风起云涌，对未来的路程产生各种估计。  
一切都可能与预期不同。在光线照射的照片之外，Saito妻子的照片越来越多，其中还有一些是Saito夫妇二人的合影，那洋溢在脸上的笑容，出奇一致，夫妇同心，超出了Cobb对Saito的认识。  
猛地转身，在照片墙的对面，一台看上去很是老旧的电脑安静地坐在那里，而电脑的屏幕被外界的力量砸开，龟裂出蛛网般的线条，可还亮着荧荧光芒。不知那上面会不会有提示，Cobb下意识靠近，可刚迈出一步，碎裂的屏幕上就出现了Saito订婚仪式上亲吻未婚妻的照片。  
裂纹修饰在上面，多看一眼，就让静态的图片生动起来。  
Cobb觉得他看见过这幅图片，那时他在Ariadne的提示下从网上搜索到这张图片。可是平抚呼吸冷静地回忆，不，他没见过，他没有看过Saito与他的妻子之间过分亲昵的表现，无论是在媒体上，还是在现实中。  
再回身看向阴暗的墙壁，那上面的照片似乎被人挪动过了。聚集在光明处的那一些，换成了铺天盖地的婚礼照片。神采奕奕的新郎，笑容甜美的新娘，两个人都带着坦然的羞涩，白色的服饰，来自上帝的祝福。  
……Cobb从来没有直接看见过，他甚至没有从媒体上得到Saito婚礼的确切消息，可为什么……  
Cobb分辨不清，这究竟是那个迷恋Saito妻子的疯子的梦境，还是Cobb自己的。  
不论这是谁的梦，都挖掘出了做梦人心底最深的怨恨与恐惧——被人抛弃被人排挤的恐怖。  
不行，他必须理智，他还要寻找到Saito。Cobb紧紧盯住那墙壁上的画面，仍旧是Saito，还有他的妻子，跟Cobb相似的金色头发，跟Cobb相似的蓝色眼睛，Saito的妻子就像一个隐含暗喻的Cobb，但终究不是Cobb。  
他发现墙壁上的照片完全没有变化，他心中最深刻的东西，至今没有改变过。  
Cobb不能沉溺于此。这个疯子或许就是管束不住内心这种膨胀的情感，所以才会犯下今天的错误。Cobb不能变成另一个疯狂的男人。  
对，Saito，他得找到Saito。如果这疯子内心的世界隐喻了与他类似的Cobb，那很有可能脑中的防御者改变战术——一般的防御者会攻击那些闯入大脑的外人，而这男人的防御者只攻击自己认为的敌人。  
它们可能都向着Saito涌去。Cobb不能停留了，先不管那个疯子的踪迹，他必须找到Saito。  
或许他离得并不远，就在这个街区附近……Cobb努力回忆着进入梦境之前看到的档案，男人所居住的街区的图片，可是，准备得太过简单，没有帮助，一片模糊。  
Cobb必须拉开窗帘重新观察。  
可随着阳光的绽放，阴暗房间里的光线不知被什么反射开来，亮得足以穿透眼睛……伴随着玻璃碎裂的声音，Cobb张开眼睛，发现在他拉开窗帘的瞬间，一个燃烧瓶被扔了进来，火星飞溅，蔓延在电脑屏幕上，吞噬着Saito的脸。  
还有墙壁上，迅猛的火势顿时将照片化为焦炭。  
是谁干的？顺着玻璃的空洞，Cobb向下张望——是那个男人，虽然只是背影，但Cobb认识，那个疯狂的家伙，这个大脑的主人。  
追上他！这个想在梦中抹杀了Saito存在的男人，Cobb必须在他之前找到Saito。肘击残留的玻璃，他钻出窗户跃下二楼，滚过稀疏的草地，横穿空无一人的马路，向那男人快速离去的方向追赶。  
没有任何防御者，梦里的街道冷清得离奇；而场景中的自然环境似乎也或多或少有些不合常理的地方。Cobb不像Arthur他们似乎有些经验，他从未进入过精神病患的梦中，之前那两人语焉不详的经历令他少了一次判断的机会。没有防御者到底是怎么回事？那倒挂在天上的夕阳晕开的光线竟然是耀眼的白色，将天空衬出夜色般的深蓝。时间颠倒了，或许是如镜中的逆向，或许是梦的主人恶意弄乱了自然规律，Cobb曾经尝试过部分造梦，将自己创造的部分与梦的主人的潜意识相接，可从未如此奇怪过。  
不过，这样的情况，或许梦的主人根本无法意识到自己的在做梦……这样防御者的攻击可能不会开始……或者根本不会产生防御者？  
Cobb越过了一个又一个的街区，前方那男人的脚步分明没有他快，可总跟他拉开一定距离，总追不上去。  
如果跟着那疯子的潜意识，到底会奔向他准备绑架孩子的机场，还是准备奔向他丢失孩子后来到的酒吧？还是说，存在一个连Saito的下属都没能发现搜查到的地方，正是解开谜题的关键？Cobb发现自己已经默认Saito的儿子并没有被人伤害，他一定在躲在什么地方，或者是被其他人藏了起来，他不会简简单单就被人谋害。  
他相信，Saito也必须相信。如果“镜面扭曲”的作用影响到了Arthur和Eames那边，会不会他们的出发点也发生了变化，他们远离了那个抓获疯子的酒吧，来到了其他关键位置？  
太多难以估计的情况，眼下Cobb发现了梦的主人，那就只能跟紧他，抢在他对失散的Saito不利之前找到Saito。  
照Saito之前所说，这个男人在从机场拐走了孩子以后，下一次出现在大家的视线中就是那个酒吧，一般人的速度，就算开车也必须马不停蹄地赶路才能完成这个路程；可是Saito的人在机场与酒吧之间的直线路程附近寻找，没有任何迹象表明这个男人带着一个孩子出现。Saito甚至想过会不会是男人把孩子藏在了机场根本没有带走，可是无论怎么调查都没有结果。不过那酒吧就在男人家的附近，现在男人说不定就是往那里去……  
就在Cobb对男人紧追不舍的时候，忽然间从太阳的深处传来一阵吼声。声音有些模糊，但震耳欲聋，仿佛是从自己的脑中发出的一样，充斥着整个身体。  
与此同时，那没命疯跑的男人突然停了下来，紧紧抱住自己的身体，蹲在地上缩成一团。原本还想辨别声音来源的Cobb立即反应过来，大步上前就要揪住那男人的衣服……  
可男人不见了。  
近似于野兽的吼叫并没有停止，但那个充满攻击性的疯子不见了，在马路当中消失了。  
沐浴在连绵不断的叫声中，Cobb不由自主地寒毛竖立，明明身体的深处有声音告诉自己没有什么可怕的，但好像有东西要破体而出，挣扎着剧烈震动，向着倒挂的太阳扑去。  
原本倒挂的太阳突然坠落下来，失去了圆润的形状，瘫软在地平线上，缓缓流动起来。难以理解的场景，Cobb向四周张望，却发现不了疯子的身影，直到那泛着金发光芒的橙红液体靠近他脚边时，他才意识在那如同火山岩浆般的热度。  
必须逃开！Cobb没有办法，只能往反方向去，远离流动的太阳，往安全的地方去。  
那熔岩似的液体流动缓慢，并没有瞬间淹没Cobb，只要全力以赴，他就能躲避。Cobb有种预感，这奇怪的东西其实是在为他指路，指出破解迷宫的方向——当然，也可能完全相反，它就是为了阻碍Cobb破解迷宫。  
如果穿越这种液体，就能得到答案……Cobb突然停止了脚步，转身面向早已全部瘫在路面上的太阳。太阳的深处是明亮的光芒，被覆盖整个天空的蓝色衬得有些模糊不清，不过似乎并没有脚边这些东西一样滚烫。  
一狠心，Cobb忍耐住几乎能将他的腿熔化的岩浆侵袭，闭上眼睛向满地的太阳中奔去……  
等再次睁开眼睛时，他已经在室内了。周围不是失去物理平衡的街道，而是再寻常不过的小酒吧内景。  
Cobb认识，这是抓住那疯子的地方。  
总算在梦中看见一些陌生的家伙，Cobb倍感欣慰，好像一切都恢复了平静。这里没有Arthur和Eames，可能是他们已经离开了此处，也可能是梦境产生了断层，把他们与Cobb分离于左右两边，总之Cobb仍旧孤军奋战，没有帮手。  
那个男人也在这里。方才突然消失在路边的男人头发蓬乱地靠在吧台边上，眼睛直勾勾地盯着酒吧阴暗的角落。Cobb警惕着周围那些随时可能冲出来撕碎自己的防御者，屏息靠近……  
男人突然扭头过来盯着Cobb，紧接着咧开嘴巴，抽起一种不正常的笑容。  
Cobb一惊——他被发现了——可周围的防御者并没有任何反应。  
男人抬起握着伏特加瓶子的手臂，手指指向他刚才在观察的角落，好像在示意Cobb去看看。  
Cobb的身体突然不听理智的指挥，条件反射，直接望向那里。原本昏暗的酒吧里突然多出了一些光亮，天花板上或者墙壁缝隙里，诸多光源的细细密密地聚集在那角落中。  
而角落的沙发上，那是Saito……以及那个金发女性。披散着头发的女人趴伏在Saito身上，虽然看不清面孔，可显然就是Saito的妻子，Saito孩子的母亲。  
当初Saito与她订婚的时候，Cobb应该就想象过这样的画面，可是这些画面一次都没有翻卷上来，像现在这般侵吞着Cobb的意识。  
可怕的嫉妒，不但是对那女性与Saito所进行的行为的嫉妒，而且是对她霸占了Saito全部的眼神与注意力的嫉妒。隐藏在酒吧角落里的Saito竟然发现不了在吧台变如此突兀的Cobb，他全然不知，只晓得忘却Cobb的存在，与身上这女人鬼混。  
那个孩子的存在，本来就象征着Saito的背叛。那时的Saito应该是跟他在一起，Saito的眼中应该只有他一人，可是，孩子终究诞生了，横插在Cobb与Saito之间，致使他们的关系碎裂开来。  
而现在的Cobb，居然还在帮着Saito寻找那个孩子，寻找Saito背叛的证明。  
“你看见了吗？”身旁的男人瞪大眼睛，鼻翼不停地闪动着，语调中是不正常的兴奋，“对，我们都看见了！这不是我的梦，Cobb，看清楚，这是你的梦——那婊子就是这么抛下咱们的！”  
Cobb不知不觉也瞪大了眼睛，他发现自己已经忘记是如何置身于此的，他根本找不到来路。  
这到底是谁的梦？


	21. Chapter 21

21

 

那声音，Saito发出的高潮时低沉无比的声音，回荡在Cobb的耳边，预示着一个孩子诞生的时刻。  
Cobb应该撇开眼去，他不能接受Saito如此的背叛，他不能被自己的潜意识控制，他也不应该受到一个疯子的影响……  
那疯子不断拍击着吧台上的木板，空空作响，应和着他那不知是得意还是失落的狂笑，音量渐渐增大，几乎把Cobb的耳朵吞吃殆尽。  
Saito没有注意到他的存在，Saito根本一点都不在乎他……Saito只关心一个与他纠缠在一起的看不见脸的女人，只关心如何得到一个Cobb从未照面的孩子。  
那女人……Saito的妻子……这疯子迷恋的女人……Cobb脑中突然清明许多——他不可能看错。  
如果这是他的梦，那经由身旁男人的作用，他必定能看见男人的痕迹，他应该能看见男人意识中Saito妻子的脸。  
但他没有，他看见的一直是Saito，没有其他人。  
这是被镜面反弹而来的Cobb的潜意识，被一个扭曲变形的镜面。疯子那疯狂失衡的天性将一切都改变了，Cobb不应该是这样的人，Cobb心中的Saito也不是。  
“你还能笑多久？”Cobb冷言瞥了放肆的男人一眼，“你骗不过我，在梦里你骗不过最厉害的盗梦者。”  
……好吧，是曾经最厉害的……不过这样也差不太远。Cobb立刻反应，从男人的手里夺过那瓶伏特加，狠狠地砸在对面嚣张的脸上。  
刚才还在神气的疯子立刻化作一堆沙土，唰地碎散在地面上。  
男人消失了，伴随着从屋外传出的咆哮声，再一次消失在他的眼前。可酒吧里的事情还在继续，角落里的Saito狠狠地按住金发女子，翻身压下……  
事态有些失去控制。那咆哮声没有停歇的意思，而Saito幻象的所作所为又一次超出了Cobb接受的范围，将Cobb逼向疯狂的边缘……  
“Cobb！”后颈一股强大的力量，Cobb的领子被人攥紧，拽向后方。  
紧接着，是毫无章法的吻。唇上的热力有着令人疯狂的资本，齿间的碰撞，所有的举动都将Cobb憋在心中的怨恨夺走，化为烟尘离他而去。  
是Saito，这才是Saito。Cobb不禁用余光瞄向那个狂乱的角落，那里的Saito仍在继续，可无论如何，也是眼前这个Saito更接近于真实。  
“Cobb，看清楚我！”这个Saito放开Cobb的嘴唇，盯住他的眼睛，眉头紧锁，暗含着无限的担忧，“别被那家伙影响，我在这儿！”  
对，这是Saito，Saito是眼前这个人。Cobb的目光从Saito的眉眼之间一路向下，脸颊嘴唇下巴，甚至是因为剧烈喘息而震动的喉头——这是Saito，真实的Saito。  
“你去哪儿了？”Cobb尽力不去看向那边交缠的肉体，而是关心Saito前面的遭遇。  
“机场。不知道是不是因为我对那儿比较熟悉的缘故，我进入梦境就在机场。”  
Saito到底花去了多少时间才找到这儿的？Cobb有些迷惑，如果是一般的路程，绝不可能在这么短的时间内……除非他也找到了太阳的捷径。  
“我在机场被我妻子追赶，她不断地哭泣，请求宽恕，甚至带着我的保镖想压制住我……我甚至看见了你……是你抱走了孩子……”Saito艰难地回忆起刚才见到的场面，“不过我还是发现了那家伙，他从你手里抢过孩子，然后我追着他，来到这里。”  
你怎么来到这里的？Cobb发现他还带着不信任的感觉——他怎么可以不信任Saito！  
“……你不信？你宁愿相信精神病患者给你的暗示你也不信？”Cobb眼底藏着的想法一目了然，Saito露出失落的神情，“那场面……你看到的这些……这些根本没有发生过！Cobb！该死，我跟那女人之间从来没有发生过这样的事！”  
真的吗？Cobb过去追问过Saito，但他从未正面回答过，没想到在这种情况下他居然能听到自己期待的答案。  
或者说，其实他还在梦里？一个期盼已久的美梦？  
“你醒醒！”面对Cobb的不信任，Saito表现出深深的焦急，他开始摇晃Cobb的身体，辩解得语无伦次，“听着！那女人根本不是……她不是……我们都没有……”  
就在此时，充斥在天地之间的吼叫声再次响起，很快就吞没了整个酒吧的室内空间，贯穿每个人的耳膜。  
“你也听见了？这个声音……”Saito发现Cobb不适的神情，问道，“就是这个声音……我追着那家伙来到一个资料中从未出现过的地方，像一座森林，又像是海边的峭壁，总之这声音响了起来，一遍又一遍，那家伙就这么消失了。”  
多么相似，与Cobb的经历多么相似。Cobb知道那些疑惑渐渐从心中散去，他看着Saito翕动的嘴唇，任何一个细节都是他熟知的。  
“……后来我走进渐渐弥漫上来的黑暗中……然后我到了这里，我看见了你，似乎气疯了的你……”  
Saito一定也能看见Cobb眼中的幻象，能看见交缠在角落沙发上的人，但因为他本人就是Saito本人，他能识破一切，他能挂着苦笑吻上Cobb，教育他分辨清楚事实与虚幻。  
对，他是Saito。不会错了。  
阴暗角落里的Saito与那金发女人不见了。  
酒吧里的人们一起转过头来，用冰冷的眼神注视着吧台边的Cobb与Saito。防御者开始发挥他们的作用，他们发现了入侵的盗梦者。  
恢复了，那扭曲的镜面效果恢复了，这又是Cobb所了解的梦中世界了。强烈的敌意急速袭向吧台边的两人，与他们的主人一样疯狂的防御者们越过桌椅，扑向Cobb他们，像是要把他们撕成碎片……Cobb知道那些防御者听从主人的命令，它们的目标是Saito，所以立即将Saito护在身后……  
震耳欲聋的轰鸣，尖利的悲鸣，夹杂在越来越清晰的嘶吼中——Cobb听清楚了，那是野兽的声音，极其凶猛的野兽，声音的波动里都透着嗜血的狂暴。  
酒吧里的光线突然黯淡下来，巨大的阴影从天花板上压下来，令防御者们不敢动弹。  
那是……Cobb尽力分辨那黑影的轮廓，有些熟悉，似乎在哪儿见过……他看了看一样在分辨黑影的Saito一眼，从Saito的眼神中他分明读出一种近乎神秘的猜测。  
Saito清楚事情的缘由，他清楚这是怎么回事。Cobb想问，可那叫声震荡在脑袋里，根本张不开口，别说发出声音了。  
Saito的情况似乎也一样。等Cobb用尽全身的力气打开嘴巴时，他的眼前一片黑暗，他似乎被那黑影吞进腹中，又仿佛失去了知觉。  
他看不见Saito，但他总觉得Saito就在对面，伸手可及的地方。  
剧烈的摇撼，整个空间似乎濒临崩溃，或许是梦的主人的挣扎，或许是梦里的时间即将结束……  
眼前是一片低矮的树林，头顶明亮，脚下漆黑；遥远的地方似乎有闪动的光芒。  
Saito就在身边。但他们都不知道他们到达了何处。  
这地方并没有出现在Saito准备的资料中。这地方不应该与那疯狂的男人联系在一起。  
“……对，就是这里！刚才我就是追到了这里！”Saito环顾四周，逐一确认。  
这是哪儿？Cobb不能确定这是不是精神病镜面扭曲作用的结果，他只是本能地感受到，这个地方的风景，这个地方的气氛，说不出的熟悉。  
这里有他熟悉的东西。  
“嗨！Cobb！”那光亮的远处，一道声音传来——是Eames！  
Eames和Arthur先他们一步，来到这里。  
“你们从哪里出发的？都去了哪儿？”Cobb赶紧上前，迫不及待地问。  
“一言难尽啊。”Eames还笑得出来，看来并没有被困境难住；他往四下里看看，“话说，这到底是什么地方？照Saito你给的路线，那家伙应该没空跑到这儿来啊！”  
“我跟上他的脚步了。”Arthur在一旁补充，“他没去酒吧，从机场出来就往反方向跑了，然后就来到这儿。”  
没去酒吧？那最后怎么会在那儿被抓获？  
“可我的人是在酒吧发现他的！”Saito觉得自己不会弄错，“按常理，他不可能有时间先向另一个方向，又折回酒吧——时间对不上！”  
Cobb也想这么问。那落魄的男人没有飞机这种东西帮忙。  
“你们得用点想象力。”Eames抬起眉头，开始展现自己的想象力，“比如说，他根本就没想过要去酒吧，可是有什么不可抗力把他扔到那酒吧里去……之类的。”  
Arthur瞥了他一眼，分明是否定了他的想象力：“现实点，那不是在做梦。”  
“可你不能解释为什么梦里那疯子总是在耍我们一般，不停地跑啊跑，最终就这么消失了。”Eames的联想能力将所有的表象都组合到了一起，“我们都追着他，追着会突然消失的他，然后都聚集到了这儿。”  
有些到底，可不是全部。  
“还有他消失时的‘伴奏’……Arthur你可能有点陌生，不过，Saito先生，你仔细想一想，这可是你熟悉的声音……”Eames说起那野兽的吼叫，“这跟你的儿子可有莫大的关系。”  
Saito的神情，像是被点醒一样：“……不可能，Kaoru他，不，不可能……”“怎么不可能？他说不定就有这样的能力——这么不得了的血统，能让只猴子瞬间转移，这没什么大不了的。”Eames又挂上死皮赖脸的笑容，得意极了，好像他嘴里的壮举都是他本人做的。  
Cobb看着Eames与Saito两个人心照不宣地说着暗语，那其中的词汇有些是他熟悉的，可又有些陌生——比如斑类对人类的称呼，比如Saito口中的那个名字。  
“信我这一回？咱们现在就离开这里，找孩子的线索已经明确了。”Eames自信满满，胸有成竹。  
Saito没有反驳，Cobb则仍在思考他们话中那些微妙的契合，而Eames的提议显然有违Arthur的想法：“可笑！怎么能如此断言？Eames你在疯子的梦里也变成疯子了吗 ？！”  
Eames看他反应过度的模样，歪着脑袋耸肩道：“信不信由你，反正刚才快疯的人不是我……那你有什么更好的办法？”  
这下Arthur几乎是咬牙切齿地伸出手指，指向森林深处，说不出完整的句子：“那里！去那里看看！”  
那里是一间破败的木屋，掩映在树影之间，毫不起眼。  
“去那里确认一下……务必！”最后两个字念得咄咄逼人，Arthur这较劲的样子，Cobb很难想象在相遇之前，他到底遭遇了什么能逼疯他的情况。  
没有理由拒绝不能有效控制情绪的Arthur，Cobb点了点头，他们不能漏过最后的线索。  
悄声逼近木屋，还没到近旁就听到了孩子的哭泣声，令Saito瞪圆了眼睛，粗重的鼻息就在Cobb的耳边想起。  
Cobb握住Saito的手。不论他们会看见什么样的场面，他都必须支撑住Saito。  
与外面的昏暗不同，木屋中似乎撒满阳光。一个皱起脸蛋的孩子坐在地面上，他黑色的头发都被灿烂的阳光映照成金棕色。  
那是Saito的孩子，Cobb第一次见到他就明白了，那是Saito的孩子。相似的面孔，还有一种熟悉的气息。  
孩子猛地睁大眼睛，惊恐地望着向他靠近的家伙——那个绑架他的疯狂男人。  
Cobb看清楚了，孩子的眼睛是蓝色的，跟Saito妻子的眼睛一样。  
不过，就在刚才，在那个酒吧里，Saito无意间说过几个含糊不清的字眼，似乎那孩子与那女人并无关系。  
可那蓝色的眼睛像谁呢？那么熟悉的蓝色眼睛，到底像谁呢？一阵阵熟悉的感觉涌了上来，但被这梦境反弹得杂乱无序，Cobb无从处理。  
那屋中的气氛紧张到了极点。带着狰狞的病态笑容，那男人手里是两指粗的绳索。  
烦透了那哭声，他准备勒死吵闹的孩子，抹去他心目中的女神堕落的证明。  
“乖乖地闭嘴吧，小猪……”不顾孩子眼中的惊恐，男人把绳子绕上那细嫩的脖颈，“去他妈的黄种猪！她怎么可能生下这种孩子……下地狱吧！”  
绳子即将抽紧，屋外的人没有一个发出声音。Cobb有些不忍看下去，他感觉到Saito的手指一根一根地扣紧他的手背，几乎陷进肉里。  
随着疯子的动作，Saito突然张开嘴。  
“Kaoru！”  
Cobb还没听清楚Saito喊出的那几个日语音节，屋内突然传出一声嘶鸣——从悲戚到愤恨，变化不过是半秒之中的事情。  
这声音，自从来到梦里，已经听过了许多回；到如今大家才知道声音的来源。  
Saito的儿子发出了这种几近原始兽类的响动，穿透屋子的墙壁，穿透屋外人们的大脑，穿透参差不齐的树林，喷薄而出，霎时间席卷而来，将天地都吞蚀到无边无际的声音之中。  
一个两岁的孩子怎么会如此……Cobb的大脑早受到那声音的影响，只能混乱而断续地蹦出想法，组织不起来答案。  
就在这声音中，屋里的疯子不见了——一如这梦境中每一次消失，他完全离开了大家的视野。  
……是孩子？是孩子导致的？弥漫在男人梦里的阴影以及恐惧感都来自这个两岁大的孩子？Cobb有些不能相信。  
还是Arthur最先反应过来，踢开木屋的门，冲进去确认情况。  
他也是第一个停下动作的人。因为木屋里寒气逼人，明明温度与屋外相同，可就是令人背后寒毛直竖。  
孩子的脖子上还套着绳索，可他端坐在那里，身后腾起渐渐清晰的影子。  
那是一只老虎的影子，或许又不是，因为它远比一般的老虎巨大，脑袋周围似乎还有些怒张的鬃毛，坚硬地摆动着。  
这是什么？Cobb看见过人类变成猴子或者其他的动物，但没看过这样的虚像。那只威风凛凛的老虎就在小孩子的身后，明明只是个轮廓，可Cobb觉得看见了一双怒视众人的眼睛。  
连呼吸都被夺去了……一刹那，那猛兽的眼神扫过了Cobb，极为狠厉，像是发现了他的存在。  
可又激发了别的东西——Cobb察觉到就算是在梦中，他的身体里也有一股力量正蠢蠢欲动……  
那猛兽似乎要扑向他们，Cobb身体里的莫名力量喷涌而出，也不知道是不是挡在了他们面前。他们早忘记了梦的边缘梦的时限，在失去意识之前，Cobb只记得，他依然紧握着Saito的手，那只手正悄然抖动着……  
然后，梦醒了。


	22. Chapter 22

22

 

等Cobb他们按照梦的指示找到那个木屋时，木屋里已经没有孩子的踪影了。Saito带来的人员立即开拓了搜索的范围，而Cobb，他自从梦醒之后就有许多事情想问问Saito。  
看着Saito虽然焦急但还算平静的侧脸，Cobb决定等到尘埃落定之后在去解决那些疑惑——毕竟孩子的下落要紧。  
从梦中醒来，借由梦中得到的线索与那疯子一一确认，果然，他是被一种强大而神秘的力量带往自己熟悉的酒吧的。那时他想杀了孩子，可孩子产生了难以解释的自我防御。  
Cobb觉得那很可能跟斑类有关，Eames应该了解，而Saito也肯定了解。  
树林里的搜索并不简单，每个人都下足了力气，可范围大目标小，不是一时半会儿能达成的任务。Eames转了几圈之后累得不行，靠着树干喘着气，体力完全跟不上的模样。  
“Saito，你都没办法吗？那是你的孩子，你总能感觉到的，不是吗？”Eames受不了这种没有目的的白费体力了，求助于表面冷静内心焦虑的Saito。  
但Saito似乎没有任何感觉。  
Eames发现没有结果，忽然莫名其妙地看向Cobb，可没说任何话，仅仅是看着他。  
好像Cobb能够解答他的疑惑似的。  
Cobb没见过Saito的孩子，可他在梦里总觉得熟悉。当然不排除是镜面扭曲的作用，只不过Cobb相信，最后的时刻，疯狂的扭曲已经失效，他看到的是绝对的事实。  
“有头绪吗，头儿？”Eames似乎是斟酌再三才挤出来这么一句话，想依靠Cobb的直觉。  
必须说，Cobb有种直觉，在梦里他与孩子背后那只老虎对视时就产生的羁绊让他有种直觉，可他一直不能相信它。  
Eames察言观色，明白Cobb心中的疑虑，挑起嘴角笑道：“死马当活马医，你带路吧。”  
为什么？这种深切的联系到底是从何而来？Cobb下意识地迈开步子，带领大家渐渐走出迷宫般的树林。  
Cobb想不信任这种直觉，但事实告诉他，这直觉没错。  
孩子孤零零地坐在崖壁边的石块上，眼神不知道放在哪儿，低声抽泣。  
Saito不再管顾其他人，大步上前，呼唤孩子的名字：“Kaoru！”  
Cobb隐约想起来了，这个日语名字他听过。Saito一次也没告诉过他孩子的名字，但他知道这个日语名字。  
听上去有点像模糊的“Cobb”……一个不标准的法国口音……  
没等Cobb将一切联系在一起，Kaoru就站了起来，支支吾吾地冲着Saito说话。小孩子含糊的声音，加上哭腔，日语的含义Cobb无从分辨，但那种自我厌弃的表情，看上去他恨不得抽自己几个耳光。  
或者给自己更加严酷的待遇……随着Saito的靠近，孩子有些惊惧，倒不是Saito有多么可怕，而是孩子不想让Saito接近自己。  
仿佛可怕的是自己。  
那个背后能够浮现出猛兽的两岁孩子，他开始害怕自己了。Cobb有些同情，虽然不知道孩子为何有这样的能力，但他觉得孩子很可怜。  
而且被孩子排斥的父亲也很可怜。Cobb想陪在Saito身边，所以也跟着他的脚步……  
如果没有这个动作，或许Cobb要后悔一辈子——在Kaoru失足滑落的瞬间，是Cobb迅速反应过来，赶在愣神的Saito之前，紧抓着Kaoru的手。  
谁都没想象到这样的变故，原本就在崩溃边缘的Kaoru更是不顾自己的处境，哭得一发不可收拾。  
怪不得会被人嫌吵……Cobb发现James跟Phillipa小时候闹起来也没这么大的动静，挣扎间差点从Cobb本来就抓得不太紧的手中滑脱。  
这孩子，怎么重成这样……Cobb觉得他现在手里抓着一个成年人都不会这么吃力。那种挣扎的力量早超越了孩子的事实——毕竟是个能从身体里浮现出凶猛野兽的孩子，下坠的力量，似乎根本不是一个身体，而是一个极为沉重的灵魂。  
“Cobb！Kaoru！”Saito到底在叫谁的名字，Cobb听得不大分明了，只是觉得Saito来来回回都在呼唤他们俩，好像他和孩子本来就是同样的。  
一阵阵猛烈的风吹来，Cobb才发现这崖壁下的情况。幸好抓住了，否则这么小的孩子一定会粉身碎骨的……  
可是，能不能麻烦你配合点……Cobb突然察觉手心被什么尖利的东西刺破了，尽管看不见，可那里正汨汨地出血。  
定睛一看，握着的小手已经变了副模样——毛茸茸，还有着锋利的指甲，分明是只动物的爪子。  
这个Kaoru……抬眼一看，他抓着的孩子脸还是刚才的样子，可那头顶上竟然凭空生出一对黑白相间的耳朵……那坠在下面的身体……那是尾巴？  
这到底是怎么回事？Cobb的脑中一片空白，他看着一个小孩因为滑倒在悬崖边差点坠落而突发变化，变成长着动物耳朵尾巴爪子的小怪物。  
这，这是……Cobb不知是因为手上疼痛还是想救上孩子的本能，耳边响起一阵嘶吼，Cobb找了半天，原来是自己发出的声音！  
他也化成了猛兽……身体上没有任何变化，但每一个毛孔都张开了，都在喷薄出力量，与那个不一般的孩子抗衡……  
Cobb都不知道自己是怎么把Kaoru拉上来的，他的眼睛就一直盯着那白色的耳朵尾巴爪子看。  
多么熟悉的东西！还有那个名字，“Kaoru”……  
“Kaoru！”随着Saito惊喜的呼唤，Cobb想起来了，所有的记忆都串起来了。  
Kaoru根本就是出现在那寺庙旁边的小老虎的名字，是Saito妻子像孩子一样抱在怀中的小老虎的名字。  
加上这耳朵尾巴爪子……Cobb知道为了没来由地熟悉，这分明就是那只小老虎！  
那小老虎的父亲……Cobb不禁看向蹲在Kaoru身边紧紧抱着他的Saito，联想起之前Eames说的那些有关“斑类”这个种族的事情。  
Saito的那只宠物老虎……根本就是Saito？Cobb绞尽脑汁，也没想起那只大老虎跟Saito同时出现的场景——一只从来没和主人一起出现的“宠物”……这是Cobb从一开始就被人类的常识迷惑，想错了方向！  
Saito是斑类，而且就是那只老虎。Cobb登时想起许多早已遗忘的、对“宠物”说起的话，立即无地自容起来。  
Saito是斑类……这又说明了什么？Cobb觉得一条即将解出的谜题中最重要的一环被遗落了，可是他不知道从哪儿能补回来。  
就在此时，一直哭闹的Kaoru抽抽搭搭地说起话来，简单易懂，是Cobb能了解的日语。  
“对不起……妈妈……对不起，我自己……我自己……”Kaoru揪着自己的耳朵，好像要把它们都扯下来一样，一副犯错孩子的模样，拼命用力，不让耳朵掉下来不愿罢休，“妈妈……对不起……对不起……”  
Cobb总觉得他能理解Kaoru的意思——他在道歉，他犯了错，他不该在别人面前露出老虎的耳朵和尾巴。  
Kaoru不顾方才的险境，只顾着道歉，肯定是他母亲非常严厉的缘故……  
等等。  
“妈妈”？  
Cobb到现在才意识到，这里根本没有Saito的妻子。  
那“妈妈”是……Cobb只能看着这里唯一跟Kaoru有血缘关系的人……呃，男人。  
不知Saito是感觉到Cobb的目光，还是意识到Kaoru话中的疏漏，猛地抬起头来，正对上Cobb。  
那种秘密被揭穿的窘迫神情……Cobb总觉得再下一秒Saito就要难得地脸红了。  
Cobb有点明白了，但他抑制不住心中翻腾的东西，那些激动的心情似乎搅乱了他所有的理智。  
“……这是怎么回事？”第一个反应过来的还是置身事外的Arthur，眼前的种种情况都超出他的接受范围。而他身旁的Eames，脸上的表情显然写着“瞒不住了吧”的幸灾乐祸。  
“Cobb，是我这个老师不对，没及时给你上课啊。”Eames并不回答Arthur的疑问，而是一脸惊讶的Cobb，“斑类呢，只要有怀虫造假腹，男人都可以怀孕的哦！”  
这说明了什么？还需要什么说明吗？虽然Eames的话里有些Cobb根本不理解的词语，但意思已经足够明白了。  
Cobb立即要向Saito求证。可Saito迅速抱起Kaoru，往树林那边快步走去。  
Cobb还能如何？追上去！  
“看来相关课程得尽快开起来了。”Eames看着Cobb的背影，歪着头说；说罢，想了想，又用肘部捅着Arthur的侧腹，“喂，现在你该相信了吧？”

“Saito！”  
“别跟上来！”Saito在前面说，声音几近咆哮，把他怀里的Kaoru震得大气不敢出。  
“Saito，你得给我说话的机会！”对于真相揭穿后Saito的纠结，Cobb有点无奈。  
“别说了，这都是我！都是我设的骗局！”Saito说着，停下脚步，不想再让Cobb纠缠上来，“Eames告诉你了？你是先祖回神，你是狮子，我再也找不到比你更好的血统了……我需要继承人！所以有了那些事情！都是欺骗！什么盗梦任务，什么假惺惺地交往……就连最初那个卡布尔公司的事情……那也是Eames想的办法！否则你根本不会来找我！”  
Saito知道Cobb会想明白的，这些事情串在一起，Cobb就了解他的骗局了。  
Cobb会明白，他们之间根本没有任何感情可言，后来那些虚幻的东西，都是建立在欺骗的基础上的。  
“斑类配种根据不同种族不同血统纯度都有明码标价，我按照标准的十倍付了！现在我们应该毫无瓜葛了！不要过来！你可以走了！”Saito一点点抱紧失而复得的儿子——他只剩Kaoru了，所以Cobb不应该纠缠不清，Cobb应该彻底离开他的生活！  
一切都谎言，是比梦还虚无的谎言！一个计划，毫无感情的计划！一场交易，等价交换的交易！  
Saito把Kaoru勒得有点痛。他在等，等Cobb对他彻底失望，然后转身离去。  
可是Cobb没有。他反而走过来，揽着Saito，像过去任何一个甜蜜的时刻一样。  
Cobb没有因此而改变。  
“Saito，其实我一直认为，最晚是在limbo……你最晚都是在limbo中就爱上我了。”Cobb说得非常确凿，不给Saito辩解的余地。  
“不对，limbo那也是因为起初我计划……”“别以为梦里的事情是那么容易计划的，”Cobb的话不容置疑，“作为最厉害的盗梦者，告诉你，梦是最真实的东西，那都是人埋藏最深的潜意识，连你都骗不了自己。”  
蛊惑人心，这已经闲置三年好不容易找回过去最强盗梦者感觉的家伙开始施展他的得意招数。Inception，Cobb觉得他在现实中就能完成任务。  
可这怎么是inception呢？Cobb只是在为Saito挖掘出他心里最真实的东西。  
“可是……我原本就是想……”Saito轻轻扭转过身体，他想排除那声音的迷惑效果，他要从Cobb的脸上找到破绽，“我是为了继承人才接近你。”  
语气再度坚决，所以说，Cobb真是不大喜欢跟东方人打交道，这别扭的劲儿！  
“Saito，这是很重要的事情吗？”Saito为什么一定要把这个已经不重要的问题纠结出个结果来？  
Saito坚定不移地看着他，就差重重地点头了。  
“……”Cobb有些词穷，怎么就要抓着这种无关紧要的过去不放，他就不能看看现在看看未来吗，“好吧，就算这是件重要的事，可你想想眼下，想想这孩子……Kaoru。”  
Cobb抬起手，抚摸上乖乖盯着他们的Kaoru的脑袋——耳朵已经收起来了，可尾巴还剩一截。  
这孩子，这孩子是Saito的儿子，同时是他的儿子……光是这么想着，幸福的感觉就淹没了整个胸膛，Cobb总算知道了，那双蓝色的眼睛究竟像谁了。  
那不正是Cobb自己的眼睛吗？  
Cobb凑上去，轻吻了孩子的眼睛。  
紧接着，又吻了吻也盯着孩子看的Saito那微启的唇。  
“如果你想继续纠结那些问题我也没办法，可你得为Kaoru着想——任何男孩都需要父亲。”  
Saito被这话激怒了：“我就是父亲！”  
“可是连Kaoru都不这么认为了，对不对？”Cobb说着，跟Saito一起环住开始冲他露出笑脸的Kaoru。这孩子的本能真是准确，他知道谁是他的父亲。  
所以才会在那寺庙前紧紧地抓住他，不对吗？  
Kaoru悄悄瞄了脸色不善的Saito，犹豫了一下，还是决定冒险向Cobb张开手臂。  
“……爸爸……爸爸！”发现平时凶巴巴的妈妈没有教训他的意思，Kaoru终于放开胆子，头一次对正确的人喊出这句话。  
Cobb露出得逞的神情：“看，我说得没错吧。”他能觉察出，Saito眼中那些坚定的东西渐渐柔软下来，他知道Saito只要过了自己那一道坎，一定会太平下来的。  
“Saito你看，这可是我们的孩子。”Cobb说着，觉得嘴上不过瘾，又念了一遍，“我们的孩子！”  
即使往后Saito又为那些莫名其妙的原因想不开从他身边逃跑了，只要他还记得Kaoru，还记得他们俩共同的孩子，那他一定跑不远。  
一个“我们”，有太多的内涵，Saito终其一生也不一定能想清楚里面丰富的内容。  
一生长着呢，Cobb相信Saito藏得严严实实的爱意。  
当然他自己对Saito的更是毋庸置疑。  
看到了吗，Saito？这可是我们的孩子呢！

 

亲世代正篇 END


	23. 番外一  结婚吧，求你们了！

1、结婚吧，求你们了！

1.1

 

晨光尚未透过厚重的窗帘，仅有一线淡薄的光影由帘间缝隙滑过，轻盈地浮在地毯的边缘上，好像稍一晃动，就会跑得无影无踪。  
窗外并没有鸟叫声，也许是它们嫌这样的早晨有些冷，也许是它们总想怠惰两天，毕竟在这样的季节里，没什么事情比赖在被窝里更值得的了。  
都已经是初冬时节了。Saito比那些懒鸟勤劳，一瞬间张开了眼，仿佛就是被窗帘缝中的那一线光亮刺激醒的。  
不……真正唤醒他的是伸在被子外面的胳膊和腿。都多大了，还蹬被子？Saito皱着眉头给自己拉紧被子，想起如此失态的原因。  
这被子太厚了。Saito整个人闷在里面，不一会儿就觉得热气腾腾的。这个天气就用这床被子，实在是不太合适。  
可这不是Saito一个人的决定，是因为有个某人坚决说睡着以后太冷，Saito才扔了这床被子上来。  
其实我可以再拿一床来自己用，这床上一人一个被筒绝对没有问题……Saito这么想着，定下主意，便取来搭在床头的睡袍，翻身起来披上。  
现在就找床被子来。Saito其实清楚说冷的家伙的意思，绝不是真的冷，而是想偶尔，偶尔能得到搂着Saito睡的允许。  
最好的证明就是这家伙现在手脚也都在被子外面——这个天盖这种被子，谁不觉得热？  
让他一个人盖去！Saito觉得这种事也不好叫家里的佣人看笑话，决定亲力亲为；可正要离开床边，他就被外力挂住。  
床上另一个人抓住他睡袍的下摆。  
Cobb眼睛还没睁开，下意识地拉住想要离去的Saito，不准他走。  
Saito直接去掰那只手，才刚掰开两根手指，自己的手便被攥了过去。  
Cobb迷蒙间确定身旁的人即将远去，缓缓睁开眼睛，对上Saito因抱怨而皱起的眉头。  
“时间还早……”每天都一大早起来的Saito对他来说真是无法忍受，现在已经是冬天了，为什么不给自己一个赖床的理由？Cobb鼻音浓重地诱惑Saito回来。  
Saito没有上钩：“我去换床被子。”  
话音刚落，Cobb赶忙不着痕迹地把伸在外面的手脚都缩了回来，不过这逃不过Saito的眼睛。  
“干嘛换被子？这么冷的天……还是说，你觉得这床太薄了？”就算是热得浑身冒汗，Cobb也必须坚持自己的观点。  
逞强的家伙。Saito歪了歪嘴，就要抽手离去……  
但Cobb不放手。  
“够了。你喜欢这床你就继续盖下去吧。我去拿薄一点的。”Saito勾起手腕要甩开，可Cobb一听这话，顿时觉得如果真分开盖被子就不妙了，抢在Saito反应过来之前把他拉下来，把他拉到暖烘烘的被窝里。  
“喂，你……”不给Saito挣扎的时间，Cobb凑上去吻他。早上的嘴唇有点干燥，一阵摩擦过去，这吻不再轻描淡写，越来越深。  
Cobb对早安吻异常坚持，像是积攒了许多哀怨的成分，总觉得不完成这早安吻这个程序，所有的一切都是会被人否定。Saito理解他的坚定，是过去残留的不信任感，以及会被无故抛下的阴影。  
可今天Cobb的吻不大一样。自从Cobb了解自己的先祖回神身份并在训练下懂得控制自己的力量以后，Saito就发现情况不同了。就拿现在来说，不是一个简单的吻，而是一个动作缓慢但香气四溢的吻。  
Saito还记得他第一次被“暗算”时候的情形，可那时Cobb身上下意识散发出的荷尔蒙怎么能跟如今可以操控能力时散发出的比？  
该死的气味……Saito察觉被攥在Cobb手里的指尖一阵接一阵麻木，没办法听命于己，但还留存着感觉，越来越敏锐的感觉。  
这被子，必须换掉！实在太热了！Saito尚且自由的手想要推开压得他喘不过气的被子，可挣扎几下就推不动了。他的坚定与武装就被Cobb一个吻消融到身体不知名的角落里躲藏。  
“Cobb！”Saito尽力扭开头，“这是早上！你克制点！”把你的荷尔蒙管管好！  
Cobb却不这么认为，他靠近一点点退后的Saito，发出朦胧的笑声：“……就是因为现在是早上……”所以，干嘛克制呢？  
Cobb抬起身再一次吻上去，肩膀压制着Saito的肩膀，扑面而来的香甜气息，令早上醒来就觉得腹中空空的人们贪恋无比。  
扭动中的腿不小心碰上Cobb的下体，Saito知道这下停不下来了。  
况且他自己也被Cobb影响，有了反应。  
记得年轻时有个重种斑类朋友语带不屑地说起先祖回神，认为这种类的家伙都只是为了繁衍后代而存在的，地位怎么能超越其他的重种紧追在人鱼之后。现在Saito再想起这句话，总觉得有些不妥，先祖回神的作用不止于繁殖。  
他们同样有利于性的享受。与Cobb在一起，那种极致的快感，是连最重种都没有的。  
光是现在的荷尔蒙，就能让重种忘记理智忘记引以为傲的控制力，化身普通的兽。  
Cobb刚移开嘴唇，Saito便吻了回去。  
在一个光线暧昧的早晨勾引人的先祖回神，总要付出点代价。  
被激起欲望的斑类和被激怒的斑类一样可怕，Saito掀开逼得人浑身发烫的被子，翻身骑在Cobb的腰上，居高临下地看着他。  
“是你惹来的麻烦。”Saito冷冰冰地说，独特的英文发音，让他的嘴唇看起来有些紧张，紧张地撅起来，像是在索求新的亲吻一样。  
Cobb想撑起上身，可被Saito用力地摁了回去。  
Saito选择俯身吻他。刚披上的睡袍并不是丝质的，摩擦在皮肤上有点麻布的粗糙感，包裹着Saito臀部的那一片布料从Cobb的下腹磨蹭过去，痒得厉害。从Cobb的视野中看去，暗色睡袍的衣领是和服式样的，随着Saito的动作，一点点地敞开，足以窥探到其中的风景。  
为什么喜欢这种布料的睡衣？Cobb就看Saito胸前的红点被蹭得挺立着，又像是感受到空气中的寒意，让Cobb想离开Saito的唇，去温暖眷顾轻轻颤抖的它们。  
可是Saito不允许。他的身体就像着火了一般，一寸都不愿Cobb触碰。  
这男人是个严格要求自己的人，睡得晚醒得早，每个夜晚以后都是他先醒来，而且醒得彻底，脸上带着迅速严肃起来的神情，连一点回味余韵的机会都不给Cobb留下。不过眼下的他似乎在告诉Cobb，那些坚硬地堆在脸上的表情不过是假象而已，只要Cobb稍加运用荷尔蒙勾引一下，他就会展现自己藏起来的那些斑类野性的情欲。  
该死，应该早点试试这种办法！今天Cobb是听见Saito终于忍受不了夜间紧贴身体甚至被人抱着的亲密想要分别盖被的话，才豁出去尝试的；如果早这样做……Cobb总觉得自己浪费了许多大好的时光。  
Saito的欲火一点就着，而且本着惯有的原则，他可不想早晨起来在床上耗得太久，于是，他稍一犹豫就决定直奔主题——反手摸索到Cobb坚挺的下身，滚烫的东西在他手中微微跳动。  
一早起来就这么精神……Saito在心里抱怨，都忘记自己身体的渴望，仿佛他会这么做的原因只是Cobb的欲望。  
他要给自己找个台阶下，现在又没有继承人的问题，他将要做的难堪的事情，必须找个理由。  
“你这头只会发情的狮子……”Saito一个词一个词地念道，有种咬牙切齿的感觉，但从他撩起衣摆抬起身体的动作里就看得出来，尽管不是狮子，他也忍耐不住了。  
Saito既要掩饰自己，又不能让狮子为所欲为，仅满足于成为狮子的饵食。  
虽然有些困难，但Saito的身体已经准备好了。昨夜的缠绵，身后仍有些红肿，却不妨碍他从进入的过程中得到快乐。逃不掉的快感，由内壁上扩散开来，整个身体的力量就这么一点点从身后流泻而出……  
忍不住扭动腰部，可一点都缓解不了，只会让身体抖动得更厉害，震颤之间，扶在床单上的手情不自禁地攥紧，而足尖那些趾头一个一个地卷起来，好像蕴藏了许多力气。  
有点失控，Saito不知道清晨的欲望能达到这种程度，他越来越不能仅止于这种缓慢的纠缠，身体将前几夜的满足都忘了。他想抬起身体研磨穴内的东西，可后腰和手臂都在酸痛，随着他坚持时间的延长，痛感也在一点点地增加。  
就在这时，Cobb抓住了他按在床单上的手。十指相握，Cobb给了Saito助力，让他上下浮动起来。  
Saito想加快速度，可是有些困难。无论如何摆动身体，可体内总有个空洞，填都填不上。他的上身不断后仰，尽力将Cobb吞下，可还是不行。  
“……唔！”Saito咬着的嘴唇间泻出一声惊呼，身体里的东西没有根据他的意识抽动了一下，即刻撞上那要人命的部分。像是被质疑了能力一般，Saito眯着眼睛怒视下面的男人，没想到Cobb的脸上并没有捉弄人的神情，他皱着眉，显然忍耐得不大舒服。  
Cobb想一直冷静地任由Saito去做，可似乎这男人的体力已经被压榨光了，只剩下莫名强大的气势。Saito睡袍的衣襟已经散开，腰带荡在身体两侧，潮红的皮肤和激动不已的性器……他都没想过去解决解决自己前面的问题，只顾着想用后面降服一头狮子。  
当然，Saito能靠后穴取得许多快感。第一次认识到Saito身体这种秘密的时候，Cobb觉得自己已经惊喜过度；后来想想或许是那时Saito使用怀虫引发的反应，但令Cobb得意的是，在Saito生下孩子、完全与怀虫无缘之后，这种令他羞涩窘迫的“功能”保留了下来。Cobb甚至清楚Saito会为此在背后诅咒雌化的身体，但每次投入到性事中去时，他还是能够充分享受。  
他们俩的身体是如此契合，经过了千般万般寻找之后才发现的另一半，不论是羞赧的Saito还是直白的Saito，都能融合在同一段美妙的时光里，颇为诱人。  
Cobb不能再由着Saito进行那些慵懒的戏耍，他知道自己跟Saito想要的其实更多。几次深入浅出的进攻，就让想凌驾于他之上的Saito无力招架，Cobb有些激动，毕竟Saito这种虚弱的感觉完全是来自他连续几夜的攻势；被掏空的男人再一次被煽动情欲，都是Cobb的功劳。  
Saito的手越来越紧，十指交缠支撑着他的Cobb总觉得他的爪子都要亮出来了，生疼生疼。不能让Saito不停地钻牛角尖，Cobb猛地抽出手，抬起身体。  
“啊！”Saito失去了支撑，歪倒下来，慌乱间松开嘴唇，被自己发出的声音惊呆了。  
紧接着是Cobb的猛烈抽动。Cobb一寸一寸地向后移动，想靠在床头上，全力对付还在逞强的家伙。但很快他发现只要撤离一些，Saito就会无意识地追上来，死死地咬住不放。  
Cobb真想用台摄像机把他这种模样记录下来，以后等他再不承认自己对Cobb的欲望时拿来放一放，保准能噎着这嘴硬的男人不能反驳。  
Saito转动下体，想从Cobb的动作中获得最强烈的刺激。Cobb抬了抬眉头，长舒一口气，这家伙真是自私自利到了一定程度。  
直起身，Cobb按住Saito的腰，不给他来回挣扎只为自己的快乐。什么撩拨什么引诱，Cobb觉得谈论这些不过是没话找话，只要有不顾一切又面皮薄的Saito往他身上一坐，就令他足够振奋了。  
拉近Saito，Cobb从他的背脊一路抚摸到臀部，甚至在Saito的穴口轻轻揉弄。原本就对Cobb的停顿不满的Saito现在更不知道对方的意思了，他对那几个顽皮的手指紧张不已，未知的恶作剧，他睁大眼睛看向一直盯着他眼睛的Cobb，那蓝色的光芒忽然间黯淡下去，Cobb流连不去的手指突然挤进了一根。  
“不！Cobb……不行……”为什么要如此？他已经承受了全部的Cobb，再加上手指……超乎寻常的刺激，再度被撑开的身体，还有Cobb绕到他身前抚摸他分身的掌心……  
Saito的脑中一片混沌，被狮子的香气扰乱的理智再也回不来了。有些痛苦，但更多是豁出去的快感，Saito搭在Cobb肩膀上的手陷进皮肉中，声音再也管不住了，低沉的呻吟越来越高亢，伴随着粗喘，被手指与阳物不同的节奏逼得几乎发出沙哑的尖叫。  
“拔出来……可恶，啊！”Saito前面躲不过灵巧跃动后面躲不过强行突入，无论怎么摆动身体都无法甩脱，甩不开Cobb，也甩不开身体内外连成一片的叫嚣声，他知道自己无法接受一分一秒的停顿，可嘴上必须拒绝，他不能忍受自己成了这种模样，“太多了！……不要……放开我！”  
他想让Cobb放开他，可他自己的双臂都环在Cobb的颈间——再混乱的思路都能发现他现在贪婪的样子，Saito也不知道该痛恨诱发出这模样的Cobb还是该痛恨淫乱的自己，只能握紧拳头捶在Cobb的背上。  
有时翻涌上来的欲望让他连Cobb的身体都不敢触碰……Saito赶忙抠着木质花纹的床头，他想尽量少与Cobb肢体接触，但没有缝隙的床头不能支撑起他，他差点整个人投向Cobb的怀中。  
真的不行了……痛苦和快乐早混合在一起，来自Cobb强有力的顶撞，出入穴口变着角度拓展新空间的手指，Saito再也不能放开Cobb，紧贴着他，紧搂着他，直到种种疯狂的思维都脱离了身体，脑中一片空白。  
……Cobb的阴谋！Saito发出绵长的悲鸣，先一步攀上高峰。他不自觉地抱住Cobb的脑袋，双手揉乱了那些金色的头发，将那脑袋狠狠地按在自己胸前。  
先走一步的尴尬，Saito都不敢看自己到底喷溅在什么地方，他梗着脖子绷紧全身，僵持到脚趾都要抽筋的时候，才垂下头来，埋首Cobb的发间，不停地喘息。  
可Cobb还没有结束。紧缩的甬道给他吮吸的错觉，他拔出手指，握紧Saito的腰加快速度。眼前就是Saito泛着艳光的胸口皮肤，Cobb没必要忍耐，直接咬了上去。  
“唔……”Saito发出闷哼，攒着刚恢复一点的气力破口要骂，但没料到霎时间体内就被灌注炽热的液体，烫得他差点又要失态地惊呼起来。  
“混，混账……”似乎整个身体都能感觉到后穴里缓缓流动的东西，Saito颤抖着收紧，不知道是不是过去留下的“后遗症”，他总想留住Cobb射在体内的东西——明明也没什么用了。  
“……你这个混账！”Saito也不知道在骂擅自挤进手指的Cobb还是在骂为了这个动作险些失禁的自己，他瞪视Cobb，而对方的脸上没有一丝被骂的不快。  
Cobb还在享受，就算是高潮之后，他也能从Saito身上获得精神上快感。  
“如何？”Cobb勾下Saito的脖子，凑在他耳边问，“跟混账再来一次？”  
Saito登时红到了后颈。随着Cobb的话，他总觉得身体里刚发泄完的东西蠢蠢欲动。以平时的经验，Cobb的欲望不会仅消解于这么一次接触。  
而且，他也不会。Saito有些弄不清楚现在的时间，也不知道如今是星期几了，他被Cobb的话挑逗得想忘记还有起床这回事儿，他甚至都忘了他们到底在什么地方……  
“妈妈！”伴随着“砰”的一声，卧室的门被撞开，熟悉的孩子声音，跌跌撞撞地冲到床前。  
……天呐！是Kaoru！Saito立即推开想吻他的Cobb，尽力起身，但发现他跟Cobb连得太紧，想赶在Kaoru发现之前分开似乎不大可能。  
他现在能如何？只能庆幸自己还披着睡袍了吧……虽然那睡袍也有一半是吊在胳膊上了。  
而且Cobb什么都没穿。Saito觉得以后一定要锁门了，现在Kaoru还小，以后长大了那是藏都藏不住了。Saito只能用最后的时间平定了脸上的表情，能以从容的神态面对Kaoru。  
Kaoru几乎是哭着进来的，手上不知道拿了什么，神情紧张得不得了。不过，当他发现自己的爸爸妈妈以奇怪的姿势在床上睡觉的时候，他脸上那些表情又突然间停滞了。  
Kaoru呆愣地望着他们，眼神就告诉Saito，他在思考眼下的情况。  
Saito恨不得床上的被子再厚一点再大一点，好把他们挡住……至少也得把他们相接的下半身挡住。  
“……妈妈……”Kaoru的眼神关注点不知道在哪儿，他似乎发现值得一说的事情了，“把牛奶撒到床上了……”  
……神啊，请让我消失吧……  
意识到Kaoru在说什么“牛奶”，Saito想把整张脸都藏到Cobb身后去，却听到Cobb吃吃的笑声。他不能依赖这个过分的家伙，这种没有自觉的父亲……这种混蛋！  
只能靠自己，Saito赶忙换上Kaoru害怕的那种发脾气前的神情，一个眼神就威慑住觉得自己的妈妈也会弄撒牛奶真是太有趣了的Kaoru，不敢发出一点声音。  
“怎么了？出什么事了？”等Saito真张开嘴，语调又柔和下来，如果不是什么大事，Kaoru不会慌乱成这样。  
这下Kaoru才想起自己的初衷：“姑姑不见了！家里没有了！”  
Kaoru口中的“姑姑”，是自从发现自己的Cobb爸爸以后，擅自称呼那位一直陪在自己身边、跟自己爸爸很像的女性的。  
她？她到哪里去了？知道了Saito跟Cobb以及Cobb跟Kaoru的关系，那位女性仍旧履行她与Saito的合同，继续担任Saito与Kaoru对外的幌子，Saito的妻子，Kaoru的母亲。  
Saito现在想起，虽然他们住在同一间屋子里，但他许久没跟她有什么交流了。怎么她就走了？  
Saito看了Cobb一眼。家里凭空失踪了一个人，多少有点紧张，连Cobb的神色也严肃起来，摇摇头表示自己不清楚内情。  
“这个……”Kaoru将手里拿的东西递给Saito，是一张便签条，“早上在Kaoru的手里……”  
Kaoru有时会睡在那位“假妈妈”的屋里，所以这字条可能是她留下来的。  
接过纸条，Saito将上面的一行字读了几遍，脑子也没能把那几个字处理个清楚明白，使得Cobb也凑过头来一探究竟。  
“……‘结婚吧！我求你们了！’”Cobb把那一行字念了出来。  
Saito的妻子离家出走，以此抗议最近在这里过分甜蜜的两个男人。

 

1.2

 

“‘女星出轨？深夜密会才子导演！’”男人用紧张的语调高声念出标题，很有点赛场边失控了的解说员的架势，“啧啧，Saito，这可是你没管住自己老婆啊！”  
抱着一本剪报跑到这里来难道就是为了告诉Saito这个大街小巷都知道的话题？Saito看着歪斜在单人沙发上跷着腿转圈的Eames，动了动眉毛。  
“……那本来就是她的恋人。没什么值得大惊小怪的。”Saito从一开始就清楚，那女人跟他签合同挣来不小的财富去了什么地方，一查便知。  
“您真的大方啊，Saito先生。”Eames边说边翻着那本子里的各种报道，“照片清清楚楚，出入境记录和酒店登记册都被挖了出来——现在大家只是旁敲侧击地讽刺讽刺你，等哪天他们再发现女星出轨是因为丈夫跟同性情人在家厮混女星不堪忍受……唉，多好的话题啊！”Eames说着，真有种后悔自己不能出来爆料的悔恨。  
他也是签过合同的，而且是长期的。他不能让有关Saito的种种从他嘴里漏出来一个字。  
多少有点遗憾，Eames合上贴得满当当的本子，扔在茶几上。  
“Eames，如果你太闲了，就回公司上班去。”Saito不予置评，不过眼神还是跟着那本剪报转——这玩意儿是Eames做的？他能耐下性子做这个，看来是真的没活儿了。  
“嗨！你以为我想闲在家里剪报纸？”被他这么一说，Eames被戳中伤口，几乎跳了起来；说起这事儿他心里不快活，伸手拉过茶几上装巧克力的罐子，剥开锡纸一个接一个地吃起来，“有人嫌我去公司就是丢公司的人，说什么都不许我去！”  
不仅是公司，那些外面的兼职也都叫停了，偶尔找上几份打打电话就解决的问题，还会被没收手机！Eames心里抱怨着，嘴上倒是觉得Saito家的巧克力特别新鲜——这就是家里有孩子的好处？  
他不知道，Saito可是从来不许Kaoru吃这些零食的，甜食就更是不允许了；这巧克力还是佣人看有客人，才从上锁的柜子里拿出来的。  
Eames最近对巧克力的迷恋远近闻名，连自己的佣人都知道了？看着极度空虚只能靠吞巧克力排解郁闷的Eames，Saito不说什么，但忍不住瞄了瞄搬了张椅子坐在Eames沙发后面眼睛不知道有没有焦点的Arthur，并没有因为Eames的抱怨而产生一丝动摇。  
注意到Saito的目光，Arthur抬起头来，简略地解释：“他现在这样出去，有点吓人。”  
“男人胖点有什么大不了的？就说我负责的那几个客户，我绝对是最苗条的了！”又听到这理由了，Eames忍不住又一次辩解。  
不过他确实胖了。Eames坚决抵抗着没称份量，可他自己心里有数。  
不止是Arthur，Saito也看得出来，Eames胖了，那脑袋跟脖子跟胸口没有什么界线，都连在一起了。衬衫袖子外面露出来的一截胳膊也是圆滚滚的，上面的皮肤被撑得光洁透亮——都是几个月内胖起来的，难怪有人会觉得他这样出现在公司里有点奇怪。  
这也是没办法的事情，Eames的孩子差不多三个半月了。跟Saito当初不一样，他从刚怀上就食欲大开，没日没夜的，就想吃东西，孩子也安稳得很，一点都不闹腾。只摄入不消耗，自然会胖成现在这个样子。Saito看着Eames有时会想，如果当初不是Kaoru闹人的劲儿空前绝后，自己会不会也有这种模样？  
……不过那时候也没人在乎他什么样儿。就看那边Eames依旧嘴里不停，而Arthur沉默一会儿实在忍不住夺走他手中的罐子，放回茶几上：“别再吃了。你可不需要什么营养了。”  
“可孩子需要！”  
“没有什么孩子！”面对Eames任性地争抢，Arthur再度重申他的观点，“管管你的嘴吧！”  
看来他至今不相信那些斑类的事情。他周围的三个男人都不是正常的人类而是可以莫名其妙变成动物的家伙，而且其中两人一个生过孩子一个正在怀孕——无论如何也是很难接受的事。  
特别是对一个猴子来说。Arthur是个猴子，是普通人类，不过这并不妨碍Eames的自我改造，顶多生出来不是斑类，或者只是个轻种；不过对于这件事，Arthur一直没有实感，就算看到Eames的不正常食欲和那一天天隆起的肚子，他仍旧没有实感。每当Eames轻松自然地提起孩子的事，Arthur总会迫不及待地打断他，以防他把这个疯狂的话题继续下去。  
尽管如此，Saito还是能看到，Arthur在某种程度上接受了Eames的追求，甚至是在潜意识里接受了两人有孩子的事实；可惜Arthur的个性，这样超乎寻常的潜意识，他不想多看一眼。  
有关这个问题，Eames肯定比Saito了解得更清楚。Eames听到Arthur否认孩子的话之后，没有任何惊讶和愤怒，反倒意味深长地笑着。  
他这么笑，轮到Arthur窘迫了。重新回到Eames背后的椅子上，Arthur极为隐蔽地从脸上狠狠抹了一把。  
再这么下去，看来得产前忧郁症的必定是Arthur。Saito只能在心中略表同情，别人的事情交给他们来烦恼，他还有自家的问题。  
关于妻子的离家出走……关于几乎成为家里长期住户的Cobb。  
留下一张字条就再也没联络过的女性回了欧洲，跟她那个青梅竹马同甘共苦许多年的二流导演恋人高调约会，摆明了想单方面毁约。Saito也不知道她哪儿来的底气，她跟那小导演不是缺钱吗？那乖乖地当个幌子没什么不好的，怎么突然任性起来？  
“所以说，Saito，你根本不了解女性的心情。”Eames的话题转换能力很快，立即投入Saito家务事的讨论中，“过去你是独自拉扯孩子的单亲妈妈，她同情你，陪在你身边自然没话说；如今孩子爸爸回来了，你们俩成天在这里腻歪，你还要绊着她履行合同……太不应该了！”  
Saito皱了皱眉。这是合同，是交易，跟这些心里的弯弯绕绕没多少关系：“Kaoru还不到三岁，包括Kaoru出生之前的时间，我跟她签了五年……”“她是你的妻子，不是你的员工！你就不能理解理解她的感受吗！”不管Saito在Cobb面前会是什么样，Saito面对女性那是真的缺乏一种深层的感受能力，表面的绅士举动远远不够，结婚过日子的事情，又不是给不重要的宴会随便找个女伴。  
被Eames教训，Saito没有反驳，开始思考自己到底有什么地方做错了。  
Eames说的就是他这种事不关己的冷淡。就算是交易，嫁个人像守活寡似的，对方还把情夫拉到家里夜夜笙歌，真是……“等一下，Saito，我一直想问你……”俨然化身女性之友的Eames的思绪被身后Arthur一本正经的疑问打断，“你跟她到底有没有结婚？”  
废话！Eames觉得Arthur问了个傻问题。  
“没有。我们订婚之后的情况一直处于保密状态。”Saito一被问起便没有隐藏，“不过对外都说是结婚了——考虑到名誉问题和家族问题，还有Kaoru。”  
这Eames可没猜到，就算他是这计划中元老级人物，可他没料到Saito还有这么一手。难以置信，他不能质疑雇主，那只好用眼神质疑看出这问题的Arthur——耸了耸肩，Arthur好像在说，早该明确一点了。  
……这难道就是自私自利的男人们之间的默契吗？Eames都不知道Saito跟Arthur这种共鸣是什么时候产生的，Eames克制不住脑中越来越丰富的想象力，顿时将自己与Saito雇佣的那个世界级“保姆”放在了同一个位置。  
其实Saito做得没错，金钱关系中找不到让人指摘的地方，可Eames像是被长久以来的怨气纠缠住，觉得这一前一后两个家伙都有说不出的可恶。  
“我突然发现，你其实早想好有一天被你借种的Cobb会回来了，对吧？”Eames当众发火是难得一见的，现在也一样，他只不过是心中的怨念调侃出来罢了，“看你这户籍上清白的，摘掉订婚戒指又是快乐单身了……生孩子之前我就劝你找他当伴侣算了，你拒绝得义正词严啊，原来心里都盘算好了啊……”  
“盘算好什么？”Eames突如其来的怒气让三个人沉默僵持着，就在此时，门边传来熟悉的声音，以及孩子的欢笑，“我带Kaoru出去转转刚回来……你们怎么有空过来？”  
是Cobb，看见他们都聚在一起，便走过来，而Kaoru坐在他脖子上。大概是难得跟爸爸出去，玩得开心了，Kaoru早忘乎所以，现在的他是只小老虎，身上的皮毛蹭得Cobb脖子脑袋直痒痒。  
“哟，Cobb，我们刚从Saito那里知道，他根本没结过婚呢！”正好，Eames没处撒的郁闷找到方向了。  
Cobb立即停下了，连脖子上的儿子也不管，直盯着Saito，就差直接问出来了。  
Saito到现在也没觉得这问题有多大，回Cobb一个冷眼。  
对这个眼神，客厅里最有阴影的就是Kaoru了。他以为妈妈发现他擅自回到兽态，下一刻要斥责他了，立即笨拙地从Cobb的脖子上下来，贴着Cobb的胳膊和腿，滑到地上，紧抿着嘴，使劲变成人形。  
他等着妈妈教训他，可妈妈没有对他说任何话。  
悄悄睁开眼，Kaoru发现，爸爸跟妈妈还在对视。妈妈的眼神里只有令Kaoru紧张的东西，可爸爸眼睛里复杂得Kaoru一点都不明白。  
“所以说，她说的真有道理——你们赶紧结婚吧！”Eames总算没有继续瘫在沙发上，他站起来，稳了稳有些晃动的身体，“现在可以想想了，在哪儿举办婚礼？要什么式样的？必须请一位上档次的设计师……还有蜜月……说真的，现在度蜜月有点俗但两个人一起出去玩玩，挺不错——千万别带着孩子。”  
不能只是他一个人说，Eames靠近两人，再一次征求意见：“婚礼一定很隆重，至少要超过上次那个订婚仪式，对吧？”  
“……谁说我们要结婚了！？”  
“我觉得简单一点就行了……”  
Saito跟Cobb两个人同时回答了他。等听清楚对方说的内容，刚才那有点复杂的对视又开始了。  
“嗯？难道Saito你叫我们来不是商量婚礼的事情？”Eames无聊透了继续添乱，“说真的，我有不错的公司可以介绍给你们，他们对斑类婚礼的承办方面很有心得……至少比Saito你一个人在这儿瞎盘算强多了。”  
这话说的，跟Cobb进门时听到的半句就接起来了。  
“Saito……”Cobb顿时觉得自己不知说什么才好，也不顾旁边都是谁，走过来坐在Saito的身边，“你应该先跟我商量商量的……你能力再强也不能一个人准备好一切……”如果结婚的话，是两个人的事情了。  
Saito发现，就算现在他再说自己根本没有结婚的意思，也一定会被Cobb当做是不好意思。  
而这个口无遮拦的Eames，总有一天得给他点苦头尝尝。Saito压下心中翻涌的种种阴暗想法，他必须正视目前的情况。  
看来Cobb有结婚的打算。对于斑类来说，找到一个合适的人成为伴侣比人类的婚姻难上许多，如果遇上这样的人选，无论是谁都会异常珍惜；老虎虽然是孤独的种群，但遇上真心相待的对象，放下高傲的架子也是常有的事。  
关键是，Cobb就是那个应该和他成为伴侣的人吗？  
Saito看着掩饰不住喜悦神情的Cobb，他们相识几年，至今保持着亲密的关系，还有一个孩子……  
Cobb是狮子，是先祖回神，从血统上来说，虽然外来种会被家族中一部分排斥，但能力上再也找不到更登对的人选了……  
尽管他们是眼下这种暧昧不明的关系，Saito还是不能干脆地确认——他一定是我的伴侣。  
即便是看见那张字条上的话，Saito也是当作玩笑，没有认真考虑过结婚的事；而现在，Eames的几句话就将Cobb心中的期待暴露给他，Cobb想与他在一起，Cobb想成为他的伴侣，想跟他结婚。  
Saito是第一次正视了与Cobb结婚这个问题。有点突然，但还是能隐约窥见心底一些想法的。  
言之尚早……Saito有点想直接说出这话，但Cobb的眼神让他不知不觉也投入进去，好像仅仅是一个结婚的传言，就能令他也跟着欢欣。  
Eames看得出来，对面两个人眼神间流动的东西，他顶清楚的。或许Saito又会纠结到一些家族留下的遗毒中去，但就凭现在的眼神，结果总归是好的。  
不像他自己。Eames偷偷瞥了身后对眼前种种变化保持沉默的家伙，立即被发现了，对方因为他这一瞥惊得抖了下肩膀，不知道是想起了什么。  
“要不这样，蹭你们的，我也结婚吧！”Eames突然高声道，“如果是两对一起的话，成本可是大大减少啊！”  
不等Cobb和Saito反应过来，藏不住焦虑的声音马上反驳道：“够了，我可没这个兴趣！”  
“Darling，我可没说是跟你结婚啊……”Eames就在等这句话，只要Arthur每次嘴硬，他就能逮住话里的把柄。  
果然，Arthur几乎恼羞成怒了。不过习惯于Eames言不由衷的挑衅，他也有他的立场：“劝你放弃吧，我难以想象现在你穿上结婚礼服是什么样子。”  
“你幻想的礼服是什么样式的？低胸？还是露背的？”Eames边说边在身上比划起来，勾勒出一道诱惑线条……只不过在他目前的身材上有些大打折扣。  
这样足够了，Eames知道Arthur的想象力已经被他调动起来，而且一时半会儿不会停下。  
虽然这种言不由衷的话总不能说上一辈子，但是目前这样，就已经足够了。结婚的事，不过是个玩笑，就算Arthur真换了个人一般向他求婚，他也一定会拒绝的。  
现在重要的是，Saito跟Cobb的事情。  
“……对了，你觉得和式的婚礼如何？”Cobb突然说起，“这方面我没有研究，但说不定效果意外得好……你说呢？”  
Saito没有立刻回答他。  
幸福感和满足感都来得太快了吧，笨蛋。

 

1.3

 

“爸爸，你说要等十岁生日告诉我的秘密是什么？”几个月前James就听父亲神秘地说起这件事，他终于等到了今天，可生日聚会开始了很久，父亲都没有告诉他的意思。  
听他这么问，Cobb忽然间不知道如何说起了。因为跟James说有秘密的时候，这个秘密还比较单纯，可现在，他在秘密之外还有另一件事。  
他想再婚了。  
对于失去母亲好几年、父亲又长期不在家中的孩子来说，父亲的再婚到底意味着什么？Cobb没有这种经历，不能推断出James和Phillipa会如何反应。毕竟父亲的再婚对象是同性这件事有些超出正常范畴，还不说那些斑类的事情；而Saito，孩子们都认识，过去他们还是很喜欢他的，尤其是James。不过，一切都说不准，习惯已久的家庭要插进来一个人，这个人还要处在既不是父亲又不是母亲的位置上，总需要点接受时间的。  
或许会理解，或许会不能接受，现在的Cobb总觉得一切应该往好处看。外公也是这么劝说他的。  
“那好吧，先告诉你这个秘密……”任何困难都不能逃避，Cobb必须为此作出努力，“然后我再告诉你一个好消息。”  
之前Cobb去找孩子们的外公商量时，把有关斑类有关Saito的事情都交待清楚了。外公虽然是个老人，但对种种异闻怪事的接受程度挺高，除了对斑类的存在表示强烈的兴趣以外，对Cobb与Saito的事似乎没有特别的感受。“你以为我们看不出来？你跟十几年前一样是个傻小子。”老人若有若无的笑意，回忆起刚认识Cobb那会儿的事情。  
那是跟Mal的故事，作为教授的得意门生，与教授女儿之间的恋情，他以为是瞒着整个世界悄悄地享受甜蜜，其实早被教授察觉，就等着他求婚了之后得意门生变成自己的儿子。  
现在，走出Mal自杀留下的阴影，Cobb能接受一段新的感情并认真地思考婚姻，教授觉得挺不错，总算松了口气；就算对象的身份性别种族各方面都有些超出预计，Cobb有过去钻研梦境时的毅力，那就不必担心了。  
“别担心孩子们，孩子远比成年人开明，他们才是最善解人意的。”教授知道Cobb的种种担忧，毕竟这一回他瞒着孩子们的事情太多了，是一次性公布还是让他们慢慢消化？以Cobb的性格，应该会偏向后者，不过这样意味着每一次透露一点讯息都是新的欺瞒。  
所以眼下Cobb想都告诉他们。斑类，Saito，还有一个小小的惊喜。  
由于Cobb要说出秘密，James的生日会忽然间安静了下来，无论是睁大眼睛看着他的James，还是屏住呼吸悄悄靠近的Phillipa，或是那些了解内情的成年人们，都在期待Cobb下面的话。  
“其实……”这就跟要告诉一起生活多年的人自己根本是外星来客一样，Cobb觉得开头的部分有点艰难，“其实爸爸不仅仅是个普通的人类。”  
一听这话，James的眼中立即冒出欢欣鼓舞的神色：“爸爸你其实是来拯救地球的英雄对吗！？”  
呃……不应该让他看那么多漫画的……Cobb对都这么大了还相信这些的James感到一线微妙的无奈。  
“别做梦了，James。”Phillipa看起来完全是个大姑娘了，中学生活令她对人生充满好奇，可又要在表面上装作不在乎。她的弟弟总是长不大，从小与父亲又有些隔膜，如果外公不在家，她连个说话的人都没有——她完全是看高自己的水平了，但这也正是这年纪孩子独有的魅力。  
“不，James，恐怕要让你失望了。爸爸不是什么英雄，爸爸只是属于一个藏在人类中的特别的种族……”边说边琢磨孩子的接受程度，但Cobb发现没有特别好的办法能解说那些专有名词，“斑类，爸爸是斑类。”  
“斑类？”“对，就是说，那是一种可以变成人形的动物，既是人类，又不完全是人类。”还是最初Eames给他的定义比较有用，若是将斑类能力考试前背的那些定义说给孩子们听，他们一定更加糊涂。  
“动物？爸爸是动物？”James眨了眨眼睛，连Phillipa也忍不住了，问道：“那你是什么动物？”  
“狮子，可惜现在不方便给你们看……”已经能控制魂现的Cobb知道对斑类来说，魂现不是可以拿来随便炫耀的东西。  
对于父亲其实是只狮子的事实，James和Phillipa脸上的神情显然不是负面的内容。父亲的这个秘密听上去很有意思，一直只是在动物园里看见过的动物，居然跟他们的父亲是同类——看来他们还是不能很清晰地理解“斑类”的含义。  
“那我们呢？你是狮子，那我们也是吗？”James突然想到，既然是父亲的孩子，会不会一样呢？如果他们也是狮子，那该多有意思！  
“你们不是，”果然，话一出口，James就露出失落的眼神，“你们的妈妈不是斑类，而且原本我也并不是狮子……这是件很复杂的事情，以后我慢慢跟你解释。”  
幸好，对孩子来说，这种程度的失望不会持续太久。James看看他那明明是只狮子却可以这么多年都当人类的父亲，又看看觉得此事凸显自己与众不同的姐姐，他总想知道父亲到底是只什么样的狮子：“你能变成狮子给我看吗？”  
“现在不行。不过等一会儿我悄悄地给你看，好吗？”孩子对他的魂现非常好奇，说明孩子充分接受了这件事，真是令人松了口气。  
“还有我！”实在憋不住了，Phillipa要求与寿星弟弟同样的待遇。  
Phillipa也一样。Cobb欣喜地揉了揉终于有点孩子样的女孩的头发，换来的不是被弄乱头发的厌烦，而是好久都没出现的天真笑容。Cobb抬眼看看站在一旁的外公，后者微笑着向他点头——他说得没错。  
只不过，剩下的事……“那么，好消息是什么呢，爸爸？”James没有忘记Cobb说的话。  
说出这事儿，比公布斑类身份要难得多。Cobb不禁环顾四周，凡是了解事情内幕的人都或多或少有些紧张，但看着Cobb的神色，都是鼓励他说出来的。  
“……好消息就是……”被James与Phillipa盯着，Cobb总觉得那眼神里酝酿着许多期待，可这些期待显然不是Cobb要说的那个方面，“爸爸，嗯，爸爸准备结婚了。”  
James再一次失望了，他以为是什么特别的礼物或者有趣的活动，原来是结婚，一件与他关联不大的事。  
对于这种问题，Phillipa比James敏感。她脸上的神情变了来回几遍，最终露出一种“我就猜到了”的表情，语调平淡地说了一句：“恭喜你，爸爸。”  
我就说这行不通。Cobb发现前后两个话题明显有点差距，还没想好如何说下去，Phillipa问道：“你要跟谁结婚？”  
“嗯……是你们都认识的人……”想先拉近关系，Cobb选择了这句话；Phillipa一听，立即抬头打量起屋里每一个人——女性只有Ariadne。  
赶紧摇头，Ariadne才不想卷入这场家庭问题，而被乱吃醋的青春期姑娘忌恨。  
“哦，他不在这儿……”“‘他’？”Phillipa对这个问题的敏感令她立即发现人称上的不同，“是男人？……等等，我知道是谁了！”  
“是谁？”James发现姐姐真是聪明，连这种事都能观察出来。而Cobb看着思维方式很是成熟的Phillipa，觉得她不会是真的看得出来吧？  
“其实就是……”“我知道，是Saito吧。”没让Cobb说完，Phillipa就抢着公布了答案，“一定是！”  
她为什么能猜得出来？Cobb开始检讨自己到底做过什么，会让她这个年纪的孩子就能看出端倪。  
“Saito叔叔？！”这消息对James是个强烈的震动，先是好久没有见到Saito的惊喜，过了好半天才想起来Cobb在前面说了什么，“……爸爸要跟Saito叔叔，结婚？”  
James已经不是小时候的James了，他不会问出“那我不是要叫Saito妈妈吗”之类的傻话了。这件事对他的冲击力不小，虽然说不出到底是哪一方面的冲击力，至少要让他完全接受，看来还需要不少时间。  
这比父亲是个异类难以接受，是吗？Cobb有点无奈地看着气氛变得胶着，渐渐变成他不知如何处理的方向了……  
“嗨，James，Phillipa，往好处想想，你们现在可是多个小弟弟咯！多有意思！”就在此时，一直在旁边观察事态察觉Cobb稍稍退缩的Eames赶紧过来，扔下这么一句，也不知道是在帮Cobb忙还是在火上浇油。  
“Eames！”Cobb没打算这么快说出Kaoru的事情，他对Eames的多事有点恼火。  
“弟弟？”“哪儿来的弟弟？难道是Saito生的？”相对于James的懵懂，Phillipa完全跟上大人们的思路，可她不能相信自己的推理，低叫起来。  
“没错，就是这么回事儿！”Eames露出“你真聪明”的表情，他一向觉得Cobb家的女儿将来会比她爸爸强上许多。  
“这不可能啊！”Phillipa也不知道为什么，似乎从第一次见到Eames就带着种隐约的敌意，如今这个吊儿郎当的“胖叔叔”说出这种话来，她总算可以反击一下，“读过小学的人都知道这不可能！”  
“可如果是斑类就可以了，中学生小姐。”Eames说完，还不忘轻拍着自己的肚子，一脸无赖般的炫耀，“否则你以为这是什么？”  
这下冲击力太强了，Eames刚进来的时候Phillipa只是在心中嘀咕这家伙怎么又胖了那肚子跟要当妈妈的人差不多，没想到……这算是预感成真？  
预感未免太准了点吧？Phillipa第一次痛恨她这种本事。  
“那……”不顾Phillipa的愤愤不平，James先开口探问Cobb，“那我的……弟弟在哪儿？”  
“哦，他不在这儿。他跟他……他妈妈回日本去了，不过你很快就能见到他。”一谈到结婚的事，Saito没有跟他细说，只是告诉Cobb，这件事必须回去与家族里的人商量一下，所以带着Kaoru急匆匆地离开美国。对此Cobb有些不平，结婚应该是他们俩的事情，就算是孩子们的意见也不可能改变他们的想法，干嘛还要管那些血缘淡薄的家族中人呢？  
但东方人有东方人的想法，而且是像Saito这种出身重种家族的，总有些需要顾忌的东西。就像Cobb接受过的斑类教育里提及的，重种最重要的任务就是繁衍后代，尽量保持重种血统的纯净；Saito当初也正是为了这个目的，才会出现在Cobb眼前。  
对这样的规定，Cobb应该感谢才对。他并不认为Saito最初的目的非常重要，他只知道，后来Saito爱上了他，也许嘴上永不会说，但心里早已无法远离无法分开。那个目的性很强的Saito在Saito自己发现之前就已经消失了，相爱，或是谈及婚姻，Saito跟Cobb早已是密不可分的了。  
更别说还有Kaoru。想起这个突然“降临”的儿子，Cobb就有种难以抑制的幸福。失而复得，这个词似乎不适合他跟Kaoru但正是有这样的喜悦，当他找到从绑匪手中逃脱的Kaoru时，那些激动的心情说不定会超越担惊受怕许久的Saito。一个可爱的小老虎，一个他与Saito的儿子……Cobb还记得Phillipa、James出生时的心情，不过，这一回是完全不同的类型。  
像是抽中了幸运大奖似的，突然之间得到的孩子。  
“很快？那是多久？”是看错了吗？刚才还因为父亲结婚而露出打击的脸上现在已经满是期盼了。James已经接受了这些事实？  
“等Saito从日本回来，你就能见到了。”看来，等他从日本回来，就可以认真地策划一下婚礼了，“现在我只能给你看他的照片。”“真的？！”James赶忙催促起来。  
Cobb掏出手机，亮出自己刚换上没多久的桌面。一只白色的小老虎，正趴在Cobb的头上，长大嘴巴，欢欣鼓舞的样子。  
“咦……是小老虎呢！”看到小动物，尤其是野生幼兽，孩子们总是很喜欢的，James开心地叫着，而一旁的Phillipa也凑了上来一起仔细地看。  
这么看来，他们是接受了？Cobb有些不能确定，但两个孩子一起琢磨手机的开心模样……应该不会错。  
“爸爸，以后他会跟我们住一起吗？”James迫不及待地想抱一抱毛茸茸的小家伙，“爸爸跟Saito叔叔结婚的话，他会跟我们一起住的吧？”  
这个问题Cobb还真没想过。结婚以后他们俩应该住哪儿？让Saito跟Kaoru住过来似乎不太现实，但似乎又不能带着外公外婆举家搬迁到Saito那儿……这也该和Saito商量商量。  
“你喜欢他吗？我想他一定想要跟你住在一起。”Cobb只能先这么说，各自都有家庭和孩子的话，总还有点麻烦事，“要不我们现在给他打个电话？”  
因为孩子们出乎意料的理解，Cobb确实有些兴奋，想起正在日本的Saito，或许现在让他跟孩子们说说话是个好主意。  
通话音响了很久才接通，Cobb知道是Saito的家比较大的缘故，可还是有些焦急。幸好，Saito的声音听上去不错，Cobb说起James想跟他说几句，他虽然愣了愣神，但很快还是关怀起James的生日。  
这个时间，Kaoru已经睡了。Saito是个有原则的人，自然不会为了即将成为Kaoru哥哥的James的激动而唤醒小孩子，不过，看James的神情，必定是从Saito那里得到了某些令人高兴的答复。  
“爸爸，我说完了。”James把手机递给Cobb。而Cobb看了看Phillipa，小姑娘觉得她还有点必要的矜持，不能这么快就被“继母”收买。  
“怎么样？我这边情况很好，他们其实都喜欢你，他们也会喜欢Kaoru的。”摆平自己的家庭问题，Cobb觉得婚姻就在眼前了。  
“嗯，我听出来了。”Saito的语调跟Cobb一比起来，那就没有什么激动的，“我还要在这边待一段时间。”  
“有麻烦吗？”Cobb想象得出Saito家族里的阻力，不免担心。  
“没事。”Saito看来是准备一个人解决，轻描淡写地说，“不用多久。”  
“要不我们先把婚礼的日期定下来？圣诞新年前后？邀请的名单可能需要早点出来。”直接想到下一个问题，Cobb觉得自己的大脑正处于高速运转状态，停不下来。  
“……”可能是对他的急迫有些无力，Saito沉默了一会儿没有说话，“……等我回来再说。”  
挂了电话，Cobb有了种自己是一头热的错觉。在结婚这件事上，Saito也太不积极了一点吧？  
孩子们已经开始讨论等小老虎弟弟来了以后应该住在哪儿了。全然的成功，其他人都聚过来鼓励勇气颇佳的Cobb，有的甚至说出对未来的祝福。  
就在这时，Saito发来了一条信息。Cobb想也没想就看了。  
只不过他看了几遍才弄明白里面的意思。  
“结婚的事还是算了吧。让你白费心血了，抱歉。”  
Saito？  
出了什么事？Cobb第一个反应不是Saito这么说的理由还是Saito说不定遇上了什么意外事件。  
不能相信这些话。Saito不应该说出这些话。Cobb现在就想问个清楚，都到了这个地步，Saito怎么能说出这些话的？  
聚会的气氛冷淡下来，Cobb紧张的面孔传染给了其他人。Ariadne跟Cobb一样不敢相信这信息的真实性，大呼今天不是愚人节肯定是哪里弄错了。而一直不大乐意参与这些话题的Arthur倒是一反常态，拍了拍Cobb的肩膀，建议道：“去问清楚吧。”  
对，问清楚。Cobb想去做今天最晚的航班，赶过去问清楚。  
“等等，我想你需要这个！”Eames叫住急冲冲的Cobb，把一个小盒子塞到他手里，“你还记得它吗？”  
这是！  
Cobb当然还记得，虽然那些记忆有些令人不大快活的成分，但Cobb还记得。  
这东西怎么在Eames这里的？Cobb以为要不是在Saito手上，要不干脆是Saito不要，早就扔了。  
不过，最重要的是，Cobb不希望那个时刻的场景重演——他不能让Saito擅自决定属于两个人的事情。

 

1.4

 

“……这是青森的分家送过来的。说是请您赏脸务必评介一番。”头发花白的仆妇将漆着群青底色、上面勾出白色云纹的木盒放在门外，如实转告分家传的话。  
轻瞥，那盒子里散发出白檀香气，柔和中透着点冷峻，是青森那边的风格。  
“让人退回去。”Saito重新回到手中的几沓文件上，不想多理睬分家这些自作多情的举动。  
“可……那边的人刚送达就走了……”立刻退回去，这有点为难。  
“那通知他们派人取走。”真是一点情面都不能留下，“老夫人过世多少年了，还送这些东西来鉴赏——当本家的人都是傻子？”  
不用打开盒子，Saito就知道里面都是什么。这些自从知晓Saito回到日本之后源源不断送来的盒子里都是某种和服，人人嘴上说的都是“鉴赏”是“品评”，但送东西来的人心里没几个抱着这种态度。  
Saito的母亲是族里出了名的制作和服的高手，若拿出去，可谓是师匠水平；她还在世时，不论是家族里的还是附近其他家族的少女都会上门来学，从基本的剪裁到绣品的花纹，还有简单的染布，她都能传授。她的许多学生后来有了得意的作品，就会送来给师傅过目，乞求师傅的评价。  
母亲在世时，像门外这样的盒子，三天两头都有人送来，里面是各色和服，适用于不同场合，里面饱含的都是女孩们的心血。  
而现在，门外的盒子里依旧是和服，依旧饱含着女孩的心血，样式不再是多彩多姿的，送来送去，就只有一种。  
白无垢。新娘的礼服。  
分家送这种东西上来当然不是要给Saito穿的，而是向Saito表达一个讯息——我们家里有纯洁的待嫁姑娘，若时机恰当，请务必考虑一下。  
自从媒体曝光了Saito的妻子出轨一事，各国娱乐记者纠缠在这上面不放已有很长一段时间了。女星与导演的过被挖出来了，女星婚后跟导演藕断丝连的事实被挖出来了，甚至发现了瞒了三年的秘密，女星根本没有结婚至今只是订婚而“她的孩子”也不是她本人生的。虽然媒体尽力回避了Saito的情况，但光是上面那些，就已经够了。  
整个Saito家都知道，本家的当家根本没有结婚。  
尽管带着个不知道母亲是谁的孩子有些不尽如人意，可本家夫人这位置的吸引力太大了，日本猫又最重种本家的夫人，不论是什么种的猫又都会心生向往。  
而且Saito连孩子都已经有了，显然是最重种的，这就是说，即使嫁过来的女子血统并不怎么纯正，那Saito也不一定会在乎，毕竟继承人都已经准备好了。  
跃跃欲试。Saito一回来，长辈们便不断地暗示族中有不少优秀的雌性，虽然血统上或多或少有些缺陷，但毕竟是家族里的后代，从多方面来说，都很合适。  
可Saito完全没有这个意思。当初与那一位女性订婚的时候，族中多方压力，说对方是外来种，说对方的血统不明，甚至说起对方身份上的不恰当……总之种种阻挠，为的都是各家利益；Saito不必也不能理会，等有了Kaoru之后才稍微消停一些，最近又掀起新的浪头。Saito在这个问题上从不婉言谢绝，他有话直说，说现在已经有了继承人，那他根本不会考虑婚姻的。  
有了继承人相当于有了一切，Saito不再需要其他的了。  
他的未来计划中，没有伴侣，更没有婚姻对象了。  
Saito其实也知道作出这样的决定他是刻意忘记某些事情，但没有办法，他只是回归了原本真实的自己而已。  
那都是被人煽动得一时脑热，否则根本不会放任自己一直没能明确拒绝激动的Cobb。Saito想着，仿佛在告诫自己，从本意上躲避有关Cobb的事情。  
就算与Cobb有了Kaoru，就算对Cobb心存依恋，对于结婚的事情伴侣的事情，只要Saito待在这间大宅中，他就有动力拒绝一切。  
即便是Cobb追到此处。  
事情总是接二连三，还没应付完青森的事，便有人从美国追来了。“外面有位先生想见您。”曾经跟着Saito去过美国的老管家过来通报，“是Cobb先生。”  
这也不要人安生了，Saito只能把身旁的文件整理整理，让人收到别处——即使会迎来的是Cobb的质问，Saito也不会想到躲藏，那都是弱者才做的事情。  
近一年来，“Cobb建筑”在日本的工作频繁，Cobb来来往往，有关日本的礼节习俗都学了一些，如今来到Saito家的宅院中也不显得拘束，神情自若地跪坐在Saito面前，沉默地品着下人摆上的茶，虽举止间的度量还不到位，但已经有点模样了。  
Saito待客的礼节很正式，刻意点染的距离，将Cobb逼在“客人”的角落里，不许他有所逾越。  
“James的生日过得如何？”Saito照例送了礼物，只是没有出席，现在这样的关照，也算是疏离的寒暄了。  
但Cobb不会允许他仅止于寒暄：“我告诉他们有关斑类的事，他们觉得很有趣。”  
那真是恭喜了……先祖回神能这样被非斑类的家人接受，也是难得的事。  
“……而且，他们知道要有新的家庭成员了，非常高兴。”Cobb补充道。  
“Cobb，哪儿来的新成员？”Saito音调不高，打住Cobb的话。而Cobb没有直接回答，他看着对面颦眉的男人，忽然间微笑着，不动一动眼神地盯着他看。  
Saito不禁眯起眼来：“我没有答应过你。”  
“所以我来这儿了。”理所当然的，Cobb对Saito隐约的戒备毫不在意。他从上衣的口袋中拿出一个皮质的小盒子，放在两人当中的地面上。  
“这是……”熟悉的东西，类似的物品也不知道是在Saito的眼中出现过，还是俗套到生活中随处可见；Saito克制不住自己，产生了不少猜测——仅仅为了Cobb这个意味深长的笑容这个简简单单的动作，他就控制不了转动起来的想象力。  
幸好Cobb没有为难Saito，他将盒子打开，“啪”的一声，轻不可闻，但把Saito的注意力都吸引了过来。  
一枚男式的戒指。  
戒指的设计比较简单，只是在侧面勾勒出一道凹陷的花纹，弯曲的弧度中有种缠绕的效果。  
没有什么多余的东西，甚至连多余的的话都没有，Cobb拿出了这枚戒指，他相信这就能说明一切。  
“Saito，跟我在一起吧。”  
有些预料之中，又有些预料之外，Cobb直接地说出这句话，眼神坚定。  
他在求婚。在过去的相处中，Saito想不起来Cobb是否有过类似的举动，他只知道，眼下，Cobb正拿出一枚戒指，向他求婚。  
这几十年的人生中，Saito从未想象过自己被另一个男性求婚会是什么样的场面，他总认为，比起他自己拿出戒指向其他人求婚，被人求婚才是最尴尬最不痛快的。  
可现在似乎没有给Saito带来任何不快。Cobb坐在对面，拿出了戒指，一脸诚挚的模样……  
一切都是那么熟悉。  
就像是在limbo里，当Cobb找到他的时候，那场面，便是如此。  
那时……Saito情不自禁地想起尚未发现自己对Cobb想法的那五十年虚幻的生活，他只知道他在等待一个人，却不知道这个人会来此做些什么，甚至不知道这个人究竟是谁。  
直到Cobb出现。  
一切都是Cobb了……  
惊觉自己盯着那盒中的东西，都没有移开过视线，Saito立即直了直腰，抬起眼来看向Cobb。  
“抱歉。”除了这个，他还能说些什么。  
这个答案似乎在Cobb的意料之中，他的神情没有多少变化，连紧盯在Saito面庞上的眼睛都没动弹。  
“为什么？”为什么一定要拒绝？  
Cobb一路上想过，Saito的拒绝到底来自于什么。Eames在他走前将这遗失了近三年的戒指交给他，Cobb发现，别说Saito对婚姻的事情不够积极，他自己根本就没有给过Saito任何的承诺。  
所以会下定决心来日本完成事隔三年仍旧悬在那儿的事。  
可得到的仍旧是拒绝。  
“为什么？”Cobb看见的是Saito同样坚定的眼神，他对此只剩下疑惑。  
Cobb担心自己的眼神越加咄咄逼人，他从盒子的边缘上抚过，低声问起：“还记得这戒指吗？三年前的圣诞节，我就准备好了想要给你，可是你没有给我这个机会。”你擅自订了婚，说了那么多谎言，为的就是藏起我们的孩子，“知道了真相我一直想问你为什么，为什么你就不能选择一个直接一点的方式——你可以告诉我，你可以把斑类的事情都告诉我……你对我完全没有信心吗？”  
难道你不能直接一点，成为我的伴侣，让我们共同迎接孩子的诞生吗？  
“你在害怕什么？”Cobb至今不了解Saito，不了解Saito这么做的原因，“与另一个人分享余生，是令人那么恐惧的事情吗？”  
Saito抬起眉毛，紧抿着嘴唇。Cobb有些担心，Saito的嘴里到底会出现什么样的解释。  
“恐惧？不至于。不过是没有必要罢了。”Saito的自尊可不允许他对这种事情恐惧。  
Cobb觉得他的回答是硬撑的。或许表面上的Saito是无情的，可是那些不过都是他装出来的假象；Saito是个有血有肉情感丰富的人，但就是偏要跟其他人划出一条界线。  
“没有人能独自生存，绝对没有。”有些坐不住了，Cobb动了动腿，想站起来，或者干脆逾越Saito划下的鸿沟，拉近他们的距离，“Saito，你明白自己心中在想些什么。”  
Saito明白，他只是不愿承认罢了。Cobb坚信于此，可Saito模糊不清的神情又似乎会否认了他的坚定。  
看了Cobb一会儿，Saito忽然起身，径自往屋里走去。这是逃避问题？Cobb不明就里，他只知道，跟紧Saito，不能再给他逃跑躲藏的机会。  
Saito停在一扇毫无特色的纸门前面，顿了会儿，不露声色地拉开。里屋的光线有些昏暗，小巧的圆窗外透来薄暮，为半明半昧的室内染上一层金红交汇的光芒。  
这并不是一间供人住居的屋子，两面的墙上都是木质橱柜，一格一格中放满了大小不一材质不同的盒子。而有窗户的一面墙上挂着两件展开的和服，Cobb只能看清它们靠近窗户的边角，华丽的花纹，厚重的色彩，必定具有不菲的价值。  
屋子正当中，高大的架子上撑开了一件素色的和服。被光迷惑，Cobb分辨不清原本的底色，总觉得会是白色或几近白色，而上面的花纹从露出的一半来看，是一只英气逼人的老虎。  
“这些都是母亲的作品，她的后半生时光都消磨在了这间屋子里，不停地制作，好像如果这样，她就能忘记屋外的一切。”Saito低声介绍道，似乎是在对Cobb说，似乎根本不在乎Cobb的存在，只是走近墙上的木格，随意地抽出一个两个盒子，不经意地查看起来。  
Cobb也随着他的脚步，渐渐靠近屋中的那件和服。他能够看清了，白色的布料，上面的老虎竟然也是用白色的线绣成的——明明是一样的颜色，可那只老虎却能凸显在面料之上，栩栩如生。  
或许是光的效果？Cobb对这些东西没有研究，也不了解制作过程的奥秘，他只是觉得，这一件衣服放置在屋子的中央，静谧而神圣的气息，光是靠近，便有种庄重的感觉。  
Saito说，这是他母亲的工作间。可在Cobb看来，这里更像是一处圣地，属于Saito的母亲，或者属于Saito。  
“只有这一件，这件是母亲和我一起做的。”Saito并没有靠近它，相反，他来到屋中最阴暗的角落里，远远地望着这和服。  
那时候Saito还是个十多岁的少年。家里经常聚集着许多远远近近的姐姐，围绕着母亲摆弄着布料，在上面绘出不同的花纹，一会儿笑闹，一会儿沉静。Saito只知道她们在制作和服，是小姐们打发闲暇时光的爱好罢了，也不明白那些衣服里的含义。直到有一天母亲临时被唤了出去，姐姐们把Saito拉了进来，怂恿着让他也拿起针线……  
Saito第一次也是最后一次摸了他一直觉得只该让女孩子们玩的东西。他在那块柔软得超乎想象的面料上勾勒了一只老虎——从小Saito就最喜欢画这个图案——虽然粗糙又稚气，但那架势有板有眼，让姐姐们盛赞不愧是师傅的孩子。  
正在Saito被夸得有点得意的时候，母亲回来了。看着自己的儿子被人鼓动开始做这些东西了，她真是哭笑不得。Saito当时有点担心，因为父亲告诫过他，不要掺和母亲做的那些女流之辈的小花样；他担心父亲知道了会斥责他……而且，说不定会为难母亲。  
母亲一定也不愿意他这样吧？Saito想把手上的布料藏起来，可母亲没有露出担忧的神情，她顺过Saito的手，反倒帮着他，母子二人手把手，将那个粗制滥造的老虎变成眼前这么英武传神。  
后来母亲更是与他一起，将那块料子制作成了这件衣服……Saito长大一点才明白那时姐姐们在做什么，白无垢，她们到了合适的年纪，开始憧憬美满的婚姻了。大概是觉得耍着懵懂的男孩做礼服是件有趣的事，才会把Saito拉来玩；看着师傅的儿子闹笑话，前面被师傅严格要求的不快就烟消云散了，可她们没想到Saito能做得像模像样。  
对于那个少年来说，她们心中存着的憧憬，是难以理解的东西。幸福美满跟婚姻，是完全无关的。长期困在本家的少年，对婚姻的了解只能来自于他的父亲母亲。Saito不知道父亲母亲为何要在一起，也许是因为那些长老的逼迫，也许是爷爷奶奶的催促，也许根本就是父亲的自暴自弃与母亲的厄运连连——他们成了夫妻，重种的斑类伴侣，可他们之间看不见一点幸福的痕迹。  
除非逢年过节场面上必要的，父母同在这片屋檐下，很少说话。宅院里响起的声音，多不是父母间的对话，而偶尔的关怀，显得那么生硬，比招待客人还要客套虚伪许多倍。野心勃勃的父亲总在为拓展家族事业马不停蹄地努力，而母亲，将自己埋没在成堆的布料中，五彩斑斓的世界，才填塞得住心中的空虚。  
他们都很冷淡，不论是对彼此，还是对他们的孩子Saito。Saito从很小的时候就知道，他是这个家族的继承人，仅此而已。斑类都是这样，为了繁衍后代，会不顾一切。越是重种，越是冷漠，越是不懂情感的内涵。  
Saito从不同情有着这样责任的父亲，他自小看见最多的，都是将心情藏入一针一线、再将一切都封在盒子里藏进这间屋子的母亲。  
“……其实当初做这件衣服的时候我便在想，我要把它送给母亲。”Saito仍旧藏在角落中，断断续续地说着故事，“父亲从未送给她什么东西，所以，我想送她点什么……”  
虽然有些不大合适……Saito想尽力分辨和服上的细节，好像只要这般看着，就能读懂母亲一针一线中的含义。  
而Cobb也在看，从Saito领着他走进这屋子就没有挪开目光；可是现在，一个绝妙的角度，Saito总觉得Cobb正透过和服，望向他。  
就好像那和服就是Saito本人一样。体认到Cobb目光中许多复杂的内容，Saito想离开这个角落，他不希望Cobb的视线总胶着在他身上。  
可Cobb伸出了手——或许是想触摸美丽的衣服，或许是想将淡出视野的Saito抓住。  
“别碰！”眼看Cobb的手就要接触那衣服了，Saito突然喝止他，“白色的礼服不是他人可以擅动的。”  
就像青森分家送来的一样，不成文的规矩，碰了未出嫁的姑娘的白无垢，就像碰了姑娘的贞操一样，是要负起责任的。  
更何况，这是Saito送给母亲的。尽管母亲没有接受，这都是属于母亲的东西。  
“像他们这样的夫妇，到底为什么要结合？”偏过头去，Saito不再看向Cobb那边，“如果只是需要继承人的话，完全可以不必如此，将另一个人的一生困住……为了什么？为的不过是些虚无缥缈的名声。”  
Saito扫过那件和服，在衣袖的缝隙中，匆匆对上了Cobb的眼睛。  
那眼睛中有些东西，冷得Saito心中都跟着抽搐了一阵。  
“你就是这样看我的？”Cobb再没有将注意力放在那件衣服上，更不能被它遮挡视线，他绕了过来，找到置身黑暗的Saito，“你将我们的感情跟别人的放在一起，自顾自地类比？”  
躲过Cobb升腾起的愠怒，Saito不愿正面回答这个问题。  
Cobb猛地将挂在那里的和服从架子上扯了下来，似乎是暴怒的前兆，又好像有着别的意义。Saito惊得瞪起眼睛，正要怒斥Cobb……  
“我们和你的父母有可比性吗？尽管我不了解他们，但我也知道，我们不一样。”Cobb并没有限制Saito的行动，攥紧白色的衣物，他眼中的冷淡怒火竟然带着粘腻的效果，把Saito的注意紧紧地挂在自己脸上，“我认真地向你求婚了，Saito，你在怀疑我的真心吗？还是说……你在怀疑你自己的感情？”  
其实之前Cobb说的没错，Saito是在恐惧，恐惧婚姻，恐惧与另一个人分享人生，恐惧完全地得到一个人之后，又会完全地失去。  
他害怕每一个关系密切的人的远离。他不想在察觉了幸福之后，又被生活磨去了幸福的意义。  
他不敢想象，在选择与Cobb共度人生之后，可能遭遇的任何一个变数……  
他不想失去Cobb，不能失去Cobb。而根治这种忧虑的办法很简单，那就是连“得到”都不曾有过。  
或许是动摇的眼神在黑暗中被Cobb窃取了，那双在夕阳中荧荧发亮的蓝色眼睛露出了然的神色：“Saito，你有没有发现，你早就接受了我的一切——你不能接受的，是你自己。”  
我自己？Saito被这样超越常识的答案镇住，努力寻找自己在心中的位置。Saito一直都清楚，他是个自私的家伙，但正是这满心的自私自利，在尽力看清的瞬间，会变得一分一毫都看不见。  
如果你越过了自己，那还有什么是不能跨越不能接受的呢？  
Cobb想告诉他的，就是这个。  
“我想，这并不是问题的关键……”在Cobb的注视中，Saito不可抑制地眼神慌乱。他必须坚持，他不能成为毫无原则的人，纵使原则是错误的，他也得为它辩解。  
但就在此时，Cobb展开臂膀，将挂在臂间的和服，保藏着Saito无比珍贵回忆的纯白和服，披在了Saito的身上。  
“Saito，问问你自己，”Cobb觉得是他放任Saito太久了——真正不积极面对一切的其实是Cobb本人，他居然能放任Saito自我矛盾这么长时间，长得都快让两个人的感情变成虚妄无谓的存在，让最该相信的东西变成无关紧要的装饰品，“问问这儿，你到底在等待什么，究竟有什么是值得你等待了那么久的东西。”  
Cobb拢起和服的衣襟，进而触碰他，抵在他的心口；阵阵的搏动，如果没有说话的声音，这屋子静得听得清Saito的心跳。  
你在等待什么？你在等待谁？早在limbo结束前的那一刻，Saito就已经明白了，不对吗？  
既然已经熬过了那样惨淡的五十年，为何还要在现实中重蹈覆辙，再为这悲剧加上五十年的时限？  
“Saito，跟我在一起。”Cobb拉起他的手，想了想，加上时间，“剩下的每分每秒，一辈子，整个人生。”  
直到此时，Cobb终于许下了誓言。按道理在这样的时刻，他该为自己的“未婚妻”戴上戒指了，可惜戒指被遗忘在屋外，他只能换个办法，亲吻上那左手的无名指。  
属于男性的手指，属于Saito的手指，虽然没有戒指总觉得会给求婚打上不少折扣，但Cobb相信，如果Saito允许了这个吻，那就是接受了Cobb的许诺。  
在这间屋子里，在弥漫着庄严气氛的屋中，在那件对于Saito来说充满特殊意义的和服面前……包裹在白色和服中的Saito没有甩开他，而是直直地盯着那无名指，残留的吻，还有铭刻心中的诺言。  
“……我在等的，一直都是你吗？”limbo中的五十年，还有那无所事事愤世嫉俗的前半生……直面这种存在已久的猜想，Saito好像被惊呆了，不知究竟是在问谁，语调茫然。  
“又还会是谁呢？”Cobb笑起来，无比轻松的笑容，凑上前，轻吻上Saito微启的唇。  
……对，是你，一直都是你。在这个夕阳都偷窥不到的角落中，Saito回吻Cobb，藏在心中的东西炸裂开来，名为幸福的东西，停留在身体的每个部分，而且永远都不会离去了。  
Cobb必定不了解这件和服的含义。Saito想着。在绣着纯白老虎的纯白和服的包围中，Saito发现，说不定那时跟母亲一起制作这件衣服的时候与那些姐姐们没有任何不同，他想送给母亲一个幸福，而母亲一样，想送给他一个美丽的憧憬。  
他一定能够找到幸福。  
到现在Saito才明白，如果没有感到丝毫的幸福，母亲又为什么会挂着平静的神情，一针一线地制作出这一屋子的衣服呢？  
也许根本是年幼无知的Saito理解错了，而且一错多年——只有他自己弄错了伴侣的含义。  
幸好，还来得及。被Cobb揽在臂间，Saito意识到，他还没有错过一生中最珍贵的幸福。

 

1.5

 

执拗的Cobb给他戴上了戒指，Saito去前院用餐时想拿下来都被对方用眼神阻止。  
……或许根本是他不想拿下来。Saito的眼神不经意滑过指间，随即抬起脸来正色吩咐下人为Cobb收拾一个房间。虽然想过让Cobb去Kaoru那边，但Saito正在处罚一到日本就为想见爸爸而哭闹不休的Kaoru，他可不想让Kaoru觉得世界上有心想事成的情况，就算是巧合，也不行。  
都收拾好了。下人们察言观色，早早准备，哪里还需要等主人发话？Saito觉得满意，面上有光；可等回了屋，才发现是他理解错了。  
看着自己屋里那套双人被褥，Saito有种被察言观色过了头的感觉。  
Saito现在宁愿打破原则，让Kaoru出来跟他爹见面。  
“知道您不允许少爷跟Cobb先生见面，已经哄他睡了。”管家径自说道，好像他做了一件绝对正确的事情似的。  
这回Saito连一点逃避的余地都没有。  
真是难得，Saito面对自己的房间头一次不知所措。他不能为了这么一点小事撕破脸皮责怪下面的人，可如果毫不辩解的话，就等于是默认，等于告诉一家老老少少，跟Cobb之间的事情已经板上钉钉，吉日在即了。  
倒是Cobb，用学了没几句的蹩脚日语向管家一阵致谢，在下人们退出去之后，立即拉上了门。  
昏黄灯光从地面上渐渐蔓延到屋中每个角落，明明是寻常的光线，可就是让人觉得暧昧。Saito只能听见Cobb在他身后拉门的声响，进而是踏在地面上的沙沙声。  
Cobb并没有靠近他，而是环顾四周，好像原先没见过这件屋子需要琢磨一下装修设计一般。Saito克制不住心中复杂的鼓动，若是平常，他还能摆出满不在乎的神情，可是今天有点特别，这日子跟平时与Cobb相处的其他时间完全不同。  
Cobb向他求婚了，而他现在正戴着那枚戒指。  
现在他们算是什么关系了？订婚？与Saito曾经的那一次不同，没有任何仪式，一开始甚至连戒指都没有，就能让他深刻地认识到，他属于另一个人。  
或许是那些过去留下的痕迹，现在Saito对Cobb的感觉，全然不像订婚时的新人，反倒像是相伴多年的夫妻。  
只不过，眼前的情景……Saito不禁在心里抱怨起Cobb来，他怎么就那么镇定，被人识破了还悠闲自得，让人丝毫看不出有一点点紧张的感觉。  
其实问题出在Saito自己身上，他也发现了——凭什么这么紧张！睡在一张床上的各种事情他们都做过了，眼下还有什么值得紧张的？  
可是……一切都不同，无论是当初为了得到Kaoru时的性行为，还是后来发现秘密之后的缠绵情事，都比不上如今的情况。Saito不安地转动身体，可还是没能让Cobb出现在他的视野中。  
Cobb在想什么？从潜意识开始，Saito迫切地想知道，因为他本人已经认定，这样的夜晚这样的房间，完全像是……像是新婚之夜一样。  
Saito不能确定到底有没有为这个体认红了耳根，至少他在看见被铺旁边叠放得整整齐齐的睡衣时，忍不住偏过头去。  
有些焦躁。Saito几乎像个犯了错的孩童一样开始盯着自己的脚尖了，幸好Cobb上前几步，打破屋里诡异的静谧。  
“我还真没有穿过和服……这些应该怎么绑？”Cobb自然而然地提问，好像完全感觉不到Saito的尴尬，弯下腰摆弄起那堆衣服。Cobb的动作中充满了好奇，他将衣服抖开向身上一披，腰带什么的完全弄不明白了。他转了转身体，神情中似乎在说看起来还不错，又好像身上这堆布料根本就是一团糟。  
而且还向Saito展示了一下，披挂着的衣襟看起来有些滑稽。  
“不能这么穿。”怎么能容许他再这么糟蹋下去，Saito下意识地走过去，拉下被当做披肩的和服，先帮Cobb解起衬衫的扣子。真是，眼前的人都穿得好好的，他的观察力还没让他看出异样来吗？  
被Saito用果断的动作“教训”着，Cobb忽然不说话了。等对付完那些扣子，Saito才有所察觉。  
抬眼对上Cobb，停顿动作，Saito意识到自己究竟在做什么。  
这简直就是……Saito的手指动不了了，似曾相识的场面，Saito不知从哪儿来的熟练让眼前的情景变得如同一对夫妻——一位妻子正在帮他的丈夫脱下或者穿起衣服——正是这种感觉。  
这便是Cobb不再出声的原因。简单的动作里蕴藏着极亲密的含义，只不过，对于这种含义，Saito总有些回避，而Cobb就能应对自如。  
“从前有人跟我说，娶一位日本妻子是明智之举，有数不尽的好处。”Cobb说着，睫毛与嘴唇翕动，气息自Saito唇间掠过，才让人意识到两人之间紧密的距离，“那时我不以为然，现在，我想会不会说的就是这种感觉……”  
被人当作珍宝一样捧在手中照料。Cobb发现自己像个孩子，却又是个绝顶幸福的大孩子；仅仅一个动作，Saito便能将那么多情感包含其中。情不自禁，Cobb伸出下巴就能吻上紧贴着他的Saito，可他没想到，竟被Saito轻巧地躲过了。  
停了一会儿，Saito没有对Cobb那些关于“日本妻子”的话作出回答，而是定了定眼神，仔细地将Cobb的衣服褪下，并帮他穿起和服来。  
在Cobb若有若无的调侃中，Saito竟像豁出去一般，开始了他作为“妻子”的“服务”。Cobb没想过，Saito在这方面可以如此无微不至，在换衣服的过程中，根本不需要Cobb出一分力。  
这该如何形容……Saito垂着眼，自上而下地平整他的衣服，连裤子都能毫不费力地脱去……身体上的热度早隔着空气透过来，Saito明明将自己的气味管束得老老实实，可实在太近了，Cobb总有种错觉，好像Saito已经展开邀请的姿态，不论是脱衣还是穿衣，举手投足都是羞涩而沉默的暗示。  
可Saito明明什么都没做，只是在给Cobb换上他并不熟悉的和服而已。  
等Saito再回到上面，开始整理起Cobb的肩头，Cobb忍受不了了，原本想戏弄Saito的心情荡然无存，他只想紧咬住低眉顺目下的那双薄唇，进而擒住薄唇的主人，不允许他继续一场无声的诱惑。  
又一次，Saito如同巧合一般地转到Cobb的身后，躲闪了Cobb的吻，继续他手上的任务。不过这次Cobb明白了，Saito正倔强地完成“妻子”的任务；赌气的同时，还要使出招数，“管教”一回得意忘形的Cobb。  
看得见却吃不到的煎熬，Saito显然不想让他这么快得逞。和服总算规规矩矩地贴合在Cobb身上了，连袖口和衣摆都是精心打理过的，Saito仿佛要把这套睡衣当作西装对待，好像Cobb正打算穿着它出席宴会一般。  
存心不给Cobb一点可乘之机。Saito亮出有些挑剔的眼神，远远近近，来回打量自己的成果；那视线从Cobb身上滑过，被室内昏暗的光影修饰一番，闪烁着浅浅的挑逗。Cobb已经失去了定力，不管Saito的用意是什么，他都不能任由Saito继续这样戏弄他。伸手去抓Saito的手腕，或是上臂，可Saito打定主意不给他机会。  
直至Saito绕回正面，按住他的衣襟，吻上他。极为难得的主动，Saito的吻讲究唇的缠绵，并不急于深入，摩擦间诱出湿濡的欲念，可又不想扑灭自己引燃的火焰。  
有点狡猾。Cobb蠢蠢欲动，刚要撬开Saito的齿缝探入，便被他再一次躲过；一吻结束，Saito拨开他自己整理服帖的Cobb的衣襟，手掌从领口中钻进去，摸索着Cobb胸口的弱点。  
“别动……都交给我。”Saito拆解了Cobb新的反击，拓展着他探索的范围；这样的举动都超出挑逗的界限，几乎带着恶意，无疑Saito就是要给他火上浇油。  
Cobb刚展示出一点不耐的反抗意识，Saito又吻上他——这次Saito给了点甜头，他吸吮着Cobb的下唇，并从Cobb的唇齿间舔过，甚至还触碰到了没来得及反应过来的舌尖——不过也就到此为止，Saito开始对他的下巴和颈部产生兴趣，吻从胡茬儿边划过，在Cobb的脖子上反复撩拨。  
“既然被你认定是‘日本妻子’，那我得好好地‘服务’一次了。”再度挡下Cobb的手，Saito毁了他费心打点的规整和服，执意让Cobb衣冠不整起来。  
主动的Saito不是没有见过，但从这一步便要掌握一切主动权的Saito，Cobb觉得陌生。为什么忽然变成这模样？刚进屋的时候，Cobb分明能感觉到Saito的紧张和对两人关系转变的羞赧，可是现在……  
也许，这根本就是Saito的自我掩饰？通过主动的方式，掩饰如今他对两人独处产生的紧张。  
求婚成功之后的夜晚，这一切就像是新婚之夜一般，值得格外郑重。  
Saito抚摸着Cobb，隔着衣服，或者直接钻进去寻找，看来是真打算不让Cobb插手了。但Cobb明白Saito为何会千方百计煽动他的情欲——他要将主导权紧握手中，这样才能避免Cobb的各种动作将他引向更深的窘迫与不符年龄的羞涩之中。  
不能留下这样的机会，Cobb只是暂且看一看，为了戏耍他，Saito能做到什么程度。  
似乎觉得这衣服是他费心穿上的，不应该随随便便就脱掉，Saito仅仅拉开衣领，让和服松松垮垮地披挂在Cobb的肩上，而从腰间松脱出来的部分垂在身体两侧。刚刚齐整的和服就在Saito的一意孤行下变成原先的模样，前襟大开，Saito的手来回游走，甚至还揽上Cobb的腰……  
怎么有种会被悄悄更换角色的感觉？Saito的动作颇为强势，不容Cobb质疑，要将Cobb控制在自己的手心里。这样的天气，说实话，脱成Cobb现在这样，浑身有点冷飕飕的；可正是这种淡薄的凉意，反衬着Saito滚烫的身体。  
Saito是个具有强烈控制欲的男人，对事业如此，对生活如此，对孩子也是如此；而过去与Cobb的感情与性事中，他总认为自己占有的地位实在低微，完全听凭对方的安排，不是他这身份应该做出来的事情。  
眼下的情形，足以让他感到无比兴奋。  
他，或者Cobb，他们都没有年轻人那种诱人娇嫩的肌肤了，但Cobb的身体就算不释放致命的荷尔蒙，对他来说也有强烈的吸引力。Saito从那有些紧绷的脖子滑到锁骨再盘踞在胸口，紧贴的身体让自己每一次触动都由Cobb的身上如实传达过来，全然不能压抑。  
Cobb是狮子，正值壮年的雄狮，尽管重种的老虎时常会不满于狮子在斑类社会中的位置，一举一动中总带着不服气，但Saito必须承认，他斗不过先祖回神的狮子，这是他第一次直面Cobb外露的魂现时就体认到的。  
那时被兽态的Cobb紧紧压住无法抵抗的记忆还留在身体上……Saito一回忆起为了教Cobb控制魂现时留下的种种痛苦与不甘，唇舌和手掌都不禁卖力起来——难得的机会，不是翻身不翻身的问题，而是要求均衡和尊重，尊重Saito的意愿。  
Cobb已经将他譬喻成“妻子”了，一个Saito极力避免的雌性词汇；怀虫或是Kaoru，他总能为自己的雌化找到借口，可一切都原因都在眼前这副身体里，这个该死的Dom Cobb。  
Saito有些难以自制，不仅仅因为得到两人之间的主导权，同时也为了最初的紧张感喷薄而出，几乎将他自己都吞噬进去……等他捡回一点理智，想要检讨一下他在Cobb身上花这么多力气到底是满足了自己还是取悦了Cobb时，他发现自己已经放低身段，屈身跪在地面上，而视野中是Cobb那个常常惹恼他、又会给他带来快乐的玩意儿。  
……西方人跟东方人的不同？还是狮子的优越性？作为男人，Saito必定会嫉妒。有点超乎寻常的尺寸，从金色的毛发中抬起头来，在他眼前骄傲地晃荡着。  
不过，这种骄傲的源头并不只是Cobb自身，这还代表着Saito的魅力。能霸占一个充满生育优势的先祖回神是令人得意的事，若这其中的霸占不止是肉体上的含义，那岂不是更值得欣喜若狂？  
一开始Saito还有点抗拒这种沾沾自喜，可如今一想起他们的关系他们的身份他们刚戴上手指的环形物体，Saito便开始释然，开始理解从前那些时不时涌出的幸福到底是什么。  
伴侣，恋人，夫妻……有些过程必须得等走过之后才能发现其中的不同寻常，也才会发现，他们的一切根本没有经过人工雕琢，情感和冲动之类的事情都是自然而然水到渠成，好像他们从出生时便注定如此这般。  
他们之间从没有阻隔。一生还是太短，如果不放下那些不知所谓的东西享用人生的欢悦，活着还有什么意义？  
若放在往常，Saito绝对不会开放到这种程度，可今天的每一件事、Cobb说的每一句话似乎都占据着他的灵魂，这个男人……他孩子的父亲，即将成为他的丈夫的男人……相守一世的诺言如同魔咒一般缠绕着Saito，他都有点不可理喻了——抚弄起Cobb的分身，Saito轻吻上Cobb的小腹，甚至摩擦刺激着大腿根部的沟痕，若有若无，滚烫的硬物都可以拍打在他的脸颊上。  
不仅是Saito，这也是Cobb没有意料到的行为。依照Saito的形象，用嘴接触另一个男人的私密领域应该是一件低贱的事情，他绝对不屑去做。那现在Saito在做什么？Cobb就算不相信自己的眼睛也该相信全身上下传递来的感觉，原先还游刃有余地观望Saito的他已经不能平静了，从颈部就开始紧绷的身体，现在完全扩散到了下体，整个人僵硬在原地，只能任凭阳物在Saito的手中胀大，乖乖地等着Saito下一步的动作。  
今晚的Saito，一定是发誓要从Cobb身上夺回尊严以偿几年来的怨恨。Cobb就这么看着，看着他不能满足于外围的厮磨，试验一般沿着柱身舔过，更把前端含进嘴里。  
“Saito！你这……等一等！”这是什么样的画面？平日里衣冠楚楚高不可攀的Saito，正跪在他身前，服侍着那激动地暴跳着的东西……Cobb能看见Saito和服中露出的后颈皮肤，还有胸前随着呼吸起伏的肌肉，要命的是Saito动作间还有些畏缩，这第一次进行得有点浅尝辄止的意味，处处当心，不知是怕折损了Cobb，还是折损了自己。  
不过光是这样的服务，就足够令Cobb失去理智了。  
湿热的口腔里是小心翼翼的舌头，除了水声啧啧，Saito的嗓子里没发出什么响动；他没有抬眼看向Cobb，这令Cobb无法从他脸上的神情揣测他的想法，Cobb能看见的，只是Saito脸庞的轮廓，被地面上的小灯镀上一层金辉的面颊为了Cobb而紧张着，那下颌被撑得似乎到了极限，可它的主人不会随意屈从，好像他就算是赌气也能把壮大的东西全部吞进去。  
不过这有点难为Saito，没有经验的他才容纳一半便不知所措，只能用唇舌蠕动，轻颤着来来回回，总想有个机会能把Cobb全数接纳。  
尚不得法。Saito有点着急，这种事情也跟他的自尊心密切联系，让他忘记喘息的困难和下巴快脱臼般的折磨，尽力绽开嘴唇的皱褶，要以这种办法将Cobb彻彻底底地占有。  
他总觉得如果能吞得更深些，那Cobb感受到的快感必定更强烈。可他没有意识到现在这种程度的僵持，撩拨起Cobb来，可是不一般的效果。  
稍稍退出一些，上面的水光泛得有些刺目。Saito进一步认识到自己的所作所为，平时那些忧虑翻卷上来，让Saito有些进退两难。或许就该这么停下，当作一切都没有发生？不，Saito不能半途而废，他藏起了满心的担忧，也不顾自己的神色会不会因更紧密的接触而流露不合时宜的色彩，下定决心要尝试一下……  
可就在此时，Cobb打断了他——离去的硬物，俯身下来的Cobb，进而是被捧起脸来的吻……Cobb似乎知道Saito有时这种不考虑自身情况就豁出去的打算，及时阻止了他。Cobb不想在这样的时刻，给他带来任何不适的感觉。  
刚才的侵占感受还没消失，现在又是激烈的吻，Saito的呼吸回不到原位，匆忙中有点失神，脑中空白了一阵，Cobb放开他都很难感受出来。  
……怎么了？Saito发现Cobb转身离开。不是走向铺盖，也不是离开房间，向房间深处走去。不知他的用意，Saito在剧烈的喘息中歪斜地坐在地面上，只能望着他又折了回来，手中拿着先前熟悉的东西，弯下腰来，双手绕过Saito的身体。  
是那件纯白的和服！Saito在接受了Cobb的求婚后已经将它放归原处，可又被Cobb找回来，披在他身上。  
“看看我学得如何？”Cobb扶着Saito的胳膊放进袖子，再搭着衣襟，挽着腰间的布料——只不过他没找到搭配的腰带，愣了片刻就只能用手攥着，模仿Saito的样子，整理起衣领。  
里衣都是白色的，如今的Saito真像是身披白无垢的新娘了。白色映衬出Saito的脸色明亮，神采奕奕，而那种喘息间的迷蒙眼神也被白色映得显出最纯净的想法。  
这样的Saito，Cobb怎么会受得了？  
“按你们的习惯，是不是只要碰了女孩的礼服，就得为此负责任？”Cobb隐约记得Saito的说法，从一个浪漫的角度理解，那正是如此。  
虽然这说法夸张了一点，但Saito无法辩驳。Cobb散落在额上的头发在灯光中散发出的柔和光芒早吸引了他的注意，看Cobb一脸庄重镇定的表情，Saito差点都要忘记，方才几乎在他嘴里达到高潮的人到底是谁。  
他现在，怎么忍耐得了？Saito有些迷茫，对面那一双教人心醉的蓝色眼睛，他忽然间想吻上去……  
于是Saito这么做了。从一个到另一个，轻盈的接触就能将它们都算作自己的财富。  
“如果我说是，你打算怎么办？”Cobb认真的模样让他着迷，Saito想看一看，那认真到底到达了哪个层次。  
抓在Saito腰间的手紧了紧，连另一只手也翻上来，猛地将他拉了过去：“那必须负责一辈子——我要娶你！”  
尽管“娶”这个字眼值得商榷，但既然都已经做到这种地步，Saito并没有太在意。Cobb用强硬的语调说出这句话，像是对之前的求婚作出补充一样，毋庸置疑的语气，告诉Saito这件事情，再没有回旋的余地，也别想再度逃跑了。  
说到责任，那对两个人来说，都是一辈子的事了。Cobb可不许再有人自私起来想要逃避。  
他们的脸贴得很近，Saito感到Cobb炽热的呼吸喷在他的脸上，明白Cobb强忍着欲念该有多不舒服。但他依旧不会给Cobb一个痛快的答案，勾起嘴角抬起下巴，Saito的眼神里掺和进一点轻蔑一点挑衅。  
“这不是想娶就娶得了的。还得看看对方的家世和能力。”  
这难不住Cobb，在斑类社会中的身份没话说，若说起能力……Cobb笑了笑，直接啃咬上那得意地抿着的唇。  
他要身体力行。  
床铺就在旁边，端端正正的枕头和整整齐齐的被褥，随着Cobb的动作，顿时就失去了秩序。被一团白色包裹着的Saito，严实到逼着别人去剥干净，去一探究竟。  
Cobb不知道是不是每个日本新郎都得经历这么一场沉默的诱惑，至少他这个外来的家伙撞准了时机，别有一番风味。前面Saito为他穿上和服又脱下的快乐现在他算是尝到了，无论哪个过程，都是自己的杰作，无论哪个时刻，眼前人的身体都是为了他展开的。  
本想着这属于两个人的私人婚礼应该更加细致，应该做足了前戏享尽了缠绵，再谋求灵肉合一，像对待一位处女一样对待他的“新娘”；可才刚抬起上身，平躺在被子上的Saito下意识地分开双腿，那种静静地等待着命运降临的模样……还真像个羞涩的新嫁娘。  
不过，Cobb知道Saito是什么样的人，他知道Saito需要怎样的对待。挤进那膝盖之间，亲吻中早没了耐性，可身下的腰总被主人管着，不许忘形扭动——他必须同时解放Saito躲藏着压抑着的旺盛需求。  
抬起身侧修长的双腿，Cobb禁止了Saito最后的别扭挣扎，闯入有点紧张的身体。  
Saito悲鸣出声，与平时相比，在白色礼服的包围中，他似乎更加敏感了，那些布料摩擦着身体，尤其是绣着老虎图样的那一面，振荡之间，几乎在Saito的背上纹出痕迹。  
今晚的Saito不一样了，他不会管着自己的声音，也不会刻意回避自己的想法，藏在骨子里的放浪都释放出来，有时把Cobb都缠得不知如何是好。Cobb明白，Saito嘴上说着结婚没有任何必要，但他其实比任何一个人都期待婚姻，期待有一位共度余生的伴侣，期待美满幸福的家庭；同时，他在害怕，害怕的不是另一个人，不是另一个人会不会变化，不是另一个人能否坚持，他害怕的是自己，害怕自己的全部，包括那些他以为不堪的东西都会被对方找出来，进而让人心生厌弃。  
Saito的自信满满简直就是他最深刻的自卑，他能信得过任何人，可就是不敢相信自己。  
Cobb知道，Saito有时太过患得患失了，他总是忘记一切的关键。  
他的爱。  
“……Saito，看在我们今天订婚的份儿上，你能跟我说句实话吗？”Cobb拣了个Saito几乎快要登上顶峰的时机，生生地停下，立即引来他不耐的扭动，“说一句，‘我爱你’，行吗？”  
就今天，就只要今天……Cobb一接触到Saito轻眯起的眼睛，不禁自退一步，不再讨价还价。  
为什么……为什么要说？Saito被从顶点上被甩下来，心情没那么舒畅，放开搭在Cobb肩上的手臂，他甚至有点怒气，偏过头去不想再与Cobb有所接触。  
可他洗脱不掉干系的——Cobb跟他还结合得那么紧密，吞吐与挽留，根本都是Saito的功劳，在这种时候，Cobb还是将主动权交给了Saito。去还是留，往往都是Saito的身体直接给出的答案。  
适时地抽送一下，Saito拒绝回答的嗓音便出卖了他：“啊……你等等……嗯……等我想……”  
这还需要想吗？三个字一句话。Cobb不满地顶了顶Saito，找准了关键的地方下手，强烈的冲击，Saito被刺激得差点抽泣起来。  
太过分了，简直就是胁迫！  
“我……”Saito挤出一个字，席卷而来的快感冲进脑袋里一时半会儿还退不出去。紧抓身下的被子，Saito摇摆着脑袋想甩开它们，可惜无功而返，“我爱……”  
……这太难了。Saito咬着嘴角，他不允许自己因为Cobb这种卑鄙的行为表现出需索，更不能跟这种威胁人的家伙妥协。  
Cobb不再停下自己的动作，只是一边做一边又问了一遍。  
“Cobb！Cobb……这不行……”Saito忽然觉得他们就像某些夫妻一样，婚前就说不出这句最简单的话，结婚之后那就更不会提起了，“我不能……”“我爱你，Saito。”凝望着他，Cobb打断他的辩解与犹豫，直接表示道，“我会希望你也能一样看待我。”  
Saito听见了，仿佛愣神一般凝望着停顿在那里的Cobb，那神色中，无论怎么看都有种微妙的失落感。  
Saito伸出手，摸上Cobb的脸颊，继而是额头，那些散乱的前发。  
他骗过这个男人，几乎能够把他耍得团团转了；而现在，或许应该回归到自己的心灵之中。  
“……Dom……”Saito找到自己平稳的呼吸，“可能你会发现我跟你想的不一样……或者，你发现我根本没有Mal好……你会……”  
“我爱你，Saito。我只是想听到你的真心而已。”Cobb拉过抚摸在自己额上的手，亲吻着其上的戒指，暗示自己的答案。  
答案呼之欲出。  
可Saito就是张不开这嘴巴，他宁愿拉过Cobb的脑袋，煽动诱惑，让Cobb无暇顾及这有些刁难他的问题。看着将失落化作力量皱着眉头深埋进他身体里的Cobb，Saito勾着他的肩背，犹豫了许久，才忍不住用手指在宽厚的背上轻画起来。  
这样的话，Saito终究是说不出口。但他还是想告诉Cobb，告诉Cobb他到底有多深的爱。  
用这种方式，Cobb就能完全明白了。他疯狂地吻起Saito，唇、脸颊、鼻尖、眼帘、耳垂……Cobb不知道应该如何将它们一次收集齐，好像眷顾了其中一边总是不够的。  
就像Saito一直在盘算如何将Cobb全部占为己有一样，Cobb一样在思考如何把Saito的心思都放在自己身上。显然后者更有难度，不过可喜可贺的是，Cobb认为他已经实现了这个目标。  
在彼此的身上，他们都得到了自己想要的幸福。

 

1.6

 

婚礼如Cobb所愿，比较简单。没有与Saito身份相符的排场，在Saito新购置的海景小屋屋外，了解他们斑类身份的亲朋好友三三两两聚在廊前檐下，有人自告奋勇地烹饪，还有人自告奋勇地演出。不论相识或陌生，都能和睦融洽地谈天说地，展望新人的未来。  
婚礼如Saito所愿，轻松自在。没有家族成员的出席，没有族内长老的指手画脚，他可以穿着母亲留给他的一套设计独特的西式礼服与Cobb携手，不必在意是否符合礼数。尽管背景音乐实在是乱七八糟，桌上的菜肴也有些显得不那么健康，至少每个人都挂着欢笑。  
婚礼也如Arthur所愿，不会有人拉着他陪伴在焦点身边被人一通胡乱祝福，而且围绕在他身边的家伙也没有动什么歪脑筋弄点不切实际的衣服穿在身上——这家伙总算穿着得体，还懂得巧妙地藏一藏他走形的身材和总令Arthur觉得奇怪的肚子。  
这场婚礼只有Eames没能如愿以偿。他可是头一个报名说要做证婚人做司仪做嘉宾代表的，可是明显这三个头衔一个都没给他，枉费了当初他想尽办法介绍新人认识撮合新人走到一起帮助新人留下爱的结晶延续他们不得了的血脉。Eames就不懂了，凭什么婚礼上的赢家成了那个Yusef——他不过是在新人一同待了五十年的梦境里担任了药剂师的工作，梦境结束他就乖乖地待在蒙巴萨捣鼓他的药品，再也没有出现过了，为什么能超越Eames这个一直守在边上的见证者，一跃成为嘉宾代表，开始他那段冗长的发言？  
不同于任何宗教上的婚礼，这里没有神父之类的存在，主持婚礼的是那位将Cobb带入梦境世界的导师，身份是Cobb前任岳父的那位老先生。Cobb对他来说，大概已经是儿子般的地位了，所以他才会出现在这场婚礼上，而且显得极为热衷。德高望重，意义特殊，Eames没办法取代他。而Eames一直想得到证婚人的位置，可惜现在的人选不可超越——Kaoru，那可爱的孩子才是他们感情的最佳见证，没有再比他更合格的证婚人了。看着Kaoru由那位接生他的医生抱着才能碰到话筒，在场诸位都笑了起来；还有什么比来自新人孩子的祝福更打动人的呢？  
Eames是由衷地为Cobb和Saito高兴，但有些事情实在是不令人满意。  
Yusef上来了，戴上一直挂在脖子上的老花镜——对他这个年纪来说戴这玩意儿似乎有点太早了——打开一个长长的纸卷，语调激动地读了起来。感觉就像寻常婚礼上都会安排的老年人致辞一样，语句工整辞藻华丽，但空洞得没有什么实际内容。Eames很不服气，凭什么让这家伙当嘉宾代表？凭什么！  
而且Yusef的幽默感恰到好处地打动了各位来宾。Eames开始怀疑来宾们的判断能力，他心里一不快活，什么恶作剧都做得出来。  
不着痕迹地移动到Cobb身边，趁Saito跟着Yusef的致辞开怀起来的当口，Eames悄悄告诉Cobb：“嗨，知道吗？就刚才那个医生，对，抱着Kaoru的那一条响尾蛇，当初你不在的时候，他对Saito那叫一个体贴入微。他可想替代你的位置，成为Saito的伴侣了呢！”只不过Saito对中间种的蛇目没什么兴趣。  
总算如愿一次，从Cobb那里收到一个难以置信的眼神。正巧那位医生英俊的容貌抱着Kaoru来到Saito身边，虽然医生的身高血统都不尽如人意，但身份地位特殊，Cobb想不在意都很难。  
尽管后来Saito把Kaoru抱过来跟Cobb说起话就再没理会过医生，可Eames知道自己得逞了，一点小小的风波，满足一下他对不能成为证婚人司仪嘉宾代表的怨念。  
Eames可不知道自己在婚礼上被冷落的真正原因，他只能独自躲到一旁，趴在围栏上望着海面好好地伤感一会儿。至少还有两个月，腹中的孩子才会来到人世，Eames觉得自己总算开始有点担心了，担心这小东西一出生就会彻底失去父亲，他会彻底失去Arthur。  
那种不冷不热的态度，仿佛无声地说着，既然你想玩那就玩下去吧我就陪着你看着你玩等你玩够了就给我老老实实的不准再闹出什么岔子来。Arthur现在对他确实挺关心的，但不是那种令人幸福的关心，而更像是一种监视，好像只要Arthur一不小心就会把一只怪物放出去危害人类危害社会。  
不对啊，原本不是挺自在挺有信心的吗？怎么最近越看越觉得不对劲儿了啊？Eames曾经确信，自从Arthur知道他怀孕却没有离开他开始，他便明白这场旷日持久的赌局是自己赢了。可为什么又动摇了起来？为什么开始不信任他跟Arthur之间那种暗暗流动的感觉？  
其实Eames不明白，所谓根本不可能在他身上出现的产前忧郁症已经光顾了他，琐屑小事，他虽然不会为此斤斤计较，但总要在心中纠结起来。  
就让他一个人在那里伤感吧。可惜越是想清净寂寞的时候便越有人来打扰——被拍了拍肩膀，转身一看，竟然是已经有点少年模样的James。  
这Cobb的儿子，脸上挂着的神情颇为兴奋，跟Eames刚才对新婚夫妇恶作剧以后的神态没多少区别。  
“怎么了，小伙子？觉得被你爸爸和Saito叔叔抛弃了，才来找我这家伙聊聊？”James和Phillipa作为Cobb的孩子，在婚礼上备受瞩目，但他们的爸爸明显更关心那个作为证婚人的小屁孩，喜新厌旧的感觉，小孩子肯定能敏感地觉察到。  
不过看James的表情，孩子的内心似乎没有阴郁的Eames设想的那么阴暗。James立即为Cobb辩解起来：“你都没见过Kaoru变成老虎的模样，我也想当他爸爸！”几个月前他们就见过这个小弟弟了，东方人的轮廓西方人的眼睛，被欺负了还会露出老虎耳朵和尾巴，瞪着眼睛竖着皮毛才可爱呢，“爸爸运气真好，能同时拥有Saito叔叔和Kaoru……据说下次Saito会给我们看一只大老虎！”  
看来Saito父子对姓Cobb的人杀伤力真强。Eames想告诉James他也见过那小老虎还见过大老虎但他就没这么激动过，但一想到Saito征服Cobb的能力，便决定不再多说——简直就是蛊惑人心。  
“别担心，James，你以后肯定会找到自己的。”任何场合都适用的话，Eames说得极不负责任。  
每个人都能找到自己的，只不过最后能不能得到还要看运气了。James小时候没爹没娘被外公外婆隔代宠着，还有个姐姐保护他；后来爸爸是回来了，可带回个奇怪的叔叔别有用心地宠他……照Eames了解的常理，这James将来就算找到自己的那一个，也肯定要费不少波折，至少要好好自我改造一下吧？  
“那倒是，这我有信心！”看看，这都哪儿来的自信？小小少年长得不赖，过度自信可不是件好事。  
“所以，Eames叔叔，我把那个东西放出去了！”James突然压低声音，凑近Eames神秘而欣喜地说道。  
“那个东西”？什么东西？Eames好不容易在这样一个毫无悬念的婚礼上抓住了一些不安的因子，不禁好奇起来。  
“就是你给我的那个！生日上给我的那个！”对于他的遗忘，James显然有些失落。  
生日？看来不是最近的生日……难道是那一次？Eames想起他曾经给Saito传递东西的那一次James的生日，没错，他当时确实送给James一件东西——可那到底是什么？Eames已经忘记他给James的和Ariadne的分别是什么了。  
“哦，那东西……你用它来干嘛？”既然记不得，那就只能套话了。  
“那还用说！上面不是写得清清楚楚，能找到它并且打开它的人就会爱你一生嘛！”James这个岁数的孩子谈起爱情一点都不羞怯，“刚才我把它藏在这院子里了，肯定有人能发现！”  
Eames被他说得有点晕乎，一来是因为James这孩子怎么被人宠溺到这个岁数了还相信这种童话故事般的设定，二来是因为Eames发现那天他看到Arthur绝对是有点慌乱，所以把要给James的礼物和给Ariadne的弄混了……  
“可是，这里这么多人，一旦给奇怪的人捡去了……比如老头子，或者看起来很糟糕的家伙……”这种骗Ariadne这样干涸的小姑娘的把戏他居然会信！Eames想起那个深蓝色的小药瓶，上面金色的花纹固然有些神秘而引人注意的感觉，但那图案都是少女才会喜欢的花样儿，Eames不信James会如获至宝还珍藏了这么久才拿出来用。  
“不会的，我知道不会的。”James不知哪儿来的自信，激动得摩拳擦掌，“不是什么人都能发现它的，我藏得可隐蔽了！学校里那么多近视眼，样子傻透了——这样的人是找不到那东西的！”  
看着James一副“能找到的人必定是神赐给我的人”的模样，Eames突然觉得吧，这Cobb的儿子怎么会样成这样？  
只能祝他好运了。最近Eames心烦意乱得连个十岁的孩子都没力气应付，什么命中注定的人，这种虚无缥缈的东西他可不信，他拥有的东西都是他自己争取的，东西一样，人也一样，只不过有时候，他会感到无力，无力再去争取了。  
有的时候成功与失败就是这样，在离胜利仅差一步的时候，因为看不见一步以外的地方，最终失败而归。  
Eames突然觉得，现在带着孩子逃跑，并不算是什么逃兵。  
再说逃兵这事儿，一直都不是他Eames做的。James在他耳边胡言乱语好一阵子，看着聚集在话筒附近的人们散去，James要准备去守着放下的诱饵，等待他命中注定的鱼儿上钩了。赶紧去吧，Eames心想，可等他一扭头，又想叫James多留一会儿了。  
可James都跑远了。他从来就不喜欢Arthur这种只会板着脸、对孩子要求都很严格、还不会陪他玩耍的成年人。  
“……手伸出来。”Arthur也趴在围栏上，也望着海面，沉默了好一会儿，突然说道。  
语气不善。不过Eames知道这家伙一般发脾气的语气不会是这种，所以放心大胆地伸出去。  
“另一只。”Arthur瞥了眼Eames伸出的右手，命令的语调又冷了几分。谁都知道左手的意义有点特殊，而且现在又是婚礼现场，Eames不禁自作多情地想了想，不过很快便自我否定，垂头丧气地换了左手。  
没想到这回Arthur打开手心里面攥着的真是枚戒指。  
……不过，看起来似乎有点……太小了？Eames盯着戒指看了会儿又看看眉头都没动一下的Arthur，不能确定真意：“……Darling，你这是跟我求婚吗？”  
果然，Arthur的眉毛动了动。  
“那也要你戴得上才行。”没好气，Arthur也不知是在挑衅还是在嘲弄，立即把那戒指往Eames的手指上一比划——现在Eames什么状态，那手指能塞进去才怪！  
“啧，看来连小指都有点困难……”Arthur不经意勾了勾嘴角，“那还是算了。”  
“喂！”Eames想都没想，赶紧上去抢，“想要我减肥，等几个月再说。我先保管着！”到现在还被人嫌弃身材，Eames怎么就没见那些个女人怀孕的时候被丈夫嫌弃到这种程度呢？  
Arthur不会让他那么轻易地拿走，紧握着拳，Eames触及不到。Eames其实抢着抢着也不像刚开始那么拼命，既然Arthur连戒指都准备好了，那戒指总归是他的，跑不掉的。  
忽然觉得这段时间的种种担心立刻化为泡影，Eames跟Arthur一来一回之间，忽然笑出声来，渐渐停下动作。而Arthur听到这声音，也停下来，注视着他：“你怎么了？”  
“该死，这得逞了的幸福感到底怎么回事！”Eames捶打着栏杆边缘，咬着嘴唇都忍不住笑，“该死啊，Arthur，你这家伙……”  
Arthur的嘴唇动了动，但没发出声音；倒是他的拳头松懈下来，被仍旧笑着的Eames逮个正着，立刻抢过来。  
“这尺寸！你是故意的还是这么没眼光啊，我要瘦成什么样儿才能塞得进去？其实我的手指尺寸我都写在你那牛皮本子的扉页上呢，看到那数字一点想象力都没有嘛……”样式普通到不能再普通，可Eames还是要翻过来倒过去地看，研究来研究去，怎么都看不够，“还有这里面……怎么就只刻了个‘Eames’？一般不都得刻两个人的名字吗？以后我就算塞得进去了，谁也不知道这戒指到底什么意思啊……好歹刻个‘A’什么的……”絮絮叨叨，Eames也不知道自己会为了个戒指不断抱怨，明明没有什么值得他抱怨的，可他如果不是抱怨，就真的无话可说了。  
没想到Arthur不等他抱怨完，就一把夺过那枚戒指：“……这不是给你的。”  
不是我的？那还能是谁的？里面刻着个“Eames”还能不是我的？Eames直愣着眼神看那戒指又回到Arthur的手中，进而，是正正好好地戴在了Arthur的左手上。  
无名指，戒指，刻着“Eames”……把这些内容串联起来想想，原来他是被Arthur小小耍了一回——怎么这家伙求个婚就要绕这么大的圈子呢？  
紧接着，Arthur从衣袋里又摸出一枚。跟现在他手上的那枚一个样式，只不过要大一点。  
“我按原尺寸买的，所以现在只能戴这儿。”Arthur边说边拉过Eames的左手，把戒指套在Eames的小指上，正好箍住，“等你瘦下来再换个手指吧。”  
……到头来还是威胁，不瘦下来可就不能结婚哦。Eames看着Arthur用戴着刻有“Eames”字样的戒指的手捧着他的为他戴上戒指，不禁醺然陶醉；不用辨别了，这戒指上刻着的，一定是“Arthur”吧？  
如今的Eames可不比过去自信满满的Eames，他真想拔下戒指先看一看，可这个场合如果拔下来，会不会被认为是种拒绝？  
他可一点都不想拒绝。  
为什么要这么做呢？找准Cobb跟Saito的婚礼来求婚之类的……Arthur脸上的神情可不会给Eames明确的答案，最多只不过是不易察觉的害羞罢了。  
“我说，Arthur，你到底……”Eames把左手放在远远近近不同的位置上仔细观察，还不忘斟酌词语问Arthur，“你到底是什么时候爱上我的？”  
“闭嘴！”Arthur皱起眉头，咬牙切齿地警告Eames，他可不想再听到这样的字眼了。  
也对，Eames能问出这句话，就是为了让Arthur别再一反常态地说出点什么暧昧不明模棱两可的话——他Eames可受不了这一套，还是堵上Arthur的嘴吧。  
他接受了Arthur的戒指，不论他到底能否顺利瘦下来让那戒指换到无名指上，都不必在乎。一切都这样，挺好的。  
其实这个问题的答案Eames自己心里清楚。Arthur早被他迷住了，在他对Arthur还没什么强烈好感的时候，Arthur就对他情不自禁了。这家伙只是不能正视自己的心情而已。  
尽管引导Arthur想通这些感情问题花了Eames不少时间，不过总算是值得的。Eames有种拥抱Arthur的冲动，可想起这个场合，他还不想Arthur会因为一时的恼羞成怒而收回刚送出的戒指。  
“你到底是什么时候爱上我的”，这问题Arthur似乎也问过，而且，这问题的答案Arthur也清楚。早在初次见面，或者干脆就是初次见面以前，Eames就对他抱有好感，否则Eames才不会对他表现出诱惑的姿态——这家伙看起来一副花花肠子放荡淫浪，可真要他使出浑身解数来勾引人，Eames的胃口可挑剔了。  
虽然Eames的个性有点乱七八糟，但不妨碍Arthur管教：但凡有像今天这种抛头露面的机会，Arthur可都警醒着点，否则他一勾搭上什么其他人物，把令他信心全无的Arthur抛下远走高飞可是件麻烦的事情。  
是Arthur拜托Cobb的。不仅今天，以后也是如此。就好像要把Eames关起来一般，Arthur想独占的人，隔离起来还是很有一手的。  
“Darling，等我去抢个新娘捧花给你看看！”眼看着那边的人都聚集到Cobb和Saito的身边，Eames顿时来了精神，就要去凑热闹。  
“等等，Eames！Saito可没有拿什么捧花！”Saito手里的东西，分明是被别人强行塞进手中的……花瓶……  
Saito根本不想搞得跟个女人似的玩扔捧花这一套，可场上未婚女性还不少，想嫁人的未婚男性也还是有的，不扔一次花，实在难平民怨。  
可要是没接准被那东西砸到……Arthur不放心，跟了过去；在必要情况下，他得剥夺Eames抢捧花的权力，保证人身安全。  
还是一次性保护两个人。Arthur看越来越多的人群和越挤越深的Eames，额上都浮出汗来。  
Eames更加确认了，今天的婚礼绝对是场输个精光的赌局。不说他争取了半天的证婚人司仪嘉宾代表根本不沾边儿，就连Saito抛出的捧花……呃，花瓶都没能抢到——这都是别人的错，是不情不愿自暴自弃地扔出花瓶的Saito的错，是Saito还没扔就跟Eames打起来抢占有利地形的Ariadne的错，更是眼疾手快冲上来把Eames脱离花瓶第一落点的Arthur的错。  
丢了得到捧花的最好机会可不是好兆头。Eames又恢复了沮丧，看着今天的大赢家——Yusef被那铁艺花瓶敲到脑袋，抱着花瓶扑倒在草丛里，晕得美滋滋的。  
可恶啊！输了个精光！直到婚礼结束大家一起送Cobb和Saito前往机场度蜜月时，Eames都没能从失败感中缓过来，他就觉得身前的肚子越来越沉，他现在只想整个人瘫在软乎乎的沙发里，抱着罐子啃甜食。  
不过，当他伸出手来向着驾车远去的Cobb夫妇挥手时，Eames又突然笑起来。  
毕竟今天也不能算是精光——即便是输得没了裤子，至少那戒指还完好地套在他的手指上。  
不用看，里面刻着的，肯定是那几个字母。  
而Arthur也一样。

 

Our Child 番外一 结婚吧，求你们了！ end


	24. 番外二  蜜月747

our child番外

2 蜜月747

 

2.1

 

关于蜜月旅行的事情，Cobb知道行程也知道Saito安排好了飞机航线，可当他在婚礼后驱车赶到机场时，才发现有关蜜月的事情，他是不是跟Saito欠缺沟通所以导致眼前的情况。  
在Cobb的计划中，蜜月旅行应该是只有两个人的事情，去哪儿和怎么去都不重要，关键是两个人之间的相处。  
可Saito安排的这个……也太夸张了一点吧？  
这个地处偏僻地段的大型机场里只停了一架波音747客机。  
就他们两个人，打算坐这个？Cobb正纳闷，就看飞机里鱼贯而出两排人，从飞行员到空乘，这些没问题，可后面跟着的那些穿着制服的管家和女佣是怎么回事？  
Cobb不禁仔细打量了一下整架飞机，他觉得不对劲。这不是普通的航空公司用的客机。  
“……让人改造成私人飞机了。”Saito的声音适时响起，虽然有点模糊，但不会显得失去理智，“作为结婚礼物，如何？”  
Cobb敢保证，如果是在平时，Saito绝对不会这么轻易地提到“结婚礼物”这个概念的——就算他心里是这么想的，也不会告诉Cobb。  
眼前Saito的表现只能说明，婚礼上被人灌下去的红酒一点一点地开始生效了。  
“你打算让我们坐这个去蜜月？”Cobb看不出喜怒，问道。  
而Saito顺着他这个问题挑了挑眉毛，眼神有点朦胧：“怎么了？”  
明白了，他是真的醉了。Cobb暂时不想跟Saito争论这些问题。对于这个Saito送给他的“新婚礼物”，Cobb还没能完全消化；他想先带着Saito脱离这台汽车——不知是孩子的恶作剧还是某些玩性大的成年人做的，车后面被挂满了过分突出的爱心布偶和风车，有的迎风而去还能发出呜呜哇哇的叫声。  
这婚结的，太招摇了吧……Cobb仍旧把注意力放在眼前的私人飞机上。Saito一向大手笔，还记得当初他眉毛都不动一下就买了个航空公司来执行任务……  
等等，眼前这架飞机……  
“这是用上次那架改的。”Saito见他一直在看飞机，便介绍道，“我从那公司里挑来挑去，也就这一架性能比较稳定了……”  
后面半句明显有点遮掩的意思，Saito要告诉Cobb，他可不是特意要选择那一架他们一起在上面“待了五十年”的飞机，只是综合考虑了一下性能，才选择了它。  
但Saito的意思Cobb全明白了。也对，无论Saito占领了多少家航空公司，也没有一架飞机的价值可以抵得上这架波音747。  
也只有这架飞机有资格成为他们婚后蜜月旅行的见证。  
Saito先行一步，自然而然地往飞机上去。他穿着乍一看仿若上世纪英国绅士般样式的白色礼服，细节和花纹却缠绕出东西方融合的独特韵味，将他衬托得别有风情。机场上风很大，而Saito的脚步又有些虚浮，衣摆翻飞的景象，Cobb看了两眼就停下脚步，不禁倚靠车头，默默欣赏。  
婚礼举行了，符合斑类社会法律的手续也都办妥，到这个时刻，Saito真正地成为Cobb的另一半，值得分享余生的另一半。称呼上不能简单地规范到人类社会称之为“夫”与“妻”，Saito也不会接受“妻子”的叫法，还是“终生伴侣”这个词比较贴切。  
虽然人与人都是独立的个体，但Saito属于Cobb了。不只是肉体，也不只是精神，用任何一个范畴都不能概括他们之间的紧密联系——就是眼前这个拥有绝对强大财力势力、充满成熟男性魅力的东方男人，他完全属于Cobb了。  
这场面怎么能不令人陶醉？Cobb依旧靠在，欣赏迎风一步步向飞机走去的身姿，直到Saito回过头来，勾起嘴角。  
“怎么了？”浅笑间眼神有些飘忽不定，但视线绕着汽车转了一圈之后，就紧紧地锁在Cobb身上了——为什么不跟上来？  
跟这空旷的机场一样心情明朗，Cobb直言不讳：“我在看你。”  
Saito听了微愣，抬了抬一边眉毛才说：“我看你是在担心Kaoru。”  
不想承认？那也别否认别人的想法。Cobb渐渐靠近他：“为什么要担心Kaoru？我一点都不担心。”  
“可我们把他交给了Eames他们……说真的，Eames那家伙不知道会耍什么花样，我们听Arthur的，婚礼上都没给他表现的机会……”虽然他跟Cobb的事情基本算是Eames一手促成的，可Saito总觉得其中是不是因为Eames的存在而绕了远路，或者干脆就是被Eames误导到某个方向上的……总之，Saito对Eames的信任度可没有Cobb那么高。  
“可有Arthur在呢！”Cobb来到Saito身边，看着那因为担忧而略微皱起的眉头，犹豫了一下到底是该平抚他的忧虑，还是干脆放胆在这儿揽过Saito的腰，“何况还拜托了Ari常去看看。”  
这不同……Saito总觉得把孩子留给Eames那家伙，孩子会有被教坏的可能性。不过Cobb不希望他多想了，Saito感觉到环上他腰部渐渐收紧的手臂，酒精引发的意识迷蒙稍稍清醒了一些。  
他跟Cobb，在法律的保护下，正式在一起了。  
而如今，由他安排的、时间表密集的蜜月旅行即将拉开序幕——他有多久没跟Cobb这样，在没有外人或者孩子的情况下独处了呢？  
要追溯起来还得说到完成了植入任务从limbo回来那会儿……可那时候两人的生活里还经常出现Phillipa和James。  
真正的两人世界……如果按照Saito的惯例，不算上那些随行人员的话……  
不知道心里的鼓动到底是自发产生的，还是被婚礼上的红酒煽动的，Saito总有种小学时代校外实践考察之前的感觉，欢欣鼓舞或许尚不能说，至少也是满怀期待的。  
想更靠近这个人，体会这个人的温暖，Saito正用还没被酒精占领的思维犹豫可不可以就这么在大庭广众下把头靠过去。  
“行李还没到？”Saito刚要动作，Cobb突然问道。  
强行阻断自己，Saito尽力用冷静的语调回答他：“应该快了——我们去飞机上等吧。”  
说罢，Saito终于想到该如何遮掩下自己的目的：“今天可真够累的，我想上去泡个澡。”  
Cobb有点惊讶，可不知道是为了Saito要在飞机上泡澡惊讶还是为了Saito边说边靠过来的头惊讶。不过他很快恢复平静：“喝多了？”“嗯，是有点……”  
Saito心里感谢Cobb，一个绝妙的台阶，让他能不需要找其他理由保持他们这样的体势，来到飞机上。  
不过这也是Saito脑袋尚且清醒的时候。

过去Cobb就听人说起有阿拉伯富商定制私人飞机的时候，在飞机中央建了个土耳其浴室；这样的议论，Cobb从不插嘴，反正也跟他的生活没多少关系，他只是没想过，今天他算是亲眼看见了——就在他的伴侣送给他的新婚礼物上。  
说不准是不是土耳其式样的，Cobb只觉得这浴室就算搁在一般公寓里也足够大了，而它现在可不是在公寓里，它在飞机上。浴池的内壁和边缘都是大理石的花纹，以Cobb来看是轻型仿制材料，不过真可谓是以假乱真。浴池的四周由重重帘幕隔开，前后或许是卧舱或者客舱，也许还会有个别具情调的餐厅，但Saito一进浴室就不打算再去四周逛逛，他坐在浴池边的座位上，一言不发地等到飞机起飞，才起身向浴池去。  
看Saito颈部的红晕渐渐浮现在他的脸上，Cobb知道他不仅仅是累，还醉醺醺的。  
平时Cobb没见Saito喝过多少酒，晚餐上的陪衬谁都能喝，今天在婚礼上大概是被灌得多了。  
可究竟是谁有这么大胆量，灌得了Saito？Cobb排除了失意地躲在角落的Eames——而且他是个怀孕的人——排除了前几年突然戒酒的Arthur，排除了有心疾的外公，排除了滴酒不沾的药剂师和没酒量的小妮子，Cobb想象不出还有谁能让他的新婚“妻子”对酒失去自控能力。  
可Saito真的醉了。他边走边松开领结，让它与有些凌乱的外套衬衫西裤一起扔在旁边，动作颇为潇洒，展露出的皮肤上也染着浅浅的红色。  
只不过在他背后看着的人有点坐不住了。如此洒脱的Saito上一次出现似乎是在他认识到自己对Cobb的感情之前，那是一个想简单明快地处置他们俩的关系的自私男人。  
幸好现在Saito不会再做这样的事，眼前的一切只是因为酒。毫无顾忌地展现在Cobb视野中的肉体，Saito突然在入水之前放缓了动作，让那具身体又慢慢地消失在Cobb的视野中，没入一池热水里。  
Cobb隐约记得，Saito上次喝醉时的事情。他记得当时异常主动异常坚持的Saito，不顾Cobb的家中还有孩子们，诱惑着Cobb在客厅里发生了关系。尽管后来Cobb了解了事情始末，估计那“醉后”的激情其实是Saito计划出来的，可那一次的印象特别深刻，致使Cobb总在盘算，是不是就那一次造就了Kaoru，是不是Saito真正喝醉之后就会有完全不同的风情？  
目前，Saito并没有作出什么，但就这浴室的氛围……Cobb觉得可能快了。  
水温有点烫，Saito刚下去没多久，皮肤更红了。  
Cobb开始觉得，在飞机里造这么个浴室，有钱人的生活真见鬼！  
本次飞行真是平稳，没遇上什么气流也没什么波折，浴池里的水除了被Saito拨开的痕迹甚至没有震动——Cobb倒是希望飞行能有些震动，或许能把Saito从那浴池里吓出来。  
可惜不能遂愿。Cobb紧盯着的背影翻转过来，趴在浴池边缘上合眼休息，一脸舒服的神情。彻底放松，Saito过了许久才意识到Cobb正在一旁盯着他看。  
“……你不来吗？”浴室里弥漫着淡淡的雾气，虽然机舱内有专门的设置将水雾处理，但就以Cobb和Saito的距离，正巧还是被雾气间隔开来的距离。  
Cobb眯起眼才能看清Saito的眼神。说不定是再正常不过的眼神，但雾蒙蒙的，愈发暧昧起来。  
一边脱皮鞋一边解开纽扣，这是Saito送给他的礼物，Cobb干嘛不好好享用呢？  
水温正好，待久了不会令人头晕脑胀，失去知觉。为了蜜月而加班，婚礼的前期准备，婚礼上的尽情欢笑，落下Cobb的一身疲惫；不过，可能是浴池里放了什么精油的缘故，浅淡的香气覆盖他的身体，强烈的倦意顿时舒缓下来，仿佛随着水流远去。Cobb埋入水中，很快又直起身来——他想起这池子里不仅有他一个人。  
Saito还趴在池边，醺然欲睡；就算Cobb靠近，他也像没有察觉似的。  
跟Saito共浴，这还是第一次。Cobb的眼前是Saito被水汽润湿的发尾，伏贴在那泛着水光与健康色彩的颈项间，时不时被水波鼓动，轻点着水面。若是在平常，Saito必定不会允许Cobb这样盯着他，而且看了那么久，可现在，在这种微醺的气氛中，Saito或有意或无意地纵容Cobb，甚至会在Cobb的视线不忍抽开的时候，忽地转过脸来，若有所思地看着他。  
Saito什么都没说，他就只是看着Cobb，上下打量。但在Cobb眼中，那眼神怎么看怎么迷离，找不到焦距，反而成了种深厚的暗示。  
他的嘴唇不再紧抿，微启的唇边还挂满似笑非笑。  
这样的情况，Cobb只能判断：Saito在勾引他。不论这是酒精的作用还是本性使然，Saito都是在勾引他。  
不辜负他的期望，Cobb也不会背弃早被Saito煽动起的欲望。缓缓地凑过去，Cobb突然狠狠地吻在那唇上。  
其实Cobb早意识到了，Saito在这种情况下居然散发出他控制了许久的重种荷尔蒙，水面上浮沉的香气绝不是来自不知名的精油，而是来自一只被酒精迷乱的老虎。斑类发起情来是什么模样？扶起Saito抵在浴池边缘，胶着上Saito的唇，Cobb觉得那唇齿间的纠缠绝对是斑类发情的征兆。  
而且斑类发情这件事，可是最迅猛的传染病……记得在接受斑类知识教育的时候，Cobb了解到一个道理，散发自身的荷尔蒙，那是重种或先祖回神最高级的手段，也是最下流的手段。为了引诱，为了征服，斑类面对性事，最常流露出的就是兽类本性。  
简直是不择手段。Saito与他之间的摩擦会引发什么，Cobb清楚得很，Saito应该也一样清楚；可有些事情就是停不下来。  
忘记了这是在万米高空，忘记了这是在浴池之中，酒精为Cobb和Saito拉开蜜月的序幕。肆无忌惮，Saito的热情回应Cobb还是有些熟悉的，对于他来说，陌生的是现在腰间传来的触感。  
湿滑，却又带着点毛茸茸感觉的摩擦。Cobb吻得有些迷茫，那到底是什么？  
等松开Saito的唇，Cobb才有机会证明自己的预感——黑白相间，那长长的物体从Saito的身后绕到Cobb的腰侧，或轻或重地蹭过，有时还想钻到两人的缝隙之中，瞄准Cobb的小腹，势要狠狠撩拨一番。  
这条东西……Cobb有些难以置信地看着Saito，他从来没在欢好时见过Saito露出它来。  
Cobb没见过，其实只是他不知道而已。Saito不再严密设防，魂现会渐渐显露出来。  
就是这样：不知罪魁祸首是酒精是疲劳还是这一机舱的朦胧水雾，Saito不仅散发出了要人命的荷尔蒙，还管不住魂现，让那条捣乱的老虎尾巴跑了出来，纠缠上Cobb。  
真应该让Kaoru看看，以后你可别再那么狠地管教他暴露耳朵尾巴了……Cobb心里想着，双手用力，托着那结实的臀肉将Saito牢牢固定，忍不住向那股沟间的尾巴摸去……

 

2.2

 

“……你这家伙，成天就知道让我跟Kaoru管好魂现……”想起Saito严酷的教导，Cobb就有种恶作剧的心态，一把捏住Saito身后的尾巴根部。  
“啊！”这一捏，Saito居然惊呼起来，浑身抖动，激起水上波纹。  
过去Cobb还没被斑类社会接纳时，Saito专门抽出时间来训练他，为的是不被Eames那个不靠谱的训练者白赚去学费，也为了让Cobb这先祖回神尽快适应斑类生活。起初Cobb一被Saito诱发出魂现，就会遭遇Saito劈头盖脸的一顿教训，不仅动嘴还动手，Cobb的狮子尾巴没少受过拉扯。当时Cobb脑中想的总是Saito会不会也这么“虐待”Kaoru，并没有注意到斑类被揪住尾巴跟平时被拉住胳膊有什么不同的感觉……  
可Saito的反应，明显有点不一样。就这么一声惊叫，Cobb听得出来，不是痛，声音里带着难以满足的情欲味道。  
……难道这里是老虎的敏感地带？Cobb不能确定这种想法，顺着尾巴上的细毛，逐一试验。这回Saito没有那么大的反应，只是尽力地仰着头，手肘支撑上浴池边缘，渐渐抬起的身体，好像要逃过连绵不绝的抚摸一般。  
看来的确不一般，Cobb冷不防回到尾骨处，Saito的脑袋垂了下来，偏在一边轻轻摇摆。  
是老虎与狮子之间的区别，还是只有Saito……Cobb摸索着那尾巴与臀部的相接处，浑然一体；除了Kaoru，他从未见过这种半露的魂现，真正令人认识到斑类是神奇物种的状态。  
简单的抚触，Saito就像抵挡不住了一样，凝望着眼前Cobb的肩头好一会儿，突然狠狠地咬上去。  
Cobb必须庆幸Saito的魂现还没具体到牙齿，只是微弱的痛——Saito的控制力及时阻止自己，那感觉对Cobb来说，只是一种强烈的冲击力罢了。  
不过，冲击中带着显而易见的渴望。Cobb一手扶过歪在他肩上的脸，抚慰那闭合不了的唇，而停留在原处的手向下进击——那尾巴的敏感或许是因为与后穴太近了，稍有动静就能牵动起内部的肌肉。  
借着浴池里的水，手指钻进软化绽放的地方似乎毫无阻碍；不知是不是水的作用，Cobb都能感觉到那里不规则的呼吸颤动，被Saito催促得没有犹豫的时间。  
都是因为酒？Cobb发现如今的Saito甚至不需要任何前戏，就能直奔主题，进入状态。  
是不是这个原因，让Saito在外很少大量饮酒？不能冷静了，Cobb靠着思索这种问题来调整控制自己，但这种问题一旦钻进脑子，他就必须思考另一个——Saito是怎么发现自己有这种状态的？他是跟谁一起的时候发现的？  
似乎走上了条不能令人冷静的思路。Cobb几乎与Saito同时展露出斑类的本能，手上的动作重了点，让Saito不断起伏的胸口时不时靠近他，有时干脆抵在一起，蹭得Cobb的身体发热。  
喉间响起低沉的声音，Saito对手指的入侵满是愉悦，又好像有些焦急，那随着身体的放松而收紧的眉头，就差不满地瞪Cobb一眼了。  
在这间空中浴室中，Saito以平时没有的速度为自己准备好了。可他等着的Cobb却没有快速进行的意思。  
故意延缓手指进出的频率，Cobb在观察Saito的神情。这藏不住兽性的身体，时而羞涩，时而淫乱，戏弄这对象的心情，可到底哪一个才是他的真面目呢？Cobb忽然间想看Saito被他逼得主动的模样，可下一秒又收起这样的心思。  
今天虽然是他们结婚的日子，但Cobb不免担忧，这样的Saito，会不会也曾展现给其他的家伙？  
原本都已经抛在脑后了，Cobb猛地想起婚礼上Eames的一阵耳语，有关那位照顾Saito好几个月直到他生下Kaoru的医生的事情。对，那时因为Cobb的动摇，Saito的身边没有任何人，足以让另一个人趁虚而入的空隙，更何况是与Saito朝夕相处的医生。  
而且按照Eames的说法，那医生对Saito很有点想法……像Saito这样优秀的斑类，到哪儿都不会被其他斑类放过，在Cobb认识他之前，必定已经被各色斑类追了几十年吧——就算不说那个医生的事，Saito难道就从未动心过？  
尽管他是先祖回神，可对于拴住最重种猫又这件事，Cobb还是底气不足。如同当初他一听说Saito订婚就要无力地离开一般，现在一想起Saito的伴侣还有其他的可能性，Cobb忍不住就嫉妒起来。  
如果只是那个外表强势不可超越而内心对感情问题总有点羞赧的Saito还好，可眼前的一切又为Saito画上一笔极具风情的修饰。若Saito在别人面前如此展示自我，有些家伙豁出命去也必须图得一时之快。  
这都不是随随便便的嫉妒，Cobb将自己代换成其他人，不论是他熟悉的家伙还是完全陌生的脸孔，他觉得自己快疯了。  
可不能让他跑了。Cobb本想给积极的Saito一点冷遇以示教训，可还没想清楚下一步如何是好，他的身体便先反应过来，匆匆冲进Saito体内。  
不同寻常，刚进去的时候Saito眉间还有一线隐痛，可很快就消失了，他像是被取悦了一般，眯起眼睛，让内壁纠缠包裹上来，顺应着Cobb的动作，尽力汲取快感。  
水真是有趣的东西，助力大，阻力也大；而浸泡在水中的Saito仿佛也与水融合，吸纳推阻，招招都找准Cobb的弱点，反而将Cobb给拘禁了。Cobb多少不太服气，有时他受够了Saito那种唯我独尊、一定要控制局面的性情，怎么到喝醉酒以后，Saito身上的味道都变了，就这毛病没变呢？  
抬起眼想从Saito的神态中琢磨出他的弱点，Cobb却立刻对上Saito招惹人的模样——Saito正紧盯着他，看着他节奏绵长律动着的上身下身，叉开的双腿还游刃有余地拨着水花，那可恶的尾巴更是在水面上来回游动，一副悠闲自得的模样。  
发现Cobb的注视，Saito带着浅笑，舔了舔下唇；那沾满水珠的喉头还在上下颤动，虽然一言不发，但总给人一种轻蔑的感觉。  
你倒自在……Cobb顿时觉得这种占有明显被Saito当做是隔靴搔痒。喂不饱的饿兽，Saito这种暴露魂现的状态，脸上写满欠人教训的骄傲模样，比平时那个活跃在商界的Saito还嚣张许多。  
男人被嘲笑别的都能忍，可被嘲笑性能力这种事，对一般男性来说就是莫大的羞辱，更何况Cobb是狮子，是先祖回神。霎时间Cobb都想彻底放出魂现狠狠地凌虐中邪一般挑逗他的Saito一顿，可他还清楚地记得过去的事情，现在使用魂现那可是胜之不武，他又不是没有本事征服Saito。  
就算是化身野兽的Saito。野兽有野兽的弱点，Cobb不许正在戏水的尾巴逃跑，眼明手快地擒住，这效果如同平时擒住了Saito的分身一样。  
Saito不由地挣扎起来，尾巴成了他的软肋，可不能被别有用心的家伙掌握了。难耐的扭动，摩擦着体内的Cobb，让对方也无法继续忍耐了。  
Cobb紧抓住Saito白色的尾巴，那湿漉漉的东西反挠上它主人的腰，刺激他下体的收缩一阵接着一阵，将Cobb箍住，只有用尽全力才能抽动。Cobb不能再任由Saito一个人激动，按住他放在浴池边缘的手臂，Cobb猛力顶起，才几个来回就加快了速度。  
卯足劲儿的进攻，Saito挑起的危机，却无力全数承受，失声惊呼。不过他似乎意识到这忘形的表现实在有些丢脸，又突然咬紧嘴唇，只留鼻翼间的翕动和憋闷在喉中的闷哼。  
这显然不是Cobb的目的。可不能容忍Saito再一次引诱了他又想用这种办法躲避责任，Cobb辗转研磨，搜寻到Saito致命的位置，接连不断地攻击，连喘息的机会都不给他。这下Saito连尾巴都开始颤抖起来，直竖的毛发打着寒战，尚且自由的手臂在水面上晃动着寻找支点，一阵扑腾，可最终发现水中没有任何抓得住的东西。  
对于Saito来说，现在他的救世主只有Cobb了。在超越戏耍的攻势中给他难以忍受的痛苦和难以忍受的快乐的Cobb。  
再也不能平心以对，Saito开口了。可说出来的都是日文，Cobb听得不很真切分明——不过从前发生关系时，一旦要开口说话，Saito都很注意自己使用的语言，眼下毫不犹豫地说出母语，说明这些都是本能的反应。攻城略地的战势一轮接一轮，被Cobb架空、几乎只凭与Cobb相接处和水的浮力支援的Saito那疲惫的力量被抽得滴滴不剩，除了由于快感刺激引起的不规则挣动，他也只剩下断断续续说着日语短句的份儿。方才那种诱惑的姿态是疲惫不堪的老虎最后绽放的妖冶本能，这种时候的老虎被蓄势待发的狮子逮住，如果不用最后的气势震慑住对方，那只有被拆吃入腹的命。  
Cobb了解他，了解他身体的种种秘密，知道如何不怀好意地煽动他攀上顶峰。如今生出了尾巴，Saito又多了个把柄，被对方揭穿，紧紧抓住。  
酒精那令人迷醉的魔力，Saito好久都没能如此放纵，敞开身体索求Cobb，或是放声呼出心中不堪的欲念……时而乍现的理智都阻止不了他，Saito总觉得那理智反倒会感谢酒精这玩意儿，让它敢于片刻怠工，今后也不用产生不必要的罪恶感。  
被迫绽放的身体——自己为自己的放浪找的借口，Saito逐渐攀上Cobb的身体，紧搂住，不断地亲吻，乃至是身后为了追求刺激而尝试紧缩的穴口，一浪高过一浪，这种狂野的配合，很容易就把他托上欲潮中最高的浪头。  
片刻僵直的身体，后仰的上身蹭到浴池旁边防滑的纹路，生疼生疼的，可这时连疼痛都能带来阵阵的爽快。  
Saito想吻Cobb，想将Cobb整个人都揉到自己身体里，想纠缠着那蓝色的眼睛，从中探看挂着Saito名字的淫荡男人到底是何种丑态。但稍一动弹，体内的硬物改变了角度，又将他的身体赶得向上抽动。  
……下流的家伙……两个人都是。Saito知道自己动用了荷尔蒙，也感觉得到Cobb的；这东西如果能装瓶贩卖，其催情效果拿到黑市上立刻就能被抢购一空。  
也不管会被尚未解放的Cobb如何一点点深入，Saito先吻了再说。明显Cobb对他先走一步有些不满，在Cobb的眼中，Saito的性总是将自己放在第一位，常常不懂得东方那些礼仪。  
什么叫礼尚往来？什么叫先人后己？Cobb必须教训教训他了。就着现在的体势，Cobb扶着Saito的腰将他翻转过来，紧贴在他的背上，Cobb的东西似乎立即更进一步。  
再也抓不住Cobb了，Saito只能双手撑在边缘上，抬起身体，全力承受。换了体位之后，结合更加紧密，而对于Cobb来说，抽插得更深更狠，引来Saito双臂的轻颤。  
聚集着浑身力量支撑身体，高耸着的肩膀带动带动蝶骨，从并不细瘦的背后突兀出来，紧绷着的皮肤泛着水光，也分不清是池中水还是汗水，模糊着骨骼的边界，那充满力量的弧度性感异常。由背后深入，Cobb看见眼前的情景，无法继续忍耐，一边抓紧Saito的胯间挺动，一边舔吻着紧张的背部肌肉，像是要缓解Saito恼人的痛与乐趣。  
可惜这分明是加重了Saito的负担。Saito的声音再度溢出口中，左右肩交替浮动，刚断续地叫了两声“Cobb”，短促的句子又变成了日文，只不过这回他连一个完整的句子都拼不起来了。  
重种的斑类也承受不住先祖回神这样的攻势。尽管肌肤的触感没变，Cobb就看着Saito的背部慢慢浮现出深浅相间的虎纹——他把Saito的魂元几乎逼到了绝路。  
动作间激起的水花，喷溅的声音快吞没了Saito情不自禁的呼喊。不论是Cobb还是Saito其实都分辨不清了，不知道“啪”“啪”的响动究竟是水面拍击的响动，还是他们肉体撞击而来的。  
完全忘记了这还是飞机之上，完全忘记了他们这是在前往蜜月旅行第一站的途中，Cobb跟Saito纠缠在一起，尽管Saito没办法反手紧锁Cobb的身体，但那从不懂得规矩为何物的尾巴绕了过去，围着Cobb的腰身和臀部，像是要将Cobb压近Saito，再压近一点，直到两个人彻底密不可分才肯罢休……  
“……Cobb，等等……”都不知道自己释放了多少次，也不知道他们现在转换到了什么地方，Saito的酒劲渐渐过去，被水雾迷蒙住的大脑似乎恢复了运作，“……该死！你还有完没完！”  
他是连手都没力气抬起来了，可这家伙怎么还在动作，似乎都已经探索到了Saito身体中从未达到的密域。  
“停下！”Saito尽力拍在Cobb后脑，可这无力的动作大概就像挠痒一般，只换来Cobb稍稍减缓的动作。纱帘重幔，Saito都弄不清楚时间的界线了，他们在这间浴室里待了多久？这场他“蓄意”的酒后放纵耽误了他们多少行程？  
Cobb总算正视Saito的抗议，但他也只是在Saito耳畔低声问道：“……咱们还有多少时间？”  
是问何时到达目的地？Saito发现他只能回答原计划中的时间，而不能告诉他现在准确的时间：“我想大概早到了……”  
“可是现在……”仍旧在飞行中啊！  
“……”Saito想起早交代下去的事情，犹豫一会儿才决定告诉Cobb，“没我们的指令，飞机会一直在天上转圈……”直到耗尽了油……  
搞什么，好像欲求不满的是他Saito一样！Saito看见Cobb听见这话之后立即变化的眼神，耳根上泛红，偏头不见那眼里的神采。  
Cobb从Saito已经暗哑的嗓音中觉察端倪，逼近想逃避追问的他：“那么……知道油还够飞多久吗？”  
真是……蹬鼻子上脸……Saito有点后悔之前发生的一切——他后悔给自己弄了点酒，以为是为自己解闷，却便宜了Cobb。  
他不应该拿出这种取悦别人的姿态来！他才是主宰！悔意反噬在无力的Saito身上，瞬间打入一剂强心针似的，他又在琢磨着怎么降服Cobb了。  
“放心，”Saito摆出得意的神色，眼睛里填满有些刻意的轻蔑，“在油用完之前，你的油会被耗干的。”  
这下成功激怒了Cobb，嬉笑间这头狮子又要席卷一轮新的浪潮……  
就在这时，浴室内的通讯设备不识相地响了。  
Saito和Cobb对视一眼，都不清楚究竟会是谁敢擅自打扰。不过Cobb还有点警觉，认为这样的电话必须接听——虽然他使用了架着Saito慢慢走到那边的办法……  
将Saito抵在通讯设备旁边的隔板上，Cobb并没有急着接起，反而是盯着有点慌乱的Saito吃吃地笑。  
吻了吻Saito的脸颊，Cobb接通来自飞机内的电话。  
“非常抱歉，打扰你们了，Cobb先生。”沉稳的声音，Cobb知道是Saito随侍身边的老管家，“但事情有点紧急……”  
Cobb皱了皱眉：“怎么了？”Saito的脸上也有些紧张。  
“是Kaoru少爷，他也跟来了。”管家的声音依旧沉稳，只不过他所说的问题有点棘手，“其实是少爷他被混在了行李中上了飞机……我们发现他之后他一直在睡，我们也没告诉你们；可是现在，少爷醒了，开始哭闹着找你们了……”  
顿时有种才刚开始的蜜月被毁了的感觉，Cobb都不知道自己是怎么颓然地离开Saito的身体的。而Saito，控制不住自己，恶狠狠地念了几个脏字。  
“……该死的Eames！！”就知道把Kaoru交给他肯定会有问题！  
这分明是赤裸裸的报复！

 

2.3

 

“……你能感觉得到，这不是现实世界，这是梦境。”那双蓝色的眼睛满怀诚恳，“而我，是你潜意识里的Cobb。”  
眼前这个男人说的话，Saito只能信任前面一半。他没有图腾，但他有他的直觉，这里虽然跟他们住的宾馆完全相同，可不对劲的地方也比比皆是，让Saito足以相信这是个梦。  
若是在现实中，不论是他还是Cobb，不会放心地将睡熟的Kaoru扔在别的房间，自私地锁上房门，交缠在铺盖华丽的大床上。  
这一定是Saito自己的梦。尽管暧昧的气氛令梦的主人有些不好意思正视这个事实，他还是否认不了自己在梦里倾吐了某种需求……  
不过，眼前的男人到底是不是潜意识，这就是Saito无法判断的了。金发蓝眼的男人跟Cobb长得一模一样，举手投足间也无可挑剔，但Saito总觉得不对劲——难道真的像男人说的一样，他是Saito潜意识中的Cobb？  
毕竟Saito见识过Cobb盗梦时欺骗目标上当的招数——声称是思维中虚构的人，进而卸了对方的精神防线——这家伙说不定是潜进梦里的Cobb，用他一贯的伎俩。  
其实，他到底是真的Cobb还是Saito潜意识里的Cobb并不重要。最重要的是，他是Cobb，而现在，Saito在做梦。  
梦里的Cobb并没有征询Saito的意见，才说了三两句，便顺势覆在Saito身上，支撑着Saito脑后的靠垫，直勾勾地望着他。要是放在现实中，Saito可能会对此有些不满；不过现在是梦，而且，看情况是个Saito有些盼望的梦。  
……好吧，作为一个新婚、在度蜜月的男人来说，说欲求不满简直就像说笑话一样，可Saito这此生唯一一次蜜月从刚开始的24个小时里就体会到了，因为有人满怀恶意将Kaoru塞到了他们的飞机上，打破了Saito原本的种种计划。  
当然，Saito不会承认原先的计划中包括欲望方面的内容，他以后冠冕堂皇地谈起此事，只会说些有关蜜月的安排都是适合两个人的谁会带自己的孩子度蜜月呢？  
在加拿大的这几天，Cobb和Saito没有太多蜜月的实感，多的是带孩子度年假的气氛。不过值得庆幸的是，这些天的努力让小小的Kaoru学会了在他们的保护下滑雪……尽管这基本花费了他们几天来的绝大部分时间。  
作为一只遗传了Saito种族不少特征的猫又，每天在雪地里Kaoru是玩得高兴了，可把大人们折腾得筋疲力尽。Kaoru一到晚上还会爬上Saito他们的床，想着白天的事情先激动兴奋一阵，耗尽力气才窝在爸爸妈妈之间昏昏睡去。看着这样的Kaoru，深爱他的父母怎么会忍心把他扔到别的房间交给佣人们照顾？  
必须有点牺牲。可牺牲什么？难道牺牲Kaoru童年的快乐？最后牺牲的肯定是Saito和Cobb的蜜月了。他们都不会抱怨Kaoru，所有的怨气只会指向仍在美国逍遥的Eames以及纵容他这么做的Arthur了。  
发现Kaoru之后Saito不是没有给Eames那边打电话，接电话的是Arthur，他表示最近Eames的情况不适合去接Kaoru，而他自己现在要撑着Cobb扔下的公司事务，没空。Saito差点就毫无风度地跟Arthur算起账说Eames这种报复根本原因其实在Arthur强烈要求取消Eames在婚礼上抛头露面的机会，但Saito必须有他的风度，Kaoru就这么留下来了。  
同时也造就了眼下Saito会在梦里被Cobb压在床上的状态。至于这个Cobb究竟从哪儿来，Saito可以有许多方法判断，可惜他没这个心情——仅仅是这种贴近身体的暧昧气息，Saito觉得自己已经进入状态了。  
出乎意料却又合情合理的变化。Saito不假思索，对声称自己是潜意识的男人说：“如果是我的潜意识，那就必须听我的命令。”  
有点挑衅，让对面的家伙愣了愣；不过他反应很快，随即接道：“但有些时候，你并不知道自己的潜意识想要什么。”我无需服从你的命令。  
“那潜意识里的Cobb先生，告诉我，我想要什么？”Saito抬起眉毛，眼神都不放在Cobb身上了，“还是说，其实你根本就是Charles先生？”  
自信的语调，两个人都自信过头了。似乎是为了证明自己的身份，Cobb盯着藐视他的Saito看了片刻，便吻上那高傲的唇。  
Saito没有拒绝，也不会拒绝，他唇舌间都是迎合的意思。Cobb的双手寻找他前襟的缝隙，可被Saito甩脱了；等Cobb再一次逼近，对扯开他衣服不屈不挠之时，Saito坚决地挣脱，因为他亲自动手脱起衣服。  
这都是梦，没必要坚持那些尊严脸面，就算这个Cobb是真的Cobb潜入，那也没必要遮遮掩掩。  
都想好了，事后Saito可以用“梦”作为借口，摆脱一切不怀好意的取笑。  
不过Cobb没有取笑他的打算——很有默契，他以最快的速度跟Saito裸裎相见。温柔又急切的吻与抚摸，Cobb的举动正合Saito的意思，不紧不慢地点燃他体内的火焰。  
或许这个Cobb真的是Saito潜意识中的，他充分了解Saito身体任何一个渴望，准确地找到那些源头，逐一抚慰。经过这几天不像蜜月的蜜月，Saito没有与Cobb交流过，但他猜想Cobb对他的渴望大概跟梦里的这个差不多，至少不会焦急到失去风度。  
Saito的梦境多数与现实出入不大，这种按部就班的性也正是他想要的。可这是不是有点浪费？梦境与现实太过相似，生生灭却了他畅想的余地。  
不想承认心中的些微遗憾，Saito打开身体，准备给这场节奏流畅的欢爱降低阻力；可他没有想到，Cobb并不是直奔主题探索他的身后，而是俯下身去，或轻或重地爱抚着他的性器，甚至让下巴上的胡茬从那表面上蹭过……  
事态开始渐渐超出Saito的想象。Cobb在用嘴帮他做，不是没有过，可曾经的每一次都没有这种快感。不知是梦与现实的差距还是Saito因为在梦境中所以全力甩开那些思想包袱，解放所有的感官去接受Cobb的服侍……太过刺激了，刚进入Cobb的口腔，那种湿热的触感就让Saito的脚跟在床单上情不自禁地画着圈；等渐渐深入、渐渐被Cobb的舌头挑动前端时，他根本没办法淡然以对——大腿颤抖着夹住那颗金色的脑袋，想并拢起来，可显然不舍得让Cobb放开。  
“……够了，Cobb！行了……哦……”解除了禁忌，嗓子里发出的声音已经超出Saito的想象，他认为必须制止Cobb了。不过，Cobb真的离开，那种令人羞愧的渴求又席卷而来，令他悄悄地伸手攥住自己的脚踝。  
“怎么样？知道你想要什么了吗？”Cobb支起身体，一边靠近Saito，一边分开他夹紧的大腿嵌进来，“说出来，其实并不是过分的事。”  
这个Cobb的意思是，前面他为Saito做的其实都是Saito潜意识中渴求的？方才的快感还没从大脑中退去，Saito思考得混混沌沌，总觉得Cobb的话中有什么不对的地方，可又是那么让人欣然接受。  
他要的是什么？Saito感觉到修剪得非常平整的指甲边缘从他穴口皱褶上缓缓地刮过，并不急着深入，耐心地变换角度，有时那些指节滑过前面的器官，还恶作剧一般地顶弄着。  
总不给他一个干脆，Saito有种快被折磨疯了的感觉。他想要什么？这不非常明显了吗？瞪着逼他说话的Cobb，抓着脚踝的手撤过来自己抚慰临近高潮却被Cobb抛下的分身，也不顾Cobb的注视，快速摩擦起来。  
“……连在梦里都不给自己个机会？”Cobb抓住他寻求解脱的手，若有所指，“虽然这样也很不错。”  
有时自慰是比性行为更私密的事情，Saito愿意将这种姿态展示给Cobb，已经是一种认可；更何况，其中还带着更深的渴望。  
Saito那被Cobb煽动起来的眼神忽然间冷淡起来，带着种居高临下的感觉，看的却是与他同一平面上的Cobb。  
“你问我要什么？”Saito挑起眉毛，语调似乎有些轻蔑，让问出这种问题的Cobb就像是不可理喻的蠢货似的，“那听好了——我要你。”  
干净利落，反正是在梦里，Saito不用想得太多。他只知道，Cobb想为难他，欺负他，看他的窘态，可Saito就算被压在下面也是他们俩关系的主宰。  
他想要Cobb，想跟Cobb缠绵床榻，想让Cobb抚慰他空虚了几天的身体，想被Cobb完完全全地占领……说出这些没什么困难，Saito为什么不能索取他渴望的东西？  
或许是神态动作，或许是语音语调，或许是Saito话中的内涵，还有可能是这一切相加造成的效果：总之Cobb扑上来固定住他的上身，狂乱地吻着Saito的唇。手上也没歇着，冷不防突入Saito的身体，引来一阵阵抖动。  
太过熟悉体内的秘密，Saito甚至觉得，这个Cobb比他自己都要了解其中的奥妙，招招用在点子上。还没有别的东西进入，Saito就已经很舒服了。吐纳着渐渐增多的手指，声音不由自主地倾泻而出，撩起Cobb更快的动作。  
Saito有种再度被Cobb赢回主导权的感觉，他必须扳回来：“……Cobb，你也明白，我要的可不是你的手指。”  
Cobb对他尚存余裕表现出难以置信的态度。事实胜于雄辩，Cobb立即撤出手指，滚烫坚硬的前端抵了上来，停了片刻，像在感受入口处浅浅蠕动的邀请。  
“如你所愿……”刚一插入，Cobb便激烈地运动起来，换着角度刮过内壁，不同程度地刺激着Saito的敏感处。  
……太快了……Saito憋着这句话没出口，一种赌气般的意志力封住他的嘴巴——他咬着唇仰起头，双手都扭过去抓着枕头，尽力适应Cobb的节奏。Cobb在这种事情上一向明白循序渐进，今天肯定是跟Saito耗上了，仿佛要分出个胜负来。看见Saito紧抓着身后的枕头靠垫，Cobb悄悄挪动着身体，一点一点退后，然后看准时机，突然架着Saito的膝盖，将他猛地拖向自己……  
“……啊呃……唔！”被Cobb拽着脱离了那堆枕头，同时又被Cobb占据得更加深入，Saito毫无防备遭受突袭，颜面尽失。好不容易管住了嘴巴，Cobb那没有间断的进攻袭来，撞得他的下身都有些麻痹。  
找不到支点了，可又不能轻易向Cobb示弱，Saito一手刚揪起床单，另一手也不得已地求助它，一来二去，他的上身都扭成了侧向，可还是探不到枕头堆那里绝佳的角落。  
其实Cobb已经识破他的败象，开始变换节奏，深深浅浅地耍弄起他来。下身的无力与虚脱，令Saito的双腿都没能逃离Cobb的桎梏。可不能这样下去了！Saito狠狠地在心中念道，但他自己也没有办法——都是因为这是梦，梦里的Cobb，似乎比现实中的无礼、霸道，还充满了攻击性。  
……也许这就是Saito潜意识中所期待的Cobb？一定要抛开这种错误的念头，Saito挣扎着撑起身体，咬牙切齿似的平抚脸上的神情，在Cobb的律动中硬逼出傲气的语调，显示自己的游刃有余：“……这就是我想要的？不，不够，你还没有合格，Cobb……”  
一句话说完，Saito赶紧闭上嘴，将即将涌溢而出的呻吟压制在舌头下面。这话对Cobb很有触动，他看着逞能起身又被他的抽动逼回去的Saito，轻笑起来：“你确定？说谎的话，后悔的可是你自己哦。”  
的确，Saito在撒谎。大概是梦境的作用，今天Cobb给他带来的快乐已经快达到过去少见的程度，已经令Saito疲于应付，更别说所谓的“不够”了。若在平时，Saito一定发起脾气制止Cobb了，可今天他算是跟Cobb卯上了，他必须好好地嘲讽一下自以为是的Cobb。  
弯起嘴角，斜眼望着正加倍卖力的Cobb，Saito轻哼了一声，以示不服气。  
Cobb笑了，但一言未发，而是致力于为Saito开拓更多的快乐。  
就在Saito盘算起怎么再给Cobb致命打击的时候，房间的门被打开了——想起Kaoru，Saito警惕地缩起身体，身后不禁绞住Cobb，双方面刺激，两个人都惊呼出来。  
Saito立即捂住嘴，他怕进来的是Kaoru，这可不能让孩子听见。  
可惜，不是他所想象的孩子。但是……  
Saito力所能及地探身去看，进来的是个成年男人，披着睡衣，他那金色头发和蓝色眼睛显得异常刺眼……  
等等，这是……  
Cobb？？进来的是Cobb？  
Saito立即看了看双手移上他的侧腰猛烈撞击的男人——这，这也是Cobb。  
两个不是双胞胎的、一模一样的男人出现在Saito的卧室里。就算这是梦境，可是能造出这种梦境的潜意识，也太过离谱了吧？  
看着门边的Cobb边脱下睡衣边走向床边，Saito不想承认这是他的梦。

 

2.4

 

要么前面那个是潜入梦境的Cobb后来这个才是Saito潜意识里的Cobb，要么前面那个是潜意识中的Cobb而后来这个是真家伙潜进来了，总之同一个梦里出现两个相同的人，总有一个是入侵者。  
关键是，Saito明知道自己在做梦、明知道这梦中有入侵者，可他一没有让梦境崩溃，二没有让防御者出面将入侵的家伙找出来扔出去。  
这是怎么回事？Saito见识过自己潜意识中的防御者，全面武装的保镖，以及蛮不讲理的暴民，他们不可能给Cobb留下什么机会。  
……还是说，Cobb的存在已经被他的潜意识接受了？Saito不喜欢这个推论，这意味着现在发生的一切都是得到了他的默许，或者更进一步，如前面那个Cobb所说，都是来自他潜在的渴望。  
如果有机会，Saito可以发誓，他从来没设想过在床上能出现两个Cobb这样的事情，可就算他如此发誓，又有谁会信服？  
那都是你的潜意识——Cobb肯定会这么反驳。  
该死的潜意识！Saito身体里还紧紧衔着Cobb的东西，后来的家伙便单膝上床，靠近他身边，但只是来回打量还沉浸其中的Saito，没有其他的动作。这本身就是种挑战，尽管这家伙跟牵制着Saito的家伙看起来没有任何区别，可在这种情况下被其他人注视，Saito即便强作镇定，也不免在眉眼间暴露慌乱。  
荒诞的场面，Saito想以“一切都是梦”糊弄了自己，但眼前的情况似乎没办法自己骗自己。一个Cobb正在他体内进出，而另一个Cobb在看，正常人必定无法平心以对，而这诡异的气氛让Saito生出一种预感，有点疯狂的预感……  
“……专心点，Saito。”透着狠劲，Cobb明显是对分神思考的Saito表示不满，撞得后者眉头抽搐，“我知道你在想什么？你在判断到底哪个Cobb才是真的。”  
问出这个问题意味着什么？Saito要动用推理的能力得来结论，可惜Cobb不希望他能抓住其中的任何一个线索。不断加快的速度，Saito咬着牙，埋首臂间，想将自己躲到被单中，这样可以逃过紧追不舍的Cobb，和胶着在他身上的Cobb的视线。  
如果这个Cobb清楚他的想法……如果这样……那另一个……另一个一定是……Saito聚集力量斜睨着仍旧没有动作的Cobb，仿佛在控诉他潜入梦境的行为。  
“你觉得我是入侵者？”被质疑的男人低垂着头，凑近Saito的脸，“你都不会问问自己，说不定这两个都来自你的潜意识——你希望如此。”  
那人刚提及“希望”，Saito的胸前一阵战栗。这家伙终于动了手，轻触着Saito被欲望煽动得挺立起来的乳首，来来回回画着圈，令Saito再度藏起面孔。  
一定是这家伙……虽然Saito觉得眼前的两个Cobb似乎都有点不同寻常的感觉，但他可以断定，没错，后面这个家伙一定是真的Cobb。  
毕竟，一个人在一个梦中出现两个投射，而且相安无事，这并不大可能。一切只能归结于“伟大的”梦境分享系统，归结于“伟大的”盗梦者。  
“Cobb，我警告你……啊！”从Cobb暧昧的抚摸中Saito理解他的用意，正要阻止他的加入；就在此时，Cobb加重了手上的力量，狠狠地掐了他胸前已然赤红的尖端，刺痛Saito的大脑。  
若在现实中，Cobb不会这么对待他。怒视着恶作剧成功的Cobb，Saito认为他不得不重新审视这个Cobb的可信度。  
而恰在此时，原本像是在配合着放缓速度的Cobb又掀起一阵狂潮，将刚要质疑他的Saito吞没进去。持续不断的刺激，上身与下身，Saito从未应付过两个人四只手；享受快感的面积变大了，被激活的敏感地带也越来越多，平常可以忍受的感觉，如今是翻着倍攀升，等不知道哪个Cobb再一次游走到他身前勃发的分身上时，Saito实在无法控制自己，浑身颤抖，浓稠的白液溅在Cobb的身上。  
仰着头在床单上摩擦，Saito有种脑袋都陷入床垫的错觉。高潮的感觉太过强烈，Saito眼前眩晕一阵接着一阵，整个床铺都像是翻了个个，他一时间都分不清楚过来深吻他阻断他剧烈呼吸的Cobb到底是哪一个Cobb。  
都乱了。Saito的认知，Saito的推测，Saito的自制力，什么都乱七八糟的，顿时分辨不了两个Cobb的区别，有时候他甚至觉得跟他一起待在床上的Cobb不止他看见的两个。  
Cobb不会让偷跑的他好好休息，刚发泄的分身又被掌握在手，那动作愈见粗鲁，让Saito麻木的四肢渐渐鲜活起来，而空白的大脑尽力感受下体隐约的疼痛。  
大概是梦的缘故，Saito发现前后的痛感竟然会毫不理智地转变为快感，在Cobb大力的搓揉之下，新的欲念苏醒过来，可耻地挺立在Cobb眼前——Saito从不知道，自己原来还有受虐的潜质？！  
……笑话！撑着身体屡次挣扎，Saito才爬了起来，盯着两个耍弄他的家伙，眼神里透着恶狠狠的味道。：“……混账！你又给我植入了什么！”凭什么我的身体会照你的意思反应？！而且……而且都是些令人羞耻的反应……  
有个Cobb低头轻笑，而另一个也不知道是愉悦还是逃避问题，眼神偏向一边。显然他们都不会回答Saito这个问题了。  
咬牙切齿，Saito想直接把他们中的一个推下床去……不，是两个都推下去！  
只不过，他刚奋力伸出手，就被一个Cobb抓住，反扭在身后。  
“……放开！”Saito真的生气了，除了第一次由于斑类荷尔蒙诱引着失去理智的Cobb，他从来没受过这种对待，“别骗人了！难道这也是我潜意识期待的？！”  
面前那个还埋没在他体内的Cobb先扳直了他的身体，进一步拉近两人距离，而后才贴着他的额头，紧盯着他的眼睛说道：“你刚才不是嫌‘不够’吗？所以才会有两个……看来你真的很需要满足……”后面的话，Cobb直接送进Saito的口中，声音的颤动直贯进他的脑海里，震着Saito的背脊。  
也可能是另一个人的作用。扭着他手臂不允许他挣脱的Cobb顺着他的颈部，沿着脊椎向下，舔吻吮吸；那头发从Saito的肩胛上擦过，发尖扰乱了他坚定的意志。  
Saito想拍开身后的家伙，可这等于是将他另一只手送给Cobb。  
整个人都被固定住了，前面的Cobb的唇舌Cobb的硬物，后来是Cobb的双手Cobb的舔吻，搭配巧妙的杂乱无章，Saito全然不能预计下一秒他会受到什么样的对待。  
后穴里的律动依旧，可身后Cobb的吻几乎延伸到了两人相接的地方。为了避开背后的家伙，Saito只能将下身一点一点向前送，就算因此被占领得更深，他也不想在这种时刻被另一个人看见咬着男人阳具的地方。可他没想到，还是有一阵湿热的气息从被撑开的入口皱褶上滑过，这感觉，Saito差点伤了嘴里Cobb的舌头。  
只能发出呜呜的抗议声，Cobb把他攥得很紧，不许他开口怒骂。而那结合部分的新触感一轮一轮，掠过来扫过去，那处湿淋淋的，令Saito弄不明白到底是些什么样的液体了。  
被两个人这样对付……Saito总被叼着唇，无力出声；而反绞在后面的手开始有点麻痹感，失去了反抗的能力。  
连肩膀都被控制了。当Saito发现被填满的穴口附近有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动，他想起Cobb曾经做过最过分的事情——在结合紧密的甬道里塞入手指，给他更强的刺激。Cobb这么做的时候，Saito总是想要教训他一顿，可通常都没有力气彻底说教；每次他只能任由管不住的身体反应，在Cobb的手中爆发最可耻的欲望。  
可今天不同了，Cobb的目的看来不止于此。一根手指贴着边缘挤入，Saito甩开唇间的桎梏，摇晃着头，仿佛痛与快乐都会因此而离去；第二根手指缓慢潜进时，他被固定得牢牢的肩膀都在上下抖动，鼻息中都是痛苦的响动；而当第三根手指也强行钻进来时，Saito已经明白Cobb的意思了，他颤抖着收紧臀肉，死命不从，令还在他身体里的Cobb开始狂乱地吻他的面颊和唇角，连鼻尖都被湿濡。  
身前的Cobb停止了动作，只是静静停留在那里。Saito彻底明白了，他在等什么？还能在等什么！  
“Cobb！我……我，你不能这么做！”又是一种从未经历过的对待，但Saito又不是没听说过；他原以为从一而终拥有一位伴侣就不会遇上这种事情，可没想到，在梦里，他的想象力原来已经如此丰富了。  
两个人都……如果是两个……Saito的理智被这种认知逼到疯狂的边缘，这不可能！  
“打消这念头！Cobb！绝对！绝对不可能！”Saito也不清楚他到底是对前面的Cobb喊还是对后面的，他只是感觉到要将他身体无限撑开的手指竟然在缓缓退开，一张一弛间，明显是在给下一步做些准备。  
“放松……你能行……”耳边的低语根本找不到来源了，Saito就听见Cobb的声音，想极力安抚他的声音。  
“不！绝不！”起不到安抚的作用，Saito发现新的东西已经抵在他紧绷的地方，蓄势待发，毫无离去的意思，“……Cobb，别异想天开了！我不行！你也不行！不允许！不准！你……”  
不顾他的反抗，第二个分身已经渐渐侵入。  
“Saito……放松一点……”  
“不会伤着你的，没事儿……”两道相同的声音从两个耳朵里钻进脑袋，低沉暗哑的欲望里都是掩饰不住的雀跃，这两个家伙都期待这更深的接触。  
怎么会没事！那种疼痛都要将Saito整个人撕裂开来了，怎么会没事！他知道人类有各种潜力，他知道自己的性格是不易服输的，可这一回他投降了不行吗？他一个都不要了不行吗？  
快让他醒过来难道不行吗？Saito混乱的思想中甚至冒出干脆就这么被做死算了，至少这样梦就会醒过来了。  
可这种疼痛正巧只会吞噬他的意念和理智，而不会导致他的死亡。那艰难的开拓与挺进几乎持续了几分钟，Saito觉得那简直被梦拉长了，长达几个小时。为了躲避这件事，他已经口不择言，都放下架子提出“用嘴做”这种建议，可两个Cobb一个都不愿放弃，他们动用各种技巧，抚摸着Saito的身体，撩拨他的欲望，缓解足以压垮他的痛苦。  
“很快就会不同了……”“这样才能彻底地满足你啊……”让他们放弃？谁会放弃Saito这惹人着迷的秘径？尽管也有些痛苦，不过Saito身体的弹性和本能待他们很好，恰到好处的紧致，以及节节攀升的热度……谁会忍心放弃？  
这到底是谁的梦？如果是Saito的，怎么会这样发展，而完全无视他本人的意思？怎么会让潜意识中的投射影响梦的主人而非让投射和防御者都听从主人的命令？怎么会Cobb简简单单的两三句话就会改变了Saito的感觉，让剧痛不知不觉间就化成可怕的骚动，鼓励着他的身体去追求更多更深的欲求？  
被占满，进而遭遇了配合默契、从不间断的进出，Saito的双手早被Cobb放开，然后早就不听指令地搂住身前那家伙的肩头，任由他们顶得自己上下耸动。  
Saito瞪大眼睛望着天花板，但也可能他的视线已经失了焦点。湿润的喉头与后颈仍在Cobb的掌握之中，层层叠叠的舔弄，Saito都听不见自己的口中是否发出了呻吟……  
还是说，他的嗓子已经嘶哑得再也听不分明了……连脸上都湿漉漉的，Saito反应不过来那都是什么，都有可能，也许是汗水，也许是管不住的唾液，也许根本就是眼眶里迸出的泪……  
有人伸手过来，自Saito的眼下滑过，似乎带走了什么。真是泪吗？他不相信自己会流泪，更不会相信自己是因为做爱的刺激太过强烈而流泪——这简直是侮辱！可是，即便这事多么难以相信，也改变不了他哭了的事实。  
这不是感动的泪，Saito想，这完全是因为连个Cobb的暴行，让他的感官都错乱了难以自控，所以眼泪才自己跑了出来。  
“……Cobb……Cobb……”Saito想让他们住手，可来来去去只能叫出这个名字，这回他听清了，泪水的影响，连他的声音都好像带着哭腔——Saito就跟哭泣没两样，“……Cobb……”  
一遍又一遍，呼唤Cobb名字的节奏似乎都是应和着两人的下身动作，反反复复。Saito低沉的声音到此已经听不出原本的声线，有种被凌虐过的惨淡味道，带着诱人的独特魅力，极度诱人。  
让人想要给他更多的痛，以及快乐。不论身前还是身后，两个Cobb扳过Saito的脸，轮番吻着已经合不上的唇，间隙中遗漏的声音已经满是无力的喘息和低低的抽泣。  
而且，谁都能听出其中的喜悦和满足。Saito坚信他是疯了乱了，被罪魁祸首Cobb折腾得丧失了正常人的感官，还丧失了正常人的情感。这种对待，这种过分的对待，为这种过分的对待，他居然能体会到快感，体会到前所未有的满足感。  
他居然会为此哭泣！  
充盈，彻底的占有，就在此刻，Saito竟然想不到抗拒想不到愤怒，他想吻Cobb，想一次又一次地纠缠Cobb的唇，想被紧紧地拢在Cobb的怀里……不论是哪一个Cobb。  
泪水再一次涌出来……他一定是疯了。  
不可能不痛，但痛早成了次要的东西。他在索求，索求Cobb，占有或是被占有并不源于他们的位置——Saito仿佛独占了Cobb，一个，或是两个，总之是完整的Cobb。  
被疼痛激发的高潮再度来临，真是可悲，Saito已经在梦里被Cobb植入了新的特质……他怎么敢这样做！？  
但是没有其他选择了，Saito都开始等待这种不合常理的情形里，Cobb的解放会是一种什么样的感觉。  
新的刺激新的渴望？看来Saito的梦一时半会儿还醒不过来……

等Saito睁开眼睛，他需要清醒很久才能察觉这里并不是旅馆的大床，而是在飞机上。他们正在从北美前往欧洲的路途中，Saito因为前一晚安抚将要去欧洲玩异常兴奋的Kaoru，筋疲力尽，在飞机那张柔软的双人床上拍着Kaoru睡着了。而Cobb……  
Saito立即直起身——Cobb不在他身边。  
怎么会这样？难道不该是他一醒来就看见Cobb拿着梦境分享系统在他旁边若有所指地笑吗？！Cobb人呢！  
Cobb不在身旁……这意味着，刚才的梦中，的确没有Cobb本人的参与？  
两个Cobb都是Saito潜意识里的人物？不对！Saito快要被事实击倒，他绝对不能承认自己会凭空做出那样的梦。  
可是下体的痕迹……Saito也不管趴在身旁小睡的Kaoru，翻身下床，在房中翻找起来。  
动静有点大，引得Cobb从外面进来：“怎么了？把什么忘在旅馆里了？”  
一看到Cobb，Saito顿时有种“仇人相见分外眼红”的感觉，不分青红皂白就大步上前，揪住Cobb的衣领质问：“藏哪儿去了？你把那东西藏哪儿去了？”“什么东西？”“还能是什么！梦境分享系统！你用完之后藏哪儿去了？谁允许你带那东西来度蜜月的！”方才梦中的经历不断地浮现，在他看见Cobb之后更加强烈而清晰，Saito觉得自己刚质问这么几句，激动得脸都涨红了。  
面对一反常态的Saito，Cobb还比较冷静。他不发一言，观察着Saito被他越看越红的面颊，冷不防把视线挪到下方……  
Saito浑身一震，立刻甩下Cobb和尴尬的气氛，向外面去。  
“你这是去干嘛？”Cobb的语调不再迷惑，这问题问得真叫装糊涂。  
“……洗澡！换衣服！”Saito不看他，狠狠地扔下话来。卧室的旁边就是淋浴房，Saito急需冲个澡，带着衣服一起冲，把梦里的混乱都消抹个一干二净。  
“嗨！等等……Saito！”Cobb快步跟上，在Saito关门前硬挤了进来，“别跟我固执，这没什么大不了的！”  
“对你来说当然不算什么！”Saito怒急攻心，怒的都是会做这种梦的自己，“要不你要弄两个我去你梦里试试？！”  
“哦……天呐！”说完Saito就后悔了。没想清楚就张嘴，他这是不打自招了。立即背过身去，Saito急需要淋浴，冷静一下大脑。  
冷水一开，水还没冲到Saito头上，他就被Cobb拉了过去——他的手被Cobb拽着，接触到一个硬家伙。  
Saito明白那是什么，隔着裤子就能被烫着手。他愣在原地不知道该怎么反应了，幸好Cobb及时凑过来，深深地吻他。  
“我倒是想弄两个你过来。”满含笑意，Cobb用鼻尖摩擦着Saito的，语气轻快地说道，“怎么样？要接受我的邀请吗？”  
Saito不禁别过脸去，就为简单的一吻，他居然有种就在这儿把刚才的梦继续下去的冲动。  
Cobb似乎也是这么想的。那些吻粘了上来，自Saito的耳根爬到唇边，进而牢牢地交缠起来，难舍难分。  
他们俩都忍了很久，在孩子面前，连早安吻也都是点到为止，如今终于有个机会了。Saito感到梦中激动的身体再一次掀起欲浪，随意点拨，水火交融，喷涌而出的热情。  
可是……  
直到一吻结束，他们才发现Kaoru正趴在淋浴房外面。他应该是听见了水声，发现爸爸妈妈都不在身边，所以才会趴在玻璃上，努力着想透过毛玻璃找到他们。  
……还好他没看见。不过，这边也该停下了。Saito正要开门出去，可Cobb不打算这么停下，把他又拖了回来。  
“Cobb……是Kaoru……”Saito的心中有跟Cobb差不多的想法，可外面的小家伙不能放着不管。  
“有管家……”Cobb不想放过绝佳的机会，揽上Saito的腰还要吻下去。但Saito一想到Kaoru，躲藏许久的理智又上来了：“不行，这是飞机上。”  
对孩子保护过度的Saito一拒绝起来，Cobb就知道没戏了。不再留他，Cobb只是说了句：“……这样下去可不行。”  
Saito也明白，不过当前还是Kaoru重要。出门抱起孩子，刚要离开就听Kaoru说：“我也要跟爸爸妈妈一起洗澡！”  
“好，等下了飞机，我们一起洗……”想着Cobb刚才的话，Saito有点心不在焉，有一搭没一搭地应着Kaoru。而Kaoru倒是欢呼雀跃，搂紧妈妈的脖子，他突然想起了什么：“妈妈，是不是梦见恶魔了？”  
“为什么这么说？”一提到梦，Saito有点慌乱。  
“妈妈声音可大了，很痛苦……一定是很坏很坏的恶魔！”Kaoru得意地断言，却惹得Saito脸上红一阵白一阵。  
该死的梦！Saito又忍不住咒骂放肆的自己，怎么能在孩子面前如此这般！  
还有，还有可恶的Cobb……就算梦中那两个真的都是他的潜意识产物，Saito还是得把现实中的Cobb一起算上过错——没有现实中的Cobb，哪里会有潜意识中的？  
Cobb应该道歉。Saito坚定地想，而Cobb也跟了上来。  
“马上就到巴黎？”Cobb急切地确认。  
这不是早定好的？Saito点了点头，他到现在对着Cobb说话还留有梦中的阴影。  
“很好！”Cobb直起腰来踱了两步，“我想了个不错的办法。”  
办法？什么办法？  
还能是什么办法？完成真正的蜜月旅行的办法！


End file.
